EL GUARDAESPALDA
by thetigger
Summary: Cuando Tomoyo Terada despierta en su casa y descubre que está en llamas, sabe que la amenaza del jefe de la mafia, Spinel Sun, se ha hecho realidad. Su exmarido, que acaba de ser asesinado, le debía un millón de dólares, y Sun parece estar dispuesto a todo para recuperarlos. Pero en el último momento aparece Touya Kinomoto, un agente del FBI que libra una guerra a muerte contra
1. prologo

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**El guardaespaldas**

Cuando Tomoyo Terada despierta en su casa y descubre que está en llamas, sabe que la amenaza del jefe de la mafia, Spinel Sun, se ha hecho realidad.

Su exmarido, que acaba de ser asesinado, le debía un millón de dólares, y Sun parece estar dispuesto a todo para recuperarlos. Pero en el último momento aparece Touya Kinomoto, un agente del FBI que libra una guerra a muerte contra el crimen organizado, y le salva la vida.

A partir de ese momento, Tomoyo necesitará de su protección constante si quiere sobrevivir, pero pronto descubrirá que hay otros peligros con los que no había contado y que la acosan cada vez con más insistencia: la creciente atracción que siente por Touya, el miedo a sucumbir a una pasión que les arrastra a los dos a un mundo desconocido...

Amenazada por Spinel Sun, jefe de una banda de mafiosos, Tomoyo Terada se salva milagrosamente de morir asfixiada en un incendio provocado.

Su exmarido ya ha sido asesinado por unos matones a sueldo pagados por Sun. Ahora le toca a ella. A regañadientes, no le queda más remedio que poner su vida en manos de un apuesto agente del FBI, que a partir de ese momento se convertirá en su sombra, su guardaespaldas, su protector, y por el que de inmediato sentirá una atracción irrefrenable. Pero Tomoyo no quiere sucumbir a esa pasión, porque el amor es para ella el mayor de los peligros...

Touya Kinomoto pertenece a la brigada de investigación criminal. Su esposa y su hijo fueron las víctimas inocentes de la guerra sin cuartel que desde hace tiempo libra contra el crimen organizado. Está dispuesto a todo paran atrapar a Sun, incluso a convertirse en guardaespaldas de esa pelinegra explosiva que cometió la imprudencia de casarse con un miembro de la mafia. Para Touya, se trata de un trabajo más que ha de conducirle a la victoria final. Pero esa misión acaba convirtiéndose en la más arriesgada de su vida, porque tras el aspecto frío y desconfiado de Tomoyo empieza a intuir a una mujer única que está empezando a robarle el corazón...

**Notas: como ven la historia es un poco parecida a la película, pero aquí no es una cantante, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

—Está bien —dijo Eriol Hiragizawa, rogando silencio al grupo de hombres reunidos alrededor del aparato de vídeo de la sala de café—, en cualquier momento a partir de ahora verá por la ventana lo que está pasando y entrará.

El vídeo que estaban viendo no era la típica cinta borrosa de una cámara de seguridad. Procedía de un equipo de vigilancia que constituía el último grito en tecnología, provisto de pista de audio —diseña do para frenar la venta de droga entre el brécol y los melones—, que había pagado el propietario de una cadena de supermercados de Nueva York.

Sólo unas horas antes, la cámara había captado en vídeo no una transacción de drogas ilegales, sino más bien un intento de robo que fácilmente podría haberse convertido al final en un homicidio múltiple.

Tres individuos, intoxicados hasta lo indecible, acababan de pegar tiro al joven dependiente. Había una adolescente muy joven acurrucada al lado del mostrador delantero, llorando en silencio. Uno de los ladrones —un hispano de baja estatura con un pañuelo en la cabe se había metido detrás del mostrador y estaba intentando abrir la caja registradora.

El segundo individuo, el hombre que había disparado al dependiente, estaba tan colocado que no podía permanecer quieto. Paseaba nervioso de un lado para otro cerca de la puerta, empuñando un 38. El tercero era un hombre alto y profundamente demacrado que permanecía en actitud amenazante cerca de la chica, observando atentamente cómo el del pañuelo forcejeaba con la caja.

—Aquí viene —murmuró Eriol.

Se abrió la puerta.

Los tres hombres alzaron la vista.

Touya Kinomoto compañero de Eriol en el FBI durante los últimos ocho meses, entró en el supermercado como si las pistolas no existieran. De hecho, se movía de forma muy parecida a un bailarín, como si él también se hubiera inyectado en vena algún tóxico. Hasta que hubo recorrido todo el mostrador de salida no se vio el reflejo de la luz del techo en la pistola que llevaba en la mano.

El del pañuelo y el flaco la vieron en el mismo instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Touya había apuntado directamente al del pañuelo entre los ojos, casi a quemarropa.

— ¡Vacía la caja registradora! —gritó—. ¡Si nadie se mueve deprisa, nadie resultara herido!

—Dios santo. —El teniente de distrito estaba de pie junto a Eriol, viendo el vídeo—Está fingiendo robar en la tienda. ¿Es que está loco de remate?

Eriol asintió.

—Observe. La cosa se va poniendo mejor.

La indignación del que paseaba nervioso no conocía límites.

—Tú no puedes atracar esta jodida tienda, la estamos atracando nosotros.

Touya se volvió y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de las otras pistolas y la adolescente acurrucada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo atracar esta tienda? ¿Es que tenéis algún trato con el dueño que diga que sois los únicos que podéis dejarlo en pelotas?

Se inclinó sobre el mostrador para mirar al dependiente que yacía en el suelo, sangrando. Su aguda mirada valoró rápidamente la gravedad de su estado. Eriol sabía que Touya estaba viendo los pantalones del dependiente manchados de sangre y que comprendía que su herida más grave se la había provocada al golpearse la cabeza al desplomarse.

—Maldita sea, le habéis pegado un tiro a este tío. ¿Qué pasa, es que teníais miedo de que os cortara el rollo? —Touya lanzó una carcajada, riéndose de su propia broma.

—En efecto, está loco —murmuró uno de los detectives que observaban la cinta.

En el vídeo, el tipo nervioso no estaba contento.

—Lárgate, tío. ¡Te lo advierto!

Touya soltó un bufido.

—Largaos vosotros. Llevo días planeando este trabajo. Semanas.

— ¡Eh, él ha llegado primero! —El del pañuelo se unió a la conversación a gritos.

—Jódete. ¡Ahora estoy yo! ¿Qué derecho tienes tú a entrar aquí diez minutos antes de lo debido y joderme el trabajo a mí? Vete a tu puta casa y deja esto a un profesional.

El del pañuelo rio con incredulidad.

— ¿Un profesional? ¡Mírate, tío! ¿Quién va a atracar vestido con traje? Y no sólo con traje; es un traje de mierda, no te lo has quitado ni para dormir en tres semanas.

—Oh —repuso Touya en voz baja—. Perfecto. Ahora me críticas porque me ha pillado el chaparrón. —Se puso a gritar otra vez—: Cuando planeé este trabajo, no pensé que fuera a llover, ¿vale? Dame un respiro en eso, tío...

El flaco encontró la voz.

—Mira, gilipollas, este territorio es nuestro.

Touya se volvió y lo miró más de cerca.

—Eh, Jimmy el Gordo, ¿eres tú? —le preguntó cambiando de nuevo de tono bruscamente, ahora más suave, como si se hubiera olvidado instantáneamente de su súbita cólera.

El flaco miró detrás de él.

— ¿Qué gordo has dicho?

Touya rompió a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Maldito cabrón hijo de puta, eres tú! Estuvimos en Walpole, cerca de Boston, en el 87 y el 88, ¿no te acuerdas? ¿Cómo estás, Gordito?

La expresión de la cara del flaco era de incredulidad cuando Touya lo engulló en un abrazo de oso. Forcejeó para zafarse de él.

—Yo no soy Jimmy, y no estoy gordo.

—Dios, has adelgazado mucho desde la cárcel, ¿verdad? Con la comida que te daban allí, se te ha puesto difícil perder kilos, ¿eh, Jim? Oye, ¿qué tal está Bennie Tessitada? Tú y el bueno de Bennie erais como hermanos de leche.

— ¿Este tipo no le tiene miedo a nada, o qué? —preguntó el teniente.

—Ya lo ve —respondió Eriol, aunque sabía que la pregunta era mayormente retórica—. Así es como pasa la primera noche que tiene libre en diecisiete semanas. No me malinterprete, no es que vaya buscando problemas, pero por alguna razón los problemas lo encuentran a él.

En la cinta de vídeo, el nervioso parecía estar deseando hacer uso de su pistola.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, tío! Estás liándolo todo.

— ¿Qué estoy liándolo todo? —Rio Touya—. ¿Que yo estoy liándolo? Vosotros sois los genios que habéis disparado en el culo al de pendiente antes de que aquí, el Einstein, se diera cuenta de que no sabía abrir la caja registradora. Y además, lo estáis haciendo todo para el público. —Se concentró en la chica—. ¿Qué diablos estás mirando? Sal de aquí. ¡Vete a tu casa!

La muchacha tenía tanto miedo de Touya como de los tres atracadores, pero se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto desafiante aunque le corrían las lágrimas por la cara.

—No pienso dejar a Bobby.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, tío? —El nervioso estaba todavía más alterado—. No puedes dejar que se vaya. ¡Es nuestro rehén!

—Aguarda un minuto —dijo Touya al tiempo que levantaba la barbilla de la chica y la miraba desde ambos lados—. Jo, tío. De todas las estupideces que habéis hecho esta noche, la de guardar rehenes va a ser la que se lleve el premio. ¿No sabéis quién es esta chica? —No esperó a que le respondieran—. Es Tina Marie D'Angelo, la hija de Antonio D'Angelo. Es el dueño de la mayor parte de Newark, y aunque Jersey os parezca que queda muy lejos, D'Angelo tiene los brazos muy largos. Si no queréis que estire la mano y os alcance con un par de balas en la nuca, más vale que me ayudéis a acompañar a Tina hasta la puerta.

El flaco y el del pañuelo estaban completamente estupefactos, pero la chica no colaboraba.

—Yo no soy...

—Tengo un mensaje de tu padre, Tina. —La apartó de los dos matones con el ceño fruncido—. Es particular... ¿Os importa?

Se inclinó hacia la chica y le susurró al oído. Y sólo con eso, ella se calmó visiblemente.

—Le está diciendo que es del FBI y que necesita que se vaya de allí para luego poder socorrer al dependiente —dijo Eriol—. Le está prometiendo que está dispuesto a morir él mismo antes que permitir que le pase nada más a Bobby.

Y la chica lo creyó. O por lo menos lo creyó después de mirarlo a los ojos. Touya estaba de espaldas a los atracadores, y cuando le ofreció a la chica una sonrisa tranquilizadora, toda la locura desapareció de su rostro.

—Lo prometo —le susurró.

La joven decidió confiar en él y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Vete —le dijo Touya, y la chica dio un salto en dirección a la puerta.

Touya la acompañó para protegerla en caso de que uno de los atracad se sobresaltara. Ya sabía que eran unos cabrones a quienes les gustaba apretar el gatillo.

—Ha despejado muy bien el lugar —dijo el teniente.

—No deberías dejar que se fuera, tío. —El nervioso estaba cabreado—. Ahora, si se tuerce algo, no tenemos rehén.

—No nos conviene tener de rehén a la hija de Tony D'Angelo —dijo el del pañuelo en tono grave.

—Y una mierda. —El nervioso escupió en el suelo—. No parece italiana. —

Tuvo que emplear las dos manos para apuntar con la pistola a Touya—. Estás jodiendo el asunto, tío. ¡Debería pegarte un tiro a ti!

Por primera vez desde que había entrado, Touya se quedó absolutamente quieto, con la mirada fija en el cañón de aquella pistola, directamente entre los ojos del otro.

— ¿Quieres dispararme? —le preguntó. El tono fue tan suave que el teniente de la policía tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante en un esfuerzo por oírlo—. Adelante, dispárame. No me importa. Pero puedes apostar tu vida a que si me disparas, aunque sea a la cabeza, yo te dispararé a ti antes de caer al suelo.

Nadie se movió, ni en el supermercado ni en la sala de café. Nadie respiró siquiera. Excepto Eriol, que sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y rió.

—Siempre hace esto. De verdad no le importa, lo cual puede ser un tanto desconcertante. Tengo que reconocer que cuando vamos juntos en el coche ya no le dejo conducir.

En el vídeo, el nervioso bajó la pistola.

Touya estalló en súbitas carcajadas y volvió a meterse detrás del mostrador. El flaco y el nervioso intercambiaron miradas de inquietud. Eriol sabía que estaban pensando que quienquiera que fuera aquel tipo, estaba totalmente loco. Y probablemente tuvieran razón.

—Quítate de en medio, tío. —Touya empujó a un lado al del pañuelo y logró situarse entre el dependiente y los atracadores—. Voy a abrir esto. —Buscó debajo del mostrador con su mano libre—. Lo único que hay que hacer es dar con el botón secreto, que está justo... aquí.

A su alrededor, saltó una ruidosa alarma.

— ¡Maldito idiota! —Gritó el flaco—. Eso es la alarma. Ahora es seguro que vendrá la policía.

Touya sonrió y levantó su pistola.

—No, amigo, la policía ya está aquí. Manos arriba, que nadie se mueva. Estáis detenidos, imbéciles hijos de puta.

Entonces fue cuando comenzó el tiroteo.

Pero siendo Touya quien era, todo terminó casi antes de empezar.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas.

Tomoyo Terada penetró con el coche en el camino de entrada y se quedó un momento contemplando el monstruo de estilo Tudor al que había considerado su hogar durante siete años.

Cuando salió para ir a ver a Nadeshiko al Hospital Infantil de Northshore hacía menos de tres horas, sólo había dejado encendida la luz del vestíbulo. Ahora estaban todas encendidas. Y todas las ventanas estaban rotas.

Hacía menos de tres horas que se había ido el último de los equipos de limpieza.

Hacía menos de tres horas que la casa había quedado inmaculada y perfecta, lista para la exhibición de la inmobiliaria del domingo por la mañana.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para tener una mejor perspectiva desde el parabrisas. Sí, en efecto, todas las ventanas, incluida la vidriera redonda antigua de la puerta principal, habían sido destroza das.

Fue un año muy malo, y obviamente no había terminado aún.

En enero, Yoshiyuki Terada se llevó consigo lo viejo y marcó el comienzo de lo nuevo. Y a los veintisiete años Tomoyo se había unido al club de las primeras esposas. A los veintisiete años, la habían cambiado por un modelo más nuevo, más lustroso. A los veintisiete, después de haber sido el centro de atención en todas las fiestas a las que asistía, después de haber sido la mayor de todas las esposas trofeo, la habían dejado para que se pudriera.

En febrero, se sentó a una mesa con Yoshiyuki y sus abogados para negociar un acuerdo de divorcio. Él tomó asiento frente a ella, con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, sus ojos azules carentes de ex presión detrás de las gafas, su apuesto rostro sin mostrar una pizca de arrepentimiento, ni remordimiento, ninguna señal de que hubieran existido los siete últimos años. Sin embargo, él le había dado todo lo que le había pedido. La casa. Los tres coches. Un porcentaje sustancial de sus activos líquidos.

Aparentemente, lo único que quería él era la azalea que había pertenecido a su madre, la que estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina.

Tomoyo creyó que iba a obtener una importante victoria, sobre todo cuando puso en marcha todo el papeleo para adoptar a Nadeshiko. De ocho meses de edad, gravemente incapacitada y nacida con un defecto en el corazón, Nadeshiko fue etiquetada como inadoptable por los Ser vicios Sociales y por las enfermeras del hospital en el que Tomoyo trabajó como voluntaria para recaudar fondos. Se acostumbró a hacer una parada en la guardería varias veces por semana, y ayudaba a dar biberones y coger en brazos a los niños que no quería nadie.

La mayoría de los pequeños no pasaban mucho tiempo sin que alguien los quisiera, pero los problemas físicos de Nadeshiko eran desalentadores. Con todo, su sonrisa era verdaderamente luminosa, y Tomoyo se había aplicado a la tarea de adoptarla como único progenitor. Meses antes, había hecho acopio de valor y había hablado con Yoshiyuki acerca de la posibilidad de adoptarla, pero él se había negado de plano: «De ningún modo. ¿Estás loca?».

Quizá.

Y en febrero, creyó que había ganado.

Hasta marzo.

En marzo descubrió que la casa tenía tres hipotecas, que los coches eran alquilados y que Yoshiyuki se había declarado en quiebra. Estaba sin blanca. No había activos líquidos, y por lo tanto, ella también estaba sin blanca.

En marzo le comunicaron que el Estado la había rechazado; no le permitían adoptar a Nadeshiko. Con sus finanzas en desorden y la enorme suma de su deuda, ya no contaba con los medios ni los recursos necesarios para hacerse cargo de la niña, sobre todo porque iba a ser una madre soltera.

El abandono de Yoshiyuki le había resultado doloroso, pero esto le terminó de romper el corazón. Nadie quería a la niña que había recibido el nombre de Nadeshiko

¿Qué iba a ser de ella? Precisamente esta noche Tomoyo había descubierto que iban a depositar a la pequeña en una institución en cuanto estuviera lo bastante fuerte para salir del hospital.

Enero había sido horrible, febrero fue malo, pero marzo se llevó la palma.

En marzo, Tomoyo había descubierto que Yoshiyuki era buscado por la policía en relación con una operación de drogas que había salido mal. Y ese mismo mes la policía volvió a llamar a su puerta, esa vez para comunicarle la noticia de que habían encontrado por fin a su futuro ex marido, arrastrado por las aguas a la orilla del East River, cerca del aeropuerto de La Guardia. Tenía las manos atadas, y el informe de la autopsia reveló que le habían disparado dos veces en la nuca. Había sido la víctima de un clásico asesinato entre bandas.

Fue terrible. Estaba furiosa con él, por supuesto que sí, pero no deseaba su muerte.

Cuando la policía la interrogó, les dijo que no sabía con quién se relacionaba Yoshiyuki ni en qué andaba metido.

No lo sabía, pero desde luego que sospechaba de alguien.

Spinel Sun. El presunto jefe mafioso. Yoshiyuki lo había conocido casi diez años atrás, jugando al golf en cierto torneo local de beneficencia. Ella misma había acudido a barbacoas y fiestas en su casa de Mineola.

Mientras contemplaba con mirada inexpresiva las ventanas rotas de su casa, sonó el teléfono del coche y lo cogió. Varios años de entrenamiento y clases de locución le permitieron parecer fría y distancia da a pesar de aquel último desastre.

—Diga.

La voz sonó áspera, no perdió el tiempo en cortesías.

— ¿Dónde está el dinero?

—Lo siento —dijo Tomoyo—. ¿Qué ha...?

—Encuéntrelo —rugió la voz—. Y dése prisa, o usted será la siguiente.

La llamada se interrumpió.

Por lo visto, marzo aún no se había terminado.

Touya había apoyado la cabeza en la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios y se había quedado dormido en el acto. Estaba frito, con una taza de café todavía en la mano.

Dormía exactamente tal como Eriol esperaba que durmiera: con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza. Cuando Touya dormía, no había en él absolutamente nada de aquella serenidad relajada, inocente y angelical, eso era seguro.

Eriol dirigió una mirada al teniente de distrito por encima de la cabeza de Touya y se encogió de hombros.

—Han sido dos meses muy duros. Hemos estado trabajando sin descanso con un equipo especial en Jersey City, intentando procesar a Thomas Huang.

El fornido teniente se sentó a la mesa con gesto cansado, enfrente de Touya, y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Uno atrapa a un jefe mafioso, y dos semanas más tarde su sustituto vuelve a ponerlo todo patas arriba.

—Esta vez, no. Hemos capturado a la plana mayor de la organización de Huang. Touya se aseguró de ello. Se toma esas cosas muy en serio.

El teniente miró a Touya.

—No tiene pinta de ello. Ni de trabajar para el FBI.

Eriol se arregló la corbata y se quitó una pelusa inexistente de las mangas de su impecable chaqueta.

—No lleva mucho tiempo siendo mi compañero. Aún estamos trabajando en lo del traje.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga a un par de muchachos de la sala de brigada para que te ayuden a llevarlo hasta tu coche?

—No, gracias. Irá andando.

— ¿Estás seguro? Uno de los detectives quería usar esta sala y lo ha sacudido, pero no ha conseguido despertarlo.

Eriol sonrió.

—Yo puedo hacer que se ponga de pie. —Se acercó un poco más a Touya y susurró—: Spinel Sun.

Touya levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

Eriol mostró las manos en un gesto que quería decir: « ¿Lo ve?».

—El equipo especial ha trabajado tan bien, que vamos a mantenerlo intacto pero trasladándolo a Long Island. Nuestro próximo objetivo se encuentra cerca de Mineola.

Un caballero llamado Spinel Sun. Supuestamente, está metido hasta el cuello en venta de drogas ilegales, prostitución y corrupción. Por mencionar sólo unas cuantas acusaciones potenciales, dejando aparte cosas como el asesinato en primer grado.

—De modo que es cierto. De verdad vais por Sun —musitó el teniente—. Y por lo visto no os importa quién lo sepa, ¿no?

—Nos gusta ponerlo nervioso —dijo Eriol.

Touya tomó un trago de su café y acto seguido lo escupió de nuevo al interior de la taza.

— ¡Dios! —Dirigió a Eriol una mirada acusadora—. ¿Cuánto tiempo me has dejado dormir?

—No estoy seguro del todo. —Eriol consultó su reloj—. Dos horas, tres como mucho.

Touya se frotó la parte posterior del cuello con una mano.

— ¿Cuál es el parte médico del dependiente del supermercado? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Se pondrá bien —le dijo el teniente—. No era más que una herida superficial.

El golpe en la cabeza tampoco era importante. Lo soltarán por la mañana.

— ¿Y los atracadores?

—Han sobrevivido todos para malgastar dólares preciosos de los contribuyentes—dijo Eriol

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo de Sun? —quiso saber Touya, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

—Sólo estaba chismorreando con el teniente.

—Veréis, hace sólo una hora que ha llegado algo acerca de Sun —les dijo el teniente—. Un informe de B&amp;E de Long Island. El tipo que hace poco apareció muerto... Parece ser que no tenía muy contento a Sun. Sin embargo, no hay pruebas que lo relacionen con ese asesinato. —Lanzó un resoplido—. Claro que no. De todos modos, acaban de destrozar la casa de ese tipo. Está en algún lugar de... Farmingville, creo que era.

— ¿Farmingdale? —Touya se puso en pie—. ¿El muerto es Yoshiyuki Terada?

Porque Yoshiyuki Terada vive en Farmingdale. O vivía.

—Sí, Terada creo que se llamaba. —El teniente se levantó también—. Puedo comprobarlo, si quieres.

—Sí —dijo Touya—. Por favor. Compruebe el nombre. Y, ya de paso, también la dirección.

—Mierda —dijo Eriol—. Ya sabía que no debería haberte deja do dormir.

Touya giró la cabeza intentando aliviar una tortícolis.

—Farmingdale no está lejos. A estas horas de la noche, podríamos llegar más o menos en una hora.

—No -dijo Eriol—. No pienso ir esta noche hasta Long Island.

Terminantemente, tajantemente, no.

Tomoyo estaba de pie en la cocina, temblando.

Quienquiera que hubiera hecho aquello había sido concienzudo. Que ella pudiera distinguir, pocas cosas quedaban intactas en toda la casa. Los sofás y las cortinas estaban acuchillados y desgarrados, los muebles de madera estaban reducidos a astillas.

Toda la ropa del armario estaba hecha jirones, los cosméticos estaban aplastados. Unas manchas de pintura ya seca cubrían lo que antes era moqueta y ensuciaban las paredes.

Allí, en la cocina, su porcelana había sido destrozada y hecha añicos contra el suelo de baldosas mexicanas, junto con recipientes rotos de comida de la despensa y de la nevera.

La devastación era total. La vieja y tranquila casa que antes era su refugio había quedado arrasada por la violencia y el caos.

Cerró los ojos inclinada sobre el fregadero, temiendo vomitar, y maldijo en silencio el alma inmortal de Yoshiyuki. En vida, él la había tratado como poco más que una posesión; de muerto, su garra sobre ella seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre.

« ¿Dónde está el dinero?»

Tomoyo no podía siquiera imaginarlo.

— ¿Señora Terada?

Se apresuró a erguirse, y se arregló automáticamente el pelo en el cristal roto de una foto de Cold Spring Harbor que todavía colgaba torcida en la pared.

—Estoy en la cocina.

El policía detective empujó la puerta e hizo una mueca a modo de excusa al tiempo que pisaba los restos de la cristalería de Waterford. Le tendió el teléfono.

—Había una llamada en espera mientras yo estaba con el capitán. Es un tal Brandon Wright, para usted...

Su abogado. Por fin. Tomó el teléfono.

—Brandon, gracias a Dios. Han destrozado totalmente la casa. ¿Puedes acercarte por aquí ahora mismo...?

—Tomoyo son casi las dos de la madrugada.

—Pero es que la casa entera está...

—No, lo siento, no puedo ir ahora. —Lanzó un pesado suspiro—. Y ya sé que no es el momento adecuado, pero quería hablarte de una cosa. Estas sin blanca. Ya no puedes pagar mis honorarios.

Ella mantuvo el tono de voz calmado mientras pasaba a la sala de estar buscando desesperada un sitio, cualquier sitio donde sentarse.

—Entiendo.

Ya no había donde sentarse en toda la casa. Tendría que encajar aquel último golpe de pie.

—Lo siento. No me gusta nada abandonarte en un momento como éste, pero si voy ahí, a doscientos cincuenta dólares la hora, sólo el desplazamiento en coche supondrá...

—Por supuesto. Tienes razón. —La puerta principal estaba de par en par y mientras Tomoyo la miraba, dos hombres la empujaron para abrirla aún más y penetraron en el vestíbulo—. Siete años de amistad no valen mucho menos que doscientos cincuenta dólares la hora.

Aquel cáustico comentario dejó totalmente atónito a Brandon. No era muy propio de ella hablar con tal sinceridad. Los años que había vivido con Yoshiyuki le habían enseñado a aceptar todo con murmullos, incluso aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en algo. Pero ahora Yoshiyuki estaba muerto, y en los pocos meses que habían transcurrido su vida había dado un giro drástico.

—Brandon, por favor. ¿No puedes venir aquí como amigo?

Brandon titubeó. En medio de aquel silencio Tomoyo observó a los dos hombres que acababan de entrar.

Uno de ellos era moreno y fuerte. Probablemente medía tan sólo tres o cuatro centímetros más que ella, con su no muy escultural metro setenta y dos, pero poseía una complexión potente y musculosa. El otro hombre era alto y esbelto, el ejemplo perfecto de la alta moda, con su traje claramente recién estrenado, al último grito, de hecho. El hombre más bajo vestía una gabardina que tenía pinta de no haber pasado por la tintorería en muchos años. Debajo de ella, alcanzó a ver un traje oscuro arrugado, una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y una corbata floja.

El hombre más alto era un anuncio andante del Club de Hombres Bien Peinados, cada mechón perfectamente en su sitio, inventariado y catalogado. El otro poseía una mata de cabello denso y oscuro que tenía que ser totalmente suyo, peinado de una forma que sólo podría describirse como «revuelto de cama» permanente. Eran policías. Detectives, lo más probable. Lo supo por la forma de mirar alrededor al entrar en la casa. El más bajo posó en ella su mi rada oscura, identificándola y procesándola tan a fondo como había examinado el sofá destrozado y la pintura de color sangre salpicada por las paredes.

—No puedo —dijo Brandon por fin, tal como ella esperaba—. Era distinto cuando estabas casada con Yoshiyuki, pero ahora, sobre todo estando muerto... No creo que lo entendiera Jeanie.

¿Su esposa no entendería que Tomoyo pudiera pedir un poco de apoyo después de que su ex marido había sido asesinado por unos mafiosos y su casa completamente destruida? Él interpretó correcta mente su silencio.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo —prosiguió-—. Pero sé lo que pensaría Jeanie si yo fuera ahí a estas horas de la noche. No puedo ayudarte. De hecho, tengo que permanecer al margen. Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento.

Tomoyo cortó la comunicación. Estaba sola. Estaba completamente sola. Por primera vez en toda su vida, no tenía nadie a quien llamar, alguien que se ocupara de las cosas por ella.

« ¿Dónde está el dinero? Encuéntrelo. Y dese prisa, o usted será la siguiente. »

Por espacio de largos instantes, Tomoyo no pudo respirar.

— ¿Señora Terada?

Levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos del policía del pelo revuelto.

Tenía los ojos de color castaño oscuro y de una calidez capaz de derretir. Con unos ojos así, un hombre podía conseguir lo que quisiera aunque llevara un traje arrugado y una gabardina mugrienta. Con unos ojos así, un hombre podía conseguir lo que quisiera llevando cualquier cosa.

Su rostro no era especialmente agraciado, sin embargo, tampoco le faltaba postura. Tenía la nariz un poco grande, los labios demasiado finos, los pómulos y barbilla muy varonil. Se acercaba a los cuarenta y la barba sin afeitar de su barbilla de gesto obstinado estaba moteada de gris.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó.

Durante una fracción de segundo, casi se esfumaron la pena, y el miedo que sentía. Pero en vez de deshacerse en lágrimas y el miedo que sentía. Pero en los brazos de aquel desconocido, se recordó a sí misma que se trataba de un policía, no de un amigo, y en cambio se aclaró la garganta. No tenía amigos. No debía olvidarlo.

De uno en uno, había dejado que sus amigos fueran yéndose a lo largo de los siete años que duró su matrimonio. Se había distanciado de las otras voluntarias del hospital y se había relacionado sólo con los compañeros de trabajo de Yoshiyuki. Así era como quería él que fuera. Pero cuando Yoshiyuki se fue, la mayoría de sus amistades se fueron con él. Y cuando resultó que lo buscaba la policía y luego apareció muerto, el teléfono dejó de sonar del todo.

—Estoy bien —le dijo al hombre de los ojos oscuros. Y así sería. Tal vez no tuviera nadie que la abrazara, pero ya encontraría la forma de superar aquello, de sobrevivir. Tenía que creerlo así. Era Nadeshiko quien la mataba de preocupación.

—Soy Touya Kinomoto, señora Terada.

Le tendió la mano y ella la tomó con gesto vacilante, temerosa de encontrarla tan cálida como sus ojos. Consiguió estrechársela sin apenas tocarlo, con una sonrisa cortés. Educada pero distante.

—Trabajo para el FBI —añadió él. La sonrisa que le devolvió era ladeada, como si la encontrara a ella divertida y estuviera intentando no echarse a reír. La suave calidez de sus ojos había sido sustituida por algo mucho más nervioso—. Y éste es mi compañero, Eriol Hiragizawa.

— ¿El FBI? —Mantuvo bajo el tono de voz y logró parecer sólo, interesada, ocultando el hecho de que se le había acelerado él puso y de que ahora la invadía un miedo en forma de gélidos escalofríos de hielo en los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

« ¿Dónde está el dinero?»

¿Era posible que la policía estuviera enterada de la amenaza que le habían hecho por teléfono? ¿Por qué otra razón habría enviado agentes federales? Agarró fuertemente el teléfono con las dos manos, rezando por no ponerse a temblar de nuevo.

El policía no ofreció explicación alguna de por qué se encontraban allí, y se limitó a mirarla.

Tomoyo notaba cómo él iba tomando nota de los detalles de su rostro, su cabello, la blusa de seda que llevaba esmeradamente remetida en la cinturilla de los pantalones de lana. Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres, no le miraba sólo la ropa; estaba valorando el cuerpo que había debajo.

Sabía lo que estaba viendo él, sabía que le estaba gustando lo que veía. Con sus rasgos perfectos de estrella de cine y sus ojos amatistas de párpados suaves, su densa melena rubia y su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, la ropa elegante y el maquillaje impecable, alcanzaba un quince en una escala de uno a diez. Poseía una belleza que quitaba el sentido.

Demasiada para tener amigos.

—Quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas, señora Terada —dijo por fin Touya. Había en su voz un deje de ejecutivo neoyorquino, y también en su cara. De Brooklyn, tal vez, o del Bronx. Pero no era de Long Island. Ella misma se había esforzado mucho por eliminar aquel particular acento de su forma de hablar, y lo conocía bien.

—Lamentamos la reciente pérdida de su marido —intervino el otro hombre. Este era decididamente de Connecticut, igual que lo era Yoshiyuki.

—Ex marido —se apresuró a corregirlo Tomoyo. Una prisa un tanto excesiva.

Intercambiaron una mirada y ella continuó—: Aún no habíamos obtenido el divorcio, pero él se mudó en enero. En ese momento yo consideré terminado nuestro matrimonio.

Touya asintió.

—Es justo. De manera que supongo que no se sintió demasiado destrozada cuando apareció boca abajo en el East River.

—No lo maté yo, señor Kinomoto, si es eso lo que insinúa.

—No estaba insinuando nada, pero me alegro de que me lo diga. —De nuevo estaba riéndose de ella en silencio, pese al hecho de que la mirada gélida que ella le dirigía habría hecho huir a otro hombre—. ¿Sabe quién le ha hecho esto a su casa?

Tomoyo le dio la misma respuesta lacónica que había dado a la policía pocas horas antes.

—No.

El la observaba fijamente.

— ¿No tiene alguna idea?

—Tengo ideas, por supuesto que sí. Pero no es eso lo que me ha preguntado.

Usted me ha preguntado si sé quién ha hecho esto.

— ¿Y quién cree que lo ha hecho? —preguntó él. Escogió las palabras con cuidado.

—Si tuviera que adivinarlo, diría que probablemente ha sido la misma gente que mató a Yoshiyuki.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea del motivo?

« ¿Dónde está el dinero? Encuéntrelo. Y dése prisa.»

Tomoyo apretó con más fuerza el teléfono inalámbrico.

—Por lo Visto, la policía creía que Yoshiyuki andaba metido en algo que tenía que ver con drogas.

— ¿Y usted no sabe nada de eso?

—Hiciera lo que hiciera, no me lo contó a mí. Rara vez hablaba conmigo de sus negocios. Rara vez hablaba conmigo de nada.

Touya señaló con un gesto la habitación a su alrededor.

—El que hizo esto buscaba algo. Esto no es destrucción al azar, señora Terada.

« ¿Dónde está el dinero? ¿Dónde está el dinero?»

—Me temo que no puedo ayudarlo —dijo Tomoyo

Él guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente con una pizca de diversión en las comisuras de la boca. No se fiaba de ella, no la creía, no le gustaba.

Pero la deseaba. Sí, si ella le hubiera ofrecido la mano él la habría tomado y la habría seguido al piso de arriba. Sin más preguntas.

—Gracias por su tiempo —dijo por fin el policía. Hizo ademán de marcharse, pero en eso se dio la vuelta y dijo—: ¿Tiene algún sitio donde pasar la noche?

—Estoy bien —dijo ella de nuevo, con la esperanza de que esta vez ella misma se lo creyera.

—Es más inteligente de lo que parece.

Eriol miró en el espejo retrovisor exterior para cambiarse al carril izquierdo de la autopista de Long Island.

—No es cosa infrecuente entre la mayor parte de los miembros de la raza humana. Tú también eres más inteligente de lo que pareces.

Touya se removió en su asiento intentando ponerse cómodo, mientras veía por la ventanilla del coche de Eriol cómo iban dejando atrás rápidamente el distrito de Queens. El hombro le dolía rabiosamente.

—Naturalmente, ya puestos a hacer comparaciones, decididamente huele mejor que tú —añadió Eriol.

Touya le digirió una mirada.

—No me he fijado en ese particular. —Eriol sonrió—. De acuerdo, sí que me he fijado. Dios. —Tomoyo Terada tenía un olor elegante y fresco, dulcemente femenino. Olía como las tiendas caras de París, igual que aquellas tensas vacaciones que se había tomado con Nakuru dos meses antes de romper para siempre. Cerró los ojos por un instante—. ¿Qué tendrán las rubias? ¿Por qué será que nada más empezar a hablar con una rubia mi vocabulario se reduce a una docena de palabras, la mayoría de ellas impronunciables estando en una compañía educada? —Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación—. Hablando de compañía educada, esa escoria de la alta sociedad supera con mucho lo que soy capaz de aguantar. ¿Se cree que es la duquesa de Nassau, o algo así?

¿Y de verdad pensaba en serio que nosotros íbamos a creernos ni por un segundo que no sabía que esa casita había sido comprada y pagada con dinero de la mafia? —Imitó la voz cultivada de Tomoyo—. Yoshiyuki rara vez hablaba de sus negocios conmigo. Rara vez hablaba conmigo de nada. —Soltó un bufido—. Eso es porque el tal Yoshiyuki no era ningún idiota. Cuando uno tiene una mujer así a solas en una habitación, no le deja usar la boca para hablar. Por Dios.

Se hizo un silencio que se prolongó durante medio kilómetro y después un kilómetro entero.

— ¿Has terminado? —preguntó Eriol por fin.

Touya dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y se frotó la nuca con una mano.

—No —dijo—. No, no he terminado.

Tenía la impresión de que Tomoyo Terada iba a aparecer una y otra vez en aquella investigación. Y si eso sucedía, no iba a terminar en muchas, muchas semanas.

Maldita sea, le dolía todo. Se había dado un buen golpe en el hombro al lanzarse a proteger al dependiente de la tienda aquella noche en el supermercado, cuando el más alto de los tres atracadores abrió fuego. El tiroteo no duró más de quince segundos, pero probablemente se había hecho un nuevo moratón por cada uno de esos segundos.

Aun así, fue el hecho de dormir con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría lo que le había sentado peor. Se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para aquello. Por supuesto, no se acordaba de la última vez que había dormido tendido en su cama en los últimos meses. Tampoco se acordaba de la última vez que había dormido en la cama de una mujer como Tomoyo Terada. Sí que se acordaba; había sido cuatro años atrás, antes de divorciarse. Antes de...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees tú que sabe?

Eriol conectó el limpiaparabrisas para barrer la ligera lluvia que había empezado a caer.

—Creo que claramente hay algo que no quiere decirnos. —Miró a Touya—. Y también creo que a pesar de ese aire suyo de princesa de hielo, te ha echado un buen vistazo de arriba abajo. No sé por qué, pero no deja de venirme a la mente la palabra «encamar».

—Oh, no —dijo Touya—. No, no. De ningún modo.

—Tienes que reconocer que sería una manera mucho menos arriesgada de desfogarte por las noches que capturando a tres atracadores armados sin apoyo alguno.

—Yo no estoy seguro de eso. —Touya intentó estirar las piernas, y golpeó la rodilla ya amoratada contra el salpicadero—. Además, no es mi tipo.

—Es guapa y rubia. Es exactamente tu tipo. Tú mismo lo has dicho las rubias son tu tipo—contraatacó a Touya—. No ha quedado muy destrozada que digamos tras la muerte de su marido, es evidente que se había casado con él por el dinero. No es más que una puta cara.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre las bailarinas exóticas y las putas, gracias.

—Lo siento —dijo Touya

—Las putas sería ir demasiado lejos. A las bailarinas puedo invitarlas a las fiestas de la oficina, y Dios, eso pone de lo más nerviosa a Kaho. —Eriol sonrió.

— ¿Cómo es? Apenas pude verla ayer, se movía demasiado deprisa para decir siquiera un hola.

—Eso es una buena descripción de ella. —Eriol estaba divorciado de Kaho Misuki desde antes de conocer a Touya, pero no pasaba un solo día en el que no surgiera su nombre—. ¿No resulta cómodo, ahora que ya no estamos casados, que las normas nos permitan trabajar en la misma área, frente al mismo edificio? Ésa es la razón por la que sigo siendo compañero tuyo, ya lo sabes. Porque si hiciera lo que hace todo el mundo y solicitara un traslado, probablemente volvería a engancharme con Kaho.

Los neumáticos produjeron un sonido acuoso sobre el pavimento mojado mientras recorrieron varios minutos en silencio.

— ¿Has tenido oportunidad de revisar el expediente de Yoshiyuki Terada? — Inquirió Eriol—. ¿Has visto su foto?

Los dos habían visto su cadáver después de haber pasado varios días en el río.

No era lo mismo que ver su fotografía.

—Sí.

Cabello claro, ojos claros, rostro claro. Relativamente apuesto si uno ha vivido siempre entre champiñones. Naturalmente, la mayoría de las mujeres no mirarían más allá del signo del dólar que aquel tipo llevaba prácticamente dibujado en la corbata.

— ¿Puedes creerte que Terada abandonara a esa mujer? —Eriol rió—. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

—Diferencias irreconciliables —dijo Touya en tono inexpresivo—. Según los papeles del divorcio, él quería hijos y ella no. Supongo que no quería estropearse la figura.

—Espera... ¿Cuándo has visto los papeles del divorcio?

—Esta tarde. Mientras tú te afeitabas por segunda vez. Dejé el expediente en tu mesa. ¿Ves lo que te pierdes por ser tan fino?

—Creía que iba a pasar la noche con Naoko. —Touya lo miró otra vez—. Mira, apuesto a que si volvieras a Farmingdale mañana y le ofrecieras a la señora Terada un hombro fuerte sobre el que llorar...

Touya negó con la cabeza.

—No empieces otra vez con eso. No necesito esa clase de problemas.

— ¿Dónde está el problema? Dos adultos de mutuo acuerdo que se juntan para una pequeña cena, una pequeña conversación intelectual, una pequeña...

— ¿Conversación intelectual? —Touya se echó reír—. No es precisamente una licenciada de Harvard. De hecho, apostaría mi nómina a que le costó aprender a manejar el programa informático de tratamiento de textos.

—Acabas de decir que crees que es inteligente —señaló Eriol.

—Más inteligente de lo que parece, lo cual, desde luego, no es mucho decir.

Apuesto a que si escarbas un poco debajo de esa ropa de diseño, ese cuerpo modelado a base de aerobic y las cinco toneladas de maquillaje y de laca que lleva encima, no te encuentras con nada.

— ¿Por qué diablos ibas a querer escarbar debajo de ese cuerpo? —Eriol rió—.Por el amor de Dios, Touya, ten claras tus prioridades.

Para las cuatro de la madrugada, el servicio de urgencia veinticuatro horas había terminado de poner tablones en todas las ventanas de la casa de Tomoyo. A las cuatro y cinco, tanto la camioneta de reparaciones como el coche patrulla que estaban estacionados enfrente se marcharon por fin.

Tomoyo fue entonces al garaje a buscar la parrilla de barbacoa que Yoshiyuki había guardado allí durante el invierno, ya desde el mes de octubre. Casi seis meses antes. Sólo seis meses antes. Ahora parecía una vida entera totalmente distinta.

Se había esforzado mucho, y durante mucho tiempo, primero por complacer a sus padres y luego al hombre con el que se casó demasiado joven. Se había esforzado por ser exactamente como ellos querían, sin prestar consideración a sus propios deseos y necesidades.

Y ahora, con sus padres fallecidos hacía ya mucho tiempo y su ex muerto, se encontraba a la deriva, aferrándose a su antigua vida por miedo y por aquella horrible sensación de incertidumbre.

Iba a costarle acostumbrarse a que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. No había expectativas, ni reglas. Y por primera vez en su vida, una vida que algunos podrían considerar llena de caprichos pero que en realidad había estado llena de duras restricciones, iba a hacer exactamente lo que quería, simplemente porque quería hacerlo.

Encontró la parrilla, encontró la bolsa de carbón que su ex había cerrado cuidadosamente. Y junto a ella, encontró lo que estaba buscando en realidad.

Llevó a la cocina el fluido de encender, prendió la luz del porche trasero y salió a la noche. Respiró hondo para llenar los pulmones con el aire frío de la primavera.

El jardín estaba empezando a florecer. Los árboles tenían hojas nuevas y parecían brillar y relucir. La azalea, la azalea de Yoshiyuki, situada junto a los escalones que conducían al porche, estaba cubierta de pequeños capullos de color rosa.

Tomoyo estrujó el contenedor de plástico y encendió una cerilla. Y a continuación se quedó en medio de la oscuridad que precede al amanecer, viendo cómo ardía la azalea de Yoshiyuki.

Notas: sé que tarde mucho, la historia es muy buena y les encantara, leerán que Touya es un hombre de los más lindo aunque muy gruñón al principio, también se darán cuenta que Tomoyo aparecerá como Terada y no como Daidouji ya se dieron cuenta y las demás sorpresas pues más adelante, dejen review ya saben y se despide está loca gatita .


	3. Chapter 2

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 2**

Tomoyo acababa de recoger su ropa de la tintorería y estaba consultando su reloj, preguntándose si tendría tiempo de hacer una visita a Jane, cuando la limusina se situó detrás de su coche. La seguía muy de cerca, demasiado, y permaneció detrás de ella al aproximarse a la calle que llevaba a casa.

Pero no giró, sino que en lugar de eso continuó hacia la tienda de comestibles. A lo mejor la limusina no la seguía a ella, a lo mejor...

Sonó el teléfono del coche.

Paró en un semáforo antes de contestar y aspiró profundamente para calmarse.

Aquello era sólo una coincidencia. Seguramente era de la inmobiliaria, o de la compañía de seguros.

—Diga.

—Señora Terada. —La voz tenía un marcado acento, pero era suave, cultivada—. Entre en la zona comercial que hay al otro lado de la calle, a su derecha, y aparque allí, por favor, enfrente de la panadería.

— ¿Cómo dice? —El semáforo cambió, pero tuvo que pisar el freno inmediatamente, pues se le cruzó delante otro automóvil que venía hacia ella para girar a la izquierda—. No creerá que voy a

—El señor Sun quiere verla —le dijo el hombre—. Podemos hacer esto de manera agradable. Amistosa. O podemos hacerlo de otra manera no tan agradable. No tan amistosa.

Tomoyo se dirigió al aparcamiento y estacionó enfrente de la panadería.

Eran las cuatro en punto de la tarde, pero en el Club de la Fantasía, carente de ventanas, el tiempo no tenía significado alguno. Ya fueran las cuatro de la tarde o las cuatro de la madrugada, o cualquier otra hora del día o de la noche, había una mujer en el escenario, bailando, y hombres entre público, contemplándola.

Eriol tomó asiento a la barra al fondo del establecimiento y sonrió cuando Carol, la camarera, le trajo su bebida habitual: vodka con tónica y un chorrito de lima.

— ¿Quieres decirle a Naoko que estoy aquí? —pidió, y ella se dirigió al teléfono.

Tomó un sorbo de la copa y encendió un cigarrillo al tiempo que recorría el lugar con la mirada. Reconoció bastantes caras entre la gente. Y, naturalmente, conocía a todas las chicas por su nombre. Monique ocupaba el escenario. Estaba contoneándose y girando de una manera que desafiaba toda descripción, haciendo lo que a Eriol le gustaba pensar que eran sus ejercicios en el suelo. Sonrió, imaginando una categoría de gimnasia olímpica completamente nueva y sólo para adultos, llena de atletas que se llamaban Trixie la Divina y Conejita LeFleur.

—Naoko hace el siguiente número, señor Hiragizawa —vino a decirle Carol—. Dice que después saldrá para saludarlo.

—Gracias, Carol. —Dio otra chupada al cigarrillo y acercó el cenicero mientras contemplaba bailar a Monique.

La limusina se detuvo frente a un almacén. Se encontraban en una zona de Queens que

Tomoyo no había visto nunca, río abajo, junto a los muelles.

El hombre del acento, el que había hablado con ella por el teléfono del coche, abrió la portezuela y le indicó con un gesto que se apeara. Era alto y ancho, con el cabello de un rubio arena y un rostro claramente de la Europa del Este. De pómulos lisos y eslavos, nariz ligeramente achatada, frente ancha, ojos azul claro.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Tomoyo

El hombre la miró con una expresión totalmente desapasionada en los ojos. En ellos no había absolutamente nada: ni percepción de la belleza de ella, ni interés, ni humanidad. Era como si Tomoyo fuera invisible.

O como si ya estuviera muerta.

—Lo mejor es que no haga muchas preguntas —dijo con aquella voz que tanto le recordaba a Arnold Schwarzenegger interpretando a un tratante de arte de clase alta.

Respiró hondo para hacer acopio de valor.

—Creí haber entendido que Spinel Sun quería hablar conmigo. No sé por qué me ha traído hasta aquí, cuando él vive no muy lejos de...

—Sígame, por favor.

Aquello era ridículo. No tenía motivos reales para sentirse tan profundamente asustada.

Hacía siete años que conocía a Spinel y a su esposa, Aiko. Y aunque fueran ciertos los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos a lo largo de todos aquellos años, y en efecto algunos de los negocios de Michael fueran ilegales, seguía sin haber razones para tenerle tanto miedo. Él la apreciaba.

Precisamente la Navidad anterior había asistido a una fiesta de cumpleaños que se hizo en casa de Spinel. Él mismo se tomó la molestia de prepararle una copa, e incluso le contó un chiste muy malo acerca de un rabí, un sacerdote y un cocodrilo. Sí, Spinel Sun la apreciaba; sin embargo, Tomoyo siempre había pensado que también apreciaba mucho a Yoshiyuki.

El hombre del acento abrió la puerta del almacén, y ella lo siguió al interior.

Aquel espacio había sido subdividido en tabiques. En vez de una zona amplia, estaba en un largo pasillo que se extendía hasta el final del edificio. Sus tacones levantaron eco en el suelo de baldosas baratas. No había puertas que dieran a aquella parte del pasillo, y sólo se veía otro corredor pobremente iluminado que conducía a la derecha. Tenía un aire silencioso y fantasmal, y no era en absoluto donde deseaba estar en aquel momento.

Dios, ¿y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si Spinel Sun estaba detrás de la destrucción de su casa y de aquella aterradora llamada telefónica que había recibido la noche anterior? « ¿Dónde está el dinero? Encuéntrelo. Y dése prisa, o usted será la siguiente.»

¿Y si él era el responsable de la muerte de Griffin?

El hombre del acento se detuvo delante de una puerta, la única había en todo el recorrido del pasillo. Llamó con los nudillos, y la puerta se entreabrió. Por ella asomó un hombre, pero nadie dijo nada, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

— ¿Qué…? —comenzó Tomoyo.

—Tenemos que esperar. En silencio.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Eriol cerró los ojos. Aquélla no era la voz de su ex mujer. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, Kaho estaba deslizándose en la banqueta siguiente a la suya, junto a la barra.

—Te he llamado a casa, y al ver que no estabas allí, me imaginé que estarías aquí. —Hizo el gesto de limpiar el aire entre ellos—. Dios santo, ¿cuándo has vuelto a fumar?

Él dio otra chupada al cigarrillo y acto seguido lo apagó en el cenicero.

—Unos cuatro meses después de separarnos.

Kaho llevaba unos pantalones caqui y un jersey, pero a pesar de ir vestida de arriba abajo con ropa de sábado, seguía teniendo toda la apariencia de la eficiente agente federal que era. Llevaba el cabello castaña y corto pulcramente recogido por detrás de las orejas, y sólo un leve toque de maquillaje. Un poco de brillo en los labios y algo de colorete en las mejillas para darle color.

Eriol concentró su atención en Monique.

—Hoy es el primer día que tengo libre en varias semanas. Más vale que exista una razón verdaderamente buena para no poder esperar hasta el lunes.

En el escenario, de rodillas, Monique se soltó el cierre delantero del sujetador y se despojó de la prenda. Echó la cabeza atrás y arqueó la espalda, dejando que las luces del escenario captaran todo el poderío de sus pechos desnudos, cuyos pezones absurdamente grandes se veían plenamente erguidos.

—Vaya —dijo Kaho—. ¿Será de verdad todo eso?

Eriol afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lo bastante para mí.

— ¿Es Naoko? —quiso saber.

Eriol se volvió y la descubrió mirándolo tan fijamente como él estaba mirando a Monique, con aquellos ojos de color castaña claro teñidos con una pizca de tristeza.

Volvió la vista a Monique, negándose a aceptar aquella mirada, negándose a pensar en el modo en que su divorcio, todavía muy reciente, podría haber afectado a Kaho.

Porque no había afectado a Kaho. Era tan inhumana como ella siempre 1 había acusado a él de serlo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que creyó vislumbrar en sus ojos, no fue más que fingimiento.

—No —dijo en tono inexpresivo—. Naoko saldrá a continuación. Para entonces ya te habrás ido.

Ahora Monique se estaba moviendo, los pechos de una forma casi perfecta, dos firmes hemisferios de carne. El escepticismo de Kaho tenía sus razones; aquella bailarina tenía que estar operada. Sin duda alguna.

—Voy a trabajar con el equipo de Sun —le dijo Kaho.

— ¿Sobre el terreno? —A Eriol se le rompió la voz y no pudo ocultar el horror en sus ojos—. ¿Conmigo y con Touya?

Ella mostró una sonrisa tensa.

—Relájate. La mayor parte del tiempo trabajaré fuera de la oficina. Pero tú tendrás que responder ante mí.

—Oh, eso va a ser divertido.

—De hecho, una de las cosas de las que quería hablar contigo era Touya Kinomoto.

¿Es de algún modo un estorbo?

—Es el mejor compañero con quien he trabajado. —Eriol cruzó su mirada con la de ella, desafiándola a que trajera a colación el hecho de que ellos habían sido compañeros en otro tiempo. Un millón de años y muchos sinsabores atrás.

Pero Kaho no mordió el anzuelo.

—El departamento de psicología cree que está a punto de convertirse en una persona poco fiable. Tiene fama de ser un hombre que no respeta las reglas. Dicen que su obsesión con Sun es personal.

—Para Touya todo es personal. Está completamente loco —con vino Eriol—. Pero es el mejor. Lo digo en serio, Kaho. No lo saques del equipo.

Ella sostuvo su mirada durante largos instantes, y luego asintió.

—Está bien. Se queda. Por el momento.

—Señora Terada. Qué placer verla de nuevo.

Spinel Sun estaba sentado detrás de una enorme mesa de roble. La primera impresión que obtuvo Tomoyo de su despacho la sorprendió. Se lo había imaginado todo de madera oscura y cuero negro, pero en cambio las paredes eran de color claro, y a pesar de la falta de ventanas, la estancia era luminosa y aireada. Por todas partes había flores frescas y plantas.

Pero en cambio no vio nada más que el enorme perro que enseñaba los dientes en un gesto burlón, con la cadena tensa, sujeto por un hombre silencioso que estaba de pie junto a la mesa de Sun.

Tomoyo se situó detrás del hombre del acento.

—Lo lamento —dijo Spinel—. Siéntate, _Pinky. Sit_.

El perro se sentó, pero permaneció con las orejas enhiestas, los dientes todavía a la vista y los ojos fijos en ella, implacables.

Tomoyo sintió que el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

Aun así, logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Es uno de esos miedos de la infancia que jamás he conseguido superar. Hasta los perros amistosos me asustan un poco.

—Lo sé —dijo Spinel—. Pero _Pinky _no es amistoso. De hecho, ha sido entrenado para matar. —Sonrió—. ¿No quiere sentarse?

La única silla que había en el despacho se encontraba a escasa distancia del perro. Pinky. Qué nombre más ridículo para un perro de presa.

—Prefiero estar de pie, gracias —le dijo.

—Por favor, siéntese —dijo él—. Insisto. —Se volvió hacia el hombre del acento—. ¿Kero?

Kero la tomó del brazo, pero ella se zafó y dio un paso adelante por sí misma.

Cogió la silla y la arrastró un par de metros fuera del alcance de los dientes desnudos de

Pinky.

En los ojos castaños de Spinel Sun hubo un destello de diversión y de algo más que no resultó tan gracioso.

— ¿Sabe por qué está aquí? —preguntó.

Había ocasiones en la vida en que una mujer podía llegar más lejos haciéndose la tonta, pero ésta no era una de ellas.

—Supongo que tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Yoshiyuki.

—Hay cierta relación —admitió Spinel. Se recostó en su sillón—. Mi querida señora Terada, tiene usted algo que me pertenece a mí.

Kaho lanzó una mirada al escenario del Club de la Fantasía, a Moni- que, que estaba llegando al final de sus ejercicios en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y girando alocadamente.

—Es buena, ¿verdad? —preguntó Eriol. Kaho rió.

—Eres un gilipollas.

Él se bajó de la banqueta.

—Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

—Cielos, cuánta prisa tienes por librarte de mí. Pero aún no he terminado, tenemos algo más de que hablar.

Eriol dirigió una mirada al escenario al tiempo que Monique lo abandonaba en medio de exiguos aplausos y volvió a sentarse con un suspiro.

—Kaho. Cariño, es mi día libre.

—También es un día libre para mí, pero esto no puede esperar. —Cogió su copa y bebió un trago—. Anoche tú y Kinomoto fuisteis a Long Island, ¿verdad? ¿Estuvisteis investigando el parte de allanamiento y vandalismo que dio Tomoyo Terada?

Eriol apartó de ella el vaso.

—El lunes tendrás mi informe en tu mesa. Pero no antes.

Kaho desechó aquello con un gesto de la mano.

—Esta mañana he recibido una llamada de un informador de confianza —le dijo-. Según él, en la calle se dice que Tomoyo posee algo que pertenece a Sun.

Una sustancial cantidad de dinero, para ser exactos. Se cuenta que Sun descubrió que

Yoshiyuki estaba engañándolo haciendo negocios con la competencia. Mandó que lo liquidaran como castigo, ya sabes, como diciendo: «Esto puede sucederos a vosotros» a modo de advertencia para el resto de su gente. Hasta que Yoshiyuki tuvo dos balazos en la cabeza no descubrió Sun que faltaba un millón de dólares.

Por horripilante y macabro que fuera aquello, Eriol tuvo que echarse a reír.

—Vaya. Resulta más bien difícil conseguir que un muerto diga donde ha escondido un millón de dólares.

Kaho también curvó la boca en una sonrisa.

—Sí. Aquí, el factor de la estupidez se sale de lo corriente.

— ¿Y por eso destrozaron la casa de Terada? —Preguntó Eriol—. ¿Los hombres de Sun buscaban el millón?

—Eso es lo que creemos nosotros. Mi informador me ha dicho que Sun debe pretender recuperar ese dinero a través de la esposa, o liquidarla a ella también, para reforzar el mensaje que envió al matar a Terada. Corre el rumor de que esta vez no será un asesinato limpio. Según mi fuente, si no consigue el dinero, se cerciorará de que todo el mundo sepa que la esposa ha sufrido por los pecados de su marido.

Eriol movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Ésta es una técnica que no figuraba en el manual del Jefe al Minuto. Controlar por medio del miedo a una muerte horrible.

Lanzó una mirada al escenario. Continuaba vacío. Normalmente había una pausa de diez minutos entre una bailarina y otra, lo cual le daba unos siete minutos antes de que apareciera Naoko.

—Mi plan consiste en detener a Tomoyo —le dijo Kaho—. Que Sun crea que ha acudido al Programa de Protección de Testigos, y luego dejar que se sepa dónde se ha instalado. Tenemos suficientes filtraciones en el departamento de la policía local, podemos hacer que parezca de lo más normal. Y cuando Sun envíe sus hombres a matarla, estaremos esperándolos. Con suerte, lo detendremos por conspiración e intento de homicidio en cuestión de pocas semanas.

— ¿Y tú crees que Tomoyo Terada va a colaborar con nosotros? —preguntó Eriol.

Kaho negó con la cabeza.

—No. No podemos decirle lo que está sucediendo. No sabemos hasta dónde llega su relación con Sun. No queremos que piense que podría tener más posibilidades de sobrevivir intentando demostrar su lealtad a él y revelando nuestra estratagema.

Eriol asintió.

— ¿Y el motivo por el que no podías esperar hasta el lunes para decirme todo esto es...?

—En la calle se dice que Sun ha puesto un plazo a la señora Terada. Mi informador no tenía claro qué plazo era ése, pero yo me imagino que es sólo cuestión de días. Necesito que vayáis a su casa, le digáis lo que sabemos de Sun y la dejéis muerta de miedo.

Tomoyo estaba muerta de miedo. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que parecía imposible que Spinel Sun no lo oyera. Un millón de dólares. Yoshiyuki había robado nada menos que un millón de dólares.

El perro, _Pinky_, había vuelto a levantarse.

—Pero yo no sé dónde está el dinero —dijo—. Yoshiyuki y yo nos estábamos divorciando. Él ni siquiera vivía en casa. Que yo sepa, ya se lo había gastado.

Spinel miró a Kero.

— ¿He dicho que estuviera buscando excusas y quejas?

—No, señor. Está buscando el dinero que robó Yoshiyuki Terada.

—Que nosotros sepamos, Yoshiyuki se llevó el dinero hace casi un año entero —le dijo Spinel—. A principios de abril. En aquel entonces, todavía estaba bastante contento de seguir casado con usted. —Se puso de pie—. Tiene cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar ese dinero, señora Terada. Le sugiero que vaya directamente a casa y se ponga a ello.

—Pero...

Kero posó una mano en su hombro. Ella levantó la vista, y él la miró sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. Fue sólo un ligero movimiento; hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, luego otra vez a la derecha. De modo que cerró la boca.

Spinel tomó la cadena del perro del hombre que la sujetaba.

— ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría un perro como Pinky en despedazar a una persona aproximadamente de su estatura y su peso? —le preguntó.

El miedo se le agolpó a Tomoyo en la garganta, y negó con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno. No, no lo sabía. Un millón de dólares. Si Yoshiyuki se lo había gastado todo o incluso una parte, ella jamás podría reponerlo. No tenía la menor posibilidad.

Spinel sonrió, la misma sonrisa que le dedicó después de ofrecerle una copa en su fiesta de Navidad.

—Yo tampoco —dijo—. Pero si no me devuelve mi dinero en el plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas, todos lo averiguaremos.

La música comenzó a sonar fuerte y machacona, y Eriol consultó su reloj. Faltaban cuatro minutos para la hora. Naoko estaba empezando su número cuatro minutos antes.

Mierda. Se bajó de la banqueta.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscar a Touya para que puedas decirle todo lo que me has dicho a mí.

Pero en aquel momento se encendieron las luces del escenario, y Eriol supo con sólo mirar a Kaho que Naoko acababa de hacer su entrada. Kaho miró a la bailarina, luego a él, y después volvió a mirarla.

—Dios santo —dijo la ex esposa—. Es exactamente igual que yo.

Eriol soltó un bufido de incredulidad como siempre hacía Touya, y logró poner la cantidad exacta de desdén en el tono de voz:

—Nada de eso.

—Desde luego que sí.

Eriol se volvió y contempló a Naoko entornando ligeramente los ojos como si intentara ver el parecido entre la cabaretera y su ex mujer. En el escenario, Naoko se desprendió de la falda con un movimiento rápido, revelando un minúsculo biquini de cintas. Se dio la vuelta para ofrecer una vista mejor de su trasero al público.

—No, no se parece —mintió—. Bueno, aparte del hecho de que las dos sois mujeres y que las dos tenéis más o menos la misma estatura...

—Las dos tenemos el pelo castaño y corto, con un corte casi exactamente igual, y prácticamente las mismas facciones. Dios mío, Eriol, podría ser mi hermana gemela.

Naoko se acercó al borde del escenario y dejó que un hombre le deslizara un billete de un dólar debajo de la cinta del biquini. Sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

Kaho le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo, con fuerza.

— ¡Eh! ¿A qué viene eso?

—Por ser un hijo de puta tan enfermizo. Por regodearte mirando a alguien que tú finges que soy yo actuar como una especie de juguetito sexual. —Estaba furibunda. Tenía los labios tan apretados, que la boca mostraba un cerco blanco—. Porque eso es lo que es, ¿verdad?

—Estás completamente paranoica...

— ¿De verdad te sientes amenazado por el hecho de que una mujer triunfar como yo en el juego en el que quieres ganar tú?

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, genial. Volvamos a resucitar este tema.

— ¿Sabe esa chica que la estás usando sólo para alguna clase de retorcida venganza?

—Todo tiene siempre que ver contigo, ¿no? —contraatacó él—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que esas vagas similitudes, que yo sigo sin ver, podrían no ser más que una coincidencia?

—No.

—Para tu información, y aunque no sea de tu incumbencia, salgo con Naoko exclusivamente por sexo, y ella es muy consciente de eso. Es un sentimiento bastante recíproco. Resulta que realmente le gusta salir con un agente del FBI, aunque no sé por qué. Según mi experiencia, el sexo con un agente federal es una mierda.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, supo que acababa de asestar un golpe bajo a Kaho. Y por espacio de un angustioso segundo, creyó que había conseguido lo imposible; por espacio de un segundo, creyó que había logrado hacer llorar a Kaho Misuki.

Lo que había dicho ni siquiera era cierto. No era el sexo lo que era una mierda, sino el hecho de que ella estuviera tan volcada en su trabajo, tan empeñada en progresar, que no tenía tiempo para él, para ambos.

Pero no lloró. Mientras Eriol la miraba, recobró su compostura, como hacía siempre. Dios no permitiera que alguna vez la confundieran con una mujer de verdad, viva, de carne y hueso. Empleó un tono de voz tranquilo y enarcó una ceja al preguntar:

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido corazón, Eriol? ¿O es que simple mente conseguiste engañarme desde el principio?

—Tú eres el pez gordo encargado, así que descúbrelo tú misma. Un buen misterio como éste te va justo a la medida.

—Vete al cuerno —dijo Kaho, y se marchó.

Eriol se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció por la puerta, pero ella no volvió la vista.

Sobre el escenario, Naoko se había quitado la parte de arriba del biquini. Se había untado del cuerpo con aceite, incluidos sus pechos perfectos, y las luces se reflejaban en ellos de manera seductora. Eriol se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las cabinas telefónicas.

Tenía que llamar a Touya.

El regreso pasillo abajo fue tan interminable como lo había sido a la ida, hacia el despacho de Spinel Sun.

Cuarenta y ocho horas. Un millón de dólares. Cuarenta y ocho horas. Un millón de dólares. Aquel soniquete se repetía sin cesar en la cabeza de Tomoyo, una y otra vez...

Un hombre surgió al doblar la esquina. El pasillo del almacén tenía sólo una bifurcación, y por ella apareció tambaleándose un hombre moreno que chocó con Tomoyo y la aplastó contra la pared. Tomoyo lanzó un chillido al ver el rostro que estaba a sólo unos centímetros del suyo. Estaba arañado y ensangrentado, golpeado, con un ojo hinchado y casi cerrado del todo.

Era joven, hispano, con un fino bigote y de pómulos altos y carnosos. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta la barbilla y con raya al medio, sucio y con manchas de sangre y sudor.

Su ropa estaba desgarrada y llena de porquería.

—Ayúdeme —jadeó por entre los labios hinchados—. Por favor. Soy Enrique Montoy...

En aquel momento Kero lo agarró y le estrelló la cabeza contra la pared a escasos centímetros de Tomoyo. Ésta se encontraba lo bastante cerca para oír su gemido de dolor, lo bastante cerca para ver cómo ponía los ojos en blanco, lo bastante cerca para oler el hedor a miedo, sangre y orina.

El hombre tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda y sangraba por algo más que las excoriaciones de la cara, según advirtió con horror. Tenía todo un lado de la camisa empapado de sangre de un rojo vivo, sangre que ahora estaba manchando también su blusa.

Kero lo empujó hacia los otros dos gorilas que los acompañaban de vuelta a la limusina. Agarró a Tomoyo por el brazo y la empujó en dirección a la puerta. Ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás.

Los guardias arrastraron con idéntica prisa al hombre apaleado por el pasillo en la dirección contraria, abrieron la puerta del despacho de Spinel Sun y lo arrojaron al interior.

¿Quién era aquel hombre?

Observó la expresión grave del rostro habitualmente impasible de Kero y no se atrevió a preguntar.

Kero la obligó a salir por la puerta y la empujó al interior de la limusina que los aguardaba, y esta vez subió al asiento trasero del coche con ella. Cerró la portezuela y dio unos golpecitos en el cristal para indicar al conductor que arrancara.

Mientras Tomoyo luchaba por contener la respiración, mientras luchaba por aminorar el pulso lo más posible para contrarrestar aquel miedo irracional, Kero extrajo un pañuelo de un blanco inmaculado y se lo ofreció.

—Tiene sangre en la cara —la informó, señalando su propia mejilla.

También tenía sangre en las manos, y se la limpió lo mejor que pudo. La blusa estaba echada a perder, y también los pantalones. Se sentía entumecida y mareada. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

«Ayúdeme, por favor... »

No quería pensar en aquel hombre, no quería pensar que otra persona pudiera limpiarse la sangre de ella de las manos dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas, una vez que hubiera finalizado el plazo impuesto por Spinel Sun.

Se obligó a sí misma a permanecer alerta, a permanecer firme. Se obligó a reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, pues no quería darle a Kero la satisfacción de verla desmoronarse. Estaba completa mente sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Nadie iba a salvarla. Si quería salvarse, tendría que salvarse ella misma.

Respiró hondo en un intento de calmarse, de pensar. Piensa.

Está bien, está bien, Sus opciones eran bastante limitadas. Podía buscar el dinero, y podía encontrarlo o no. Y si no lo encontraba, si Yoshiyuki se lo había gastado o dilapidado, podía morir. Iba a morir.

Aspiró de nuevo.

Podía huir y esconderse. Y vivir el resto de su vida mirando a su espalda, temiendo que algún día Spinel Sun diera con ella, segura de no volver a ver jamás a Nadeshiko. Naturalmente, otra alternativa era la de acudir a la policía. O al FBI.

Se recostó contra el respaldo de cuero. Decididamente, dejaría a un lado su desconfianza respecto de los agentes encargados del cumplimiento de la ley y llamaría al FBI. Touya Kinomoto le había parecido un hombre que sabría lo que había que hacer. Lo llamaría a él. En cuanto llegase a casa.

A lo mejor no estaba tan completamente sola como creía.

Kero la observaba con sus ojos azules fijos en ella, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

—Ese hombre —dijo—. ¿Sabe quién era?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, sorprendida de que él hablara del tema.

—Él también debe al señor Sun mucho dinero —le dijo Kero—. Pero ha cometido el gran error de acudir a las autoridades. Usted será más inteligente que él, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo asintió, con la garganta atenazada por el miedo una vez más. Sí.

Sus opciones acababan de quedar reducidas a una. Se pondría a buscar el dinero y rezaría para que cuando lo encontrase, estuviera todo allí.

No tenía otra alternativa.

Notas: como verán Eriol es muy cómo podría decirse Mmnn ¿tonto? Pero ya se darán cuenta cuanto más puede ser, y la pobre de Tomoyo sufrirá mucho más por desgracia, bueno no les adelanto más espero que les esté gustando la historia, me despido y ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	4. Chapter 3

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 3**

Tomoyo quedó de pie en la sala de estar, invadida por una creciente sensación de miedo, sin saber por dónde empezar.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con la policía, orden de registro en mano, examinando la casa. No habían descubierto nada, pero estaba segura de que de algún modo habían descubierto lo del dinero robado. Los hombres de Spinel Sun no lo habían encontrado. Los policías tampoco. ¿Cómo demonios se esperaba que lo encontrara ella? Suponiendo que Yoshiyuki no se lo hubiera fundido. Dios santo.

Al entrar en la casa, había tenido que cargar con la ropa limpia de la tintorería apretada contra el cuerpo para ocultar las manchas de sangre ya seca. Si el peligro que se cernía sobre ella no fuera tan grave, tal vez se hubiera echado a reír. Hasta la última prenda de ropa que poseía estaba hecha jirones o manchada de sangre; excepto las pocas prendas que había recogido de la tintorería: un traje de noche, un vestido ceñido de seda de color turquesa, cuatro blusas y su falda de terciopelo de Navidad, larga hasta los pies.

De todas aquellas prendas, el vestido de seda parecía la menos inapropiada para registrar una casa de arriba abajo.

Se quitó la ropa manchada de sangre en el cuarto de baño y la en volvió en un plástico con la intención de llevarla a la tintorería lo antes posible. Las manchas no desaparecerían, pero por lo menos se la podría poner para andar por casa.

Por fin se fue el último policía —con las manos vacías, gracias a Dios—, y una vez más se encontró a solas en la casa. Las partidas de trabajadores habían sustituido las ventanas de la primera planta, pero se habían ido en cuanto empezó a ponerse el sol.

Cuarenta y ocho horas. Cuarenta y dos, ahora. Cielo santo.

Tomoyo se sentó en los escombros de la sala de estar y trató de pensar como Yoshiyuki. Su marido había robado una cantidad exorbitante de dinero de la mafia. ¿Dónde la habría escondido?

Había reformado la habitación que Yoshiyuki usaba como despacho en diciembre, el día después de marcharse él. Empaquetó todos sus libros y documentos y bajó sus grandes estanterías de madera al sótano, y transformó la habitación en otro dormitorio para alojar a los invitados.

Ahora tenía cuatro dormitorios de invitados y exactamente cero amigos.

Hizo un esfuerzo para apartar aquellos pensamientos, se cuadró de hombros y se puso a trabajar.

— ¿Qué tal estás, nena?

Naoko Yanagisawa cerró los ojos y se permitió odiar a Spinel Sun. Por teléfono, hablar con él resultaba fácil. No tenía que sonreír, no tenía que mirarlo como si se muriese por bajarle la cremallera de la bragueta. Podía arder de rabia si quería... mientras no se le notara en la voz.

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—No mucho, pero me pediste que te llamara, así que...

_Tú dime qué es lo que tienes, y ya decidiré yo si es mucho o no._ un percibió aquel filo desagradable que tenía a veces la voz de Sun. Se alegraba de que los separasen cincuenta kilómetros de cable telefónico. Aunque había ocasiones en las que ni cincuenta mil kilómetros parecían distancia suficiente.

—De acuerdo —dijo en tono tranquilo—. Anoche hizo una sola llamada telefónica, le salió el contestador y dejó un mensaje para Touya. Es su compañero. Fue breve, simplemente dijo que le llamara a casa pero nadie le devolvió la llamada. Esta mañana ha vuelto a llamar, ha conseguido contactar con Touya y le ha dicho que iba a dejarse caer por allí para recogerlo y darse otra vuelta por la isla. Cuando colgó, le pregunté a qué isla iba y por qué tenía que ir en domingo. Pero no me contestó.

En realidad, Eriol la había mirado, aún desnuda en la cama de él, como si supiera de algún modo que estaba allí sólo porque trabajaba para Sun. Pero no era posible que lo supiera; no había modo alguno de que pudiera saberlo.

No era un hombre especialmente atractivo, por lo menos no según sus gustos. A ella le gustaban los jugadores de hockey, los de fútbol americano. Los boxeadores grandes y fornidos de hombros anchos y brazos del tamaño de los muslos de ella. Y Eriol Hiragizawa era lo menos parecido a aquello. Tenía un rostro bastante agraciado, de estilo elegante, si a una le gustaban los hombres guapos. Era alto y gallardo, con dedos largos y delgados y uñas mejor cuidadas que las suyas propias.

Debería odiarlo, igual que odiaba a Spinel Sun, igual que a menudo se odiaba a sí misma.

Pero él poseía una cierta gentileza. Amabilidad. Y cuando reía, cuando se le iluminaban los ojos por la diversión, ella no se paraba a pensar en el hecho de que no tuviera los hombros demasiado anchos ni los bíceps más grandes que hubiera visto en su vida.

No, él no sabía que trabajaba para Sun. Lo que había visto reflejarse en sus ojos era su propio sentimiento de culpa.

— ¿A qué hora salió de su apartamento?

—Poco después de las nueve.

—Quédate cerca y sigue en contacto. No vayas a ninguna parte —le dijo Sun, y colgó.

— ¿Adónde iba a ir, que tú no pudieras encontrarme? —preguntó Naoko a la línea muerta.

—Si enciendes ese cigarrillo —dijo Touya entrando en el coche—, te mato.

Eriol cogió el encendedor del automóvil.

—Sabes, llegarías mucho más lejos si empezaras a usar palabras como «por favor» y «gracias».

—Por favor, no me jodas y me obligues a matarte. Gracias.

Eriol devolvió el encendedor a su sitio.

—Mucho mejor. —Se incorporó al tráfico del domingo por la mañana y se guardó el cigarrillo sin encender en el bolsillo de la camisa—. ¿Hay algún motivo para que tengas pinta de no haber dormido desde que yo te dejé en casa el viernes por la noche?

Touya cerró los ojos, derrumbado en el asiento.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Si tiene que ver con una mujer, de acuerdo; puedes parecer todo lo cansado que quieras.

Touya mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Toma la Cross Island hacia Southern State. La otra autopista a Long Island está abarrotada.

—Entiendo que eso es un no..., que no hay una mujer de por medio.

—Por favor, deja ya de joder. Gracias.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo trabajando en la calle —dijo Eriol en tono festivo—. Necesitas comprarte un diccionario de sinónimos y buscarte otra palabra favorita.

Touya no respondió.

—Eso —planteó Eriol— o tendrás que relajarte, quitarte el tema de la cabeza.

Precisamente me he enterado de que Naoko tiene una amiga que...

Touya se rindió.

—Anteanoche, al entrar en mi habitación —lo interrumpió— me encontré el contestador lleno de mensajes de Yukito. —el primero de aquellos mensajes era antiguo, de casi dos meses atrás. Su primer pensamiento había sido: Dios, ¿de verdad había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que llamó a sus hijos? Pero sabía que así era.

Le daba pánico llamar a casa. Era demasiado duro, incluso ahora, después de transcurridos dos años—. No dijo qué tal te va, sino solamente «Soy Yukito otra vez, llámame». Era tarde, pero pensé que habría alguien levantado en casa, de modo que llamé. —Debido a la diferencia horaria, para ellos era más temprano—. No respondió nadie, y tampoco estaba conectado el contestador. Nada.

—Eso es muy raro.

—Si todavía es peor. —Touya se frotó la frente. Dios, cómo le dolía la cabeza. La noche anterior habría dormido quizá tres horas, incluidas dos la noche anterior a ésa—. La casera me ha recogido el correo y lo ha metido en casa, hay una pila enorme encima de la cama. Casi todo es correo basura, pero siempre lo miro porque en medio podría haber recibos de las tarjetas de crédito, ¿y qué me encuentro?

Eriol, sabiamente, no intentó adivinarlo.

—Una notificación de que ha dado comienzo el equivalente de un proceso de adopción. Se ha formulado una petición al tribunal estatal acerca de no sé qué mierda de cambio de apellido. Y hay una mierda de papel que tengo que firmar yo, en el que renuncio a todo derecho legal a la custodia. Mi hermana está intentando quitarme a mis hijos. Aunque dijo aquello en voz alta, Touya no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué pretendía tal cosa Sakura? ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

—De modo que devolví la llamada. A esas alturas ya era por lo menos la una de la madrugada. Y seguía sin haber nadie en casa. Ruby no es más que un bebé. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo fuera de casa a la una de la madrugada? Volví a llamar a las dos, a las tres y a las cuatro, y seguían sin estar en casa. Llamé también ayer, a lo largo de todo el día, y anoche. No están.

—A lo mejor están fuera de la ciudad. Quizá no sea nada importante...

— ¿Y qué? ¿Quizá la carta que he recibido del bufete de Peckerhead Backstabber y Jones es sólo un error?

Eriol abrió la boca para hablar, pero al instante volvió a cerrar la y no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Touya.

Eriol lo miró y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

—No.

— ¿No, qué, Hiragizawa? Dime lo que ibas a decir.

—No creo que nos conozcamos lo suficiente el uno al otro.

— ¿Estas de broma? A mí puedes decirme lo que sea. —Touya sonrió con tristeza—. Normalmente, es lo que haces. No sé por qué estás siendo tan j... —Se interrumpió. Eriol tenía razón; su lenguaje necesitaba urgentemente un repaso.

Resultaba curioso que antes no dejaba nunca que la inmundicia de las calles tocase su vida personal. Por supuesto, antes tenía una familia: dos chicos impresionables y una niña que estaba empezando a andar. Era Ruby, su hija, la que constituía una grabadora viviente. Todo lo que salía de su boca lo repetía ella, a gran volumen, por regla general en algún momento inoportuno sé por qué estás siendo tan... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Anormalmente reservado.

El tráfico de la autopista Southern State era denso pero todavía avanzaba a unos quince kilómetros por hora por encima de la velocidad permitida. Eriol se abrió paso con cuidado al carril izquierdo y dejó que pasaran varios kilómetros antes de levantar la vista.

— ¿Me prometes que no me vas a gritar?

Touya procuró parecer ofendido.

— ¿Cuándo te grito yo?

Eriol se limitó a sonreír.

—Está bien —dijo Touya—. De acuerdo. No te gritaré, te lo prometo.

—Quizá —dijo Eriol despacio, con cautela— deberías firmar ese papel.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Has prometido no gritarme!

— ¡No estoy gritando, joder! —gritó Touya. Respiró hondo y probó de nuevo, con más suavidad—. No estoy gritando. Maldita sea.

—Ya sé que no es lo que tú quisieras oír, pero piénsalo, Touya —dijo Eriol—. Has visto a esos niños, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos veces en los dos últimos años? ¿Medio día en Navidad? Eso no es ser padre, eso es ser Santa Claus.

—No —dijo Touya—. No. Son mis hijos, no son huérfanos. No necesitan que ningún No necesitan ser adoptados.

—Tal vez debieras tomarte unas vacaciones para marcharte a dondequiera que los tienes escondidos —sugirió Eriol—. Y esta vez quédate por lo menos una semana. ¿Qué edad tiene Ruby ya? ¿Cinco años? Dentro de otros dos, probablemente ni se acordará de ti.

—Ruby tiene cuatro y medio. Yukito tiene catorce —dijo Touya. Y Fujitaka...

Fujitaka estaba muerto. Ahora estaría a punto de cumplir los diecisiete.

Touya cerró los ojos, luchando contra la oleada de malestar que acompañaba todos sus pensamientos acerca de su hijo mayor. Incluso después de dos años, todavía dolía mucho. Incluso después de dos años, las heridas estaban demasiado recientes. Se encontraba bien mientras no pensara en Fujitaka. El problema era que no podía mirar a los ojos a Yukito ni a Ruby sin pensar en su hermano mayor.

¿De verdad resultaba tan sorprendente que nunca fuera a verlos?

Apartó aquellos pensamientos a un lado, manteniendo cerrados los ojos, y puso fin a su conversación con Eriol.

—Despiértame cuando lleguemos a Farmingdale.

Tomoyo estaba frenética. Habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas desde el ultimátum de Spinel Sun. Eso le dejaba tan sólo otras veinticuatro. Había consumido la mitad del tiempo, y no estaba más cerca de hallar el dinero que cuando empezó a buscarlo.

La noche anterior había dormido sólo unas pocas horas. Su intención era la de no dormir nada, pero la venció el cansancio mientras hurgaba en varias cajas llenas de papeles de Yoshiyuki que había visto escondidas en el garaje, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser una pista. Se despertó invadida por el pánico, pues había soñado que un perro de presa saltaba sobre ella y la atacaba a la cara con sus dientes afilados como cuchillas.

Fue a la tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas para comprar cinco vasos grandes de café, y se maldijo por haberse quedado dormida. Solamente disponía en total de cuarenta y ocho horas, y cada minuto contaba.

A media mañana regresaron los obreros para reponer las ventanas rotas que quedaban. Para media tarde, Tomoyo se había terminado el último café, frío como una piedra desde hacía tiempo.

Estaba de pie en la habitación que antes había sido el despacho de Yoshiyuki, con el vestido de color turquesa manchado de polvo y suciedad, observando lentamente a su alrededor. Había rasgado la moque a y no había encontrado nada; había registrado y sacado todos los muebles y libros que quedaban. Había traído el hacha del garaje, preparada para destrozar las paredes si fuera necesario, pero por lo visto poco probable.

Si Yoshiyuki hubiera escondido algo en las paredes, ella lo sabría, ¿no?

Se sentó en el suelo, hundida por la fatiga, intentando desesperadamente pensar.

Spinel Sun había dicho que Yoshiyuki robó el dinero el año anterior. En abril. Trató de pensar en aquella fecha, de recordar qué estaban haciendo por entonces, intentó recordar algo que diferenciara aquella época en particular de todos los demás interminables, parecidos y borrosos meses de su matrimonio.

Había estado de vacaciones una semana en Cozumel, México. Dios, si Yoshiyuki se había gastado el dinero en el juego, o incluso lo había, ocultado allí... Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo para no pensar en posibles desastres. Abril. Abril. Primavera. La primavera seguramente estaría en su plenitud, llena de flores, y...

Entonces se incorporó.

Yoshiyuki. En el jardín de atrás. Trabajando con una pala y un rastrillo. Plantando aquella azalea.

Ella había llegado temprano a casa de otra de las interminables fiestas con motivo del nacimiento de un niño a la que la habían invitado como esposa de Yoshiyuki. Se marchó antes de que se sirviera el postre, antes de que se abriesen los regalos, fingiendo encontrarse mal. Lo cierto era que no soportaba ver ni una más de aquellas asquerosamente adorables ropitas azules o rosas, no podía soportar ni una sola conversación más acerca de dar el pecho a las criaturas.

Se sorprendió al ver a Yoshiyuki en casa a mediodía; aquello la sorprendió casi tanto como el hecho de verlo trabajando en el jardín. Pagaban una enorme suma de dinero a un decorador de jardines que venía una vez por semana a ocuparse de su mantenimiento. Yoshiyuki era alérgico, y también sentía aversión a ensuciarse las manos.

Pero allí estaba, plantando aquella azalea, la misma azalea que había insistido en pedir en el acuerdo de divorcio, la azalea que se suponía que debía llevarse aquel mes, en cuanto el suelo se hubiera deshelado lo suficiente para desenterrarla. La azalea a la que ella había prendido fuego dos noches antes.

Con un impulso de energía renovada, Tomoyo se levantó y fue al garaje en busca de una pala.

— ¿Dónde está Ruby?

Yukito levantó la vista del libro y entornó los ojos para mirar a su tía a la fuerte luz del sol. Aquella pregunta carecía de sentido, porque Ruby estaba justo enfrente de él, construyendo un castillo de arena al borde del agua. Estaba...

No estaba.

Su cubo rojo se veía volcado de costado junto a un pequeño montículo de arena, pero Ruby no estaba.

—Mierda.

Yukito se puso de pie con el corazón acelerado. El océano Pacífico estaba en calma aquel día, pero aun así las olas eran lo bastante fuertes para tirar al suelo a una niña de cuatro años, incluso a una tan resistente como Ruby.

Sakura ya estaba encaminándose con paso decidido hacia un hombre y una mujer que estaban sentados sobre una toalla cercana, y Yukito oyó su voz clara preguntándoles si habían visto adónde se había ido la pequeña.

Ruby llevaba puesto un traje de baño de un alegre amarillo brillante que hacía destacar su cabello y sus ojos castaños oscuros. Yukito observó las olas, pero no percibió ningún destello de color. Entornó los ojos de nuevo y recorrió la playa, primero hacia un lado y después hacia el otro. Y entonces, a través de la bruma que levantaba el agua, lo vio.

Una diminuta chispa de amarillo, muy, muy lejos playa abajo, que se dirigía hacia el norte, hacia Carmel.

Dejó el libro y echó a correr.

Con el corazón retumbándole, las piernas inseguras y el estómago encogido, rezó por que aquella mancha amarilla fuera Ruby y no algún cubo de niño o una toalla de playa abandonada. Se suponía que él debía cuidarla, era el responsable de su seguridad. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que ocurriera aquello? ¿Y si se hubiera acercado demasiado a la agotadora fuerza del mar y se hubiera caído y ahogado? ¿Y si ya estuviera muerta?

Había ocurrido. Sabía que había ocurrido. La gente se moría. La gente que él amaba podía ir a la ciudad, o a la playa, o incluso doblar la esquina, y no regresar jamás.

Lo había aprendido por las malas.

Pero Ruby...

Estaba seguro de que no podría vivir si Ruby había muerto.

Además, Dios mío, ¿cómo iba a poder mirar a la cara a su padre?

Le dolía el estómago, pero siguió corriendo con los ojos fijos en la pequeña mancha amarilla. Ésta se hacía cada vez más grande, y se fue transformando en una cabeza con pelo suelto oscuro, dos brazos y dos piernas.

Era Ruby.

Cuando él llegó a su altura, la niña estaba en cuclillas, tratando de remover una concha. Gracias a Dios. Lo inundó una sensación de ah vio que al instante se convirtió en una insoportable náusea. Se dejó caer de rodillas y vomitó allí mismo, en la arena.

Por su lado pasó un trío de jovencitas de instituto, haciendo risitas y ruidos de asco, y aquella mortificación estuvo a punto de hacerlo vomitar otra vez. Una de ellas se volvió hacia él. Era guapa, llevaba el pelo largo y de color rojo recogido en una cola de caballo y tenía los ojos grandes y azules.

— ¿Estas bien?

Yukito se enjugó las lágrimas que le habían anegado los ojos. Perfecto estaba llorando. ¿Cómo podía empeorar la situación? Se tocó con una mano para comprobar que no se le había bajado el bañador dejando el trasero al descubierto, al tiempo que con la otra echaba arena encima de lo que había sido su desayuno.

—Después de correr a toda velocidad, deberías aminorar el paso y terminar andando —le dijo la chica—. Sobre todo con este calor.

Dios, se las había arreglado para vomitar encima de las gafas. Es taba viendo la chica más guapa del mundo a través de gotitas de vómito. Era la imagen de un perdedor total. Se las quitó y las limpió con el borde del bañador, y entonces el mundo se volvió borroso. Más seguro. Ruby era una mancha amarilla y la muchacha se parecía a una de las que pintaban aquellos franceses muertos: agradable de mirar, pero difuminada, indefinida.

—Corrías verdaderamente muy deprisa. —La muchacha rió. Su risa era como algo mágico—. Te he mirado un rato.

¿Ella lo había mirado? Yukito volvió a ponerse las gafas. Llevaba un traje de baño negro de dos piezas, que se ajustaba a un cuerpo perfecto que pedía a gritos que lo contemplaran Probablemente tendría unos dieciséis años, un par de años más que él, un par de años más que las chicas de su clase de octavo curso del colegio, y a diferencia de muchas de ellas, tenía pechos de dieciséis años. Tenía unos pechos muy, muy bonitos.

Oh, Dios. Yukito sintió que se sonrojaba aún más.

—Yo también corro —le dijo ella—. Cuando hace este calor, más de una vez he estado a punto de devolver la comida, así que sé exactamente cómo te sientes tú. ¿Estás seguro de encontrarte bien?

Yukito abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gemido. Oh, Dios. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó de nuevo.

—Estoy bien —dijo, consiguiendo que no se le rompiera la voz—. Es que... estaba...

—Sabes, a veces, cuando los corredores de maratón tienen molestias intestinales, se lo hacen dentro del pantalón de deporte —le dijo la muchacha—. Y siguen corriendo.

—Seguro que estás de broma.

Ella rió.

—Es verdad. Por lo menos, tú has tenido la decencia de parar.

Ruby lo había visto y se había acercado hasta él, contemplando a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Siento haberte separado de tus amigas.

—Son unas crías. Sabes, deberías correr por la mañana, a eso de las siete y media o las ocho, antes de que empiece a hacer calor. A esa hora es cuando corro yo. — La muchacha pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa—. Puede que alguna vez te vea, ¿eh?

Dio media vuelta y se alejó trotando ágilmente para reunirse con sus amigas.

¿Que acababa de suceder allí? ¿Echa la vomitona y la chica más guapa de toda la playa se pone a ligar con él?

— ¿Has vomitado porque tienes gripe? —le preguntó Ruby cuando se acercó a la orilla a lavarse la cara con agua salada.

—No —respondió lacónicamente—. He vomitado porque...

La niña no entendía nada. Estaba allí de pie, con el ceño ligera mente fruncido, preocupada porque él se había puesto malo, pero aparte de eso no tenía ni la menor idea de que ella había sido la causa de su malestar.

— ¿A dónde ibas? —le preguntó con mucha más dulzura de la que habría empleado si no se hubiera detenido la muchacha pelirroja—. Ya sabes que tienes que quedarte donde puedas verme, o Sakura no nos dejará venir a la playa solos.

Ruby lo miró calmosamente, todavía sin una pizca de remordimiento en los ojos.

—Estaba yendo con papá.

Yukito se quedó petrificado.

— ¿Cómo?

—Vi a papá, y me fui con él, pero andaba muy deprisa y no pude llegar.

La euforia que le había traído la sonrisa de la bonita pelirroja se desvaneció, reemplazada por un agotamiento total.

—Ruby, ya sabes que papá no está en California. Vive en...

—Washington D.C. —recitó la niña—. Protege al presidente de los hombres malos. —Se sentó a su lado en la arena—. Pero ahora es tamos de vacaciones, y a lo mejor papá también está de vacaciones.

Ruby la rodeó con un brazo. Era robusta, pero muy pequeña.

—Papá no va de vacaciones —le dijo con dulzura—. Tiene un trabajo demasiado importante, ¿te acuerdas?

La pequeña asintió, contenta con la explicación.

—El presidente lo necesita.

—Eso es —dijo Yukito, deseando ser él mismo lo bastante joven para creerse las historias que había empezado a inventarse dos años antes. Abrazó más estrechamente a su hermana—. La próxima vez que te vayas por ahí tú sola, va a pasarte algo malo, ¿lo entiendes?

Ruby afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Yukito?

—Sí, Ru.

— ¿Cómo es papá?

Yukito cerró los ojos.

—Igual que tú, Ru, ¿no te acuerdas? Es igualito que tú, sólo que mucho más grande.

— ¿Qué diablos...?

Touya se detuvo en seco cuando daba la vuelta a la casa, y Eriol tuvo que hacer virguerías con los pies para no chocarse de frente con él.

Tomoyo Terada no los había visto aún.

Eriol abrió la boca para proferir otra queja, pero Touya movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló a Tomoyo.

La joven estaba cavando en el jardín. El pelo le había caído casi completamente suelto de un elegante recogido en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y tenía la cara y los brazos manchados de suciedad. Estaba trabajando con ahínco, cavando alrededor de las raíces del esqueleto de un arbusto. A éste le quedaban tan sólo tres o cuatro ramas cubiertas de hollín, dedos ennegrecidos que se alzaban patéticos hacia el cielo.

Resultaba extraño, como si aquel arbusto, y sólo él, hubiera sido completamente consumido por un incendio forestal en miniatura.

Pero no era eso lo extraño. Tenía lógica que quisiera retirar de allí aquella planta muerta. Era fea, y la mujer estaba tratando de vender la casa. Y también tenía lógica que estuviera cubierta de suciedad. Touya sabía un poco de jardinería, y sabía que la gente podía ensuciarse cuando la tierra se mezclaba con el sudor del trabajo duro. Lo extraño era que la señora de Terada estaba realizando aquella tarea de jardinería con un vestido que resultaba más apropiado para una fiesta.

—Es un Armani —murmuró Eriol. Al ver la expresión vacía de Touya, explicó—: Es de diseño. Probablemente le ha costado más de setecientos cincuenta pavos. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

— ¿Buscar el tesoro enterrado?

Mientras Touya la observaba, Tomoyo se incorporó. Tenía unas piernas largas y esbeltas, muy bien torneadas a pesar de la suciedad que le cubría las rodillas y continuaba pantorrillas abajo. Apoyó un zapato de ridículo tacón alto en lo alto de la pata y, valiéndose del peso de su cuerpo, siguió cavando. Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se contrajeron, y el vestido se le tensó sobre las posaderas.

—Sería una lástima ofrecernos a ayudarla —dijo Eriol en voz baja.

Touya asintió, absolutamente encantado de quedarse allí mirando un rato... para ver exactamente qué estaba sacando del suelo.

Pero ella los descubrió y dejó caer la pata, salpicándose el vestido de tierra.

— ¡Dios santo! —dijo—. ¡Me han asustado!

—Lo lamento. —Vista más de cerca, estaba aún más sucia. Tenía telarañas en el pelo y un rasguño de mal aspecto en el hombro. También se había desgarrado el vestido.

Tenía bolsillos en la parte delantera, y uno de ellos parecía que se hubiera trabado en algo y se hubiera roto un poco. Al desgarrarse se había llevado consigo parte del vestido dejando una abertura triangular a través de la cual se veía la braga, una braga de color rojo vivo. Dios del cielo—. ¿Cómo le va, señora Terada?

Tomoyo hizo el ademán de apartarse varios mechones de pelo sueltos y peinarlos detrás de la oreja, como si aquel gesto fuera a mejorar su aspecto desaliñado.

Le temblaban las manos. Temblores de cafeína, adivinó Touya. Diablos, si fuera ella, si

Spinel Sun le hubiera dado un plazo tan corto a modo de ultimátum, él también se habría enganchado al café.

Parecía exhausta. Y aterrorizada. Sus ojos azules se veían desfigurados, la máscara de pestañas corrida, la mayor parte del maquillaje desaparecido hacía tiempo.

Tenía un aspecto realmente espantoso, y sin embargo estaba aún más atractiva que dos noches antes, cuando la vio por primera vez. Parecía una mujer más real, y no tanto una impresionable muñequita Barbie. Y Touya se sorprendió deseando ayudarla.

—Mire —dijo en voz baja—. Estamos enterados de lo que ocurre. Estamos enterados de lo del dinero robado. Sabemos que Spinel Sun la ha amenazado con matarla si no se lo devuelve.

Ella se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos para no escucharlo.

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

—Yo puedo ayudarla —le dijo Touya—. Señora Terada... Tomoyo... Míreme.

—La tomó del brazo y la miró a los ojos—. De verdad puedo ayudarla.

Vio su incertidumbre, su titubeo, y por un instante en efecto creyó tener una oportunidad. Pero entonces ella se zafó, y supo que la había perdido.

Pero siguió intentándolo de todos modos.

—Es por su bien por lo que le ofrecemos tomarla bajo nuestra custodia. Es la única manera de garantizar su seguridad.

También era, en aquel momento, el mejor camino para cazar a Sun, pero nadie iba a decirle tal cosa a Tomoyo. Tomoyo sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, la cual reprimió sin contemplaciones.

—Desde allí podemos incorporarla al Programa de Protección de Testigos. Se le dará un nombre nuevo, una identidad nueva, una vida nueva. A cambio, usted testificará contra...

—Yo no les he pedido que vinieran hoy. ¿Tienen una orden para estar aquí?

Estaba muerta de miedo. Por debajo de aquella actitud de princesa de hielo, estaba casi temblando de terror. Touya la miró más de cerca, con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Esas manchas son de sangre? —le preguntó—. ¿Las que tiene debajo del oído?

Estaba ya seca, pero era decididamente sangre. Experimentó una oleada de rabia, de asco. Alzó una mano, como para frotarse la mancha, o quizá para ocultarla de la vista.

—Es del hombro —dijo sin convicción—. Me he arañado, y...

— ¿Qué le han hecho? —No pudo evitar que se le notara en la voz el odio que sentía hacia Sun y hacia todo el que tuviera alguna relación con el crimen organizado.

—No sé de qué me está hablando. —Aquella vez no sonó tan convincente. Touya tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos para no tocarla. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer?

—Le han ofrecido una muestra de lo que le ocurrirá a usted, y le han dicho que no acuda a la policía —adivinó Touya. Tomoyo intentaba fingir que no sabía a qué se refería él, pero Touya advirtió que estaba en lo cierto—. Tomoyo, por favor, ¿no comprende que al es cucharlos está haciendo exactamente lo que ellos esperan que haga? No tiene la menor posibilidad de ganar sola.

—Tengo entendido que Sun está pensando en ponerla a usted de ejemplo — añadió Eriol—. La matará, sin duda alguna, y lo hará provocando daño.

No estaban persuadiéndola. Ella cuadró sus estrechos hombros y levantó la barbilla.

—Esto es una propiedad privada. Hagan el favor de salir de mi jardín. Naturalmente, pueden quedarse fuera de la puerta todo el tiempo que quieran.

La frustración hizo que a Touya le rechinaran los dientes, pero sabía cuándo había que aceptar una retirada. También sabía que no conseguiría nada riéndose en voz alta de la altanería de ella. En lugar de eso, sacó una tarjeta de visita y se la tendió a Tomoyo.

—Llámeme si cambia de idea.

Ella no cogió la tarjeta, no se movió. Se limitó a permanecer allí de pie, temblando ligeramente, pero firme en su opinión de que estaba actuando de la única manera posible.

Touya dejó caer la tarjeta, que revoloteó hasta los pies de ella.

—Por si acaso decide que quiere ayuda —agregó.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —le dijo ella.

—Una lástima. Porque si no quiere ayuda, probablemente morirá —replicó

Touya en tono tajante, y se fue.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó a casa del centro comercial, el dinero había desaparecido.

Lo había encontrado, en su totalidad, exactamente donde esperaba hallarlo: enterrado en una caja metálica que había debajo de la maldita azalea de Yoshiyuki.

Había llamado al número que figuraba en la tarjeta que le había dado Spinel Sun, y contestó al teléfono la voz aterradoramente familiar de Kero. Éste le dijo que lo esperase, que iría inmediatamente a recoger el dinero, pero ella lo había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor y se había ido. Si no volvía a ver a Ivo, mejor que mejor. Y no dudaba de su capacidad para atravesar una puerta cerrada con llave.

Además, de verdad tenía que ir al centro comercial. Nada más encontrar el dinero, recibió una llamada de una tal señora Wong de la di visión de adopciones de los Servicios Sociales, que quería saber si Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a adoptar a la pequeña Nadeshiko. Al parecer, su suerte estaba cambiando. Ya había concertado una cita para la mañana siguiente. Era la clase de cita a la que no podía acudir vestida con su falda de Navidad hasta los pies. Necesitaba presentar una buena imagen, necesitaba parecer una persona capaz.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y llenó la bañera de agua caliente. No se había permitido más que una ducha rápida después de haber encontrado el dinero, pero ahora que todo había terminado se merecía un largo y placentero baño, una oportunidad para rehacerse antes de la entrevista del día siguiente.

Dejó la blusa y la falda de terciopelo negro que se había puesto para ir al centro comercial sobre la cama de la habitación en la que dormía desde que se mudó Yoshiyuki.

En el suelo quedaron las bolsas de plástico con las compras que había cargado a la última tarjeta de crédito utilizable que tenía: ropa interior nueva de las rebajas de Victorias Secret; una falda lisa pero moderna de un neutral color beige, también de rebajas; un jersey blanco; un par de pantalones de lana elásticos. No era mucho, pero le serviría para pasar por dos o incluso más entrevistas. Y habría más de una, de eso estaba segura.

Si hacía falta, estaba dispuesta a meter aquella ropa nueva en una de las bolsas del gimnasio de Yoshiyuki y llevársela consigo a todas partes; de ningún modo iba a permitir que se destrozara o manchara de sangre, o... Pero no iba a tener que llevársela consigo a ninguna parte. Aquello se había terminado. Había devuelto el dinero.

Había ganado.

La bañera estaba casi llena cuando se introdujo en el agua con un suspiro de placer. Cerró el grifo con el pie y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose relajarse por primera vez en más de dos días.

Touya estaba sentado solo en su coche frente a la mansión de los Terada en

Farmingdale, calculando su próximo movimiento. Él y Eriol habían lanzado una moneda para decidir quién regresaría a Long Island a vigilar a Tomoyo Terada.

Y Touya había perdido.

No esperaba que saliera de la casa estando tan cerca el final del plazo que le había impuesto Sun, y se sorprendió al verla salir del garaje de tres plazas al volante de un deportivo pequeño y elegante. La siguió, pensando que tal vez hubiera salido para tomar más café, pero ella lo sorprendió de nuevo deteniéndose brevemente en la tintorería de la calle principal y dirigiéndose después al centro comercial.

Dejó su coche cerca del de Tomoyo en el aparcamiento y la siguió a pie mientras ella hacía sus compras. Entró en cuatro o cinco tiendas diferentes, y compró en todas ellas.

Resultaba extraño. Tenía una amenaza de muerte que pendía sobre su cabeza, y se ponía a comprar alegremente ropa interior de Victorias Secret.

La siguió hasta casa, todavía sin que ella advirtiera su presencia, y vio que volvía a guardar el coche en el enorme garaje. Tomoyo entró en la casa y, mientras él la observaba desde la calle, encendió unas cuantas luces, la mayoría en la planta superior.

Touya se decidió. Iba a hacerlo, iba a salir del coche, llamar al timbre y hablar con ella de nuevo. A lo mejor esta vez tenía suerte y lo graba convencerla.

Con suerte...

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de pensamientos rebeldes. Él no era Eriol, ni siquiera iba a plantearse la posibilidad de que ella llevara puesta aquella lencería elegante que acababa de comprarse. No existía la menor posibilidad de que ocurriera tal cosa, y mejor haría en no dejar que sus pensamientos se desviaran en aquella dirección.

Se apeó del coche, no sin comprobar, llevado por la costumbre, que estaba apagada la luz del techo antes de abrir la portezuela. Cerró con suavidad, también por costumbre, contento de haber tomado por fin la decisión de actuar.

También había decidido actuar en lo referente a aquel lío en el que se encontraba con Sakura y los niños. En cuanto Tomoyo Terada estuviera a salvo en manos de los especialistas del Programa de Protección de Testigos, tomaría el primer vuelo a

Colorado para averiguar qué diablos pasaba, para averiguar adónde diablos se habían ido todos

Pero en aquel momento tenía que concentrar toda su atención en su alteza real, Tomoyo, reina de Long Island. Albergaba sincera mente la esperanza de no pillarla recién salida de la ducha, con la cabeza envuelta en una toalla y embutida en un albornoz. Permanecería distraído todo el tiempo que hablaran... con un grave desliz de atención hacia la duda de si llevaría algo debajo de aquel albornoz.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo a todas las pelinegras hermosas, Touya se en caminó hacia la puerta principal.

Pero antes de alcanzar siquiera el camino de entrada, la casa explotó en mil pedazos.


	5. Chapter 4

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 4**

Aturdida, Tomoyo salió a toda prisa de la bañera, insegura de dónde se encontraba en medio de aquella oscuridad. Le había caído encima la cortina de la ducha, y la soltó de la barra de un tirón para en volverse en ella.

Una luz de emergencia se encendió con un parpadeo, iluminando el denso humo que había por todas partes. Los detectores de humo empezaron a chillar. Aquello no tenía sentido. Ya no estaba en el piso de arriba, ahora estaba en la cocina. De algún modo la bañera había caído atravesando el techo y...

Había cristales por todas partes. Las ventanas recién puestas estaban destrozadas. Todas las que alcanzaba a ver bajo aquella tenue luz habían quedado destruidas.

Una explosión.

Se había quedado dormida dentro de la bañera y se había despertado en la cocina, debido al ruido ensordecedor y a la fuerza de una tremenda explosión.

Su madre siempre la había advertido de que no se quedase dormida en la bañera.

La casa estaba en llamas. Tomoyo tosió, ahogada por el humo, incapaz de respirar. Lo que explotó había incendiado la casa, que ahora estaba ardiendo. Vio las llamas que surgían del ala oeste y...

¡La ropa! Su ropa nueva se encontraba aún en la planta superior, en su dormitorio. ¡La necesitaba para la entrevista del día siguiente! Saltó por encima de los vidrios rotos y se lanzó tambaleándose hacia la entrada, hacia la escalera. La densidad del humo la asfixiaba, y se dejó caer de manos y rodillas para arrastrarse por lo que quedaba de las escaleras.

— ¿Qué coño está haciendo?

Aquella dura voz masculina salió de ninguna parte, y retrocedió sobresaltada al sentir unas manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros y la arrastraban escalera abajo. Pero se zafó de ellas. No quería ir en aquella dirección. Su ropa nueva estaba arriba; sin ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conseguir a Nadeshiko.

Quienquiera que fuese aquel hombre, el de la lengua sucia y las manos grandes, era más corpulento que ella, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta. Volvió a intentar agarrarla, pero esa vez Tomoyo estaba preparada. Forcejeó con empeño, lanzando manotazos y patadas. Su pierna lo alcanzó de forma contundente, estratégica, y oyó cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al tiempo que emitía otro juramento de esos que ponen el vello de punta.

Él intentó agarrarla, asió la cortina de la ducha, y ella se liberó de ésta y la dejó atrás. De todos modos, no iba a necesitarla una vez que llegase a donde estaba su ropa nueva..., la ropa nueva que no iba a permitir que se quemara.

Pero no había subido más de tres peldaños cuando la mano de él se le cerró alrededor de la pierna y la arrastró hacia sí. Le sujetó las piernas sin contemplaciones, la levantó del suelo y se la echó al hombro. Él también tosía a causa del humo que le abrasaba los pulmones, y tambaleó ligeramente mientras llevaba a Tomoyo al exterior de la casa.

Estaba desnuda. Estaba completamente desnuda, y él debió de darse cuenta de ello justo antes de sacarla por la puerta, porque una vez que estuvieron fuera no se detuvo a tomar aliento hasta que se quitó la gabardina y la envolvió en ella.

La llevó lejos de la casa, la dejó sobre la hierba y acto seguido se dejó caer a su lado.

En aquel momento una segunda explosión conmocionó la casa.

El hombre se lanzó encima de ella para protegerla mientras caía sobre ambos una lluvia de hollín, cenizas y escombros.

— ¿Qué diablos —preguntó, intentando aspirar aire al tiempo que se retiraba de encima de ella— hay ahí dentro que sea tan importante para que tenga que morir intentando recuperarlo?

Tomoyo contempló las llamas que surgían de toda el ala oeste del edificio, y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Aún está ahí dentro el dinero? —preguntó el agente de FBI Touya Kinomoto.

Porque era Kinomoto quien la había sacado de la casa. El hombre de los ojos del color del chocolate fundido, capaz de recorrer una habitación con la mirada y captar al instante todos los detalles que se les escapaban a los simples mortales—. ¿Es eso lo que buscaba? ¿O es que hay alguien más ahí dentro?

Tomoyo no pudo responder. Después de días... no, semanas, incluso meses, de mantener la compostura, no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar.

Los bomberos ya estaban llegando. Oyó las sirenas a lo lejos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde; todo lo que poseía en el mundo estaba ya ardiendo. Nadie le permitiría ya tener a Nadeshiko.

No podía dejar de sollozar.

— ¿Hay alguien más ahí dentro? —Touya Kinomoto la tomó por las solapas de la gabardina y la sacudió—. Vamos, Tomoyo, ¡no me haga esto ahora!

—Mi ropa...

— ¿Qué? ,

—Mi ropa nueva...

—Dígame sólo una cosa, sí o no: ¿hay alguien más en la casa?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Los ojos de Touya se iluminaron al comprender.

— ¿Ha arriesgado la vida por una maldita ropa nueva? No me lo creo, joder. —

Touya sacudió la cabeza negativamente—. Es usted una caja de sorpresas, señora. Una auténtica caja de sorpresas.

Cuando los primeros camiones de bomberos y coches de policía llegaron con su habitual chirrido de frenos al frente de la casa, Touya arropó mejor a Tomoyo con su gabardina ciñéndosela con el cinturón, y acto seguido se levantó para salir al encuentro del jefe de bomberos.

Tomoyo estaba sentada en la comisaría de policía de Farmingdale, todavía llevando la gabardina de Touya. Parecía completamente derrotada. Tenía la cara y el pelo manchados de hollín y los ojos hundidos a causa del cansancio y la impresión.

Parecía imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a una explosión de semejante magnitud totalmente ilesa. La suerte o los ángeles estaban de parte de aquella mujer, de acuerdo. Estaba dentro de la bañera, y el grueso esmalte la había protegido contra la fuerza de la explosión y contra los escombros que salieron despedidos. De hecho había caído —todavía dentro de la bañera— del segundo piso al primero sin sufrir daño alguno.

No parecía justo que alguien como Tomoyo Terada, que podía conmoverse hasta las lágrimas por la pérdida de un conjunto nuevo de ropa interior, pudiera tener tan buena suerte. Vaya superficialidad, vaya confusión de prioridades.

Vaya cuerpo.

Touya tomó asiento frente a ella procurando no pensar en el hecho de que debajo de aquella gabardina —su gabardina— estaba completamente desnuda.

Debería saberlo. Aquella noche le había recorrido todo el cuerpo con sus manos.

Tenía una piel suave como la seda, y un cuerpo casi perfecto. Suave donde debía ser suave; firme justo en los lugares apropiados.

La luz del fuego hizo que su piel pareciera resplandecer a través del fuego. Y por mucho que lo intentase, incluso transcurridas todas aquellas horas, no conseguía sacudirse la imagen de ella, subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras, intentando librarse de él. Tenía los pechos pequeños pero perfectos, bien proporcionados en relación con su figura esbelta y de huesos finos. Sus piernas medían cuatro kilómetros, sus caderas se curvaban suavemente, sus nalgas eran firmes, su estómago tentadoramente suave.

Y además, era claramente Rubia natural.

En aquel momento, su cuerpo no reaccionó al verla. Al fin y al cabo, la casa estaba en llamas y ella acababa de propinarle una patada en los huevos, dos factores que siempre representaban un obstáculo para su capacidad de excitarse sexualmente.

Pero ahora se sentía dolorido. Tal vez fuera un efecto tardío de aquel rodillazo en la ingle, de que alguien hubiera manejado sin ningún cuidado su frágil paquete. Si él fuera de los que no tenían problemas en mentirse a sí mismos, de buena gana habría salido con esa excusa. Pero la dura realidad era que Tomoyo Terada tenía algo que excitaba y atizaba sus hormonas.

Pero estaba claro que no era su inamovible sinceridad, su inquebrantable moral ni su superior intelecto; todo aquello no existía. Sólo quedaba su magnífico cuerpo y su hermoso rostro, perfecto, con aquellos ojos hermosos, perfectos y vacíos.

Tal vez Tomoyo Terada no fuera más que un bombón, pero por muy malo que fuera eso, Touya era peor. Porque si era un bombón, eso lo convertía a él en un hombre que deseaba a un bombón. Era un completo hipócrita. La despreciaba por ser quien era, por ser lo que era, y sin embargo el mero hecho de verla le provocaba una intensa erección. No quería tener que sentarse a hablar con ella, no quería tener que tratar con su superficialidad y su estupidez; pero, en cambio, se moría por tumbarse a su lado.

Sí, él era un estupendo, un honorable ser humano.

Touya se aclaró la garganta, pero ella no levantó la vista. Permaneció sentada y abrazada a sí misma, como sosteniéndose. Parecía profundamente vulnerable y muy joven. Y debajo de la gabardina no llevaba nada.

— ¿Señora Terada? —Touya utilizó a propósito el tratamiento formal con la esperanza de que eso le recordara que aquella mujer se había casado voluntariamente con una escoria de la mafia por dinero, con la esperanza de que eso la hiciera parecer mucho más despreciable, con la esperanza de que eso redujera su implacable atractivo.

Pero no funcionó.

Entonces ella lo miró, y Touya vio miedo en sus ojos. Miedo y algo más, algo que se parecía enormemente a la esperanza.

— ¿Han descubierto lo que causó la explosión? —Preguntó—. ¿Fue algún problema con el gas?

Touya no contestó de inmediato, sino que se limitó a observar la por espacio de unos instantes y luego sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

—Señora Terada. ¿De verdad cree usted que ha sido una explosión fortuita de gas lo que ha destruido la mitad de su casa? Su marido…

—Ex marido —lo corrigió ella. Touya la miró fijamente.

—… robó cinco millones de dólares a la mafia.

— ¡Cinco millones de dólares! —Había verdadera sorpresa en su voz, en sus ojos—. ¿Cinco?

Touya se inclinó todavía más hacia ella.

— ¿Me equivoco? ¿Era menos? —Sabía que era sólo un millón.

La expresión animada del rostro de Tomoyo desapareció instantáneamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de delatarse. Ahora mostró un semblante inexpresivo, con una mirada desprovista de la vitalidad que había brillado en ella sólo un momento antes.

—No sé de qué está hablando.

—De una bomba en el coche —le dijo Touya.

La incertidumbre destelló en los ojos de Tomoyo, junto con una chispa de incredulidad, y Touya se dio cuenta de que ella era mucho más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver.

—Sí, me ha oído bien —le dijo—. Todavía están los bomberos examinando el lugar, pero por lo que han podido ver hasta ahora, la explosión fue provocada por un dispositivo de detonación defectuoso que había en una bomba colocada en su Jeep Cherokee. Se suponía que no debía estallar hasta que usted sacara el coche del garaje y pusiera la palanca de cambios en posición. Había una segunda bomba en el sedán, por si acaso cogía ese otro coche para ir al centro comercial por la mañana. La segunda explosión correspondía a esa segunda bomba, que se detonó por causa del incendio. — Hizo una pausa—. Supongo que apostaron por el hecho de que usted no sacaría el Miata dos días seguidos.

Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a temblar. Touya sabía que podía levantarse, ir hasta el otro lado de la mesa y sentarse a su lado, y que ella no se apartaría. Sabía que podía rodearla con un brazo y acercarla suavemente a él para procurarle un poco de consuelo, y que ella no se quejaría. De hecho, probablemente se reclinaría contra él, temblorosa, y él le acariciaría el cabello. Tomoyo deseaba que alguien cuidara de ella, probablemente no le importaba mucho de quién se tratara. Touya habría apostado a que incluso ofrecería sexo a cambio de protección.

Las posibilidades se le presentaron ante los ojos por un instante al contemplarla.

Podía levantarse y poner en marcha aquel proceso, y en cuestión de días, tal vez horas, se encontraría en la cama con aquella hermosa mujer.

Pero no se levantó. No se movió. Él nunca pagaba para obtener sexo, y no pensaba hacerlo ahora. Aunque el pago fuera en forma de protección y no en moneda corriente.

—Tal vez pueda darme una lista de nombres, de gente que quisiera verla a usted muerta —le dijo—. Vecinos furiosos que ponen pegas a que haya incendiado los arbustos, quizá.

Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada rápida, y Touya comprendió que estaba en lo cierto con lo del incendio.

—O tal vez quiera empezar a explicar por qué en la calle aparece su nombre a la cabecera de una lista muy breve de personas que son objetivo de un asesino a sueldo. Está usted marcada para morir, cariño. Alguien quiere verla muerta. No soy hombre al que le vaya el juego, pero apostaría mi sueldo a que es Spinel Sun es el que anda detrás de todo esto.

—Ya he devuelto el dinero —susurró Tomoyo—. No lo entiendo. He hecho lo que él quería, encontré el dinero..., todo. Un millón de dólares. Y lo he devuelto.

Había devuelto el dinero.

—Dios santo, está claro que es usted la reina de los tontos. Ese millón de dólares era una prueba que podríamos haber utilizado...

— ¡Me dijeron que me matarían si acudía a la policía!

—Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, pues por lo visto tenían pensado matarla de todos modos.

— ¡No tiene sentido!

—Lo que no tiene sentido es que usted haya devuelto el dinero.

—Vi lo que le habían hecho a un hombre que había acudido a la policía —le dijo Tomoyo con la voz temblorosa. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero tenía secos sus bonitos ojos azules. Al parecer, lo único que la hacía llorar era pensar que todas aquellas estupendas gangas que se había comprado en Saks Fifth Avenue y en Victoria' s Secret se habían convertido en humo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué esperó tanto? —preguntó Touya en tono áspero—. ¿Por qué no se limitó a devolver el dinero cuando Sun se le aproximó por primera vez?

—No sabía dónde estaba. Antes tenía que encontrarlo.

—Y lo encontró. —Touya dejó que en su voz se percibiera una ilota de escepticismo.

—Estaba debajo de la azalea.

—Lo encontró —repitió Touya—. ¿Usted sola? ¿Debajo de la azalea?

—Era la única cosa que Yoshiyuki pidió en nuestro acuerdo de divorcio —explicó Tomoyo—. Eso, y el hecho de que la plantara él mismo fue lo que me hizo pensar.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que tenía que ponerme a cavar debajo de la azalea.

Tal vez ella no fuera un genio, pero sí que se había parado a pensar mientras buscaba el dinero perdido. La mayoría de la gente no se tomaba la molestia de pararse a pensar; la mayoría de la gente simple mente se dejaba arrastrar por el caos, actuando y reaccionando

Sí, estaba claro que Tomoyo Terada era más inteligente, y más fuerte, de lo que él había creído al principio.

De hecho, al verla allí delante sentada, con la barbilla levantada en un lastimoso gesto defensivo contra el escepticismo de él, Touya casi descubrió que le gustaba.

Casi.

Pero con independencia de aquella recién descubierta admiración, seguía sin confiar en ella. Había algo que se estaba guardando, algo que no quería decirle. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a querer matarla Sun? Aquel jefe mafioso tenía que saber que la había asustado lo bastante para mantenerla callada acerca del dinero. Entonces, ¿a qué venía lo de la bomba del coche? ¿Por qué aquel empeño en matarla?

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Tomoyo con suavidad.

Touya contempló los churretes de hollín de sus delicadas facciones.

—Vamos a ponerla bajo custodia. —Lo dijo como si ella no pudiera escoger al respecto, afianzándose contra el sentimiento de culpa que le producía aquel engaño—. La pondremos a salvo, y a cambio usted testificará cuando poseamos pruebas suficientes para detener a Sun.

En realidad, no era tan sencillo. La ex de Eriol, Kaho Misuki, había trazado un plan para poner a Tomoyo bajo custodia y luego filtrar a Sun la información de dónde se encontraba. Según el plan, Sun intentaría un golpe que sería interceptado por el equipo especial. Lo acusarían de intento de homicidio y todo el mundo quedaría contento.

Por supuesto, probablemente a Tomoyo no iba a gustarle nada descubrir que la habían usado como cebo. Pero para cuando se enterara, todo habría terminado.

— ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que...? —Titubeó, levantó la vista hacia Touya y se sonrojó ligeramente—. No tengo nada de ropa. Sé que usted... lo sabe. Y... quisiera darle las gracias por prestarme su gabardina, pero me estaba preguntando cómo...

—Lo primero que haremos mañana por la mañana será conseguirle algo que ponerse —la tranquilizó Touya—. Nos ocuparemos de sus necesidades..., como parte del trato que vamos a hacer con el fiscal del Distrito y con el Programa de Protección de Testigos.

Ella asintió, obviamente avergonzada pero decidida a decirlo:

—Lamento... haberle hecho daño. Cuando intentaba sacarme de la casa.

—No tiene por qué pedirme disculpas —dijo Touya en voz baja. Se negaba a sentirse mal por utilizar a Tomoyo como cebo para cazar a Sun sin que lo supiera ella. Después de todo, se había casado con Yoshiyuki Terada, tenía que saber por lo menos algo de lo que su cedía. No era una espectadora inocente, por mucho que ella intentara representar aquel papel.

—Sí, sí que tengo. Usted me ha salvado la vida —le dijo Tomoyo—. Si no me hubiera sacado de allí... Cuando explotó el segundo coche.

—Suerte —dijo Touya—. Fue pura suerte. —Sonrió, y ella consiguió a su vez esbozar una sonrisa pequeña, trémula, pero que rápida mente desapareció, y desvió la mirada.

Touya sabía que, a pesar de lo que le había prometido, ella no confiaba en él más de lo que él confiaba en ella.

Y con razón.


	6. Chapter 5

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 5**

Sobre la cama había un pijama, aguardándola, cuando salió de la ducha. Era un pijama de hombre, confeccionado en rígida franela nueva, demasiado grande de talla, con un dibujo a cuadros verdes.

Parecía unos doce años más vieja al mirarse en el espejo del cuarto de abajo vestida con aquel pijama y el rostro totalmente desprovisto de maquillaje. Pasó a la otra habitación de la suite aun cepillándose el pelo, muy consciente de que no había forma de tener mejor aspecto. Pero no tenía maquillaje, ni crema para el cabello, ni perfume, ni otra ropa que aquel pijama a cuadros verdes.

Y aquella gabardina, que colgaba del respaldo de una silla.

Toda aquella deplorable escena tenía que ser un error.

El hecho de ver a los agentes del FBI Touya Kinomoto y Eriol Hiragizawa sentados en su suite del hotel no hacía sino volver más absurda aquella situación.

Tenía que haber algún error. Un malentendido. Había devuelto el dinero robado, pero por alguna razón se habían cruzado los cables. Alguien no había sido notificado del hecho, y su nombre había acabado figurando en la lista de «los que todavía deben un millón de dólares o deben pagarlo con su vida» en lugar de la encabezada por el título: «Pagado en su totalidad».

Quizá lo único que tenía que hacer fuese realizar una simple llamada telefónica a Spinel Sun, explicar aquella confusión y dejar que él lo enderezara todo. Porque ¿por qué motivo iba a ordenar Spinel que la mataran? No tenía lógica.

Touya Kinomoto estaba hablando por teléfono otra vez. Había ido directamente al teléfono para hacer una llamada nada más entrar en la habitación del hotel. Entonces, como ahora, colgó con gesto de frustración, como si nadie hubiera contestado a su llamada.

Se volvió, y dudó tan sólo un instante al ver a Tomoyo allí de pie. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír, pues prefirió fingir que no había notado la atracción magnética que ella sentía también cada vez que se dignaba mirarlo.

— ¿Se siente ya mejor? —preguntó Touya.

Estaba agotada. Llevaba casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, más horas todavía sin comer, y apenas se tenía en pie. Se había perdido totalmente la reunión con los Servicios Sociales, aunque ya no albergaba esperanza alguna de hacerse cargo de Nadeshiko. Su hogar había ardido hasta los cimientos, y, según Touya Kinomoto, habían puesto un precio a su cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse mejor? ¿Cómo podría empeorar aquello?

Aun así, asintió cortésmente.

—Sí, gracias.

¿Y qué pasaba con Touya, de todos modos?

Por muy musculoso que fuera, era Altode estatura. Si ella se pusiera sus habituales tacones de diez centímetros, no le alcanzaría. Incluso en las mejores circunstancias, tendría que verse muy presionada para considerarlo guapo. Y con aquel traje arrugado que le sentaba tan mal, aquella barba permanentemente sin afeitar, las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos y aquel pelo que parecía cortado con una cortadora de césped, no podía decirse precisamente que aquéllas fueran las mejores circunstancias.

Con todo, había en él algo...

Mientras Tomoyo lo contemplaba, se quitó la chaqueta. Debajo llevaba una camisa de botones de manga corta. Cielo santo, Touya era decididamente uno de los diez fugitivos más buscados por la policía de la moda.

— ¿Ha tenido oportunidad de echar un vistazo al menú del servicio de habitaciones? —preguntó Touya.

Tomoyo tenía en la mano el menú y la lista de cosas que necesitaba. Ropa, lencería, zapatos, crema hidratante, un cuaderno para escribir y algo para leer, una chaqueta. El estómago le emitió un gruñido, y volvió a mirar el menú. Por desgracia, no había cambiado desde que se metió en la ducha.

— ¿No hay algún otro sitio al que podamos hacer un pedido?

Touya rió en voz alta.

—Mire, princesa, ya sé que no es comida de gourmet, pero está aquí, en el hotel, y es lo que vamos a comer. De modo que déjese de pamplinas y pida una hamburguesa.

—No como carne roja —dijo ella en tono tranquilo.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa.

—La sopa de pescado que sirven aquí es muy buena —sugirió Eriol, apartando la vista de la televisión, donde estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto con el volumen bajado.

—Perfecto —dijo Touya—. Tómese la sopa. Si Eriol dice que es buena, es que es buena. ¿Se molestará mucho si yo me tomo una hamburguesa?

—No...

—Genial. Entonces ya está.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No valdrá con la sopa. Ya sé que no figura en el menú, pero a lo mejor pueden prepararme algo de pollo a la plancha, sin nada. Eso y una ensalada...

—Esto no es un almuerzo en el club de campo —la interrumpió Touya—. Está usted huyendo de Spinel Sun. Lo que más le conviene es adoptar una actitud discreta, y eso incluye reducir el factor estresante para el personal de cocina. El menú no es tan escaso. Elija algo del menú.

—Pero es que todo lleva queso, o alguna crema pesada, o...

—Desmelénese. Tome mil calorías de más. Después de sobrevivir a esa explosión, se merece celebrarlo.

—No puedo...

—Claro que puede.

—No —dijo Tomoyo—. Usted no lo entiende. Soy alérgica a la leche, a todos los productos lácteos. ¿Significa algo para usted la palabra anafiláctico?

—Oh, mierda —dijo Touya.

—Ana... ¿qué? —preguntó Eriol.

—Filáctico —dijo Touya—. Significa que aquí, la princesa, es tan alérgica a la leche que si toma un poco por accidente, el cuerpo se le empieza a desmoronar. La prima de mi ex tenía una reacción anafiláctica a los cacahuetes. Si había siquiera una cucharadita de aceite de cacahuete en cualquier cosa que tomara, se moriría en cuestión de minutos. Llevaba a todas partes una jeringuilla especial llena de adrenalina para inyectársela si sentía que se le avecinaba una reacción. Eso se su ponía que le daría tiempo suficiente para echar a correr al hospital.

—Una Epinefrina —dijo Tomoyo—. La mía estaba en mi bolso. —Su bolso, y todo el contenido del mismo, no le cabía duda de que había sido pasto de las llamas—. Me pareció que sería una buena idea tener una, por eso la he puesto en la lista de cosas que necesito para mañana por la mañana.

Touya tomó la lista y le echó un vistazo rápido.

—Dios santo —dijo. Dio la vuelta al papel, pero no había nada escrito detrás—. ¿Esto es todo? Quiero decir que ¿no se habrá olvida do de apuntar los billetes de avión a París y el hurón que tiene como mascota? ¿Y el cartel firmado por John Travolta que siempre ha deseado tener?

Tomoyo sintió que se ruborizaba. En efecto, la lista era larga. Pero él le había dicho que apuntara en ella las cosas que necesitara, y necesitaba todo lo que figurabaallí.

—Si hay algún problema... —comenzó a decir.

—Qué va —contestó Touya, tendiendo la lista a Eriol—. Ningún problema. Al FBI le sobra dinero para tres pares de zapatos nuevos. No necesitamos comprar tonterías tales como balas.

En aquel punto explotó el mal genio de Tomoyo. En lugar de reprimirlo. Tal como había hecho durante años al lado de Yoshiyuki, lo dejó estallar.

—Yo no conozco las normas —le dijo acaloradamente—. No espere que sea capaz de jugar este juego sin que nadie me las explique. No tengo absolutamente descalza, necesito zapatos deportivos, algo que ponerme con un vestido y botas para cuando llueva. Ha sido usted quien me ha dicho que haga una lista...

—Imaginaba que serían artículos de primera necesidad, cosas como un cepillo de dientes y tal vez un tubo de desodorante. —Le quitó la lista a Eriol—. ¿Qué diablos es un jabón Neutragena? ¿No puede usar el del hotel? ¿Y para qué demonios necesita tres cremas distintas?

—Una de noche y otra de día, con protección solar, y la tercera es una crema de manos. Aunque no es asunto suyo. —Estar enfadada, y que se notase, le producía una sensación agradable.

Excepto que a Touya no parecía importarle que estuviera enfadada.

—A partir de ahora —le dijo—, y hasta que esté asentada con el Programa de Protección de Testigos, todo lo que haga, cada molécula de aire que respire es asunto mío. Así tiene que ser, para mantenerla a salvo. —Touya se sentó y se frotó la frente como si le doliera—. No creo que sea mucho esperar que no haya dicho nada de su alergia a la leche a toda la gente que conoce, incluido su ex marido, ¿no?

La pregunta era absurda. Tomoyo no respondió.

Él la miró, y en sus ojos castaños oscuro hubo un destello de burla de sí mismo.

—Ya, perdone. Ha sido una pregunta estúpida. —Suspiró—. Así que debemos suponer que Spinel Sun lo sabe. Y lo único que tendrá que hacer para encontrarla es encargar a sus hombres que hagan algunas preguntas discretas para averiguar si en alguno de los hoteles de la zona se ha pedido que preparen comidas especiales sin leche, ni mantequilla ni queso. —Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Mierda. ¿Por qué no puede ser más fácil todo esto? Sólo por una vez.

—Si fuera fácil —dijo Eriol, poniéndose de pie—, buscarías algo difícil de hacer. A partir de ahora, nada de servicio de habitaciones, por lo menos para Tomoyo. Voy a buscar una cafetería para traer unos bocadillos. ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

Tomoyo levantó la vista y descubrió que Touya la estaba mirando, con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos. Probablemente, aquella mirada pretendía intimidarla. Al fin y al cabo, su factor estresante, como él lo había denominado, era desmesurado. Estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles con aquella larga lista de necesidades y sus restricciones alimentarias, y él le estaba replicando con mal de ojo para cerciorarse de que se diera cuenta de ello.

Pero Tomoyo había dejado de pedir disculpas. Aquella parte de su vida se había terminado. Sostuvo su mirada con intención, a la defensiva, desafiándolo a que dijera en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había algo en sus ojos que un era hostilidad; era algo más complicado.

Touya estaba más que cansado; estaba agotado hasta la médula de los huesos. Se le notaba en la cara, en las arrugas que tenía alrededor de la boca y de los ojos.

Tomoyo comprendió que en otro tiempo habían sido arrugas de expresión. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que le habían salido de tanto sonreír, aquellas patas de gallo. Aquellas mismas arrugas que avejentaban su rostro y le daban aspecto de cansado sin duda lo convertían en un hombre apuesto y vital. Aquellas mismas arrugas habían contribuido a darle vida.

Pero ya no.

Ahora estaba demasiado exhausto incluso para ocultar la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Tomoyo vio el reflejo de su propio cuerpo en los ojos de él, desnudo bajo la luz vacilante de la casa en llamas. Vio el brillo inconfundible de su apetito al recordar todo lo que había visto y tocado.

Y resultaba totalmente hipnotizante.

Así era como debió de sentirse Caperucita Roja al mirar a los ojos al lobo malo.

Pero era una mirada que iba acompañada de desprecio. Touya se sentía atraído hacia ella, y la despreciaba a ella tanto como a sí mismo por aquel mismo motivo.

—Touya —dijo Eriol en tono impaciente—. ¿Ensalada de atún con pan de centeno?

Touya apartó la mirada de Tomoyo y la fijó en su socio, sorprendido de que estuviera allí.

—Sí—dijo—. Claro. —Volvió a mirar a Tomoyo y se incorporó—. Creo que más bien debería ir yo.

No quería estar allí, a solas con ella.

— ¿Por qué no averiguas lo que quiere —dijo Touya— mientras yo intento hacer esa llamada de nuevo?

Bajo la atenta mirada de Tomoyo, cogió el teléfono y marcó una serie de números. Era una conferencia.

— ¿Qué va a ser, entonces? —Preguntó Eriol—. Cómo ha dicho... ¿Pollo a laplancha, sin nada, y una ensalada?

—Muy bien —repuso Tomoyo en tono ausente. Touya tenía los hombros tensos, de pie con el auricular pegado a la oreja, viva imagen de intensidad—. ¿Hay algún problema que yo deba conocer?

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

—Touya está haciendo una llamada personal. Tiene un pequeño follón con sus hijos.

Hijos. Touya tenía hijos. Tomoyo se dio la vuelta, teniendo cuidado de no mostrar su sorpresa. Si tenía hijos, probablemente tenía una esposa. Ni en un millón de años hubiera adivinado que Touya Kinomoto era un hombre de familia. Trató de imaginárselo en casa, con sus hijos.

Trató de imaginarse a su esposa.

No la sorprendía que no quisiera quedarse a solas con ella. Estaba casado, y ella... ella era tan sólo una tentación. Había que olvidarse de la posibilidad de formar una simple amistad, ella era demasiado hermosa. Los hombres, incluso los casados, o bien querían poseerla o bien querían mantener la distancia; no había término medio.

Era una lástima, porque podría haberle venido muy bien tener un amigo.

Incluso uno como Touya Kinomoto. Quizá, sobre todo uno como Touya Kinomoto.

Yukito secó el vapor del espejo del baño de la casa de la playa y se inclinó un poco más para estudiar su rostro.

Incluso con su cabello rubio oscurecido por la ducha, no se parecía mucho a Touya. Ruby tenía el color de su padre, mientras que Yukito era una versión masculina de su madre. Aunque no lo bastante masculina. Era casi tan guapo como lo había sido ella. Siempre había sido guapo, y ello le había valido las burlas despiadadas de los chicos del colegio. Y cuando se mudaron a Colorado, Fujitaka no estaba allí para defenderlo.

Los chicos lo llamaban «pitufo», y todavía seguían llamándoselo aunque ya no era tan bajito como en sexto curso. Que lo llamaran pitufo era mejor que el otro apodo. Marica.

Tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos verdes y una piel clara y suave que se quemaba en lugar de broncearse, mientras que tanto Touya como Ruby se ponían de un color tostado oscuro al sol.

Además, iba a ser más alto que su padre. A los catorce años, estaba claro que había heredado la estatura de su madre, propia del norte de Europa. En los dos últimos años había pasado de ser el más pequeño de la clase a ser uno de los más altos. De hecho, midiendo uno noventa, parecía bastante mayor para pasar por un alumno del instituto.

Por lo visto, eso era lo que se había imaginado la chica pelirroja cuando se detuvo a hablar con él.

Yukito se puso las gafas y retrocedió ligeramente. Los músculos de su pecho y de sus piernas eran fuertes y bien desarrollados tras dos años enteros yendo a clase de baile. Había jugado al béisbol en la Liga Menor antes de trasladarse junto con Ruby a la casa de Sakura en Colorado, y era muy bueno. Poseía coordinación y era rápido corriendo, pero no había puesto en ello todo su entusiasmo. Lo practicaba simplemente porque a Fujitaka y a Touya les gustaba mucho, y él los adoraba a los dos. Se habríalanzado a nadar en aguas infestadas de tiburones sólo por estar al lado de ellos, si eso fuera lo que ellos querían hacer. Por supuesto, el béisbol no era ni con mucho tan malo. Aun así, no lo entusiasmaba demasiado.

Pero el baile... Ballet, jazz o zapateado; no tenía preferencias, le gustaba todo. Y estaba mejorando. Ya era bastante haber obtenido el papel del Tunante en el musical del colegio. Decenas de chicos habían intentado conseguir aquel papel, pero él había visto el rostro de la señora Janson cuando empezó a bailar.

Todos los profesores habían quedado impresionados por su actuación.

Todos los chicos seguían llamándolo «marica».

Su tía lo había instado a que llamase a Touya para contarle que iba a participar en el espectáculo, pero Yukito no lo había hecho. No podía soportar dejar más mensajes en el contestador de su padre.

No había hablado a su padre del musical, así que no se desilusionó cuando Touya no se presentó al mismo.

Y Touya no habría ido aunque Yukito lo hubiera llamado.

Estaba seguro de eso.

— ¿Puedo escoger mi nuevo nombre? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Desde luego, puede hacer su aportación —le dijo Eriol— ¿Tiene alguno en mente?

—Siempre he deseado llamarme viernes —dijo Tomoyo casi con timidez.

Touya estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bocadillo de ensalada de atún.

—Era un personaje de un libro que me gustó mucho —continuó Tomoyo. Viernes. Touya miró a Eriol y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Perfecto —dijo en tono sarcástico, después de tragar—. Pasará inadvertida entre los otros cincuenta y ocho viernes de cualquier ciudad pequeña de Ohio a la que acabe yendo a vivir.

— ¿Ohio? —Tomoyo estaba horrorizada.

Dios santo, aquella mujer no tenía ni idea. Cobró fuerzas para volver a mirarla, negándose a reconocer la punzante reacción física que experimentaba cada vez que se obligaba a sí mismo a sostener el intenso azul de su mirada.

—Ohio —repitió—. O Indiana. O tal vez Illinois. Cuenta con más posibilidades de confundirse con la gente en el Medio Oeste que en el sur. A no ser que quiera aprender a hablar con acento sureño.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo ella, sosteniéndole la mirada de modo casi desafiante.

Touya tuvo que sonreír. Sí, claro que podía. Y su madre era el Papa.

—Es más difícil de lo que usted cree, señora Terada.

—Sé exactamente lo difícil que es —replicó ella en voz baja—. Aprendí a hablar sin acento neoyorquino. Crecí en Long Island, en Massapequa Park. Tomé clases de locución durante casi seis meses para perder mi acento.

Aquello lo sorprendió. Según su expediente, Tomoyo había nacido en Connecticut. Estaba seguro de que pasó casi toda su vida en I'airfield County, asistió a un colegio privado y tomó clases de tenis, hablando todo el tiempo con vocales perfectas y redondas, desde la cuna.

Massapequa Park era claramente de clase media.

¿Por qué no figuraba aquel dato en su expediente? Touya tomó nota mentalmente de averiguar quién lo había jorobado. Jodido.

—Habrá que hablar con los del Programa de Protección de Testigos para saber exactamente dónde acabarán enviándola —dijo Eriol a Tomoyo—. Y por lo que respecta al nombre... —Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa como pidiendo perdón—. El de Viernes no va a servir.

Touya fue más brusco.

—Escogerán algo que resulte totalmente anónimo. Corriente. Barbara Conway.

Ahí tiene un nombre perfecto para usted.

Los nada corrientes ojos azules de Tomoyo se llenaron de consternación...

—La obligarán a cortarse el pelo —prosiguió Touya, despiadado. Iba a suceder así; Tomoyo tenía que hacerse a la idea—. Y probablemente tendrá que teñírselo de un color castaño realmente corriente. Y también le conseguirán ropa más adecuada para ser Bárbara Conway. Probablemente, montones de faldas por la rodilla de un color verde oliva y azul marino. Zapatos recios. Blusas de algodón con botones hasta el cuello. Cosas así.

Tomoyo lo miraba como si estuviera describiendo los horrores delArmagedón.

Eriol se limpió delicadamente la boca con una servilleta.

—Vamos, Touya, tal como lo dices, parece peor de lo que es, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

Tomoyo volvió la mirada hacia Eriol, esperanzada.

—No tendré que hacer eso de verdad, ¿no? Lo de teñirme el pelo.

—Tendrá que hacerlo, si quiere estar a salvo —le dijo Touya. Se despedirá de

Tomoyo Terada y se convertirá en Bárbara Conway.

—Pero ¿de qué sirve estar a salvo si tengo que convertirme en una persona que no deseo ser? Quiero decir, ¿con qué propósito?

Touya se encogió de hombros.

—Usted elige. Aunque a mí me parece que está muy claro que teniendo que escoger entre llevar el pelo castaño y corto y zapatos feos o una bala en la cabeza... Ganan el pelo castaño y los zapatos feos.

Tomoyo no parecía muy convencida. Pero no siguió discutiendo. Todos comieron en silencio durante varios minutos antes de hablar otra vez.

—Así que mañana llegará una persona del Programa de Protección de Testigos —dijo Tomoyo a Eriol—. ¿Irán usted y el señor Kinomoto a casa a esa hora?

Señor Kinomoto. Dios santo.

—No nos separaremos de usted hasta que esté acomodada en su nueva ciudad y sepamos que se encuentra a salvo. Y llámeme Touya; señor Kinomoto me da escalofríos.

—Usted me llama a mí señora Terada —replicó Tomoyo.

Maldita sea, tenía razón. Aspiró profundamente.

—Estábien —dijo—. Usted llámeme Touya, y yo la llamaré... Rika.

Ella parecía dolorida.

—Me llamo Tomoyo.

—Ya no. Considere el nombre de Rika como algo transitorio entre el nombre antiguo y el nuevo, sea cual sea.

— ¿Quién toma la decisión final? —inquirió Tomoyo.

Eriol apuró su 7UP.

—Probablemente algún ordenador.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que me permitan empezar a vivir de nuevo mi vida?

Touya miró a Eriol. Aquélla era una pregunta delicada. Si aquél fuera un arreglo normal del Programa de Protección de Testigos, se despedirían de Tomoyo al día siguiente. La dejarían en manos de alguien competente. Pero aquélla no era una situación normal; la estaban utilizando como cebo, para atraer a Sun a una trampa.

Por esa razón, él y Eriol iban a estar al lado de Tomoyo, veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, durante una semana o dos, quizá más tiempo. Desde luego, todo el que hiciera falta para que Sun mordiera el anzuelo e intentara dar un golpe.

Otra vez experimentó aquella punzada de culpabilidad. Dios, tenía que superarlo. Sí, estaban usando a Tomoyo como cebo. Sí, aquello era una vileza. Era una desgracia, pero necesaria. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo y seguir adelante?

Eriol se aclaró la garganta.

—En realidad, eso depende —dijo—. Es probable que sea por lo menos una semana, tal vez más.

— ¿Tanto? —La mirada de Tomoyo se volvió un instante en la dirección de

Touya, y éste supo lo que estaba pensando.

A él tampoco le gustaba. Se obligó a sonreír.

—Sólo hasta que sepamos que está usted a salvo —dijo—. Somos muy concienzudos. Además, al cabo de un tiempo, ni siquiera sabrá que estamos ahí. —Fue a coger su agua tónica, pero tenía los dedos torpes y la lata se le resbaló y derramó su contenido directamente en su entrepierna—. ¡Mierda! —gritó, agarrando la lata y después una pila de servilletas para secarse. Tenía los pantalones empapados, era como si se hubiera meado encima. O algo peor—. ¡Es increíble, joder! —Levantó la vista y miró directamente a Tomoyo a los ojos—. Perdone —dijo, sintiendo el frío del agua tónica que le empapaba los calzoncillos.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol como si prefiriera fingir que Touya no existía.

— ¿Cuándo tienen oportunidad de ir a su casa para estar con su familia? ¿Cómo se toman sus esposas que pasen la noche aquí, en mi habitación?

—Yo estoy divorciado, y no hemos tenido hijos, así que... —Eriol se alzó de hombros—. Y Touya...

—Yo tampoco tengo familia —interrumpió el aludido—. Ya no. Tomoyo se volvió hacia él.

—Pero Eriol ha dicho que tiene hijos.

Touya se puso en pie, deseando tener unos pantalones limpios para cambiarse, deseando haber traído su bolsa con los vaqueros, deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera aquél.

—Lo que Eriol necesita es superar su problema de mentiroso compulsivo.

—Touya tiene un hijo y una hija —le dijo Eriol.

—Si se pasa aquí todo el día y toda la noche, ¿cuándo tiene la oportunidad de verlos? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Touya sentía los pantalones fríos y pegajosos, cosa que nunca constituía una buena combinación, ni siquiera en el mejor de los días. Y aquél, decididamente, no era de los mejores.

—Nunca —dijo en tono inexpresivo, encaminándose hacia el cuarto de baño—. Intento verlos lo posible. A lo mejor de esa forma llegarán a ver su decimosexto cumpleaños.

—No entiendo. —Tomoyo miró a Eriolen busca de una explicación, al tiempo que Touya cerraba tras de sí la puerta del baño.

—Touya tenía otro hijo —le dijo él en voz baja—. Fujitaka. Murió hace dos años, cuando...

Tomoyo se sobresaltó al abrirse de golpe la puerta del baño y golpear el costado de la bañera con un ruido estridente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, joder? —Touya salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla y un brillo peligroso en los ojos. Afortunadamente para ella, aquella mirada letal iba dirigida a Eriol.

Eriol se encogió de hombros, impertérrito.

—He creído que...

— ¡Pues no creas nada! —Le gritó Touya—. No hables de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí. Y no hables de mí cuando no estoy. Limítate a guardártelo para ti, joder.

Tomoyo se sintió responsable.

—Yo he preguntado, y él estaba sólo...

Touya se volvió hacia ella.

—No estoy seguro de por qué Eriol cree que es importante que usted sepa que mi hijo Fujitaka fue prácticamente decapitado cuando el coche en el que viajaba se metió debajo de un camión. ¿Qué dices tú, Eriol? ¿También ibas a decirle que el accidenteen el que se mataron mi hijo y mi ex mujer fue resultado de que la mafia trataba de echarme de un caso? Los disparos se suponían que eran sólo de advertencia, pero alguien lo jodió todo y resultó alcanzado el conductor de un camión. Perdió el control del remolque, y Nakuru y Fujitaka no tuvieron la menor oportunidad.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, mareada por la falta de sueño, mareada por la dureza de las palabras de Touya. Santo cielo.

—Pero oye, si Rika necesita saberlo, tal vez debería conocer también todos los detalles de mierda de mi vida privada. —El tono de Touya era ahora un poco más suave, pero no menos intenso—. Como el hecho de que no he tenido relaciones sexuales desde 1996. Sí, creo que es mejor que sepa eso. O cómo en ocasiones la única manera de quedarme dormido es permaneciendo setenta y dos horas despierto y luego derrumbarme. Ah, ya sé. Éste es muy bueno, Rika, le va a gustar: fui demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme a mi hijo y mi hija supervivientes y decirles que Fujitaka y su madre nunca iban a volver a casa. Y no olvidemos que todavía no soy capaz de mirar a mis hijos a los ojos, de modo que nunca voy por casa. ¿Le da eso la jodida idea que necesitaba para psicoanalizarme?

Tomoyo no pudo mirarlo, no pudo moverse. Había perdido a un hijo. No podía ni imaginarse su dolor.

Eriol se aclaró la garganta y le obsequió una débil sonrisa.

—Creo que vamos a dejar que Touya salga a comprar los postres.

**Notas: hola volví, disculpen que haya tardado en actualizar, tuve un mes demasiado pesado, perdí a dos personas muy importantes en mi vida, una de ellas una abuela por parte de padre, y mi querido viejo, mi maestro, amigo, padre, abuelo , nos los voy agobiar con mi problemas. cambiando de tema, la historia va a empezar a cambiar, se que al principio era rubia Tomoyo, pero ya leerán mas adelante como queda, otra cosa, Touya la llamara Rika pues le tienen que cambiar el nombre por cuestión de seguridad así que si tienen dudas, ya saben como hacérmelas llegar, déjenme review, se despide está loca gatita:) .**


	7. Chapter 6

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 6**

Tomoyo estaba sentada en la habitación en sombras del hotel. La pequeña cantidad de pollo a la plancha que había logrado tragar una hora antes estaba ahora provocándole retortijones en el estómago mientras tenía la vista fija en el teléfono.

Los números rojos luminosos del reloj que había junto al teléfono cambiaron de

2:13 a 2:14. Pese al hecho de que sentía náuseas a causa de la fatiga y estaba más que dispuesta para dejarse caer en la cama y dormir hasta la mañana, no era de madrugada, sino sólo primeras horas de la tarde.

Estaba justo en mitad de la jornada de trabajo.

De hecho, Spinel Sun probablemente había vuelto ya de almorzar, probablemente estaba ya en su oficina en aquel momento.

A sólo una llamada de distancia.

El pollo a la plancha trazaba un lento círculo en su interminable danza de horror, y Tomoyo alargó una mano para tocar el teléfono con un dedo.

No quería estar allí. No quería pasar un minuto más jugando aquel juego aterrador. Quería tomarse un descanso y buscar el camino que la devolviera a la vida real. Quería abrirse paso por entre las cortinas y salir de aquella realidad alternativa en la que se encontraba atrapada.

Quería descolgar aquel teléfono y llamar a Spinel Sun. Quería que la destrucción de sus coches y de su casa fuera un gigantesco error. Quería descubrir que algún gorila no muy listo llamado Lenny, o Frank, o Vince hubiera entendido mal las instrucciones de Sun y hubiera puesto aquellas bombas.

Quería recuperar su vida.

Prefería lo malo que ya conocía antes que aquella horrible y aterradora incertidumbre.

No quería vivir en Ohio; quería quedarse allí, donde quizás algún día tuviera la remota posibilidad de adoptar a Nadeshiko.

No podía perder la esperanza. Aquella situación era casi desesperada, pero no podía rendirse.

Y no lo haría.

Volvió la vista hacia la puerta de la estancia principal de la suite. Estaba ligeramente abierta, y por ella se filtraba una luz tenue. Quiso cerrarla, pero Touya le dijo que no lo hiciera. Incluso cuando se duchaba o utilizaba los sanitarios, se suponía que debía dejar la puerta sin cerrar con llave.

Bienvenida a la falta de intimidad.

Cuando Touya la informó de la norma de puertas abiertas, ella levantó la vista y durante un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y se clavaron la una en la otra. El color de los ojos de él sería probablemente el castaño más oscuro que vería jamás, inundado de una expresión de cansancio que parecía tener un millón de años, permanentemente ensombrecido por la pérdida de un hijo y por la muerte de una mujer a la que sin duda amaba todavía. Se le encogió el corazón al imaginar la crudeza desgarradora de su dolor, y en aquel instante el tiempo pareció encogerse y girar también. En cuestión de segundos, por espacio de un fragmento demasiado breve para medirlo, se vio otra vez dentro de su casa, justo al salir del baño, rodeada de llamas y humo, con el sólido cuerpo de Touya apretado contra el suyo y sintiendo sus manos encallecidas en la piel aún mojada.

Su contacto le había resultado demasiado agradable.

Se levantó bruscamente, alejando aquel recuerdo hasta lo más recóndito de su cerebro; no quería sentir nada por Touya Kinomoto, sobre todo aquella extraña compasión.

Compasión y... ¿deseo? No, estaba cansada, todavía le duraba la impresión. Touya había perdido a un hijo y ella lo sentía por él. Eso era todo. Compasión, y punto.

Dios, odiaba aquello. No quería estar allí.

Y una llamada telefónica, sólo una, podría aclarar aquel total malentendido.

Cogió el teléfono.

— ¿Va a llamar a alguien que yo conozca?

Tomoyo se sobresaltó, y el auricular bailó en el sitio.

Touya abrió la puerta aún más y penetró en la habitación. Mostraba un semblante duro y grave, con una mirada tan fría y sin vida como el espacio exterior.

—Sólo estaba... —Tomoyo no supo qué decir. Él sabía exacta mente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La miró fijamente, casi perforándola con aquella mirada de hielo puro, aguardando a que continuara.

Y ella sólo pudo pensar en el modo en que la había mirado antes, aquel calor en sus ojos, la forma en que la tocó.

Tomoyo sabía que era guapa no una maravilla, pero sí pasablemente guapa.

Eriol había hecho una rápida escapada a la farmacia para comprarle algunas cosas delas que había apuntado en la lista, entre ellas un maquillaje barato. Ella se lo aplicó rápidamente y al instante se sintió un poco mejor, un poco más segura.

Retrocedió muy ligeramente sobre la cama, estirando las piernas dobladas. Se movió justo lo suficiente para que el chorro de luz que entraba por la puerta iluminase su rostro cuidadosamente maquillado, el brillo dorado de su pelo, el profundo escote en V del pijama que llevaba puesto y que dejaba ver una porción de piel, una vista clara de sus tobillos de delicados huesos, un atisbo de sus piernas bien torneadas. Fue un movimiento calculado, una sutil invitación a mirar, pensada para distraer y aturdir. Un cambio de tema no verbal.

Y aunque Touya en efecto miró, su mirada se detuvo insolente en sus senos antes de prácticamente desnudarla de arriba abajo. No estaba distraído en absoluto, y desde luego, nada aturdido.

— ¿Ha probado a hacer eso con Spinel Sun? —murmuró, recorriendo íntimamente con la mirada la curva de sus caderas y de sus muslos antes de volver a posarla sobre sus ojos.

Tomoyo subió las rodillas al pecho y las abrazó con fuerza, avergonzada al instante. Era culpa suya, lo había hecho de forma automática. Llevaba toda la vida valiéndose de su físico a modo de herramienta de negociación. Pero debería saber que no debía jugar con fuego. Fue lo único que podía hacer para no romper a llorar.

—No sé a qué...

—Sí —replicó él—. Sí que lo sabe. Sabe perfectamente bien el físico que tiene.

No quiere reconocer que estaba intentando llamar a Sun, de manera que ha pensado que podría cambiar de tema procurándome una erección. Bueno, pues adivine, Rika; no ha funcionado.

Tomoyo sintió un acceso de rabia ante la crudeza de aquellas palabras.

—Es usted... —Pero se interrumpió.

— ¿Qué?

Ella volvió el rostro.

—No. Me niego a dejarme arrastrar a su nivel.

—Un cabrón hijo de puta. Eso es lo que iba a decir, ¿no?

Tomoyo se puso de pie y empezó a apartar las mantas.

—Usted lo ha dicho, no yo.

Touya se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de que ella pudiera re tirar todos los cobertores.

—El hecho es que tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Sun?

Ella tiró de las mantas.

—Discúlpeme. Estoy muy cansada, y...

—Él podía comprarla y venderla. —Touya no se movió—. En cierto modo, lo ha hecho ya. Piense en ello. Él paga un precio, y no demasiado alto para ser un tipo que tiene tanto dinero, y alguien se encarga de quitarla a usted de en medio.

Tomoyo renunció a aquella cama y se dirigió a la otra.

—Oh, pero espere —dijo Touya, fingiendo comprender súbitamente—. En realidad, usted no se cree que él ha pagado por eliminar la, por eso iba a llamarlo, ¿verdad? Usted cree que dos bombas en los coches son el resultado de algún error administrativo.

Tomoyo se mantuvo rígida y de espaldas a Touya mientras abría la segunda cama.

—Entonces dígame, Rika —prosiguió Touya—, ¿qué pensaba decirle cuando él se pusiera al teléfono? —Hizo una mala imitación de una voz de mujer—: «Por favor, Spinel, dime que todo esto no ha sido más que una enorme equivocación». ¿Y qué cree que va a contestar él cuando usted le diga eso? Voy a darle unos pocos segundos más para que reflexione sobre eso, no quiero agobiarla.

Tomoyo se volvió para encararse con él y se permitió odiarlo.

—Me gustaría que saliera de aquí.

Entonces Touya sí se movió, pero fue sólo para cambiar de postura, esta vez apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y estiró las piernas cómodamente encima del colchón.

—Va a decir: «Claro, por supuesto, señora Terada. —Esta vez imitó con la voz aguda de un niño el tono aflautado de Sun—. Desde luego que es un error, señoraTerada Por favor, venga a mi oficina, señora Terada, y me ocuparé de todo».

—Es posible que diga eso, en efecto. Yo he devuelto el dinero.

Touya rió y arregló las almohadas sobre las que estaba recostado.

—Sí, claro. Lo dirá. Pero ¿sabe que pasará después? ¿Sabe de qué forma se ocupará de todo? Puede usted entrar allí y cumplir todo lo prometido, cariño; puede incluso ir más lejos y predicar con el ejemplo, por así decirlo. Sí, apuesto a que Spinel Sun no tendrá ningún problema en absoluto en que usted se la mame antes de matarla.

Tomoyo se encogió.

—Es usted de lo más desagradable.

—La verdad resulta desagradable. No confunda el mensaje con el mensajero.

Tomoyo se irguió en toda su estatura y lo miró con toda la altivez que pudo.

—Por favor. Estoy agotada.

Touya sonrió.

—Tampoco le va a funcionar conmigo hacerse la princesa de hielo, Rika.

—Deje de llamarme así.

— ¿Princesa de hielo o Rika?

Ella cobró fuerzas para no temblar. No estaba segura de si lo que sentía era rabia, miedo o simple desesperación. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que la asustaba profundamente la idea de perder su identidad, y que le dolía mucho perder a Nadeshiko.

—Me llamo Tomoyo.

—No por mucho tiempo. —Touya se incorporó con un suave movimiento—. Éste es el trato, Rika. —Su tono de voz era duro—. Ya sé que no se cree que su querido amigo Spinel quisiera en realidad convertirla en un montón de pedacitos, pero si se le ocurre marcar su número de teléfono, se encontrará en la calle, de culo, más rápidamente de lo que se imagina. Porque si llama a Sun, él sabrá exactamente dónde está en cuestión de minutos, y entonces no sólo estará usted muerta, sino que también moriremos probablemente Eriol y yo en el intento de protegerla. Si de verdad tiene ganas de morir, puedo comprarle una camiseta con una diana dibujada, y podrá llevarla puesta al salir de este hotel. Pero no llegará muy lejos; no habrá andado ni cuatro manzanas cuando la descubrirán y la abatirán.

Tomoyo no lo creyó. No podía creerlo. Y él supo que así era sólo con mirarla.

Agarró el teléfono y, de un tirón rápido y sin esfuerzo, arrancó el cable de la pared.

—Puede que esto reduzca la tentación.

— ¿También tiene la intención de encerrarme aquí? —A Tomoyo le temblaba la voz.

—Es libre de marcharse cuando quiera. Sin embargo, mi consejo es que antes ordene sus efectos personales. —Touya se volvió hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar se dio otra vez la vuelta—. Ah, Rika, si se pone en contacto con Spinel, ya sea llamándolo por otro teléfono del hotel o de otro modo cualquiera, y él descubre dónde se encuentra, está lista. Aunque consiga escapar de sus gorilas, estará muerta. Créalo. Porque la mataré yo mismo.

— ¿Diga? —La voz jadeante de Naoko sonó imposiblemente joven e inocente. Kaho nunca había tenido aquel tono, ni siquiera cuando estaba recién salida de la Academia.

—Hola, nena. Soy yo, Eriol.

— ¿Quién?

Tuvo que echarse a reír.

— ¿Así de memorable fue? Eriol. ¿No me recuerdas? Eriol Hiragizawa.

— ¡Dios mío, Eriol! Lo siento, no te oía bien. Aquí hay mucho ruido, y... Dios santo, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Por dónde andas? Aguarda un minuto, voy a cambiar de teléfono.

Se oyó un sonido seco y luego sólo ruidos del bar, música alta, risas. Tras un chasquido regresó la voz de Naoko.

—Cuelga, Carol. —Y después más fuerte—. Que cuelgues. —Por fin con un tono estridente, ensordecedor—: ¡Te digo que cuelgues el jodido teléfono! ¡Ya!

Los ruidos del bar desaparecieron y volvió Naoko, tan dulce e inocente como siempre.

—Cariño, qué contenta estoy de que hayas llamado. Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí. ¿Dónde has estado en estos tres últimos días? ¿Puedo verte esta noche?

Frío y calor. Neurótica y dulce. Naoko era una actriz, George lo sabía; él mismo era también un poco actor.

—Estoy en medio de un trabajo —le dijo—. No puedo librarme. De todos modos, esta noche no.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora? Si puedes venir aquí ahora mismo... —Su voz se perdió, dejando que la imaginación de Eriol se encargara de rellenar el resto de la frase.

Eriol era demasiado alto para que le sirvieran de algo los para petos que llamaban «protecciones de la intimidad» de aquel teléfono público. Aun así, se agachó para acercarse al auricular, deseando poder deslizarse por la línea, poder escaparse incluso media ía una estupenda imaginación.

—Creía que el club tenía sus normas en cuanto a lo que sucede en tu camerino.

— ¿Estás en la ciudad? —Ahora la voz de la chica era enormemente más jadeante. Susurrante, íntima—. Porque si es así, me gustaría enseñarte lo que pienso yo de las normas en lo que se refiere a ti y a mí.

Eriol suspiró.

—Estoy aquí... de momento, pero no puedo escaparme —dijo— Ya estoy rompiendo todas las reglas sólo con llamarte.

—Supongo que no podrás decirme lo que estás haciendo.

—Ni por lo más remoto.

— ¿Ni aunque te suplique y te haga toda clase de promesas?

Las imágenes que le vinieron a la mente eran como para pararle el corazón. Naoko sabía hacer cosas con los labios y la lengua que bien podrían merecer figurar en el Libro Guinness de los Récords.

—No.

— ¿Es terriblemente peligroso?

—Increíblemente peligroso —bromeó él.

Hubo una pausa, y cuando Naoko habló de nuevo, su tono era distinto, más bajo.

—Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad?

Durante varios segundos, Eriol guardó silencio. Naoko parecía estar sinceramente preocupada.

—Sí —dijo al fin. Maldición, a lo mejor se preocupaba de verdad por él. ¿No era aquello retorcidamente irónico? Por fin encuentra uno la relación sexual perfecta, basada puramente en necesidades fisiológicas, las suyas y las de ella, y la chica empieza a desarrollar un punto tierno en el corazón—. Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Cuándo voy a verte? —inquirió Naoko, todavía en aquel tono calmo. Aquella voz lo asustaba, pero le gustaba al mismo tiempo. Le gustaba demasiado. Dios sabía que Kaho nunca le había hablado en un tono como aquél.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Es posible que pase otra semana, quizá más. —Echó un vistazo al reloj deseando poder hablar un poco más, pero contento de no poder hacerlo—. Oye, nena, tengo que irme.

—Eriol.

—Naoko, lo siento, de verdad tengo que...

—Llámame en cuanto puedas. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Y a continuación hizo desaparecer toda posibilidad de sorprenderlo diciéndole, con todo detalle, lo que iba a hacerle la próxima vez que se vieran.

Para cuando Eriol colgó el teléfono, estaba aferrado con tal fuerza al parapeto separador del teléfono que se le habían puesto los nudillos blancos. Respiró hondo, trémulo, y después dejó salir el aire de golpe.

Encendió un cigarrillo y no se dio ninguna prisa en regresar al hotel, disfrutando del frescor del aire primaveral en la cara. La semana siguiente iba a transcurrir demasiado despacio, pero pasaría por fin. Y entonces vería a Naoko.

Y entonces cerraría los ojos y fingiría que estaba otra vez con Kaho.

—Señoras y señores —dijo Kaho al tiempo que abría la portezuela del coche y se apeaba para dejar salir a la pasajera—, permítanme que les presente a la señora Bárbara

Conway.

Touya tosió para disimular la risa al ver a Tomoyo saliendo con porte elegante del asiento trasero del automóvil.

Debería llevar la larga melena teñida de un tono castaño corriente y con un corte lo menos llamativo posible. Debería ir vestida con ropa de grandes almacenes que le sentara mal, y poco o nada maquillada. Pero, en lugar de eso, tenía el aspecto de una estrella de cine. Ataviada con un cuerpo negro y ceñido con cuello de cisne y un pan talón negro entallado, además de unos excéntricos zapatos de tacón que la hacían sus buenos tres centímetros más alta, resultaba tan poco llamativa como una recua de elefantes desfilando por la acera. Llevaba el cabello largo y teñido de un negro brillante.

Aquel nuevo color de pelo hacía destacar sus ojos, que parecían más luminosos y de un azul amatista todavía más sorprendente. Enmarcaba su claro rostro acentuando sus rasgos perfilados, la nariz alargada y elegante, y los labios llenos y muy rojos. Resultaba notoriamente singular. El nuevo color de pelo de hecho la volvía más fácil deidentificar.

Touya lanzó una mirada a Eriol, que también estaba sufriendo un repentino acceso de tos. Los otros agentes, Chiharu Mihara y Masaki Amamiya parecían sentirse violentos. Toda aquella operación tendría éxito sólo si hacían mal su trabajo, y Tomoyo era la prueba viviente de que era justo lo que acababan de hacer. Si Sun estaba buscando —y Touya sabía que estaba buscando, sobre todo desde que iban por ahí dejando caer ciertas pistas no demasiado sutiles acerca de la localización de la víctima—, no tendría ningún problema en absoluto en dar con Tomoyo Terada en aquel pueblerino pajar.

Tomoyo se deslizó unas gafas de sol ante sus bellos ojos y echó un vistazo a su nuevo hogar.

Paul's River, en el estado de Nueva York.

Era la zona norte del estado, junto a la frontera con Connecticut, a unos treinta kilómetros al norte de la carretera 684. Era rural, con un gran número de casas como aquélla, separadas de su vecino más próximo por ochenta amplias hectáreas de terreno.

Las ondulantes colinas se veían salpicadas de tierras de cultivo, lo cual formaba un paisaje de lo más pintoresco y proporcionaba espacio abundante para repeler un golpe de la mafia arriesgando tan sólo las vidas de unas cuantas vacas extraviadas. Y lo mejor de todo: se encontraba a dos horas en coche de la ciudad de Nueva York, lo cual facilitaba el desplazamiento a diario tanto de agentes como de matones.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Touya, Tomoyo recorrió con la vista la blanca casita de campo al estilo de Cape Cod, del tamaño de un sello de correos, desde la pintura desconchada de las buhardillas hasta la pintura desconchada de la puerta de color rojo descolorido. No era una gran casa, al menos en comparación con el palacio en el que vivía en Farmingdale. Pero, para mérito suyo, no lanzó ninguna exclamación de horror ni de consternación. Ni siquiera torció el gesto con asco.

Simplemente miró.

Los parterres de flores de la entrada estaban invadidos de malas hierbas; el césped —si es que se podía llamar así— llegaba a la altura de las rodillas en algunos sitios, mientras que en otros se veía yermo y polvoriento. No había ningún árbol en la hectárea de terreno que rodeaba la casa, y todo estaba inundado por la fuerte luz del sol primaveral. En verano, haría un tremendo calor tanto en la casa como en el jardín. El jardín de atrás estaba rodeado por una cerca metálica, alta y fea. Era de esas cercas que uno levanta quizá después de construirse una piscina, pero no había ninguna a la vista.

Una de las ventanas delanteras estaba rota y mostraba el cristal pegado con esparadrapo. El garaje —una estructura independiente— parecía estar a punto de hundirse con la próxima ráfaga de viento suave. Comparada con la casa que Tomoyo poseía en Farmingdale, aquélla suponía un importante —muy importante— paso atrás.

Se volvió para ver cómo se iba el automóvil municipal que la había traído.

—Deberíamos entrar —le dijo Kaho—. Durante las primeras semanas, tendrá que llevar una vida discreta.

Tomoyo apartó la vista del polvo que levantaba el coche al marcharse, con los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol.

—Pensaba que aquí iba a estar a salvo. —Su tono de voz era grave y controlado—. ¿Me está diciendo que voy a tener que esconderme dentro de la casa?

—Es sólo por precaución —dijo George con suavidad—. Duran te los primeros días.

— ¿Días? —Preguntó Tomoyo, y miró a Kaho—. ¿O semanas?

—Aquí tengo la llave de la puerta de atrás. —Kaho evitó tanto a Tomoyo como la pregunta que había hecho ésta, y se dirigió por el largo camino de entrada hacia la puerta que había en la cerca metálica.

Amamiya y Mihara también dieron media vuelta, incómodos con el papel que estaban representando en aquella operación de equipos especiales. Eriol ya se había apresurado a seguir a Kaho.

Sólo quedaba Touya.

Tomoyo no lo miró por espacio de unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta, pues estaba claro que creía que él también daría de lado la pregunta.

—Semanas —le dijo él, y ella se volvió, con una expresión de sorpresa que turbó momentáneamente el semblante casi de princesa imperial que lucía desde que se apeó de la limusina.

Touya le indicó con un gesto que lo precediera al bajar por el asfalto agrietado del camino de entrada. Su majestad.

—Es probable que sean semanas.

A Tomoyo no le gustó su respuesta, pero le gustó más que no recibir ninguna respuesta en absoluto, de modo que asintió con un gesto y dijo:

—Gracias. —Su sonrisa fue muy pequeña y ligeramente ladeada, y no formaba parte del papel de princesa. Era muy posible que fuera sincera.

Touya percibió una ráfaga de su perfume cuando pasó por su lado. Era de una dulce fragancia, deliciosamente fresco y muy familiar. Era la misma fragancia que llevaba cuando él fue por primera vez a la casa de Farmingdale, la noche del allanamiento y los actos de vandalismo.

Si el equipo de matones de Sun no la veía acercarse a la distancia de un kilómetro, siempre podrían oler su perfume.

Dios, aquel montaje lo ponía nervioso. No sabía qué era, la situación, el programa, el objetivo.

El objetivo. Tomoyo Terada lo ponía nervioso en más de un sentido. Pero no era la primera vez que había trabajado protegiendo a mujeres hermosas. ¿Qué tenía aquélla en particular para no poder olvidarla?

Kaho estaba forcejeando con la cerradura de la valla, pero por fin logró abrirla,e indicó con un gesto a Tomoyo que pasara la primera.

Touya vio el perro antes que ella, antes que los demás. Estaba allí silencioso,amenazador, en el patio cercado, a la sombra del garaje, pero ahora se abalanzó sobreellos, un enorme pastor alemán de dientes afilados y un gruñido muy convincente.

Touya fue el primero que se lanzó adelante y empujó a Tomoyo hacia atrás paraapartarla del camino al tiempo que propinaba una patada a la verja justo a tiempo. Hasta Kaho chilló alarmada cuando el perro se estrelló contra la cerca haciéndola vibrarcontra los postes, mientras Touya luchaba con el pestillo.

Tomoyo había caído al suelo, y Eriol y los otros dos agentes la ayudaron aincorporarse de nuevo mientras el perro se ponía a ladrar y a atacar con saña los dedos de Touya. El ruido era ensordecedor, casi como una alarma contra robos.

Por fin, con la ayuda de Kaho, consiguió asegurar el pestillo sujetándolo contodos los dedos.

Eriol había sacado a Tomoyo fuera del alcance de aquel griterío, y ahora latenía aferrada a él, con la cara escondida contra su chaqueta y todo el cuerpotembloroso. Se había desgarrado el pantalón y se había despellejado por lo menos unarodilla, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta. Se limitaba a colgarse de Eriol comosi al soltarse fuera a caerse de un quinto piso.

Maldita sea, podría haber sido él quien tuviera aquellos brazos rodeándole elcuello.

Touya apartó aquel pensamiento tan rápidamente como se le había ocurrido.

Idiota. Era totalmente idiota pensar así de aquella mujer. Y aunque no era ningún genio,desde luego que tampoco era un idiota.

— ¿Quién ha pedido que haya aquí un perro guardián? —ladró él incluso másfuerte que el perro en cuestión.

Kaho tenía el rostro enrojecido por la cólera, pero Touya apostó a que lo quemás la había fastidiado era haber proferido aquel grito tan claramente femenino cuandoel perro atacó, y no el hecho de que hubiera aparecido allí un perro guardián sinautorización.

Amamiya repasó frenéticamente los papeles de su tablilla, buscando alguien a quienechar la culpa. No tuvo que buscar mucho antes de que Mihara diera un paso al frente.

—He sido yo —dijo la agente, serenamente dispuesta a enfrentarse a la cólera de Touya y de Kaho—. Sabíamos que la señora La... Conway tenía problemas con losperros, formaba parte de la información que figuraba en su expediente. Creímos que unperro guardián proporcionaría una buena tapadera, simplemente por eso. Cualquiera quela esté buscando no se esperará que tenga un perro. Yo di la orden antes de... —Miró a Tomoyo, consciente de que estaba a punto de decir demasiado.

Había dado la orden antes de saber que todo aquel trabajo era un montaje, antesde saber que el equipo especial de hecho quería que Spinel Sun encontrase a Tomoyo Terada.

—El perro se llama _Schnaps_. —Para sorpresa de Touya, Eriol habló en alto,elevando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del estrépito—. Su entrenador es JoeHarris. Yo trabajé con los dos hará unos tres años. —Intentó pasar a Tomoyo amanos de Amamiya, pero el aturullado agente apenas podía manejar a un tiempo su tablilla ysu bolígrafo, de modo que la mujer se vio impulsada en la dirección de Touya.

Touya lo intentó. De verdad que lo intentó. Primero trató de apartarse a un lado y empujar a Tomoyo hacia Kaho, pero ésta es taba ocupada en hacer de jefe airado.

Eso significaba que Tomoyo era toda suya. Parecía estar perfectamente bienaguantándose de pie ella sola, de modo que le agarró el brazo con una sola mano, tocándola con el menor número posible de dedos.

—Llévala a la entrada principal —le ordenó Kaho en tono áspero antes delanzar una mirada furiosa a Eriol—. ¿Puedes hacer que se calle ese perro?

Tomoyo estaba demasiado ansiosa por dirigirse a la fachada principal de la casa, así que se zafó de Touya y echó a andar hacia los coches, casi corriendo. Él tuvo que darse prisa para alcanzarla. Al volverse, vio que Eriol le hacía una seña con la mano al perro y, como por arte de magia, como si accionara un interruptor, dejó de ladrar.

Eriol Hiragizawa había trabajado con perros. Quién iba a imaginárselo. Touya habría pensado que su compañero sentía una total aversión a encontrarse pelos de perro en sus trajes de diseño.

—Se me dan especialmente bien las perras —oyó decir a Eriol con su habitual estilo suave, falto de expresión.

Touya tuvo que echarse a reír, imaginando a Kaho poniéndose furiosa lentamente, pues sabía que ella no podría replicar a la sutil pero mordaz observación de su ex marido delante de los otros dos agentes. Pero estaría deseando hacerlo; de hecho, seguro que le estaban entrando ganas de comérselo vivo.

Tomoyo se sujetaba a sí misma, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como si fuera a desmoronarse en pedazos si se soltara.

— ¿Le parece gracioso?

Touya se puso serio al instante, muy consciente de que lo último que Tomoyo necesitaba era pensar que él se estaba riendo de ella.

—No —dijo—. No, estaba sólo... Se trata de Eriol. No sabía que hubiera trabajado con perros.

Tomoyo estaba temblando. Tuvo que sentarse sobre el hormigón agrietado de los peldaños de la entrada. Tenía la rodilla izquierda claramente despellejada y sangrando a través del agujero del pantalón. Se le había revuelto el pelo y se le habían roto las gafas de sol. Allí sentada, parecía desvalida, todo lo contrario a la mujer fría y segura de sí misma que se había apeado de la limusina sólo unos minutos antes. Eracomo si aquella mujer se hubiera deshinchado igual que un globo en el instante en que se vino abajo su elegante fachada.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Touya se sentó a su lado, lamentando lo que le había pasado pese al hecho de que se había jurado no hacerlo. Ella no era una víctima, se había metido en aquello ella sola, igual que había ofrecido sus votos matrimoniales a Yoshiyuki Terada.

—Eso depende de si considera que puede estar bien una persona que está a punto de vomitarle en los zapatos.

Touya se miró los zapatos.

—Éstos son viejos. Haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Tomoyo rió, pero entonces, de forma casi instantánea, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le tembló el labio inferior. Qué suerte, pensó Touya. Iba a ponerse a llorar.

Pero ella luchó contra aquel impulso e intentó contener las lágrimas. Touya tuvo que concederle aquel mérito.

—Odio esto —le dijo—. Odio esta casa, odio mi pelo, lo odio a usted.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Touya. Ella lo odiaba. No debería importarle, pero le importaba—. Y sé que no va a creérselo, pero lo siento.

Nakuru era una de esas mujeres que están más guapas cuando lloran. Touya había esperado, y anhelado, que con Tomoyo sucediera lo mismo. Las lágrimas perfectamente derramadas ya no tenían el poder de conmoverlo. Pero las de Tomoyo llegaron en aluvión, en un arrebato no coreografiado, acompañadas de ojos hinchados y nariz roja y goteante. Ella luchó endemoniadamente por reprimirlas, con uñas y dientes, aunque sabía que era una batalla perdida.

La de Touya también era una batalla perdida. Soltó un juramento y la rodeó con un brazo. Medio esperaba que Tomoyo se pusiera rígida y se zafara de él, pero es que estaba totalmente abrumada. Se aferró a Touya, agarrada a su chaqueta y con el rostro apretado contra su cuello.

Era cálida, mucho más cálida de lo que parecía cuando represen taba el papel de princesa imperial. Y también era blanda. Y olía tan bien que empezó a dolerle la garganta.

Maldijo de nuevo, esta vez con más suavidad, sin poder abstener se de acariciarle el pelo. Pasó los dedos por su cabello fino como el de un niño, sabiendo que no lo estaba haciendo sólo para proporcionarle consuelo a ella; ansiaba tocarle el pelo desde el momento mismo en que la conoció.

— ¿Ese perro va a quedarse ahí para siempre? —preguntó Tomoyo con la voz amortiguada.

Para siempre. Era un término relativo, teniendo en cuenta que, en contra de lo que creía Tomoyo, no iba a estar mucho tiempo en Pauls River. Además, después de que Sun intentara matarla, después de que tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban para poner a aquel hijo de puta a la sombra para mucho tiempo, ella sería trasladada otra vez.

Incluso entonces, no existiría garantía alguna de que se quedase en ese nuevo sitio durante mucho tiempo. Nunca había garantía de nada. Para siempre era un concepto poco realista..., excepto cuando tenía que ver con la muerte. Estar muerto, o llorar por alguien que hubiera muerto; ésas eran las únicas cosas que Touya sabía que duraban para siempre, de modo implacable, interminable.

—Si quiere —le dijo—, nos llevaremos al perro.

—Quiero.

— ¿Tanto la asusta el perro?

Ella extendió una mano tratando de mantenerla quieta, pero no pudo.

—No, yo siempre tiemblo así.

Touya sonrió. Le gustaba su actitud, su malicia, si uno quiere, más que aquella frialdad carente de emociones de la princesa imperial.

—He leído el expediente que ha mencionado Chiharu Mihara. Les dijo a los agentes que tenía un problema con los perros, que eso era algo que sabían muy bien tanto su marido como los amigos de él, y también Spinel Sun.

—Spinel Sun lo sabía —dijo ella en tono inexpresivo.

—Entonces, todo correcto —dijo Touya—. Por eso pensó Chiharu que era una buena idea tener aquí un perro, y por eso lo mejor para usted es que _Schnaps _se de verdad no quiere que Sun la encuentre, tiene que actuar de modo totalmente distinto al modo en que actuaría Tomoyo Terada. Tiene que convertirse en Bárbara Conway en todos los aspectos posibles. Y si Bárbara está mejor escondida porque tiene un perro enorme, pues...

Tomoyo levantó la cabeza. Se le había corrido el rímel alrededor de los ojos hinchados y le goteaba la nariz. Vista de esa forma, parecía casi humana.

—Seguro que usted piensa que debería haber permitido que me tiñeran el pelo de aquel espantoso color castaño, ¿verdad?

Touya tuvo que sonreír.

— ¿Es eso lo que ha ocurrido? Como no le gustaba el color, ¿les dijo que se lo tiñeran de este tono más oscuro?

Ella se secó la cara con las manos.

—Era verdaderamente horrible. Resultaba realista, pero ¿quién puede desear llevar el pelo de un color tan anodino?

—Alguien que intente esconderse de un matón de la mafia —sugirió él.

— ¿Tiene un pañuelo?

— ¿Tengo aspecto de ser un tipo que lleva pañuelo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y, renunciando, se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

Touya aún la rodeaba con el brazo, y le dio un apretón para tranquilizarla antes de apartarse.

— ¿Por qué no se concede unos días para acostumbrarse al perro y...?

—No me acostumbraré nunca. Me aterrorizan hasta los perros pequeños. — Sorbió profundamente y se dejó caer desanimada, con la barbilla en las manos y los codos encima de los jirones del pantalón—. Estoy tan cansada.

—Han sido dos días muy duros. Yo también estoy muy cansado.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por espacio de unos instantes. Mientras Touya contemplaba el patio vacío, ella miraba al suelo como si la fascinase un hormiguero que se veía empujado fuera del polvo endurecido que había al pie de los escalones.

Pero entonces habló.

—Ayer no tuve la oportunidad de decir esto. —Levantó la mirada—. Sin embargo, siento mucho lo de su hijo. No puedo ni imaginar lo que debe de ser perder así a un hijo. —Rió, pero en su risa no hubo humor alguno, y volvió a escrutar a las laboriosas hormigas—. Sé perfectamente lo que es querer tener uno y no poder tenerlo, y también sé lo que es intentar adoptar y ser rechazada, pero no tiene nada que ver.

—Aguarde un minuto. —Touya se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Usted quería tener niños?

—Yoshiyuki y yo pasamos dos años intentando tener uno. —Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, pero de nuevo le tembló el labio, y Touya comprendió que no estaba muy convencida de lo que le estaba diciendo—. Me hice absolutamente todas las pruebas reglamentarias antes de ser declarada estéril. Dios, odio esa palabra. Los médicos creen que una escarlatina que tuve de pequeña, en sexto curso, pudo ser la culpable.

Bueno, en efecto había un giro nuevo en aquella historia. Yoshiyuki Terada no había iniciado el divorcio de su esposa porque ella se negara a tener un hijo suyo; la había dejado porque no podía tenerlo. Hijo de puta.

—Dios —dijo Touya—. Lo siento. Me cuesta creer que usted y Terada intentasen adoptar y fueran rechazados.

—Yoshiyuki se negó a adoptar. Yo lo intenté sólo después de separarnos. Existe una niña que se llama Nadeshiko... (Que significa "la mujer ideal en japonés" "también es un clavel japonés". (N. de la T)) ¿Puede creerse que en el hospital le pusieran ese nombre? No la quería nadie porque probablemente no podría andar nunca y porque tenía que sufrir un montón de operaciones de corazón. Pero yo la quiero, y sin embargo ellos creen que estará mejor en una institución que conmigo. Por eso me desesperó tanto el hecho de quedarme sin la ropa nueva.

Touya no entendió.

—Cuando estalló la bomba del coche —explicó ella— y yo, ya sabe, le propiné un rodillazo...

—Ya —dijo Touya—. Me acuerdo muy bien de eso.

—Tenía una reunión a la que acudir, una entrevista para ver si yo resultaría aceptable como madre adoptiva de Nadeshiko. —Le tembló el labio—. Creía que si me presentaba con buen aspecto les gustaría y me dejarían a la niña. En aquel momento no se me ocurrió que estaba arriesgando mi vida por aquella ropa nueva, que ya no tenía una casa a la que llevar a Nadeshiko a vivir.

—Pensé que estaba loca —le dijo Touya.

—Sí, puede que lo esté —repuso ella—. Si querer a esa niña me vuelve loca, entonces sí que lo estoy. —Miró a Touya con los ojos de nuevo arrasados en lágrimas—. Ahora ya no la tendré nunca.

Touya no pudo soportarlo. Alzó una mano vacilante, sabiendo que tocarla era una gran equivocación. Aun así, le posó la palma de la mano en la espalda.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo.

Tomoyo se irguió y se volvió hacia él, y se arrojó en sus brazos como si estuviera hambrienta de cualquier clase de contacto humano, incluso el de un hombre al que había declarado que odiaba.

—Quiero irme a casa —susurró—. Por favor, ¿no puede llevarme a casa?

Su casa era un montón de escombros y cenizas, acordonado por una cinta amarilla de la policía.

Touya le acarició la espalda con gesto torpe, temeroso de abrazar la demasiado.

—No puedo hacer eso, Bárbara.

— ¡Dios, no me llame así!

—Es como se llama ahora. Tiene que ir acostumbrándose.

— ¡No quiero acostumbrarme! ¡Quiero irme a casa! Quiero poder ir a ver a Nadeshiko. —Levantó la cabeza—. ¡Por favor, Touya! Debe de estar preguntándose dónde estoy. Sólo quiero regresar a Long Island.

A Touya se le encogió el corazón.

—No puedo llevarla allí.

— ¿No puede o no quiere? —El rímel le corría por las mejillas formando ríos negruzcos—. No tengo necesariamente que estar aquí, ¿no es así? Usted no puede obligarme. ¿O sí puede?

Maldita sea. No podía dejarla marchar.

—Le corresponde a usted decidirlo, pero...

—Quizá debería irme y arriesgarme con Spinel Sun.

Touya la agarró más fuerte.

— ¿Es que quiere morir? ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

— ¡No! Pero no creo que Spinel realmente quiera matarme. Me cuesta... Después de haber devuelto el dinero... —Se secó los ojos tratando de explicarse—. Si me quedo aquí, haré sólo lo que me diga el FBI. ¿Cómo sabré que no están ustedes equivocados?

Él la sostuvo por los hombros, por miedo de que, si la soltaba, ella se diera cuenta de que podía irse. Y en efecto podía irse. En cualquier momento dado, podía simplemente levantarse y largarse andando. Directa hacia Sun. El cual la mataría.

Touya no quería que muriese.

—No estamos equivocados.

—Pero si lo están... ¿No lo ve? Podría recuperar mi vida.

Touya la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándole la cabeza contra su pecho, sabiendo lo que ella deseaba, sabiendo cómo se sentía. No era justo; le habían arrebatado su vida. Era una inmensa in justicia.

—No puedes, Rika. Ya no está. La casa ha desaparecido. Ha desaparecido todo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente para no oír aquello.

—Quiero recuperar mi vida. —Hizo un ruido que fue mitad sollozo, mitad risa—. Dios, a veces creo que incluso recuperaría a Yoshiyuki si pudiera.

—No puedes —dijo Touya en un tono sin inflexiones—. Está muerto. Regresa a Long Island, y tú también estarás muerta.

Ella le aferró de la chaqueta.

—Si me quedo, soy Bárbara Conway. Tomoyo Terada estará igual de muerta.

—Sí, bueno, puede que ya sea hora de que te libres de ella de todas formas, ¿no?

Al oír aquello alzó la cabeza, con los ojos desorbitados y las lágrimas pegadas a las pestañas. Tenía la nariz a escasos centímetros de la de ella, la boca lo bastante cerca para besarla.

Lo bastante cerca para besarla.

Touya vio el momento exacto en que ella también se dio cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos. Y así, sin más, aquel abrazo ya no pretendía sólo consolar.

Tomoyo se sintió mujer, no sólo otro cuerpo humano contra el de él, sino un cuerpo femenino dotado de pechos suaves y plenos. Touya percibió la firmeza de su muslo, la curva de sus caderas; sintió la promesa de algo increíble. Y sus brazos ya no se sintieron torpes al abrazarla. Sus manos se acoplaron cómodamente, una contra la espalda y la otra escondida contra el cuello, por debajo del pelo. Era un acoplamiento perfecto. Y le resultaba tan fácil abrazarla, como si se hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su vida practicando para aquel momento.

No le supondría ningún esfuerzo inclinar la cabeza y cubrir la boca de ella con la suya. Su aliento olía a café y a chocolate, y sabía que su sabor sería igual de dulce.

Pero no se movió, ni ella tampoco. No habló, y ella también guardó silencio.

Ambos se limitaron a permanecer tal como estaban, sus pendidos, apenas atreviéndose arespirar.

Transcurrieron los segundos, uno tras otro. ¿Por qué diablos no se apartaba Tomoyo? ¿Quería que la besara? Maldición, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Besarla sería un acto de completa locura.

Touya inclinó lentamente la cabeza, y ella siguió sin apartarse. De hecho, levantó la cara y...

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta principal a su espalda, y Tomoyo se libró de él inmediatamente y se alejó.

Eriol empujó la puerta de rejilla dirigiendo a Touya una mira da que indicabaque no se le había escapado lo que implicaba aquel brusco movimiento de Tomoyo, su imitación de una adolescente poniéndose demasiado cariñosa con el entrenador, sorprendida por su mamá o su papá.

—Todo despejado. Kaho quiere que entres.

Tomoyo se estaba secando el rostro de nuevo y trataba fútilmente de arreglarse el pelo. Lo intentó también con los agujeros del pantalón a la altura de las rodillas, pero no tenían remedio. Hasta que se lavase la cara y se cambiase de ropa, iba a tener un aspecto desaliña do, no elegante.

— ¿Tienes un pañuelo? —preguntó Touya a Eriol.

Naturalmente que lo tenía. Se lo alargó a Touya sin decir palabra, el cual se lo entregó a Tomoyo, la cual mantenía el rostro cuidadosamente escondido.

—Estaremos listos en un segundo —dijo Touya a su compañero.

Eriol se volvió a marchar discretamente, y cerró la puerta casi del todo mientras Tomoyo se secaba los ojos y se sonaba la nariz delicadamente.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer él? ¿Debía pedirle perdón por haber estado a punto de besarla? ¿O pedirle perdón por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de besarla cuando podía? Probablemente sería bueno abordar aquel asunto de la atracción a bocajarro; admitirlo, sacarlo a la luz entre ambos, y tratarlo del modo adecuado. Cuando Tomoyo respiró por fin, a punto de hablar, Tomoyo cobró fuerzas para hacer frente a lo que iba a decir. Se había visto atrapada en la emoción del momento. Ni siquiera le gustaba él. Le agradecería que a partir de entonces se guardara aquellas manos tanlargas.

Pero Tomoyo no dijo nada de eso.

—No quiero que sepan que he llorado —reconoció, todavía de espaldas a él—. No les diga que estaba llorando..., por favor.

O bien... podía hacer caso omiso de aquel beso sin consumar. Fingir simplemente que no había ocurrido. Desde luego, aquélla era otra alternativa.

Touya se aclaró la garganta.

—No se lo diré.

Tomoyo se volvió para mirarlo de frente.

— ¿Cree que me notarán que he llorado?

Touya observó sus ojos de mapache manchados de rímel, aún hinchados por la emoción, la nariz roja, los churretes dejados por las lágrimas en el maquillaje de las mejillas. Le gustaría saber si, en caso de que la hubiera besado, habría fingido de todos modos que no había sucedido nada.

—Pues sí.

— ¿Tanto se nota?

Touya se sacó las gafas de sol del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se las ofreció.

—Pruebe con esto.

Ella le dedicó otra de aquellas leves sonrisas divertidas al tiempo que se ponía las gafas, y ambos pasaron al interior de la casa.

**Notas: como ven la química entre estos dos, además pobre Tomoyo cuando no le llueve le llovizna, y como ven ya va a empezar Touya a llamarla Rika, también leeremos a un Eriol igual que siempre coqueto y muy buen amigo de Touya, ya aunque en esta historia no voy a poder complacerlos a todos, no saldrán de pareja Sakura y Shaoran, lo siento, y como comente desde que inicie la historia es un Tomoyo-Touya, bueno ya saben dejen review, se despide esta gatita.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 7**

Touya abrió de un golpe la puerta del dormitorio de Tomoyo, aun reverberando en su cabeza el chillido que ella había lanzado.

Captó todo al primer golpe de vista. Rika, todavía en la cama, sentada pero encogida de miedo, respirando aún, sin sangre, aún viva, gracias a Dios. Una habitación vacía. Ningún mueble, excepto la cama doble de bastidor metálico y una cómoda comprada en la sección de oportunidades. Nada de matones, ni mafiosos, ni otras personas.

La puerta del armario, de doble corredera, estaba cerrada. Las persianas de las dos ventanas estaban bajadas del todo: una correspondía a la buhardilla, la otra daba al ala oeste de la casa.

En aquel instante se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba encogida por causa de él, por haber irrumpido de aquel modo en su habitación, medio vestido y con la pistola desenfundada. La observó por el rabillo del ojo al tiempo que realizaba una rápida inspección del dormitorio. El ropero, vacío excepto por unas cuantas camisas que colgaban en él, un par de zapatos y unas deportivas en el suelo; las ventanas, sólidamente cerradas. La cama... Rápidamente se agachó en cuclillas para mirar debajo.

Ni siquiera una pelusa de polvo a la vista.

Eriol aguardaba en la puerta, pistola en mano.

—Una falsa alarma —le dijo Touya. Se levantó a toda prisa, fue hasta las ventanas y alzó las persianas una vez más para hacer una rápida señal a los agentes que vigilaban la casa. Lo único que necesitaba aquella operación eran veinte agentes que acudieran a terminar con el asunto. Rika era más lista de lo que él había pensado al principio; en seguida se daría cuenta de que aquélla no era una operación normal del Programa de Protección de Testigos, sabría que se trataba de un montaje.

Dios, odiaba que aquello fuera un montaje.

—He tenido una pesadilla —dijo Tomoyo con voz trémula—. Lo siento, ¿he gritado muy fuerte?

¿Que si había gritado muy fuerte?

Touya todavía tenía unas doce dosis extra de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas a causa de la potencia y la intensidad de aquel alarde. Jamás había oído un grito tan lleno de terror, y había oído bastantes, de eso no había duda. En un momento estaba profundamente dormido, y al momento siguiente estaba ya subiendo de tres en tres las escaleras en dirección al piso superior.

Desabrochó la correa de seguridad de su arma y se agachó con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Gracias a Dios, todavía era demasiado joven y estaba en demasiada buena forma para sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

—Ha sido ese perro. —El cabello oscuro de Tomoyo estaba revuelto, y tenía la cara humedecida de sudor. Se agarraba las rodillas como si temiese que el cuerpo entero se le desmoronase en trocitos si se soltaba—. Cuando era pequeña, tenía esta misma pesadilla todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, parece ser que ya lo tienes controlado —dijo Eriol desapareciendo en el pasillo.

—Espera. —Touya se incorporó, pero Eriol ya se había ido.

Maldición. Había hecho todo lo posible para evitar estar a solas con Tomoyo toda la tarde y la noche. Y allí estaba ahora, a solas con ella en su dormitorio, por el amor de Dios, con tan sólo la tenue luz del pasillo iluminando la habitación. El ambiente era cálido, oscuro, y de lo más acogedor.

Tomoyo llevaba puesto el mismo pijama que en el hotel. La cubría por completo. Aquella prenda no tenía nada de sexy... excepto el hecho de que la llevaba ella.

Y en aquel preciso momento, aquello ya era bastante.

—Si me necesita, estaré en el piso de abajo. —Era una estupidez decir eso. ¿Por qué demonios iba a necesitarlo?

Pero ella asintió con un gesto, como si el hecho de poder necesitar de él fuera totalmente razonable e incluso probable.

— ¿Puedes inspeccionar por mí la puerta de atrás? —Pidió Tomoyo—. ¿Cerciorarse de que no pueda entrar el perro?

Touya se volvió desde la puerta y la miró.

— ¿Tanto la inquieta ese perro?

Tomoyo no podía verle la cara, estaba completamente de espaldas a la luz y era tan sólo una silueta en sombras. Tampoco podía verle los ojos, pero sí percibía que él la miraba.

—Cuando tenía cinco años, me atacó un doberman —le dijo—. El perro de un vecino, que se soltó. Lo vi entrar en nuestro jardín y corrí hacia él... con la intención de acariciarlo. Mi abuela Maki tenía un caniche que se llamaba _Mitzi _y... Pero aquél no era un perrito faldero. Debí de sobresaltarlo, porque se lanzó contra mí.

Cerró los ojos para alejar la imagen de pesadilla de aquellos dientes desnudos y aquellos terribles ojos. El recuerdo de aquellos ojos horrorosos la acompañaría a la tumba.

—No sé cómo conseguí escapar de él —continuó cada vez más deprisa, ahora que había empezado a contar la historia—. Supongo que debía de estar muy cerca de la valla que separaba mi jardín del de mi amiga Janey. Era igual que la de su jardín, y yo era lo bastante pequeña para meter los pies en los eslabones metálicos. Trepé por la valla, pero cuando estaba ya arriba, el perro se lanzó contra ella y caí al suelo. Caí dentro del jardín de Janey, gracias a Dios, pero me herí gravemente la pierna. No podía moverme. Sólo recuerdo que estaba allí tendida, con aquel perro ladrando y gruñendo. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que el doberman encontrase el agujero en la valla que usaba yo como atajo para entrar en el jardín de Janey. Así que me quedé donde estaba, aguardando la muerte.

Touya había vuelto a dar unos pasos al interior de la habitación, y ahora la luz del pasillo le iluminaba la mitad del rostro. Tenía el mentón oscurecido por más barba de lo normal, el pelo de punta en algunos sitios y un grueso bucle cayéndole sobre la frente.

Tomoyo consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Naturalmente, no me morí.

—Pero pasó por todo eso a los cinco años. Tuvo que quedar traumatizada. No me extraña que tenga pesadillas.

—Desde entonces no puedo acercarme a ningún perro. Cuando sucedió aquello, ni siquiera podía estar en la misma habitación con _Mitzi_. Y eso que era una perrita no más grande que el puño de mi mano. No era lo que se dice precisamente peligrosa. Mi madre obligaba a mi abuela a encerrar a _Mitzi _en el cuarto de baño cada vez que íbamos a verla.

Touya debía de estar durmiendo con la pistola muy cerca de la mano, porque no llevaba puesta la sobaquera. Vestía unos pantalones de algodón azul marino y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que se ajustaba a su musculoso pecho. Con ella, sus hombros parecían medir un kilómetro de ancho, y sus brazos ser lo bastante fuertes para cargar prácticamente con cualquier cosa.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada, incapaz de evitar pensar en lo fuertes y cálidos que le habían parecido aquellos brazos esa misma tarde; en lo cerca que había estado él de besarla. Era una locura. Ni siquiera le gustaba aquel hombre. Era grosero, basto... pero quizá la única persona, ente la multitud de agentes con los que había tratado en los últimos días, que era totalmente sincera con ella.

Se fiaba de él.

Por lo menos, tanto como podía fiarse de cualquiera.

Touya era muy diferente de todos los demás hombres que había conocido.

Parecía completamente distanciado, retirado, no parecía afectarlo su belleza física... hasta que tuvo un aspecto del todo horroroso. Aquella tarde, sentada en los escalones de la entrada, probable mente tenía el peor aspecto de toda su vida, y sin embargo fue entonces cuando él sintió deseos de besarla. Y la habría besado si no se hubiera abierto la puerta y los hubieran interrumpido.

Nada de aquello tenía lógica.

Tomoyo se echó el pelo hacia atrás con las manos, que todavía le temblaban, y se secó la frente con la manga. Tenía la cara brillante, el pelo y el pijama empapados en sudor. Sabía que estaba horrible.

Se preguntó si Touya desearía besarla en aquel momento.

—A veces, la mejor manera de superar una fobia como la suya es haciéndose fuerte y subiéndose a la chepa del perro... por así decirlo dijo Touya—. Es probable que su madre la hubiera ayudado más obligándola a enfrentarse a _Mitzi_. En lugar de eso, cada vez que ve un perro vuelve a tener cinco años ya estar totalmente indefensa. —Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra—. Verá, hay formas de defenderse de un perro que ataca.

Tomoyo señaló con un gesto la pistola que Touya aún tenía en la mano.

—Bastaría con tener una de ésas. Pero si yo me pusiera a disparar a todos los perros que se me acercasen a menos de treinta metros, aparecería en el barrio un montón de furiosos propietarios de perros.

Touya sonrió, y al instante pareció diez años más joven.

—Existen otras maneras de defenderse de un perro agresivo. El arma más poderosa es el conocimiento. Si uno aprende a identificar qué perro puede ser peligroso, y si aprende qué hacer si se encuentra cara a cara con uno... Sabe, Eriol ha trabajado con perros. Seguro que estará encantado de hablar de ellos con usted mañana por la mañana.

Volvió a cambiar el peso de pierna, y Tomoyo supo que de un momento a otro iba a salir por aquella puerta y dejarla sola en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¿Usted tiene pesadillas? —le preguntó, deseando que se queda es sólo un poquito más.

Pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo ridículo y necio de su pregunta. Un hijo suyo había muerto de forma-violenta, terrible. Todavía le parecía oír el eco de su voz: «... en ocasiones la única manera de que darme dormido es permaneciendo setenta y dos horas despierto...». Claro que tenía pesadillas.

Pero Touya no se burló de ella por su necedad; ni tampoco le dijo que cerrase la boca y se metiera en sus j... asuntos. Se limitó a mirar la, con la sonrisa desaparecida de su rostro.

Por fin suspiró, una exhalación silenciosa que reverberó en las arrugas de cansancio que surcaban perpetuamente su cara.

— ¿Quiere un bocadillo?

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

—No, pero me encantaría tornar un té.

—Té. —Su sonrisa reapareció brevemente—. Vale, doña repipi —dijo—. Vamos a tomar un té.

—Ahogándome —dijo Touya con la boca llena de pastrami sobre pan de centeno—. Oiga, esto está buenísimo. —Mostró el emparedado—. ¿Está segura de que no quiere un poco?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo la taza de té con las dos manos como si tuviera frío. Con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y vestida con aquel enorme pijama, parecía una niña de catorce años. Limpia de maquillaje, su cara se veía pálida y con un cutis liso y sin arrugas.

—Nunca he sido muy buen nadador —prosiguió Touya—. Quiero decir que di clases y aprendí a mover los brazos y las piernas, pero no es que esté preparado precisamente para cruzar el canal de la Mancha. Tengo un sueño en el que la calle está inundada y yo estoy subido a mi coche y sé que voy a tener que salvarme nadando. Me meto en el agua, pero hay una corriente demasiado fuerte, o tropiezo con algo, pero sea como sea me caigo. Y me despierto justo con el agua por encima de la cabeza. —Dio otro bocado al emparedado—. Las pesadillas son una mierda. Y ésa es una de las cosas que sueño cuando tengo una buena noche. En una noche mala, soñaba con los últimos momentos de Fujitaka en la Tierra. A veces incluso soñaba que él era Nakuru al volante del automóvil. Veía derrapar aquel camión, tal como debió de verlo ella. Sabía que Fujitaka y él iban a morir, que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, para evitar la muerte de su amado hijo. Extendía las manos hacia Fujitaka, con la intención de por lo menos estrecharlo contra sí, pero el niño estaba siempre fuera de su alcance, a poca distancia de las yemas de sus dedos.

Touya nunca conseguía alcanzarlo, se sentía impotente del todo. Personalmente, Touya prefería la sensación asfixiante del agua por encima de la cabeza.

Tomó otro bocado del emparedado, pero esa vez el pastrami le supo a mierda mezclada con cenizas. Lo dejó en el plato, y Tomoyo levantó la vista por un instante de su taza de té para mirarlo.

Touya habría apostado lo que fuera a que ella sabía exactamente adónde habían volado sus pensamientos. Unos días antes, no la habría creído capaz de ello, pero ahora pensaba de forma distinta. Tomoyo Terada no era tonta; era mucho más perceptiva y desde luego más sensible de lo que él había creído. No se sorprendió cuando ella dijo:

— ¿Cree que Spinel Sun tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de su hijo?

—Sí.

Tomoyo volvió a alzar la vista, y esa vez él la estaba esperando. Sostuvo su mirada.

—Pero no había pruebas, nada que pudiéramos presentar ante el tribunal. En aquella época él guardaba una estrecha relación con el jefe que yo estaba investigando, el que estaba intentando espantarme. Es probable que Sun se encontrase en la sala cuando se hizo el trato, cuando se contrató a los pistoleros que dispararon al coche de Nakuru. —Apartó de sí el emparedado—. Su querido Spinel Sun, ese tipo tan simpático que la invitaba a sus fiestas de Navidad, conspiró para cometer un crimen que tuvo como consecuencia la muerte de mi hijo.

Tomoyo no pudo mirarlo.

—Pretendía ser una advertencia —continuó él—. Unas cuantas balas bien colocadas en el parabrisas del coche de Nakuru. Se suponía que nadie resultaría herido, sólo lo suficientemente impresionado para que yo abandonara mi investigación. Pero alguien lo jodió todo, uno de los disparos se perdió y alcanzó al conductor del camión.

Su cedió en la autopista, donde todo el mundo va demasiado deprisa. El camionero perdió el control del remolque y derrapó. Nakuru pisó el freno, pero ella y Fujitaka no tuvieron la menor posibilidad.

Resultaba curioso que fuera capaz de narrar la historia como si fuera un locutor del telediario. Podía relatar los hechos sin emoción alguna, como si le hubieran ocurrido a la ex mujer de otra persona, al hijo de otra persona.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Ya —dijo Touya—. Yo también. Pero Sun no. A él probable mente no le importará. —Apartó el plato con el emparedado a medio comer, y al levantar la vista se encontró con que Tomoyo lo estaba mirando fijamente—. No va a ir a la cárcel por haber matado a mi hijo —continuó, devolviéndole la misma mirada—. Pero sí que va a ir a la cárcel. Tarde o temprano, la joderá a base de bien, y allí estará el FBI, allí estaré yo.

—Pero eso no le devolverá a Fujitaka.

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas en voz queda lo impresionaron, y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Nadie, ni siquiera Eriol, ni Sakura, se había atrevido nunca a ser tan directo. Sabía que todos lo pensaban, pero Tomoyo fue la primera en atreverse a decírselo.

Pensó en sus pesadillas acerca de Fujitaka, cuando no podía alcanzarlo con las manos.

—Soy consciente de eso —dijo rígidamente—. Pero enviar a Sun a la cárcel, o al infierno, me da igual, va a ayudarme mucho a sentirme mejor.

— ¿De verdad?

Touya escrutó el rostro de Tomoyo. Bajo la dura luz fluorescente te de la cocina, tenía los ojos casi amoratados por la fatiga. No estaba jugando a hacer de abogado del diablo; sinceramente quería saberlo.

Tomoyo se inclinó ligeramente.

— ¿Se sintió mejor cuando... cómo se llama... Riposa, murió resistiéndose a ser detenido?

— ¿Cómo diablos sabe usted el nombre de Frank Riposa? —Touya supo la respuesta a aquella pregunta en el instante mismo de pronunciarla—. Ha estado hablando con Eriol de mí.

Ahora le tocó a Tomoyo desviar la mirada. Se encogió de hombros delicadamente.

—No hay mucho más que hacer, como no sea hablar. De modo que sí, le he hecho algunas preguntas...

—De los cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho millones de temas posibles de conversación —musitó él—, yo soy el primero de la lista. Me siento halagado. Tomoyo tomó un sorbo de té, completamente indiferente... excepto por el ligero tono sonrosado que tiñó sus mejillas, y por el hecho de que se negó a sostenerle la mirada.

—Pues no se sienta halagado. Sólo intentaba romper este interminable aburrimiento

Estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía. Y ella sabía que él lo sabía.

Tomoyo bebió otra vez.

—Así pues, ¿se sintió mejor al enterarse de que Riposa estaba muerto? Touya se levantó y guardó la mostaza en el frigorífico.

—Sí —contestó.

Los dos sabían que también él estaba mintiendo.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y se tropezó con Touya.

Estaba sentado en el pasillo, justo al otro lado de la puerta, profundamente dormido.

Sin embargo, se despertó cuando el pie de Tomoyo chocó contra sus costillas y ella fue a estrellarse contra la pared de enfrente con un sonoro porrazo.

Touya estuvo a su lado al momento.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Tenía los ojos pesados y soñolientos, y las manos calientes. Tomoyo sabía que sus brazos estarían igual de calientes y maravillosamente fuertes. Resultaría tan fácil recostarse contra él, dejar que cuidara de ella.

De todas las formas posibles.

La dura verdad era que echaba de menos el sexo. Tal vez Yoshiyuki no fuera el amante más fiable del mundo, pero era imaginativo, por lo menos al principio de estar casados. Por supuesto, todos aquellos años intentando quedarse embarazada habían aportado una pesada carga de estrés a su relación sexual y le habían quitado toda la diversión. Hacía años que Tomoyo no practicaba el sexo puramente por practicar el sexo.

Touya estaba demasiado cerca de ella, con una mano apoyada en su hombro. Se había quedado muy quieto, muy callado, como si de algún modo supiera el decadente derrotero que habían tomado los pensamientos de ella. Tomoyo percibía el calor de su cuerpo, olía su calor. Dios, qué bien olía.

Se aclaró la garganta, pero aun así la voz le salió enronquecida.

—Y usted, ¿está bien? No lo he visto. No era mi intención darle una patada.

Él estaba mirándola, examinándola, y mostró una sonrisa torcida.

—Tiene buen aspecto por las mañanas, Rika. Tomoyo tenía el pelo enmarañado, los ojos cansados e hincha dos, y no llevaba ni pizca de maquillaje.

—Estoy hecha una facha.

—Eh, esa forma de hablar resulta un poco fea en usted.

—Usted también está hecho una facha.

—Eso supone cierta mejora en mi caso —le dijo Touya—. De hecho, lo considero un cumplido. Verá, ir hecho una facha es mi aspecto normal. Los días realmente malos, voy hecho una verdadera mierda. De modo que sí, estar hecho una facha supone un paso importante mí. —Sonrió de modo que se le destacaron las arrugas de los ojos—. Así que muchas gracias.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

Touya se apartó a un lado, deslizando la mano por el brazo de ella en un gesto íntimo, hasta el codo, antes de salirse de su alcance.

Tomoyo sintió frío al perder su contacto. Pero aunque aquella sensación de frío resultaba incómoda, no era ni la mitad de horrible que lo que experimentaría si se permitiera entablar una relación con aquel hombre simplemente porque deseaba sentirse caliente y segura.

Pero no existía calor ni seguridad cuando el frío procedía de lo más hondo de uno mismo. Así lo había aprendido, por las malas.

Touya alcanzó a ver un atisbo de sí mismo en el espejo del pasillo y estaba intentando fútilmente alisarse el pelo. Pero era una batalla perdida.

—Dios, ¿se ha fijado? Tengo que cortarme el pelo.

— ¿Estaba haciendo guardia junto a mi puerta para que no entra los perros ni los hombres malos, o para no dejarme salir a mí? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Él se olvidó del pelo y volvió la mirada hacia ella para contemplarla durante largos instantes antes de responder.

—Un poco de cada cosa.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Me gusta que sea sincero conmigo.

—Ya, bueno, a mí me gustaría que usted también fuera sincera conmigo.

— ¿Aunque le dijera que todavía sigo pensando que se ha cometido un error?

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Touya se contrajeron mientras la miraba fijamente, sin moverse del sitio.

—Conté el dinero —dijo ella con suavidad—. Estaba todo. Lo siento, ya sé que usted cree que Spinel Sun mató a su hijo, pero...

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

—Si usted regresa, Sun dejará que su perro la despedace. —Habló en tono amable, en contraste con la dureza de lo que decía.

Tomoyo le dio la espalda.

—Quiere sinceridad —agregó suavemente—. Pues eso es lo que yo creo sinceramente, Rika.

— ¿Y si se equivoca? —preguntó ella con voz tensa.

— ¿Y si tengo razón?

—Quiero llamarlo.

—No desde esta casa, ni desde esta ciudad.

Tomoyo se giró para encararse con él, dispuesta a ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle si fuera necesario.

—Entonces vamos a dar un paseo. Por favor. Podemos ir hasta Connecticut. Lo llamaré desde... no sé, Hartford. Desde una cabina.

Touya guardó silencio de nuevo durante largo rato. Sin sonreír, las arrugas de alrededor de los ojos lo hacían parecer cansado. Pero asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Haré lo que pueda para prepararlo todo. Pero tendrá que tener paciencia; puede que tarde días en conseguir el permiso de mi jefe.

—Le prometo que no llamaré desde el teléfono de esta casa. Touya afirmó de nuevo.

—Bien.

Tomoyo se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, pero antes se volvió.

— ¿Se fía de mí?

Touya no titubeó.

—No lo suficiente para dejarla sola en una habitación con un teléfono.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Gracias otra vez por su sinceridad.

Touya sonrió. Era algo más que diversión ¡o que había en sus ojos, era una chispa de aprobación!

—De nada, supongo.

Yukito fingió no haber visto a Itsuki ni a Daisuke siguiéndolo al salir del colegio. Era tarde, cerca de las cuatro y media, y sólo quedaban algunos chicos más por ahí, esperando a que vinieran a re cogerlos después del ensayo para la función del colegio.

Yukito desató su bicicleta de la barra que había junto a las puertas principales e introdujo ambos brazos en las correas de su mochila, con cuidado de dar la espalda a Itsuki y a Daisuke. Con suerte, estaría ya subido en su bicicleta y con medio camino de entrada recorrido antes de que se le acercasen. Con suerte...

—Eh, rubito, ¿adónde vas con tanta prisa, con tus alitas de plata?

Mierda.

Yukito no levantó la cabeza. Se negaba a responder a menos que lo llamasen por su nombre. Su nombre auténtico.

Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando Daisuke le agarró la mochila y lo obligó a girarse.

—Eh, te estamos hablando a ti, pitufo. Ten más respeto hacia tus mayores.

Itsuki tenía sólo dos meses más que él. Nueve años atrás, entró por los pelos en el parvulario un año antes que Yukito.

—Dejadme en paz.

Aquello era realmente una idiotez. Aunque eran de noveno curso, él era más grande que los dos juntos. Pero odiaba la violencia. No se parecía en absoluto a su padre, que se metía en cualquier altercado con los ojos chispeantes, preparado y dispuesto a utilizar los puños para lidiar con lo que se le pusiera por medio.

Sin embargo, Touya sólo empleaba los puños como último recurso.

— ¿Tienes prisa por irte a casa a probarte las bragas de tu tía, mariquita?

Yukito se quitó la mochila y la dejó en el suelo, se balanceó ligeramente sobre los talones, como si estuviera preparándose para una agotadora sesión de baile, y se irguió en toda su estatura. Y entonces, bajando la vista, bajándola realmente, hacia los ojos pequeños, endogámicos y bizque antes de Itsuki y Daisuke, les ofreció su mejor sonrisa heredada de Touya.

—Se han realizado estudios que demuestran que la mayoría de los problemas de los homófobos tienen su origen en el miedo a sus propias necesidades sexuales latentes.

Daisuke parpadeó.

— ¿Eh?

Itsuki era un poco más listo.

—Creo que nos está llamando mariposones.

—Mariposón y mariquita son términos despectivos. —Los re prendió Yukito suavemente, tal como habría hecho Touya—. Deberíais quereros más a vosotros mismos, sentiros orgullosos de ser quienes sois.

Itsuki ya estaba retrocediendo horrorizado, pero Daisuke no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar aquello. Yukito se convirtió en una piedra y no se movió más de un centímetro cuando el chico más pequeño le propinó un empujón. Y cuando volvió a arremeter contra él, Yukito lo agarró por la muñeca.

—Mira, ya sé que tienes necesidad de tocarme, pero lo cierto es que yo no soy homosexual. Lo siento, ya sé lo mucho que os gustan los bailarines a los maricones, pero es que he conocido a una chica de California con la que sigo en contacto, y...

Daisuke cargó contra él. Yukito creyó estar preparado para la embestida, pero la fuerza lo empujó hacia atrás, contra el soporte para bicicletas, y lo hizo caer por el otro lado. Aterrizó en el duro suelo con un golpe seco que le sacudió todos los huesos, y dio gracias por el hecho de que Daisuke no hubiera caído con él y por la gruesa barra metálica para bicicletas que ahora los separaba.

También se sintió agradecido de que Daisuke pareciera satisfecho de verlo a él despatarrado en el suelo. Por lo visto, aquello bastó para restablecer la hombría amenazada de aquel chico de noveno curso.

Yukito contempló cómo los dos chicos se marchaban pavoneándose. Se enderezó las gafas y se miró la herida del codo para ver si san graba mucho. Era sólo un rasguño.

— ¿Estás bien? —Yoko Nakagawa, la chica más alta de la clase, con casi veinte kilos de sobrepeso y unas gafas gruesas que le daban el aspecto nada atractivo de un pez de ojos saltones, le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Sí. —Yukito permitió que ella lo izara del suelo y a continuación se sacudió el polvo de las posaderas. Resultaba curioso que él fuera más alto que la gigantesca Yoko Nakagawa. ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello?

La chica mostró brevemente el aparato que llevaba en los dientes en una sonrisa misteriosamente tímida, extraterrestre.

—Casi tenía la esperanza de que los mataras.

—Ya, bueno, yo tenía la esperanza de que no me mataran a mí.

—Lo siento —le dijo Yoko.

— ¿Por qué? He sobrevivido. Lo considero una victoria.

—Tenía demasiado miedo de acercarme a ti. He visto lo que estaban haciendo y sabía que debería ayudarte, pero...

Itsuki y Daisuke la llamaban siempre «Ballenato» o «Yoko Montaña». Yukito la había visto en más de una ocasión corriendo en dirección al aula de las chicas hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—No pasa nada. —Se obligó a sonreír al tiempo que volvía a ponerse la mochila, deseando que ella dejase de mirarlo fijamente con aquellos ojos agrandados.

—Me ha parecido alucinante que hayas podido quedarte ahí tan tranquilo, sonriéndoles.

Yukito también estaba asombrado. Sonrió con tristeza. A lo mejor no era tan diferente de su padre como creía. Touya era capaz de salir de cualquier problema hablando.

Yoko soltó una risita

—No han entendido ni la mitad de lo que les has dicho.

—Mejor; si no, probablemente ahora estaría muerto.

—Sabes, los dos juntos podríamos hacerlos pedazos. —Un suave color rosa tiñó sus mejillas, además le estaba dedicando otra de aquellas sonrisas misteriosas, y...

Oh, Dios, estaba por él. Yoko Montaña estaba por él. Se quedó petrificado, sin saber qué hacer ni decir.

—Eres genial, sabes, en tu número de baile. Yo también voy a participar en la función. Toco la trompa.

—Genial —repuso Yukito sin entusiasmo. Levantó el pie de apoyo de la bicicleta y se montó en ella. Así que le gustaba a Yoko. Pero cada vez que se imaginaba a una hipotética compañera de lucha, pensaba en una chica que se pareciera más a la de las historietas de los X-Men que Yoko Nakagawa; pensaba en una chica de larga melena pelirroja, con una figura de cine y vestida con un biquini negro, y con ojos de tamaño normal que brillaban cuando sonreía.

— ¿Has pensado en ponerte lentillas? —Preguntó Yoko—. La señora Fisher me ha dicho que no lleve las gafas en el escenario, porque las luces se reflejan en ellas, así que voy a ir al oculista en cuanto mi madre tenga tiempo y... No es que te queden mal las gafas, estás... Bueno, he oído decir a Keiko que tú serías uno de los diez chicos más guapos del colegio si no llevases gafas y... Perdona, no he querido decir que estés mal con gafas. Personalmente, yo creo que son... muy bonitas. —Yoko cerró sus gigantescos ojos—. Oh, Dios —gimió—, qué idiota soy. Vas a matarme.

Yukito sabía que debía decirle que no tenía la menor posibilidad, que a él nunca le gustaría como él le gustaba a ella, ni en un millón, un billón de años. Sabía todo acerca de falsas esperanzas y expectativas hechas añicos. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo permaneciera viva la esperanza, más sombría y vacía resultaba cuando por fin se apagaba su luz.

Pero, en lugar de eso, levantó una mano y le palmeó con gesto torpe el gigantesco hombro.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

A Yoko le brillaron los ojos, y sonrió. Cuando sonreía era casi bonita.

—Debería haberte ayudado a destrozarlos.

Yukito mostró otra sonrisa forzada y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde.

—Quizá la próxima vez.

Yoko asintió con energía, rebosante de esperanza.

—Decididamente, la próxima vez.

Tomoyo estaba de pie en la sala de estar, sosteniendo el teléfono. Touya se aclaró la garganta, y ella se sobresaltó.

—Oh —dijo—. Touya. Hola. Él se limitó a mirarla.

—Creía que había salido a comprar.

El no pronunció palabra, no movió un solo músculo.

Tomoyo dejó el auricular en su sitio y, en un movimiento nervioso, tomó asiento en el sofá, levantó las rodillas y las pegó al pecho.

—No estaba llamándolo.

Aquel día estaba guapa. Le brillaba el pelo, suavemente esparcido alrededor de los hombros, iba cuidadosamente maquillada, el lápiz de labios era una obra de arte. Iba vestida con un jersey azul que casi hacía juego perfectamente con el color de sus ojos, y unos vaqueros que eran más caros que la mayoría de los trajes que él se ponía para ir a trabajar.

Tenía el aspecto de un objeto que uno querría proteger, igual que su abuela cubría los muebles de la sala de estar porque eran demasiado buenos para usarlos.

—Se lo he prometido —le dijo ella con sinceridad—. Y... ya sé que probablemente no va a creerme, pero yo cumplo mis promesas.

Touya lanzó un suspiro. Se adentró un paso más en la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿a quién llamaba?

Tomoyo se mordió el labio.

—Mire, ya sé que no debo hacer ninguna llamada telefónica...

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? Y no me diga que no podía pasar ni un día más sin hablar con sus amigas de la Línea Caliente de Amigos de los Psíquicos.

Tomoyo tenía las rodillas aferradas con tal fuerza, que los nudillos se le habían puesto casi blancos.

—Iba a llamar al Hospital Infantil de Northshore.

Touya aguardó una explicación.

—Esta mañana tenían que operar a Nadeshiko del corazón por última vez —susurró Tomoyo—. Simplemente... necesito saber si se encuentra bien.

¿Nadeshiko? ¿Quién diablos era Nadeshiko? La respuesta le llegó como un fogonazo. El

Hospital Infantil de Northshore. Nadeshiko era la niña de la que le había hablado Tomoyo, la que quería adoptar.

— ¿La han operado... del corazón? Dios santo, ¿se puede operar del corazón a un bebé?

Tomoyo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Nació con una especie de agujero en el corazón. Cuentan con un método nuevo de introducirse y fabricar una especie de parche que... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo..., quería saber si... ya sabe, si ha sobrevivido.

—Mierda. —Touya empezó a pasear arriba y abajo.

Si se trataba de una historia que se estaba inventando, a aquella mujer deberían darle un Óscar. Se volvió para mirarla. Tenía la cara pálida, los labios apretados. De ningún modo podía ser tan buena actriz.

— ¿Cuál era su relación con el Hospital Infantil de Northshore? —Quiso saber—. ¿Era simplemente un sitio al que acudió cuando decidió intentar adoptar?

—No. Trabajé allí de voluntaria —le dijo Tomoyo—. Para recaudar fondos. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y la gente estaba enterada de eso?

—Sí.

Maldición.

— ¿Y su relación con esa niña? ¿También estaba enterada la gente de eso?

—No lo guardo en secreto —repuso ella—. ¿Por qué?

—No puedo permitirle que los llame —le dijo Touya—. Lo siento, pero es demasiado arriesgado.

— ¿No hay algún modo de enterarnos? —Preguntó Tomoyo—. No dejo de pensar en todas las cosas que pueden haber salido mal, y... Sólo quiero saber si está bien.

Touya cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del FBI en Nueva York, y después la extensión de Kaho.

—Misuki. —Kaho sonaba cada vez más como un típico ayudante eficiente.

—Kaho, soy Touya Kinomoto. ¡Necesito que llames al Hospital Infantil! de Northshore, en Long Island, y averigües cómo se encuentra una niña que se llama Nadeshiko, que acaba de ser operada del corazón esta mañana.

Kaho suspiró, sumamente exasperada.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo?

—Se trata de una llamada que desde luego no querrás que hagamos nosotros — dijo Touya—. Necesitamos esta información como hace una hora. Esa niña es muy especial para Bárbara Conway. Llámame en cuanto la tengas.

Y colgó sin esperar la respuesta de Kaho.

Tomoyo tenía los ojos llenos de esperanza.

— ¿De verdad va a llamar?

—Sin duda —contestó Touya. Había junto al teléfono un cuaderno cuya primera página estaba toda escrita a mano, con una letra horrible. Lo cogió y leyó una descripción de la luz del sol sobre el mar, el tacto de la arena y el olor de la playa. No era del todo malo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Tomoyo se lo arrebató de la mano.

—Es particular.

— ¿Lo ha escrito usted?

Lo sostuvo contra el pecho, obviamente violentada.

—Es bueno, pero por el amor de Dios, ¿quién le ha enseñado caligrafía?

—Tengo muy mala letra —reconoció ella—. Nunca se me dio muy bien el colegio. —Miró su cuaderno—. No sé por qué me molesto si quiera.

— ¿Le gusta escribir? —inquirió Touya.

Tomoyo levantó la vista hacia él, y Touya adivinó en sus ojos que era consciente de que él intentaba distraerla, evitar que se mordiese las uñas hasta que Kaho Misuki llamase para darle noticias de Nadeshiko.

—No lo sé —contestó-—. Sí, supongo que sí. Quiero decir... Casi he llenado ya todo este cuaderno.

— ¿Escribe historias? —Preguntó Touya—. ¿O más bien se va dejando llevar por lo que se le ocurre?

—Touya, no puedo dejar de pensar que para Nadeshiko sería mucho más misericordioso que... —No pudo decirlo—. Me refiero a que ¿qué vida va a tener? Si estaban pensando en mí, eso quiere decir que ni siquiera podían encontrarle un hogar adoptivo. —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Pero yo no quiero que se muera.

Debería verla sonreír. Tiene una sonrisa maravillosa. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá mi deseo de que viva sea egoísta y...

—Chist —dijo él, sentándose a su lado en el sofá y rodeándola con sus brazos. Sabía que se metía en apuros al tocarla, pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?—. No es egoísmo, Rika, porque mientras esté viva, existe una posibilidad de que alguien quiera cuidar de ella. ¿Quién sabe? Mientras esté viva hay esperanza, ¿sabe?

Tomoyo asintió. Lo sabía.

Estaba a la distancia perfecta para un beso. Touya no quería estropearle la pintura de labios, sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de aquella boca.

Ella también le miraba la boca. Oh, Dios, estaba deseando que la besara.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Eriol, o Chiharu, o Masaki, cuando Touya los necesitaba?

Pero la casa estaba silenciosa como una tumba. No se movía nada. Si había allí alguno de los otros agentes, estaba profunda mente dormidos.

Tomoyo se humedeció los labios nerviosamente con la punta de la lengua y...

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono, y Touya soltó a Tomoyo con un salto tan brusco que casi salió disparado por el techo.

Al volver a bajar, cogió el teléfono.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca. Dios del cielo, qué cerca había estado. Se apartó un poco más de Tomoyo, que seguía sentada en el sofá, observándolo fijamente, concentrada en la llamada telefónica, ya olvidada por completo del hecho de que había estado a punto de besarla.

— ¿Kinomoto? —Era Kaho—. La paciente Nadeshiko está en recuperación y se encuentra bien.

Repitió aquellas palabras a Tomoyo, que rompió a llorar.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

—Gracias, Kaho —dijo Touya, observando cómo Tomoyo se dirigía escaleras arriba buscando la intimidad de su dormitorio.

Por nada del mundo iba a seguirla.

Por nada del mundo.


	9. Chapter 8

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 8**

—Esto no me hace feliz.

Touya estaba de pie junto a la puerta principal con Eriol, esperando a que Tomoyo terminara de hacer Dios sabe qué en el cuarto de baño. Había bajado después del almuerzo perfectamente maquillada y con el cabello ya maravilloso.

—Es un buen montaje —le recordó Eriol—. El patio está totalmente despejado. No sabemos que nos haya adelantado ninguno de los hombres de Sun. Si van a disparar, será desde detrás de la línea de los árboles.

—Podrían estar instalados en cualquier parte desde aquí hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Touya se ajustó la chaqueta encima del engorroso y pesado chaleco antibalas.

Como si fuera a servir de algo el hecho de llevarlo. Si él fuera un matón de la mafia, se apostaría en la torre de una iglesia armado con un rifle de gran potencia y una mira telescópica. Aguardaría hasta que se acercase el coche de Tomoyo y se los cargaría a todos, apuntándoles a la cabeza, a través del techo del coche.

—Esto no me está gustando nada —murmuró Touya a Eriol cuando Tomoyo salió por fin—. Quiero que ella también lleve chaleco.

—Créeme, sería imposible debajo de esa camiseta.

Tomoyo apareció vestida con unos vaqueros negros muy ajustados y una camiseta negra entallada que resaltaba su cuerpo perfecto. Llevaba el pelo retirado de la cara en una especie de trenza informal. Su rostro maquillado se veía tan impecable como la porcelana fina, sus labios eran del color del vino, y sus pestañas estaban artísticamente realzadas en negro.

Le gustaba más con aquel pijama que le venía grande y aquel salpicado de pecas en la nariz y en las mejillas.

Tomoyo se detuvo justo enfrente de él. Los tacones altos que llevaba la hacían parecer exactamente de su misma estatura y ponían sus ojos a la misma altura que los de él. Mostraban una expresión calmada, distante, desapasionada. Estaba en modo Princesa Tomoyo.

Touya deseó sacudirla, devolverla a la vida; pero por otra parte, no podía censurarla. Era él quien había pasado los últimos días evitándola. Desde que tropezó con él en el pasillo y la tocó en el brazo, desde que ella lo miró como si quisiera ser besada, Touya había mantenido como mínimo la distancia de una habitación entre ambos. Desde que se sentaron en la sala de estar y ella le contó lo de Nadeshiko, Touya había contestado con sí o no a sus preguntas. No quería que Tomoyo le revelara sus secretos, ni tampoco revelarle los suyos. No quería ver el calor de su contacto reflejado en aquellos ojos.

Pero por Dios que odiaba la manera en que lo estaba mirando ahora.

— ¿Vamos a Hartford para que yo pueda llamar a Spinel Sun? —Era una pregunta de sí o no. Era evidente que había prestado atención.

—No. Aún no he obtenido aprobación para eso. —No era una mentira. Todavía no tenía la aprobación. No obstante, sabía que no iba a obtenerla. Kaho no quería dar pistas falsas a Sun, y se negaba en redondo a aquella idea, al menos a corto plazo.

En cuanto al largo plazo...

Era de esperar que no hubiera largo plazo. Al cabo de cuatro días, Touya se estaba subiendo por las paredes. Logró por fin hablar con Sakura pero ésta se mostró fría y poco comunicativa cuando él le pregunto dónde diablos se habían metido. Le dijo que había llevado Yukito y a Ruby a la playa, a California, tal como hacía todas las vacaciones de primavera. Se lo habían pasado muy bien, gracias.

No quiso hablar de la carta de los abogados en la que se solicita la custodia, y sólo le dijo que tenía que ir allí, no era un asunto que se pudiera hablar por teléfono.

Tenía que tratarse cara a cara. Luego se puso todavía más rígida con él y le dijo que había creído que por lo menos iría a ver actuar a Yukito.

Su hijo había representado un papel de protagonista en el musical del colegio, y nadie se había tomado la molestia de decírselo. Natural mente, dado su plan de trabajo, le habría resultado casi imposible hacer un hueco para un viaje. Incluso ahora, con aquella crisis personal que se acercaba al punto de erupción, lo mejor no era precisamente tomar un vuelo a Colorado para ausentarse unas cuantas semanas más.

Eriol mantuvo cerrada la puerta principal, para impedir que Tomoyo saliese al patio.

—Nada de viajes a Hartford. Tendrás que contentarte con ir hasta la biblioteca y la tienda de ultramarinos. ¿Crees que podrás soportar la emoción?

Tomoyo le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—De hecho, no te imaginas lo emocionada que estoy al pensar que voy a ir a la biblioteca.

Cada uno de los últimos cuatro días, Touya había enviado a Chiharu Mihara o a Masaki Amamiya a la biblioteca a recoger libros para que Tomoyo tuviera algo que leer. No era muy aficionada a la televisión duran te el día. En realidad, no era aficionada a la televisión en general. Pero los libros... Era una lectora voraz. Leía constantemente, cuando no estaba garabateando en su cuaderno. Leía o escribía durante el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Todo el día y posiblemente también la mayor parte de la noche.

Leía cualquier cosa y de todo. De una porta da a otra. Si una página tenía algo escrito, Tomoyo lo leía.

Eriol miró a Touya.

— ¿Estamos listos para marcharnos?

No. Touya no estaba listo. Y Tomoyo tampoco. Esta no tenía ni la menor idea de que los malos podían empezar a disparar sobre ella, con la esperanza de matarla, en el mismo momento en que pusiera un pie en el patio.

—Hazme un favor —le dijo Touya—, quédate cerca de mí en todo momento. Si yo te digo que te agaches o que eches a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, hazlo. Sin preguntas, tú limítate a hacerlo, ¿entendido?

Un ligero frunce arrugó la frente perfecta de Tomoyo.

—Creía estar a salvo en esta ciudad.

—Y lo estás. —Eriol lanzó a Touya una mirada que quería decir: « ¿qué diablos haces?» a espaldas de Tomoyo.

Touya no le hizo caso.

—Dame el capricho —dijo a Tomoyo—. Por favor. Ya sé que no te lo crees, pero Sun es un hijo de puta, y es famoso por su perseverancia.

Eriol abrió la puerta.

—Touya sólo desea tener una excusa para abrazarte.

Tomoyo dirigió una rápida mirada a Touya, con la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos. Sorpresa y algo más. Algo candente y eléctrico como un rayo. La devolvió a la vida totalmente y la dotó de una: exquisita belleza a pesar de la gruesa capa de maquillaje.

Pero tan rápidamente como apareció, desapareció. Tragado y de vuelto a las profundidades. En algún momento de su vida había aprendido a ocultar toda emoción, todo signo de vitalidad, de pasión. Alguien había deseado que ella no fuera más que una chuchería bonita, una obra de arte decorativa pero que no estorbase.

Eriol cerró la puerta.

—Si quieres, me doy la vuelta para que podáis besaros.

Touya destripó a Eriol con la mirada.

—Eriol se imagina que existe alguna extraña atracción entre nosotros dos, Rika. Pero Eriol se equivoca, se equivoca de parte a parte. —Y luego musitó para sí—: En realidad, Eriol es hombre muerto. —Miró a Tomoyo—. Perdona si te ha ofendido.

—No me ha ofendido. Soy consciente de que tú no... de que nosotros no... Soy consciente.

—Aun así, ha sido del todo inapropiado. —Touya volvió a mirar a Eriol, que se divertía de lo lindo—. Estupendamente inapropiado, de lo más gilipollas.

—Me parece que estamos todos un poco incisivos. —La princesa de hielo había sido reemplazada por alguien más blando, menos seguro de sí mismo. Alguien que Touya iba a encontrar más difícil de resistir. Alguien a quien sí que deseaba besar.

Y Eriol también lo sabía. El muy cabrón le estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, maldita sea.

Touya habría dado media vuelta, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

Sus uñas perfectamente arregladas se veían ahora mordidas y rotas, algunas hasta en carne viva. En los últimos días había representado un papel de perfecta calma, pero en realidad era un verdadero manojo de nervios. Cuando él la miró, ella se apresuró a retirar la mano y la escondió en la espalda.

—No he llamado a Spinel —le dijo.

Sus ojos eran muy, muy azules. Spinel. Tardó unos segundos de más en comprender que estaba hablando de Sun.

—Ya lo sé —respondió—. Gracias.

Odiaba el perfume que llevaba Tomoyo. Se pusiera lo que se pusiera para dormir, y no estaba seguro de lo que era exactamente, ya que tenía tantas pociones y cremas alineadas en una balda del baño, desprendía un aroma tan delicado, que parecía un crimen que lo tapa se con aquel otro perfume, más fuerte. Se volvió hacia Eriol y dijo:

—En marcha. Gilipollas.

Eriol se echó a reír y tocó su radio.

—De acuerdo, salimos por fin.

El supermercado era un Súper Stop and Shop. Parecía no encajar en absoluto en aquella pequeña ciudad repleta de tiendas de antigüedades y puestos de granja. De pie dentro del enorme establecimiento, con sus pasillos anchos y bien iluminados, su videoclub, banco, librería, floristería y Dios sabe qué más, Tomoyo bien podría creerse de vuelta en Long Island en vez de aquel lugar situado en ninguna parte.

Resultó en cierto modo decepcionante. Si iba a vivir en Cows Bowels, en el estado de Nueva York, quería tener el paquete completo que correspondía a una ciudad pequeña. Quería un desfile para celebrar el Cuatro de Julio, una feria rural con un concurso de carros tirados por bueyes y otro de tartas, y también quería un supermercado pequeño, hogareño, administrado por el señor Whipple en persona.

En lugar de eso, tenía el aislamiento que suponía vivir a un millón de kilómetros de su vecino más cercano, combinado con el aislamiento que suponía contar con un supermercado eficiente pero totalmente impersonal. Aquello era, sin duda alguna, lo peor de ambos mundos.

Le producía una sensación extraña estar allí fuera, bajo las luces fluorescentes, después de haber pasado tantos días poco menos que encerrada en su habitación.

También le resultaba extraño estar haciendo la compra mientras era seguida de cerca por Eriol y Touya.

Touya seguía con los nervios de punta. Tomoyo sospechaba que no comenzaría a relajarse hasta que hubieran vuelto a entrar en la pequeña casa. Su pequeña casa. Su horrible y pequeña casa. No tardarían en irse Touya y los demás agentes, y ella se quedaría sola en aquella casa fea y pequeña, fingiendo ser Bárbara Conway durante el resto de su patética y pequeña vida.

Naturalmente, una vez que se hubieran marchado los agentes, podría llamar a Spinel y deshacer aquel embrollo. No habría nadie para impedírselo, ni Eriol, ni Touya. Touya pasaría al caso siguiente, y centraría toda su pasión y su intensidad en otro jefe mafioso, en su interminable peregrinación para obtener una absolución inalcanzable.

Estaba de pie al final del pasillo de productos internacionales, con el traje arrugado como siempre y el pelo necesitando urgentemente un peluquero. La extraña atracción que ella creía que bullía entre ambos no era real. Era totalmente de ella, totalmente unilateral. Touya lo había dejado más que claro. Sonrió al caer en la cuenta de aquella ironía. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se derritieran a su paso, heridos de amor, caídos a sus pies, por lo que ella podía ver. Pero el único hombre que no resultaba en absoluto impresionado por su belleza era el único hombre en el que ella no podía dejar de pensar.

Eriol tomó un paquete de pasta fresca.

— ¿Has probado esto? —le preguntó—. Son linguine con limón y pimienta.

Maravillosos.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

El empezó a llenar el carro con comida suficiente para abastecer a un ejército entero.

—Esta noche los prepararé y... ¡oh, mierda!

Se agarró de Tomoyo y la arrastró hacia el suelo de linóleo con una mano al tiempo que con la otra volcaba un expositor que tenían enfrente.

Se oyó un ruido, agudo y ensordecedor, y Eriol soltó otra palabrota antes de desplomarse contra ella:

Algo se había derramado. Tomoyo lo notó, tibio y húmedo contra su cuerpo.

Pero cuando oyó los gritos de Touya y más de aquellos sonidos ensordecedores, comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaban disparando. No era un tarro de salsa para espaguetis lo que se había roto y derramado por el suelo empapándole las rodillas de los vaqueros; la humedad se debía a la sangre de Eriol.

Le habían disparado.

Se oyó a sí misma chillar, a Eriol maldecir, más disparos de pistola... muchos más, en rápida sucesión. El supermercado pareció explotar alrededor de ella, y chilló una y otra vez al tiempo que Eriol devolvía los disparos.

Era ella el objetivo. Los hombres que estaban disparando —y daba la sensación de que eran por lo menos una docena— intentaban alcanzarla a ella. Se encontraba en peligro mortal, y tenía muchas posibilidades de morir rodeada por un montículo de pasta fresca. Santo cielo, ¡no quería morir!

El mundo giraba a toda velocidad. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Touya, que aferraba su pistola con ambas manos y disparaba a todo el que les disparaba a ellos. Eriol también disparaba, pero estaba distraído por su herida. La bala le había acertado en el muslo y sangraba como ninguna otra cosa que Tomoyo hubiera visto en su vida. La sangre brotaba siguiendo los latidos del corazón, arrebatándole la vida delante mismo de sus ojos. El proyectil debía de haber alcanzado una arteria.

Eriol seguía jurando, pero la voz empezaba a fallarle. Cuando Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos, vio la muerte reflejada en ellos. Él tampoco quería morir.

Tomoyo temblaba, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas y el miedo. Levantó la cabeza en busca de ayuda, pero en aquel momento una bala destrozó el expositor que los protegía, y supo que no iba a recibir ayuda alguna; al menos, no a tiempo para Eriol.

Ejercer presión sobre una herida. La presión detiene la hemorragia. En el instituto había hecho un curso de primeros auxilios, y aun que por lo general no prestaba atención a las actividades escolares, aquella clase le gustaba. Gracias a Dios, en aquélla sí que puso atención.

No tenía nada que pudiera usar como vendaje, nada estéril, nada que apretar contra el horrible agujero de la pierna de Eriol, pero de todos modos lo apretó con las manos y rezó para que sirviera de algo. Pero no fue así; la sangre se le escapaba entre los dedos.

Eriol forcejeaba con su corbata, intentando quitársela, y entonces se acordó.

Un torniquete. Si pudiera atar la pierna de Eriol entre la herida y el corazón, tal vez lograse impedir que muriera de sangrado.

Intentó ayudarlo a quitarse la corbata. Sus dedos dejaban manchas de un rojo brillante en el blanco níveo de la camisa, en su prisa por soltar la prenda.

— ¡Salid del supermercado! ¡Salid de aquí! —le estaba gritando Touya sin dejar de disparar, y Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que estaba manteniendo a raya a los pistoleros, empujándolos hacia la parte posterior del establecimiento y proporcionándole a ella una ruta despeja da hacia las puertas principales—. ¡Vamos! — le gritó—. ¡Maldita sea, Rika, vete!

Tomoyo quería irse, quería echar a correr igual que un conejo asustado hacia la seguridad, pero no podía. No podía dejar morir a Eriol. Y sin ella, Eriol moriría.

Ya estaba demasiado débil para empuñar la pistola.

—Vete —le susurró.

— ¡No! —Sollozando, Tomoyo le enrolló la corbata alrededor del muslo, le hizo un nudo y tiró con fuerza, lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo gritar de dolor.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero tengo que apretar todavía más fuerte! —Eriol no contestó, y ella tiró con más fuerza, recitan do una letanía entre el ruido de los disparos—: Lo siento, lo siento mucho...

Pero aún no era suficiente.

En lo más recóndito de su mente, había pensado que tal vez pudiera aplicar el torniquete y después levantarse y correr a ponerse a salvo, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para apretar lo bastante fuerte, y sólo consiguió disminuir apenas la hemorragia. Entonces se quitó la camiseta, hizo una bola con ella y la presionó contra la herida.

—No te mueras —le ordenó—. ¡Maldito seas, Eriol, no te mueras!

— ¡Rika!

El grito áspero de Touya la hizo levantar la cabeza, y algo más, un sexto sentido la hizo mirar al techo. Y allí, muy por encima de la estantería que separaba el pasillo, en un punto estratégico que la dejaba totalmente al descubierto, se encontraba Kero.

Kero, con su cabello y sus ojos claros, con sus rasgos eslavos y aquel sonoro acento de la Europa del Este. Kero, la mano derecha de Spinel Sun.

Oyó gritar a Touya, pero lo que decía ya no tenía sentido. Kero sostenía uno de aquellos enormes fusiles al estilo Harry el Sucio. Aquel cañón era frío, inexpresivo y de aspecto mortífero. Tomoyo advirtió aquel mismo vacío en los ojos de Kero, y una fracción de segundo antes de que él apuntase el fusil a su frente, supo que iba a matarla. No había ningún error, ningún malentendido. Spinel Sun había dicho a Kero que la matase, y él iba a hacer precisamente eso, sin más preguntas.

No había ningún sitio adonde huir, nada tras lo que esconderse.

Tomoyo no podía hacer nada excepto permanecer allí sentada, impotente, aguardando la muerte.


	10. Chapter 9

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 9**

El gatillo de Touya se atascó.

De todos los jodidos momentos inoportunos en que podía atascarse el gatillo, tenía que ser precisamente éste.

Algún gorila un metro noventa de alto y otro metro noventa de ancho había logrado pasar por encima de él y situarse en lo alto de las estanterías, a punto de destrozar para siempre el maquillaje de Tomoyo metiéndole una bala en la frente.

Moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, Touya arrojó su pistola, ya convertida en chatarra inservible, a King Kong, la cual rebotó en el brazo de éste y lo distrajo durante breves segundos. Pero unos breves segundos era lo único que necesitaba Touya. Se lanzó en el aire en una perfecta maniobra de interceptación justo en el momento en que el gorila efectuaba un doble disparo.

Las dos balas lo alcanzaron de lleno en el pecho, y cientos de kilos de energía lo empujaron hacia atrás, encima de Tomoyo, encima de Eriol, encima de la semiautomática de Eriol.

No podía respirar, apenas podía ver, pero sus dedos se cerraron sobre la Berreta de Eriol.

Levantó el brazo, apretó el gatillo, y King Kong desapareció.

Y así, sin más, terminó todo.

A menos de momento.

Pero Tomoyo no lo sabía. Estaba sollozando y tirándole de la chaqueta, aun sosteniendo con una mano su camiseta contra la pierna de Eriol. Estaba cubierta de sangre, tenía la nariz enrojecida por el llanto y el maquillaje totalmente corrido. Sin la camiseta, estaba arrodillada junto a él como si fuera un superviviente de una película de terror, con un pantalón negro ajustado y un sujetador negro de encaje que no conseguía ocultar del todo los pezones oscuros, y la sangre manchando su piel clara y suave semejante a una estrafalaria pintura para el cuerpo.

Hizo saltar los botones de la chaqueta de Touya en su prisa por ver la gravedad de su herida, pero se detuvo en seco, con una expresión de desconcierto en la cara, al encontrarse con el chaleco antibalas.

Touya se elevó sobre los codos.

— ¡Hombre herido! —Jadeó cuando por fin irrumpieron los refuerzos en el supermercado—. ¡Necesito una ambulancia para mi compañero, y la necesito ya!

Dios santo, Eriol había perdido más sangre de la que Touya hubiera creído humanamente posible. Se extendía por el suelo, alrededor de ellos, y Touya hizo una mueca al resbalar ligeramente en ella. El dolor que sentía en el pecho no dejaba lugar a dudas: por lo menos debía de tener una costilla rota. Pero prefería una costilla rota a la otra alternativa: tener que recoger los sesos de Tomoyo del suelo.

Se puso a ayudarla con Eriol, apretando la camiseta ya empapada contra la herida.

—Vamos, Eriol —murmuró Touya, alzándole los párpados, examinándole los ojos. No tenía buen aspecto—. No me dejes, amigo.

Pero en aquel momento Eriol se agitó y movió los labios.

—Dile a Ka...

—Díselo tú mismo —dijo Touya con voz ronca, negándose a hacer nada parecido a los últimos ritos—. ¿Tengo cara de ser un jodido servicio de mensajería? — Levantó la vista hacia Tomoyo—. Prepárate para hacer señales a los paramédicos. Y búscame a Mihara.

Tomoyo estaba temblando y llorando, pero se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de los brazos y miró a su alrededor. Más de una veintena de agentes estaban peinando la zona. El aparcamiento que había al otro lado de los ventanales de la entrada estaba repleto de coches estacionados de cualquier modo, algunos todavía con las luces girando encima del parabrisas.

Tomoyo hizo una seña a Chiharu Mihara, la cual echó un vistazo a Eriol y se puso a gritar:

— ¿Dónde está esa ambulancia?

—Chiharu, aún queda un tirador. —Un áspero susurro fue lo más que pudo emitir Touya. Todavía sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si le hubieran lanzado un pase de fútbol americano con un yunque—. Es corpulento, de pelo rubio oscuro, parece el hermano mayor de Arnold Schwarzenegger. Mira en el pasillo siguiente, con cuidado. Logré dispararle, pero no sé si lo alcancé.

Chiharu asintió con un gesto, y alzó su voz clara por encima del caos repartiendo órdenes.

Entonces llegaron los paramédicos Touya se apartó a un lado llevándose también a Tomoyo, mientras rodeaban rápidamente a Eriol.

—Se llama Kero —susurró ella.

Touya se volvió y la miró más detenidamente.

— ¿Ese tirador?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Lo conocías?

Tomoyo afirmó de nuevo, y los ojos se le llenaron otra vez de lágrimas y el labio inferior le tembló como el de una niña pequeña. Aún estaba temblando, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se abrazaba a sí misma como si tuviera frío.

Y no había duda de que tenía frío, pues no llevaba camiseta.

Le causó un intenso dolor despojarse de la chaqueta, pero Touya lo hizo de todos modos y se la echó a Tomoyo por encima de los hombros. Ella se la ciñó un poco más alrededor del cuerpo y se dejó caer en el suelo, como si las rodillas ya no la sostuvieran ni un minuto más.

Estaba llorando otra vez. Y a juzgar por el estado de su rímel, resultaba bastante evidente que había empezado a llorar más o menos cuando se inició el tiroteo.

Y aun así, cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, se negó a abandonar a Eriol.

Touya había visto a hombres grandes y fuertes caer presas del pánico y apartar de su camino a mujeres y niños en su prisa por ponerse a cubierto cuando alguien disparaba.

Pero Tomoyo había permanecido lo bastante calmada para aplicar un torniquete a la pierna de Eriol. Podía haber huido, pero en lugar de ello arriesgó su vida por un hombre al que apenas conocía. Bien, o era idiota, o era realmente valiente. Y Touya ya había descubierto que desde luego no era idiota.

Si Eriol sobrevivía —Touya rezaba porque así fuera—, sería única y exclusivamente gracias a Tomoyo.

Touya se apresuró a acomodarse en el suelo a su lado y se recostó contra una estantería llena de paquetes de arroz, mientras sacaban a Eriol de allí en una camilla.

—Háblame de ese amigo tuyo, Kero. ¿Sabes cómo se apellida?

Tomoyo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Me llevó hasta la oficina de Spinel Sun. De vuelta a casa, fue conmigo en el asiento de atrás de la limusina. Contestó al teléfono en el número que me dio Spinel para que llamase cuando encontrara el dinero. —Miró a Touya—. ¿Por qué quiere matarme? Ya se lo de volví. Todo.

Estaba intentando no llorar, impedir que los sollozos le sacudieran el cuerpo.

Pero era una batalla perdida.

Touya la comprendía. Él mismo estaba librando una batalla perdida. Parecía de lo más idiota luchar, así que se rindió totalmente y rodeó a Tomoyo con un brazo.

Ella se derrumbó contra él y lo abrazó con un entusiasmo un tanto excesivo. Pero a él no le importó el dolor del costado; no, no le importó en absoluto.

Estaba claro que había cosas peores que perder una batalla como aquélla.

—Siento darte esta mala noticia —le dijo—, pero esta vez no va a ser suficiente con unas gafas de sol. Es muy probable que la gente se dé cuenta de que has estado llorando.

—Creía que estabas muerto —le dijo con la voz ahogada y el rostro enterrado en su camisa—. Cuando esas balas te alcanzaron, pensé... pensé...

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo Touya, acariciándole el pelo. Tenía el corazón en la garganta. ¿Sería posible que le importara tanto a ella?—. Te conozco muy bien a estas alturas, Rika. Pensaste: «Oh, este idiota hijo de puta ha muerto. ¿A quién enviarán ahora para fastidiarme?».

Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo, con una risa trémula a través de las lágrimas... y eso bastó. Se sintió exultante. Feliz. Absolutamente estupefacto. Fue la nariz colorada lo que lo cautivó. Debía de ser por algún olvidado incidente con un payaso en la infancia, que lo dejó marcado para siempre. Fuera cual fuera su origen, no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante y unir su boca a la de ella.

Su intención era la de saborear sólo por un breve instante aquellos labios deliciosamente suaves; pero en cuanto su boca tocó la de ella, supo que no iba a bastarle. Y que tampoco iba a bastarle a Tomoyo.

Ella lo besó, hambrienta, y él ahondó en el beso, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, que lo aguardaba. Tenía el sabor salado de las lágrimas y el amargor del miedo, pero por debajo de aquellas sensaciones era fuego puro. Tomoyo lo dejó sin aliento con su avidez, con su urgencia. Con su deseo.

Touya la acercó más a él, pues el placer de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo decididamente merecía sufrir aquel agudo dolor en las costillas, y deslizó la mano por debajo de la chaqueta que, ella llevaba echada sobre los hombros. Tenía la piel tan suave como él la recordaba, tan lisa y sedosa como la de un bebé.

Aquello era la perfección total, y eran tan pocas las veces en su vida que entraba en contacto con la perfección, que por fin bajó a la tierra.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Si habría sido una locura haberla besado dentro de la intimidad de la casa, mucho más lo era en un lugar público.

Se apartó de ella, pero, Dios santo, sin duda alguna fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho jamás.

—Lo siento —atinó a decir. Sentía haber tenido que parar. Sentía no poder arrancarle la ropa y enrollarse con ella allí mismo. Prudentemente, dejó que ella lo interpretara a su modo.

—No —dijo Tomoyo—. Yo... Yo... —Parecía tan confusa como él. ¿Cómo podían haber tenido ambos tan poco juicio exacta mente en el mismo momento?

—Mal momento —dijo Touya. Mal momento, mal pensado, todo mal, salvo el sexo. Buen sexo. Si hubieran podido continuar, habría sido muy, muy buen sexo.

Excepto que después, todos aquellos puntos malos se habrían vuelto contra él y le habrían dado una patada en el culo. Por el amor de Dios, estaba trabajando. Se suponía que debía proteger a Tomoyo, y en las normas no constaba, en ningún sitio, que pudiera hacerse en posición horizontal y sin ropa, con alguna garantía de éxito.

Tomoyo se retiró el pelo de la cara con una mano temblorosa.

—Probablemente querrás cerciorarte de que Eriol se encuentra bien.

—Antes quiero ponerte a ti a salvo. Conseguirte un chaleco y meterte en una habitación con un montón de vigilantes al lado de puertas y ventanas. —Montones y montones de vigilantes, los necesarios para no tener que quedarse de nuevo a solas con ella. Aunque, desde luego, la multitud no lo había detenido dos minutos antes.

— ¿Un chaleco? —preguntó Tomoyo. Touya aún tenía la mano posada en la perfecta suavidad de su espalda. No quería moverla, pero lo hizo. Fue como una caricia que los hizo a los dos sentirse violentos otra vez. Además del maldito impulso que sentía de tirar toda precaución por la ventana y besarla de nuevo.

En lugar de eso, Touya señaló con un gesto el chaleco que llevaba él.

—Un chaleco antibalas. —Mostró con el dedo las dos balas que habían quedado incrustadas—. Estas cosas realmente funcionan, como ves.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho ponértelo? —preguntó ella—. Quiero decir, ¿un paseo a la biblioteca y al supermercado...?

Touya no estaba seguro de qué decir. No quería mentirle, pero era obvio que Tomoyo aún no había captado cuál era la verdadera situación.

En aquel momento apareció Chiharu Mihara para salvarle el culo de momento.

—Tenemos dos perpetradores, y los dos están demasiado muertos para decirnos quién los enviaba. Ambos llevaban identificación. Masaki se está ocupando ahora de ello.

—Sólo dos, ¿eh? —preguntó Touya.

La agente afirmó con la cabeza.

—Eran de una constitución entre mediana y pequeña. Al parecer, su levantador de pesas ha escapado. —Lanzó una mirada a Tomoyo—. Deberíamos llevar a la señora Terada a la casa para que se asee. Y usted debería ir al hospital, señor, a que le hagan una revisión. Contamos con hombres suficientes para ocuparnos de esto sin usted.

Hombres suficientes.

Touya vio cómo se iluminaban los ojos de Tomoyo al comprender cuando miró a su alrededor, una vez más, a todos los policías y agentes federales que había allí, a todos los coches de aspecto oficial estacionados en el aparcamiento.

Tomoyo se volvió hacia él, miró de nuevo su chaleco antibalas y a continuación volvió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo es que han llegado tantos agentes federales, y tan rápidamente?

Pero ya lo sabía. Una mujer tan inteligente como Tomoyo tenía que habérselo imaginado. Sólo quería oírlo de sus traidores labios.

Touya miró a Chiharu.

—Déjanos un minuto, ¿quieres?

Chiharu se apartó con tacto hasta quedar fuera de alcance al tiempo que Touya se aclaraba la garganta.

—Ésta es una ocasión en la que quizá prefieras no saber la verdad.

—Te has puesto un chaleco antibalas porque sabías que esto iba a suceder — adivinó Tomoyo. Estaba furiosa—. ¿No es así?

—Rika, parece mucho peor de lo que...

— ¿No es así? Es una pregunta sencilla, Touya. —Las lágrimas, esta vez de rabia, volvieron a inundarle los ojos, a punto de rebosar—. Sólo contéstame sí o no.

Él le tocó un lado de la cara con el dedo. No pudo evitarlo.

—Sí.

Tomoyo asintió, le apartó la mano y parpadeó furiosamente para contener las lágrimas.

—Todos esos agentes... Todos estabais esperando que sucediera esto. Sabíais que iba a tener lugar un atentado, ¿verdad? Lo sabíais porque me estabais usando como cebo.

Dios, dicho de aquella forma parecía horroroso. ¿De verdad había hecho él aquello? Tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Sí.

Ella se zafó violentamente y puso un metro de distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo han dicho? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho tú? ¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez yo tuviera algo que decir al respecto?

—Teníamos más probabilidades de pillar a Sun si tú no sabías nada. Cuando lo planeamos... Rika, no sabíamos si tú ibas a intentar advertirlo de que esto era un montaje, ya sabes, para volver a figurar en su lista de amigos en vez de la lista de personas que quiere ver muertas.

—Podrían haberme matado —dijo ella—. Pero eso no habría importado mucho, ¿verdad?, ya que así podríais haber acusado a Spinel Sun de homicidio, en lugar de un simple intento de homicidio.

—En este momento, no tenemos a Sun en absoluto. —Chiharu había regresado, acompañada por Masaki—. No tenemos nada que relacione a los matones muertos con Sun. No son asesinos a sueldo, los dos tienen fichas policiales larguísimas, llenas de robos a mano armada en supermercados. En cuanto a su misterioso tercer hombre, ustedes dos son los únicos que lo han visto. Todo el mundo, tanto dentro como fuera del supermercado, ha visto sólo a dos tiradores. Todavía estamos estudiando el asunto, pero no tiene buena pinta. Podemos intentar detener a Sun basándonos en su declaración de que ha visto hoy a uno de sus hombres, pero no creo que lleguemos muy lejos en el tribunal sólo con eso, la verdad.

—No me creo ni una puta mierda. A Eriol le disparan, puede que hasta se muera, ¿y todavía no tenemos nada que podamos utilizar contra ese cabrón?

Masaki sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Nadie más ha visto a ese tercer tirador, Touya. Tenemos las balas que podamos encontrar, pero usted sabe muy bien que el arma de ese tipo probablemente ha desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Estamos buscando algo más sólido. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que no podemos hacer nada cuando los dos testigos oculares son un agente deseo so de vengarse y una mujer que piensa que Sun quiere matarla. Incluso un abogado nombrado por el tribunal dejaría al jurado con una duda razonable. El que puede permitirse pagar Sun los convencerá de que deberían intentar procesarlo a usted.

—Según el último parte médico, Eriol está aguantando —dijo Chiharu en voz queda.

—Bien. No está muerto. Todavía. ¿Ha llamado alguien a Kaho?

—Tenía una reunión en Washington —dijo Chiharu—. Aún no hemos podido hablar con ella. Pero no le será posible tomar un avión para venir aquí hasta mañana por la mañana. Ya lo he comprobado.

—Ya no está casada con él —señaló Masaki—. Puede que no venga si quiera.

—Que alguien se ponga en contacto con... ¿cómo se llama? —Ordenó Touya—. Naoko. Esa bailarina del Club de la Fantasía con quien se veía Eriol.

Chiharu afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí, señor.

Tomoyo se puso de pie.

—Bueno, ha sido muy interesante. ¿Puede alguien llevarme a casa, por favor? Necesito darme una ducha. —Se volvió hacia Touya—. Es evidente que a ti te necesitan en el hospital. —Le tendió la mano y le obsequió con una de aquellas frías sonrisas de princesa—. Buena suerte. Espero que disfrutes de tu venganza, si es que realmente la consigues.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte. —Touya se incorporó también, dolorosamente.

—Puede que tú no, pero yo sí. Voy a regresar a la casa a ducharme y hacer el equipaje.

Touya rió, pero se interrumpió en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo hablaba completamente en serio.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Marcharte de aquí sin más? Probablemente Ivo te estará esperando. No, nada de probablemente; te lo puedo garantizar.

—Soy muy consciente de eso. Pero no sé por qué, creo que viviré más tiempo sin la ayuda del FBI, gracias. —Se volvió hacia Chiharu—. Por favor, ¿quiere llevarme a la casa?

Chiharu miró a Touya.

—Señor, está usted un poco pálido. Debería ir al hospital. Si se ha roto una costilla, tendrá que hacerse alguna radiografía, y...

—La única razón por la que estoy pálido es porque tú sigues empeñada en llamarme señor.

—Estoy segura de que podremos convencer a la señora Terada de que se quede hasta que usted regrese del hospital.

—No cuente con ello —musitó Tomoyo.

—Rika, no me obligues a ordenar a Chiharu que te amarre a una silla hasta que yo vuelva. Porque ya sabes que si lo hiciera, ella diría «sí, señor», y eso de verdad que me ataca los nervios.

Tomoyo no sonrió, ni siquiera movió un solo músculo de la ara, y entonces Touya jugó uno de los pocos triunfos que le queda han en la mano.

La apartó de los demás y le dijo, bajando la voz:

—Tomoyo, ¿alguna vez te he mentido?

—Por omisión. Sí, lo has hecho. —Soltó el brazo de la mano de él.

—Ya, eso. —Lo desechó con un gesto—. Pero siempre que me has preguntado algo directamente, yo te he respondido con la verdad. Siempre que has necesitado una respuesta sincera, sabías que iba a dártela, sin tapujos.

Tomoyo no pronunció palabra. Se limitó a quedarse tal como estaba, cruzada de brazos. Introdujo los brazos en las mangas de la chaqueta de Touya. Le quedaban unos siete centímetros largas, no porque ella tuviera los brazos más Cortos que Touya, sino porque sus hombros eran mucho más estrechos.

—Si cuando yo vuelva del hospital todavía quieres marcharte, dejaré que te vayas —continuó él—. Te doy mi palabra, ¿conforme? Sólo quédate hasta que yo llegue.

Tomoyo lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos. Desesperado, Touya sacó su último triunfo.

—Rika, hoy te he salvado la vida. Haz esto, y estaremos en paz.

—No estoy segura de que eso cuente como haberme salvado la vida cuando eres tú el único responsable de haber puesto esa misma vida en peligro.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Sobre todo cuando ella lo estaba taladrando con aquella regia mirada.

—Si esas balas me hubieran dado en la cabeza, ahora estaría muerto. Si te hubiera dejado regresar con Sun cuando tú querías, ahora serías tú la que estaría muerta. Puede que no sea ésta la situación más inteligente, puede que debiéramos haberte dicho lo que estábamos planeando, pero el hecho es que, por suerte, los dos seguimos teniendo el corazón caliente y latiendo. Utiliza ese corazón y muéstrame un poco de misericordia. Por favor.

Tomoyo asintió a regañadientes. Gracias a Dios.

—Te esperaré. Pero no me convencerás para que me quede.

—Llamada para usted, señora Misuki, por la línea tres.

Kaho no se detuvo de camino al servicio de señoras. Disponía sólo de quince minutos para orinar y coger un emparedado y un re fresco y regresar a la sala de juntas.

—Coge el mensaje, Bonnie, por favor.

—Dicen que es urgente.

Maldita sea, últimamente todo era urgente.

—Coge el mensaje.

—Por lo visto, uno de los miembros de su equipo especial ha resultado herido de gravedad. Está al teléfono una tal Chiharu Mihara. Insiste en hablar directamente con usted.

Kaho se detuvo en seco, sintiendo un frío intenso en las entrañas. Dio media vuelta y tomó el teléfono de la mano de la recepcionista.

— ¿Quién ha sido herido?

—Kaho, ha sido Eriol.

Eriol. Oh, Dios.

—Hemos tenido una operación caótica, como siempre —continuó Chiharu—. Varios equipos locales no estaban donde se suponía que debían estar, y durante el tiroteo...

— ¿Está muerto? — Eriol. Por favor, Dios mío, Eriol no. Kaho dio la espalda a la recepcionista, sabiendo que no podría evitar que la angustia se le notara en la cara.

—No, pero ahora mismo lo están operando, y...

— ¿Va a morir?

Chiharu guardó silencio durante largo rato.

—No.

—Maldita sea, no me mientas, Mihara. — Kaho mantuvo el tono calmo a pesar de cómo le retumbaba el corazón.

—Le han disparado en la pierna. No creo que se la haya roto si quiera, pero la bala alcanzó una arteria importante y ha perdido mucha sangre. De modo que sí, existe la posibilidad de que no consiga salir de ésta. —Chiharu calló durante unos instantes—. Te llamo como amiga, no como miembro de tu equipo. Creo que si tienes algo que te queda por decirle, tal vez quieras venir aquí.

Kaho sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y parpadeó furiosamente para reprimirlas. Nadie de aquella oficina debía verla llorar.

—Ése era en parte el problema, Chiharu, que ya no quedaba nada por decir.

Aspiró profundamente, odiándose a sí misma por ser tan práctica, pero sabiendo que si lo dejaba todo y corría al lado de Eriol, no iba a cambiar nada. Eriol no iba a dejar de morirse sólo porque ella estuviera allí. Y la fama que tenía de ser tan fiable y carente de emociones como una máquina se vería gravemente comprometida si echaba a correr al hospital para sentarse al lado de la cama del hombre que la había dejado.

—Volveré dentro de unos días. Antes, incluso, si puedo.

—Kaho, él te necesita.

—Se divorció de mí. Eso, por lo visto, implica que no me necesita. Por favor, infórmame si se produce algún cambio en su estado.

—Está bien —dijo Chiharu con un filo de frustración en el tono de Si se muere, te daré un toque por teléfono.

La línea se cortó, y Kaho devolvió el teléfono a la recepcionista, arreglándoselas para ocultar el hecho de que le temblaban las manos.

—Me diste tu palabra. —Tomoyo no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara de rabia—. Dijiste que permitirías que me fuera.

—Y te lo estoy permitiendo. Lo único que pasa es que me voy contigo.

Touya abrió la puerta delantera del coche y casi empujó a Tomoyo al interior del vehículo. Ella la volvió a abrir en cuanto él la cerró.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

La luna era tan sólo una cuña, y el rostro de Touya se encontraba totalmente en sombras.

— ¿Podemos discutir esto después de subirme al coche y arrancar? He contado con el hecho de que Kero está siguiendo uno de los señuelos que he enviado por la puerta principal, pero sólo por si acaso, me gustaría salir de aquí sin un agujero en la cabeza.

Ni en la tuya.

Tomoyo cerró la portezuela.

Touya arrojó las bolsas de ambos en la parte de atrás, se situó cuidadosamente detrás del volante y arrancó el motor.

—Gracias.

Ella mantuvo la vista fija al frente. Touya rió en voz baja, un so nido suave y aterciopelado como la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

—El tratamiento de silencio. Es muy original. No lo ha probado nunca nadie.

Se introdujo en una carretera sin asfaltar con las luces apagadas, y no las encendió hasta que tomó la autopista estatal.

Aquel coche resultaba demasiado pequeño. Tenía a Tomoyo prácticamente sentada encima de él. Los dos asientos estaban separados tan sólo por el freno de mano.

Tenían los hombros tan cerca, que casi se tocaban. Y Touya conducía con una mano apoyada en la palanca de cambios, con los dedos a escasos centímetros de la rodilla de ella.

Tomoyo no se creía que le hubiera permitido besarla. ¿Qué se lo permitió?

Dios santo, había hecho mucho más que relajarse y permitírselo; casi lo había aspirado.

Sí, se había visto gravemente sacudida por la violencia, pero aquello no era excusa. La triste verdad era que llevaba varios días deseando besarlo así.

Por supuesto, aquello fue antes de saber que era un completo embustero, antes de saber que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sacrificar lo que fuera y a quien fuera, para obtener su retorcida y patética venganza de Spinel Sun.

Ella lo había besado creyendo que era un raro ejemplar, un ser humano totalmente sincero y noble. Lo había besado pensando, tontamente, ingenuamente, que era alguien a quien merecía la pena besar.

Touya se removió en su asiento y se tocó el vendaje que le habían aplicado alrededor del pecho, y Tomoyo comprendió que se sentía incómodo.

— ¿Te has roto alguna costilla? —No pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—Sólo una. —Touya la miró—. Pero ya es suficiente.

—Lo siento —repuso ella con rigidez.

Había regresado del hospital sabiendo que Tomoyo ya había tomado una decisión. Estaba allí fuera, fuera del Programa de Protección de Testigos, para siempre.

No se mostró sorprendido cuando ella lo informó al respecto.

Él pidió disculpas de nuevo y le rogó varias veces que lo pensara de nuevo. La cuarta vez que Tomoyo le dijo en tono terminante que pensaba marcharse de Cow Pattie, Nueva York, aquella misma noche, Touya hizo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y se puso unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta negra lisa. Resultaba una imagen muy diferente en él, mucho más acorde con su personalidad y con su imagen que los trajes arrugados. Los vaqueros le quedaban flojos, pero aun así lograban destacar su musculoso cuerpo. Se calzó unas deportivas y se cubrió su indomable cabello con una gorra de béisbol. Después completó su atuendo con una cazadora de aviador de cuero envejecido. Funcionó. Por muy enfurecida que estuviera con él, Tomoyo tuvo que reconocer que estaba más guapo que nunca.

Touya se aclaró la garganta.

—Éste es el trato, Rika. Los dos estamos del mismo lado, los dos perseguimos el mismo fin, aunque ya sé que sigues estando enfadada conmigo y por eso no quieres verlo de ese modo. Pero es un hecho. Tú quieres continuar viva, y yo quiero que continúes viva. Lo que necesitamos en este momento es que reconozcas que yo la he jodido —dijo lisa y llanamente—, que la agencia entera la ha jodido. Tú tienes razón y nosotros estábamos equivocados. Deberíamos haberte informado, deberíamos haberte permitido rechazar el dudoso honor de utilizar como cebo para atrapar a un saco de escoria. —Se volvió hacia ella—. No puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero sí que puedo cambiar el futuro. Voy a llevarte a un sitio que te garantizo que es seguro, y voy a enseñarte lo que tienes que hacer para no destacar entre la multitud cuando llegues allí.

— ¿Cómo vas a garantizarme que ese lugar es seguro? ¿Y cómo sé yo que no vas a prepararme otro montaje en cuanto lleguemos?

Touya tomó la rampa de salida a la carretera 46, que se dirigía hacia el oeste.

Metió la quinta y luego se volvió para mirar a Tomoyo bajo la tenue luz del tablero de mandos.

—Porque allí viven mis hijos. Más vale que te creas que de ningún modo pienso conducir a los hombres de Sun a la ciudad donde viven mis hijos.

— ¿Pero y si alguien de tu equipo decide dejar que Spinel se entere de dónde estoy?

—Nadie más sabrá dónde estás —replicó Touya—. Desde luego que yo no voy a decírselo.

—Pero creía que habías dicho que tus hijos vivían con tu hermana. No debe ser muy difícil dar con ella.

—Es mi hermanastra —dijo Touya—. Fue casi mi hermanastra. Su padre y mi madre vivieron juntos durante cerca de ocho meses. Se su ponía que iban a casarse, pero la cosa no funcionó. Sakura tenía once años y yo siete, y... era muy buena conmigo. Seguimos siendo amigos incluso aunque no lo fueran nuestros padres. Cuando Fujitaka... después de... ya sabes..., yo necesité contar con algún lugar seguro para Yukito y Ruby. Sakura vivía en Colorado, y vino a ayudarme. No la conocía ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo. He tenido cuidado, y desde entonces los niños están a salvo. Ni siquiera Eriol sabe dónde están.

Tomoyo guardó silencio durante unos momentos.

— ¿Y tú no sientes el impulso de informar a tu jefe de mi paradero?

—Eh, el mes que viene estaré de vacaciones. No tengo que informar a nadie de nada.

Vacaciones. Touya iba a pasar sus vacaciones ayudándola a ella.

Touya la miró otra vez, como si fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

—Supongo que te debo una —dijo en voz queda.

—No estoy segura de poder fiarme de ti, Touya.

Él asintió.

—Ya lo sé. Deja que te lleve hasta Colorado —le dijo—. Te enseñaré cómo desaparecer, y una vez que estemos allí, si quieres esfumarte, puedes esfumarte. —La miró de nuevo—. ¿Trato hecho?

Al otro lado de las ventanillas del coche, la noche era oscura. Tomoyo veía el reflejo borroso de Touya, observándola. No tenía precisamente mucho donde elegir.

Suspiró, deseando que aquel hombre hubiera podido ser el héroe que ella buscaba, deseando que aquella emboscada hubiera sido una sorpresa tanto para él como para ella.

—Todavía no has intentado dejar atrás el pasado —señaló Touya—. ¿Por qué no te lanzas y me dices que soy un triste perdedor hijo de puta, para que podamos continuar avanzando?

Tomoyo lo miró.

—Vamos —dijo él—. Suéltalo. No te cortes.

—Eres... un idiota.

— ¿Cómo, estás de broma? Los idiotas son los que se te cruzan por delante cuando estás conduciendo, los que te quitan el sitio para aparcar, no los que casi hacen que te maten. Vamos, sabes hacerlo mejor.

—Eres un... —No pudo decirlo.

—Empieza por cabrón. Soy un cabrón. Venga, Rika. No es una palabra tan ofensiva. Prueba a decirla. Cabrón.

—Eres...

—… un apestoso saco de mierda. —Touya rió al ver la expresión de su cara—. Sí, eres muy educada, pero yo sé que quieres decirla.

—Yo...

—… te odio, asqueroso cabrón de mierda. Gilipollas. Maricón. Tienes muchos tacos para escoger, Rika. Te lo estoy poniendo fácil.

—Creía que podrías ser una persona especial. —Por fin consiguió pronunciar algo—. Creía que eras mejor que los demás.

Silencio.

Touya miró fijamente la carretera, toda la diversión borrada de su semblante.

—Ya, bueno. Y te equivocaste, ¿eh?

Sí que se había equivocado. Pero él no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que Rika deseaba no haberse equivocado.


	11. Chapter 10

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando Touya volvió a entrar en el coche, Tomoyo se agitó en su asiento. Llevaba durmiendo cerca de siete horas. Touya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a alguien dormir tanto en un coche. Tuvo que pararse en el arcén en dos ocasiones para echar una meada, pues no se atrevía a dejarla sola en el coche en una gasolinera, y parecía una pena despertarla.

Pero aquella llamada telefónica no podía esperar más. Acercó el coche todo lo que pudo a la cabina telefónica, para que ella pudiera verlo si se despertaba.

Pero hasta que volvió a meterse con gran esfuerzo detrás del volante, se golpeó en la costilla rota y se tragó un juramento por el dolor, no empezaron a parpadear los ojos de Tomoyo. Touya metió la marcha y volvió a tomar la carretera interestatal, controlando todavía el espejo retrovisor a lo largo de muchos kilómetros para cerciorarse de que Ivo no los seguía.

Pero en el espejo no se veía a nadie. Estaban completamente solos en la carretera.

El amanecer comenzó a abrirse paso en el recto horizonte, detrás de ellos, y en la creciente claridad Touya se permitió mirar a Tomoyo. Llevaba observándola toda la noche, a la luz del tablero de mandos.

Observando cómo dormía.

Dándose el gusto de mirarla, de mirarla de verdad, sin tener que preocuparse de que ella pillara.

Asombrado de que ella lo hubiera besado como lo besó.

Escuchando sus ronquidos. Le gustó que debajo de aquella fachada hubiera un ser humano auténtico, con sus defectos, una mujer de verdad con el tabique desviado.

Se había dormido con el movimiento del coche y el ruido del motor; pero no era un sueño profundo, reparador; era inquieto, salpicado de movimientos y leves ruiditos.

Touya había pasado media noche tratando de no pensar en el modo en que Tomoyo lo había besado, y la otra media tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que probablemente ya no lo volvería a besar, al menos en un futuro cercano. Pero, Dios de los cielos, aquel beso suyo había, sido diecisiete millones de veces mejor que todas sus fantasías. Y él no era un aficionado en lo que se refería a fantasías.

Lo de la princesa de hielo era sólo una pose. Por debajo de aquellos peinados tan elegantes, aquella ropa de diseño, el perfecto maquillaje, el perfume de moda y aquella voz fría y educada, había una mujer por cuyas venas corría lava derretida.

Si él no hubiera formado parte de la conspiración que había estado a punto de matarla, sabía que habrían pasado la noche anterior juntos en la cama. Habría vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales. De verdad que quería, realmente, volver a tener relaciones sexuales. No porque antes no hubiera deseado tenerlas, es que no las había deseado con tanta intensidad, y no parecía merecer la pena el esfuerzo.

El sexo con Tomoyo sí que valdría la pena. Después de aquel beso, estaba seguro de ello.

Dios santo, si todo aquello hubiera salido de otra manera, en aquel mismo instante podría estar profundamente dormido, todavía rodeando a Tomoyo con sus brazos, su perfecto cuerpo acurrucado junto al suyo, su rostro hundido en el aroma de su pelo. Podría haber y relajado de verdad por primera vez en varios años.

Pero no; en vez de eso, ella lo odiaba. Jamás le sonreiría de nuevo, y mucho menos tocarlo, y olvídate de desnudarse con él. Aquello no iba a ocurrir, y cuanto antes dejara de pensar en ello, mejor.

Tomoyo emitió un sonido que era una mezcla de suspiro y gemido, y Touya la miró. Lo hizo de nuevo... Era un sonido de miedo. Touya le puso una mano en la rodilla y la sacudió ligeramente.

—Una pesadilla —dijo—. No es más que una pesadilla. No sé dónde crees que estás, pero no estás ahí. Estás aquí, y te encuentras a salvo.

La miró a la cara, y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos. Aún respiraba profundamente, pero estaba despierta. Le dio un apretoncito en la rodilla antes de soltársela.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Rika?

Ella miró a su alrededor, el coche, la interminable cinta de carretera que se extendía frente a ellos, la luz de la mañana que se filtraba entre las nubes, Touya. Aspiró profundamente y exhaló el aire muy despacio.

—No me puedo creer que todo esto sea real.

—No es demasiado tarde para regresar.

—Sí lo es. —Cerró los ojos—. Estaba soñando con el perro. Ya sabes, volvía a pasarme.

— ¿El qué volvía a pasarte?

Tomoyo abrió los ojos. Resultaban casi incoloros con aquella luz pálida. No miró a Touya, sino que se limitó a contemplar el agujero de la tela que forraba el techo del automóvil.

—Me quedaba sentada, esperando morirme.

Estaba hablando del día anterior, de cuando Kero le apuntaba con la pistola a la cabeza.

—Era como si volviera a tener cinco años y estuviera mirando fijamente a aquel perro de presa. —Se volvió y miró a Touya de frente—. He decidido que jamás me permitiré de nuevo a mí misma estar tan desvalida. Por eso no puedo regresar.

— ¿Y estás convencida de que puedes esconderte mejor que una organización que está especializada en esconder a gente de los malhechores?

—Por lo que he visto, sí. El Programa de Protección de Testigos no ha hecho mucho para mantenerme a salvo, ¿no crees?

— ¿Mientras que tú sí lo harás?

Ella alzó la barbilla en gesto desafiante.

—Está claro que tendré mucho que aprender. Pero tiene que haber algún libro en la biblioteca que diga lo que hay que hacer. Cómo esconderse.

¿Un libro de la biblioteca? Touya disimuló la risa tosiendo. Iba a buscar un libro.

—El montaje fue un completo desastre, te puedo conceder eso. —Tomó un trago de una lata de Pepsi que había abierto cuatrocientos kilómetros atrás. Estaba caliente y sin gas, pero contenía cafeína. Dios, estaba cansado, y Tomoyo iba a buscar un libro nada menos—. A pesar de eso, estás viva, ¿no? Hiciéramos mal lo que hiciéramos, hemos conseguido mantenerte con vida. Eso tiene que tener algún valor.

—Yo estoy viva gracias a ti, no a tu equipo especial ni al Programa de Protección de Testigos —señaló Tomoyo—. Si tú, Touya Kinomoto, no hubieras estado allí, en este momento estaría muerta.

—Hablando de estar muertos —dijo Touya—, Eriol ha salido ya de Cuidados Intensivos. Va a ponerse bien. Acabo de llamar a Nueva York.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Gracias a ti —dijo Touya en voz baja—. Has sido tú quien le ha salvado la vida, Rika.

—Yo le he salvado la vida a él, y tú me la has salvado a mí. —Tomoyo abrió las manos en un gesto de frustración—. Pero eso sigue sin justificar nada. Nadie debería habernos disparado. Si yo hubiera muerto, tu equipo especial habría sido tan responsable de mi muerte como Spinel Sun.

—Eh, mientras pasamos la culpa de unos a otros, tú deberías reflexionar un poco para tus adentros, cariño. Se lo pusiste muy fácil a Sun para que te encontrarte. Nosotros dejamos que se filtrase más o menos dónde te encontrabas, pero el resto lo hiciste tú. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue ordenar a Ivo que preguntase por ahí si se había, mudado a vivir a la zona una mujer con aspecto de supermodelo.

—Yo no parezco una supermodelo.

—Una estrella de cine, entonces. —Touya se encogió de hombros—. No eres una mujer del montón, la típica esposa de un agricultor de Paul's River, eso está claro.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera salí de la casa!

—No tenías necesidad de hacerlo. Lo único que tenías que hacer era pasearte en coche por el centro urbano, justo lo que hiciste, y recoger las llaves de la casa en la inmobiliaria local. Estabas en el asiento trasero de aquel coche con el aspecto de haberte perdido cuando te dirigías a un magnífico almuerzo en Schazti's on Main con tu agente. La gente se fijó en ti.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

—Eso es una locura. Yo me limité a quedarme sentada.

— ¿Cuantas personas crees que se fijaron en ti ese día? Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Haz un cálculo.

Ella suspiró y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. ¿Dos o tres?

—Di mejor veinticinco. Por lo menos. Y de esas veinticinco, que son todas las que calculamos nosotros, porque puede que sean más, la mayoría de ellas te mencionaron a alguna otra persona significativa para ellas, que a su vez te mencionó a otra. Eso lo descubrimos cuando estuvimos peinando la zona después del tiroteo en el supermercado. La gente de esta localidad sabía que una mujer guapísima se había mudado a vivir a la antigua casa de los Archer, en Devlin Road. —Touya la miró—. Y, para tu información, incluso aunque sólo se hubieran fijado en ti dos o tres personas, seguirían siendo demasiadas. La gente de este pueblo seguiría hablando de ti. —Le dio un momento para que meditase sobre ello—. ¿De verdad quieres continuar viva?

Tomoyo no lo dudó.

—Sí.

—Entonces tienes que volverte invisible, Rika. La ropa que te compraste cuando fuiste de compras con Chiharu Mihara... —Sacudió la cabeza negativamente—. No te hace invisible. —Miró su atuendo, consistente en una blusa negra entallada, un pantalón negro flojo, de seda, y zapatos de tacón alto. Dios. Debería estar toda arrugada tras dormir una noche entera dentro del coche, y en cambio parecía estar lista para una sesión fotográfica de moda de alta costura—. ¿Te has traído toda esa ropa?

—Naturalmente.

— ¿Dónde está?

Tomoyo parpadeó.

—En mi bolso de viaje. En el asiento de atrás.

—Ábrelo, ¿quieres?

Touya se terminó la Pepsi. Pronto iban a tener que parar a tomar un café. Estaba exhausto. Por otra parte, lo único que tenía que hacer para permanecer despierto era respirar. Cada vez que aspiraba, era como si tuviera el costado en llamas. Respiró hondo. Ay.

Tomoyo no se movió.

— ¿Quieres que...?

—Cojas el bolso y lo abras —dijo él pacientemente—. Ahí dentro tienes unos tres pares de pantalones muy ajustados: uno negro, otro gris y otro azul marino, creo. Sácalos. Tenemos que hablar de tu ropa.

—Son leggins —lo informó ella, forcejeando con la bolsa de nailon barato que le había comprado Eriol mientras intentaba trasladarla al asiento delantero.

—Como se llamen. Y ese jersey negro —dijo Touya—. El ajustado de rayas.

—Es un top de punto —dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que abría la cremallera del bolso y hurgaba dentro.

—Top de punto. Por fin. Ahora que sé eso, mi vida es más completa. —Touya le quitó los pantalones y el jersey de las manos y los sostuvo en alto—. Ajustados — dijo—. Demasiado ajustados, demasiado bonitos. Estás demasiado guapa con estas cosas. —Se las puso encima de las rodillas y acto seguido metió directamente la mano en el bolso y extrajo dos camisetas minúsculas, una blanca lisa y la otra de color verde oliva. Eran notablemente suaves al tacto. El jersey azul era el que llevaba puesto el otro día—. Esto también te quedaba muy bien, resalta mucho tu figura. ¿Qué más llevas ahí dentro?

—No mucho. Unas cuantas camisetas más. Una falda y unos vaqueros.

— ¿El mismo estilo que los negros que llevabas ayer?

—Sí, pero en azul.

—Déjame verlos. —Touya dejó las camisetas en su regazo, con lo demás, y tomó los vaqueros. Sí, los habían cortado claramente para que se ajustaran al cuerpo—. ¿Y la falda?

Tomoyo la sostuvo en alto. Era negra y muy corta. Muy sexy. Seguramente hacía que sus piernas parecieran aún más largas. Touya la cogió y la agregó al montón de ropa, y después buscó las dos últimas camisetas en el bolso. Una de ellas era enorme.

La arrojó de nuevo al interior del bolso, junto con varias braguitas de satén y un sujetador de encaje. No importaba lo que llevase debajo de la ropa; nadie iba a verlo. Sobre todo él. Un pensamiento que le dolió más que la costilla rota.

La última camiseta era un top de tirantes. No la había visto con él puesto, pero no le hacía falta; tenía buena imaginación. Demasiado buena, en ocasiones. Puso el top encima de todo lo demás. —Esos zapatos que llevas —dijo—. Déjame ver uno, ¿quieres?

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Tomoyo se quitó uno y se lo entregó a Touya.

— ¿Por qué?

—Son de tacón alto —contestó él—. Demasiado alto, demasiado sexy. A partir de ahora sólo llevarás calzado plano, probablemente nada más que deportivas.

Se cambió al carril izquierdo, bajó la ventanilla y lanzó por ella toda la ropa nueva de Tomoyo, incluido el zapato.

— ¡Cielo santo! —Tomoyo se giró en su asiento, mirando cómo su ropa chocaba contra el suelo a ciento veinte por hora y se perdía en los arbustos—. ¡Cielo santo! —Se quedó mirando a Touya, horrorizada—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Es que estás completamente loco?

—Me has dicho que quieres seguir viva.

— ¡Para el coche! —Estaba furiosa—. ¡Para el coche ahora mismo y da marcha atrás para devolverme mis cosas!

—No puedo. Está prohibido circular marcha atrás en la autopista. Y como agente federal que soy...

Tomoyo le propinó un puñetazo. De hecho lo golpeó en un brazo.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Eso era todo lo que poseía en el mundo! ¡Y tú acabas de tirarlo por la ventana! Dios, ¿cómo has podido hacer algo así?

—No podrías haberte puesto ninguna de esas cosas, Rika. Habrías conseguido que te matasen.

—Me niego a creer que no puedo llevar ropa bonita, que no puedo ir discretamente atractiva...

Touya elevó la voz para imponerse a ella.

— ¿Discretamente atractiva? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? —Señaló con un gesto lo que llevaba puesto en aquel momento—. ¡Eso no es discretamente atractivo! Eso canta por los cuatro costados. Todo el mundo se vuelve a mirar porque aquí viene una de las diez mujeres más hermosas del mundo. Eso dispara alarmas a base de bien. ¡No tiene nada, ni por lo más remoto, de discretamente atractivo!

—Está bien, quizá sea así en tu opinión, tendré que rebajar un poco el tono, pero...

—Nada de peros ni de quizás.

—He procurado no pasarme con el maquillaje, pero al mirarme en el espejo, con el pelo de este color... No puedo soportar verme tan amarillenta. —Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación—. Ocurrió lo mismo cuando fuimos de compras. Esta ropa era tan barata, que pensé...

—En ti no parece barata.

—Pero...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rika? ¿Quieres poder esconderte, confundirte con la multitud? ¿O quieres seguir siendo la reina de la pasarela, vistiendo de forma que todo el mundo te mire? No puedes tener las dos cosas.

—Lo dices como si yo fuera Helena de Troya. No soy tan guapa.

—No seas modesta. Sabes perfectamente cómo eres. Cuando entras en un sitio, la gente se vuelve a mirarte. Los hombres se vuelven para mirarte.

—Pero ¿no lo ves? —estalló ella—. Estar guapa es lo único que he hecho siempre. ¡Es lo único que sé hacer!

Dios, hablaba en serio.

—En ese caso, está claro que ya es hora de que aprendas habilidades nuevas. Mira, los fontaneros están muy bien pagados...

— ¡Deja de convertir esto en una broma!

— ¿Quieres que me ponga serio de verdad? Si te vistes de forma que la gente se fije en ti, tarde o temprano Sun te encontrará. Y si tienes suerte, pagará a alguien para que te meta una bala en la cabeza. Si no tienes suerte, te llevará a Nueva York y dejará que su perro te despedace a modo de aperitivo. ¿Te parece eso lo bastante serio?

Tomoyo había palidecido.

—Ahora estás intentando asustarme.

—Resumiendo, Rika: a menos que aceptes que lo mejor para ti es que te ocultes del todo, y quiero decir del todo, alterando tu aspecto, no pienso llevarte a Colorado. No pienso arriesgarme a que mis hijos se vean atrapados en el fuego cruzado cuando los hombres de Sun acaben dando contigo. Y acabarán dando contigo.

—Ya he alterado mí...

—No, no lo has hecho.

Ella bajó el parasol del automóvil y abrió el espejo de cortesía que tenía por dentro para mirarse en él.

—Tengo un aspecto completamente distinto con el pelo de este color. ¡Y nunca en mi vida he vestido de esta forma!

Otra vez hablaba en serio. De verdad creía que estaba lo bastante cambiada para esconderse de Spinel Sun.

—Lo siento. —Touya volvió a hacer un gesto en dirección a ella—. Pero eso no es suficiente. En esta ocasión vas a tener que fiarte de mí. A partir de ahora, no llevarás nada ajustado, ni entallado, nada que sea ni remotamente moderno.

—No puedo creer...

—Pues créelo. Piensa en la palabra «esconder». Si te escondes, nadie podrá verte, ¿no? Puedes hacerlo aislándote del mundo, o bien volviéndote invisible, haciéndolo de forma que nadie te mire por segunda vez. Piensa en lo que significa eso.

Tomoyo fue a decir algo, pero se interrumpió. Guardó silencio, con los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas contra la frente, kilómetros y kilómetros. Cuando por fin habló, su tono de voz fue muy quedo:

— ¿No hay ninguna otra alternativa?

—La cirugía estética. —La miró—. Cambiarte totalmente la cara.

— ¿Ninguna otra alternativa que sea viable?

—No que yo sepa, pero podemos parar en el próximo pueblo por el que pasemos y ver si tienen en la biblioteca un ejemplar de _Cómo esconderse de la mafia en diez_ _fáciles pasos_. A lo mejor encontramos algún truco que se me haya escapado.

Ella le dirigió una mirada siniestra.

—Muy gracioso.

Touya rió.

—De hecho, es muy gracioso. A Eriol le habría gustado mucho.

—No tengo dinero. —Le tembló ligeramente la voz, pero se aclaró la garganta y, cuando volvió a hablar, sonó tan tranquila como siempre—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comprar esa ropa fea que me va a volver mágicamente invisible?

—Invito yo —le dijo Touya. Ella le lanzó otra mirada—. Lo siento. He escogido mal la frase. Mira, Rika, vamos a llegar a Louisville justo a la hora en que abren las tiendas. Encontraremos un súper, o un Kmart, o un Todo a Cien.

—Un Todo a Cien —murmuró Tomoyo—. Fantástico.

—Después, nos encargaremos también de tu pelo.

Tomoyo lo miró.

— ¿Castaño oscuro?

Touya afirmó con la cabeza.

—Castaño oscuro.

Tomoyo afirmó también, mirando por la ventana para que él no viera que estaba tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

—Hazme un favor, Touya —dijo—. Intenta disfrutar un poco menos con todo esto.

—Tiene una visita.

Eriol abrió los ojos y se encontró al enfermero de pie junto a su cama. Era asombroso. Había sobrevivido a un disparo, a la cirugía, a la increíble pérdida de sangre y a todas aquellas transfusiones. Por fin lo sacaron de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y le dieron permiso para celebrar el hecho de que su vida aún no había terminado, ¿y qué hicieron?

¿Le dieron a Akary, aquel bombón de enfermera de veinticuatro años, recién salida de la escuela, lista para quedar impresionada por el valiente y apuesto agente del FBI que había resultado herido mientras desempeñaba su trabajo?

No.

No, le dieron a Takashi, el enfermero.

— ¿Una visita? —Susurró Eriol—. ¿Quién es?

Takashi se encogió de hombros.

—No me he quedado con el nombre, coleguita. —Takashi, el enfermero surfero. Menuda joya.

— ¿Es hombre o mujer?

—Mujer —le respondió Takashi—. Una mujer que está como un tren.

Kaho. Tenía que ser Kaho. Esperaba haberla visto cuando se encontraba en Cuidados Intensivos, esperaba que hubiera entrado por la puerta y se hubiera plantado al lado de su cama.

Había preguntado por ella. Se sentía inmerso en una bruma de dolor, medio mareado por la pérdida de sangre, temeroso de que fuera a morirse, pero recordaba haber preguntado por Kaho. Quería decir le que lo lamentaba todo; quería agarrarse de su mano, seguro de que si existía alguien que fuera lo bastante fuerte para sacarlo a él de entre los muertos, ese alguien era Kaho.

Pero Kaho no apareció. Hasta ahora.

—Más vale tarde que nunca —susurro Eriol a Takashi—. Coleguita.

El enfermero examinó la cantidad de analgésico que le estaba ad ministrando el gotero.

—Voy a suponer que eso es un caluroso sí.

—Sí. —Eriol cerró los ojos y consiguió esbozar una débil son risa. Kaho había venido por fin.

Oyó a Takashi salir de la habitación, y también abrirse y cerrarse la puerta, y después abrirse de nuevo. Oyó sus pisadas al acercarse a la cama.

— ¡Dios santo, estás horrible!

Eriol abrió los ojos.

Naoko. No, no era Kaho, era Naoko. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa trémula.

—Supongo que debes de tener muy buen aspecto, teniendo en cuenta que has estado a punto de morirte, pero...

Naoko. Luchó por disipar la bruma de atontamiento que le provocaban los analgésicos.

— ¿Cómo has...? ¿Qué has...?

Ella se sentó junto a la cama, extrañamente fuera de lugar en aquella habitación de hospital estéril. Vestía vaqueros y una camiseta, pero a pesar de ello seguía teniendo el aspecto de una cabaretera. Su generoso escote parecía gravemente desproporcionado con el resto de su cuerpo. Como un tren, había dicho Takashi. Debería habérselo imaginado.

—Tu colega me ha contado lo ocurrido —dijo Naoko— y me ha traído hasta aquí.

¿Su colega?

— ¿Touya?

Naoko negó con la cabeza.

—Una tal Chiharu.

Mihara. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Chiharu Mihara trayendo a Naoko para que estuviera a su lado? Chiharu era muy amiga de Kaho, y...

...Y probablemente había llamado a Kaho, la cual sin duda le había contestado que no le importaba un comino que Eriol viviera o muriera. Y Chiharu, como una auténtica mema, había traído a alguien para que se sentase junto a su cama.

Luchaba por no derramar las lágrimas que habían acudido súbitamente a sus ojos, temiendo que Naoko pudiera verlas y adivinar lo que pasaba.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Las vio. Sin embargo, no adivinó nada en absoluto. Le cogió la mano y le sonrió con dulzura, acariciándole la frente con suavidad para retirarle el pelo.

—Te has alegrado de verme, ¿verdad? —le dijo—. Oh, cielo, qué contenta estoy de haber venido.


	12. Chapter 11

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 11**

Rika Sasaki.

La mujer del espejo de la habitación del motel se llamaba definitivamente Rika Sasaki.

Tomoyo Terada se había esfumado, tal vez para siempre, y en su lugar se alzaba la desaliñada Rika Sasaki, cuya vida estaba destinada a ir mal peinada un día tras otro.

Su nuevo flequillo le colgaba lacio sobre tos ojos. El corte de pelo en sí era justamente lo contrario de lo que favorecía a su forma de cara. Y el color... Casi no había un color que pudiera distinguirse. Ahora tenía el pelo de un tono simplemente monótono, más pardo que castaño.

La falta de maquillaje le proporcionaba un aspecto a la vez mayor y más joven.

Sus ojos parecían desnudos y cansados, con bolsas no disimuladas, pero las pecas de su rostro la hacían parecer una quinceañera.

Y la ropa...

Nada le quedaba bien del todo. Los vaqueros eran tan flojos que tenía que usar un cinturón para sostenerlos. La camiseta era de una talla demasiado grande, se tragaba sus senos y le colgaba hasta los mus los, ocultando el hecho de que tenía cintura. Le sobraba de hombros, y las mangas cortas le rebasaban los codos. El atuendo entero, si se podía llamar así, más bien la hacía parecer delgada que esbelta, de brazos y muñecas huesudos en lugar de gráciles y elegantes.

Las zapatillas deportivas que llevaba tampoco eran de marca. Constituían una horrenda mezcla de blanco brillante y azul neón, y habían sido fabricadas en plástico e imitación de piel.

No, Rika Sasaki no haría volverse a nadie para mirarla, en un futuro cercano.

Tenía el aspecto de una adolescente más bien anodina.

Y ésa era la idea de Touya. Se mudaría a una localidad sin nombre del norte de Colorado, fingiendo ser una mujer muy joven. Gradualmente, con los años, cuando la gente del pueblo fuera conociendo a Rika Sasaki, envejecería un poco y pasaría a usar ropa que le quedase un poco mejor y a llevar un corte de pelo que volviera a darle una imagen como Dios manda. En el mejor de los casos, resultaría discretamente guapa.

Tomoyo suspiró.

Touya estaba durmiendo el sueño de los muertos en una de las camas que había detrás de ella, todavía con la cazadora y la gorra de béisbol puestas, esta última incómodamente doblada debajo de la cara. Había tomado aquella habitación empleando nombres falsos, pagó en efectivo, abrió la puerta, dejó en el vestidor las bolsas llenas de la nueva ropa comprada en unos grandes almacenes y cayó de bruces sobre la cama más cercana.

Se encontraban solos en un motel, y Touya se había quedado dormido al instante. Tomoyo no sabía si sentirse insultada o aliviada.

Captó otra imagen rápida de sí misma en el espejo cuando fue a quitarle a Touya la gorra para depositarla sobre la mesilla de noche. ¿Cómo no iba a ser normal que él no hubiera intentado besarla de nuevo, reavivar aquel fuego que ambos habían encendido en el supermercado casi tres días antes? Ahora tenía el mismo aspecto que un chaval de catorce años.

No es que quisiera de verdad que él volviera a besarla; en realidad, ella no lo habría besado esta vez, después del modo en que él la había traicionado. Pero sí quería que lamentase el hecho de que no podía tenerla. Quería que permaneciera despierto, desesperado de deseo por ella. No estaba orgullosa de eso, pero era la verdad. Quería que Touya sufriera.

Pero desde unas diez horas antes, desde que «dio el cambiazo», ya no parecía nada que pudiera suscitar el deseo de nadie. Y Touya, desde luego, no tuvo problemas para dormirse.

Tomoyo se sentó en la otra cama y se puso a contemplarlo. Con la cara relajada, la boca ligeramente abierta, sus conmovedores ojos fuertemente cerrados, no debería estar tan guapo. No debería estarlo, pero lo estaba. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre? Le había mentido, estuvo a punto de hacer que la mataran; y ahora la obligaba a ocultar su belleza, la única cosa de la que siempre había estado segura al cien por cien de tener a su favor.

—Cabrón —susurró.

Se quedó mirando su imagen reflejada en el espejo, y Rika Sasaki —Dios, hasta el nombre que le había puesto era horrible— le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva Anodina y desaliñada, inútil y no deseada por nadie.

Nada digna de hacerse querer.

Pero dura. Mucho más dura de lo que Yoshiyuki jamás se imaginó que podría serlo, de eso estaba segura. Más dura, más fuerte y más lista de lo que se imaginaban Kero y Spinel Sun, e incluso Touya. Quizá hubiera perdido todo lo que siempre creyó que le había importado, pero mientras le latiera el corazón, mientras fuera capaz de insuflar aire en sus pulmones, estaba ganando.

Había tocado fondo. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo, era el fondo absoluto. A partir de este momento, las cosas sólo podían mejorar.

Eso esperaba.

—No estaba precisamente seguro de cuándo iba a llegar. Estaba de camino —dijo Sakura, y Yukito desvió la mirada teniendo cuidado de mantener una expresión neutra.

Aquello era una tontería. A aquellas alturas ya debería saber que no debía hacerse ilusiones cuando su tía le decía eso de: «Tu padre va a venir a verte». Hasta que llegase Touya, a no ser que tuviera un billete de avión en la mano con la fecha y la hora exactas de llegada, era más probable que llamase para pedir disculpas, para decir que le había surgido algo importante, algo de lo que no podía librarse.

Para decir que no iba.

—Hazme un favor —dijo Yukito a Sakura—. No se lo digas a Ruby.

Ruby era demasiado pequeña para controlar sus expectativas. Se sentiría horriblemente decepcionada si Touya no se presentara. Un momento, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Era más correcto decir cuando Touya no se presentara. El estómago le dio un vuelco.

—Ha recibido la carta de los abogados —le dijo Sakura—. Y está muy alterado.

Touya no era el único.

—No se lo digas a ella, ¿vale?

—Vale. —Sakura lanzó un suspiro—. Yukito, en cuanto a lo de la custodia...

Yukito no quería hablar de ello. Le causaba demasiado dolor de estómago, le entraban ganas de echarse a llorar. Se levantó y se llevó su plato al fregadero, lo aclaró con agua y lo metió en el lavavajillas. Se obligó a sonreír abiertamente, a que se le notara en los ojos, para que Sakura supiera que en realidad Touya no le importaba una mierda.

—Tengo muchos deberes del colegio.

Sakura también llevó su plato al fregadero.

—Te pareces mucho a él.

—No —dijo Yukito, escapando pasillo abajo en dirección a su cuarto—. No me parezco.

Tomoyo se revolvió, y Touya miró a su alrededor y la encontró despierta.

Sentía el aire matinal fresco al colarse por las ventanillas del coche. Tomoyo flexionó las piernas debajo de una de las enormes sudaderas que él le había comprado.

Sin maquillar, su belleza era más delicada, más sutil. Más. Touya no podía creerlo; llevaba el peor corte de pelo del mundo, y ahora la encontraba más atractiva que nunca.

Sin embargo, sabía que ella no lo veía del mismo modo. Se miraba al espejo y veía sólo lo que le faltaba. Como si el maquillaje, el cabello y la ropa fueran los elementos cruciales de su belleza. Resultaba totalmente absurdo.

A Touya lo preocupaba que ella continuara siendo demasiado hermosa, que aún se fijara en ella demasiada gente. Iba a tener que abandonar aquella manera regia de sentarse y de caminar. Tendría que empezar a agachar la cabeza, a hundir los hombros, a dejar de parecer una reina vestida con la ropa de su hermano pequeño.

Por supuesto, en aquel preciso momento, tal como estaba sentada, se parecía mucho a un gran balón de playa con cabeza. Touya son rió. La primera vez que la vio, jamás soñó ni en un millón de años que alguna vez iba a describir a Tomoyo Terada como un balón de playa con cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó ella.

Durante los días que habían pasado en la carretera y la noche en el motel, ella había iniciado una conversación en apenas un par de ocasiones. Si acaso. Él la había instruido sin cesar en la mejor manera de ocultarse. No debía llevar perfume, sobre todo el que había usado anteriormente; debía tener mucho cuidado de esconder totalmente su alergia a los productos lácteos, incluso hasta el punto de ir de vez en cuando a la heladería y pedir un cucurucho, aunque fuera para tirarlo cuando nadie la viera; debía conseguir un trabajo en el que hiciera algo que no tuviera nada que ver con su vida pasada; debía cambiar sus costumbres y su estilo de vida; debía superar sus miedos y hacerse con un perro, uno grande con muchos dientes, y debía llevar aquel perro a todas partes.

Tomoyo escuchó en silencio, diciendo que sí a todo con expresión sombría, excepto a lo de tener perro. Hizo preguntas, pero ninguna de índole personal, ni siquiera vagamente personal como: «he ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?».

Touya iba a considerar el hecho de que hubiera preguntado eso ahora como una indicación de que deseaba hablar.

—Estaba pensando en Eriol —dijo, lo cual no era del todo falso—. Se sentiría muy orgulloso del modo en que has sido fiel a tu disfraz.

Tomoyo produjo un sonido vago y concentró su atención en el paisaje que pasaba velozmente por la ventana.

Bueeeno. Diablos, pues aunque ella no quisiera hablar, él sí quería. Estaba completamente aburrido, la radio no captaba ninguna emisora, sólo ruido, y aquello del tratamiento de silencio ya empezaba a cansarle.

—Sabes, llevo un tiempo deseando preguntártelo, Rika. ¿Dónde aprendiste primeros auxilios? No todo el mundo habría sabido qué hacer cuando la persona que está a su lado de repente empieza a sangrar por una vena importante.

Tomoyo se volvió hacia él.

—Arteria.

—Vena, arteria. No se diferencian mucho.

—Las arterias transportan sangre procedente del corazón. Resulta más peligroso para la vida abrir una arteria que una vena.

Touya la miró, pero ella ya había vuelto a fijar la vista en el paisaje.

—Y bien, ¿dónde has aprendido eso? Y no me digas que has estudiado la carrera de medicina, porque puede que me desmaye. No estoy seguro de poder soportar más sorpresas provenientes de ti.

— ¿La carrera de medicina? —Tomoyo soltó un bufido—. Desde luego que en esta vida no.

— ¿Dónde, entonces?

No respondió inmediatamente.

—Cuando estaba en décimo curso asistí a una clase de primeros auxilios y me gustó de verdad, así que presté atención.

— ¿Y el hecho de que te gustase tanto no te hizo pensar en estudiar la carrera de medicina?

Otra pausa y una larga mirada gélida. Touya miraba la carretera, pero notaba que ella lo estaba estudiando, como si tuviera que decidir si contestar o no a la pregunta.

—Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza —dijo finalmente—. Mi madre se habría vuelto loca de contento si me hubiese casado con un médico, pero ¿ser médico yo? Ni por lo más remoto. Sin embargo, cuando llegué al instituto ya sabía perfectamente que no iba a ir a la universidad. No había suficiente dinero, y yo no tenía forma de conseguir una beca con las notas que sacaba. En realidad no eran tan malas, sólo del montón.

Touya se rascó el dorso de la mano con la barba de tres días que le cubría la barbilla.

—Creía que tu padre trabajaba en la banca.

—Ése era sólo su trabajo de día —le dijo Tomoyo—. Por las noches y los fines de semana, y probablemente durante la hora del almuerzo, era jugador. Y ese trabajo no estaba tan bien pagado.

—Dios. Lo siento. Eso debió de resultar muy duro.

—Sí, así fue. —Tomoyo rió, pero sin humor—. Así fue como conocí a Yoshiyuki, precisamente.

— ¿Cómo, en las carreras de caballos?

Ella lo miró de nuevo durante largos instantes.

—Debes de estar aburrido de verdad.

—Tengo... interés por... —Respiró hondo—. Lo cierto es que has llevado toda esta mierda realmente muy bien, y siento, bueno, curiosidad por ti. Eres más dura de lo que yo creía, y más inteligente también. Francamente, no entiendo cómo alguien como tú se enredó con Terada y con Sun.

—Ah —dijo ella—. Aquí tenemos otra vez esa refrescante sinceridad. Resulta muy atractiva, Touya, la forma que tienes de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa para que las vea todo el mundo. —Endureció el tono de voz—. Excepto la última vez que lo hiciste, tenías una baraja entera guardada en la manga. No puedes censurarme por querer saber qué me estás ocultando esta vez.

Tomoyo estaba otra vez mirando por la ventanilla, con la barbilla alta en actitud ofendida. Pero no era más que una pose. Se estaba esforzando mucho por ocultar que se sentía herida. Touya lo notó al ver cómo le temblaba la comisura de los labios, y también en el brillo de tos ojos.

«Creía que eras especial.»

—Dios —dijo Touya, odiando el sentimiento de culpa que lo oprimía—. ¿Quieres que sea totalmente sincero? Cariño, estoy más que contento de serlo, si quieres. Nada de secretos, nada de mentiras piadosas, sólo la cruda verdad. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí.

—Genial. Vamos a ver. Podemos empezar por el hecho de que estoy muerto de miedo de volver a ver a mis hijos. No sé si Ruby me va a conocer, o peor todavía: si yo voy a reconocerla a ella. Me da pánico hablar con Sakura, y todavía estoy preocupado por Eriol. Conocí a un poli que se estaba recuperando bien de una herida de bala. Un día parecía encontrarse estupendamente, y al día siguiente volvió a la UCI con una infección. Un día después, estábamos en la ceremonia judía de luto en su casa. Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas.

»Cuando estás sentada de esa forma, pareces una especie de balón de playa con cabeza —continuó—. Tienes un corte de pelo verdaderamente horrible, probablemente perderé mi trabajo por ayudarte como te estoy ayudando, y me muero por joderte. —La miró y dijo—: ¿Es eso suficiente sinceridad para ti?

Tomoyo salió del cuarto de baño del McDonald's y se encontró con Touya apoyado en la pared, esperándola. Se enderezó al verla, sin expresión alguna en la cara, y ella se resistió al impulso de tocarse el pelo, de arreglar de algún modo el desastre que había vuelto a ver en el espejo del tocador de señoras. Si lo hubiera conseguido, habría sido conocida para siempre como el milagro del McDonald's, porque, sinceramente, tan sólo un milagro habría podido convertir en otra cosa aquel horror. Pero de eso se trataba. Su disfraz consistía en estar horrorosa. Era su modo de hacerse cargo ella misma de su destino.

Algunas personas tal vez hubieran salido a comprarse una pistola y habrían aprendido a defenderse solas, pero Tomoyo no quería engañarse a sí misma; jamás sería capaz de disparar mejor que un matón de la mafia, ni siquiera con años de entrenamiento. No, iba a continuar con vida tal como le había sugerido Touya: haciéndose invisible.

El problema mayor, dejando aparte el hecho de que estaba absolutamente sin blanca, radicaba en comprender exactamente quién era ahora. Si quitaba la cara bonita y ocultaba el cuerpo, ¿qué quedaba exactamente? Una persona asustada. Una persona completamente desentrenada para hacer nada útil. Una persona que ya no sabía comunicarse con los demás.

Cuando era Tomoyo, sabía cómo reaccionar a una frase como: «Me muero por joderte». Si bien era raro que se la dijeran de aquella forma tan directa, era un mensaje que había recibido con bastante frecuencia, normalmente acompañado de lenguaje corporal y miradas sutiles. Siendo Tomoyo, podría haberlo desechado con poco más que una mirada intencionada; o podría haber coqueteado a su vez sutilmente, si es que había algo que ella quería o necesitaba.

Pero siendo Rika Sasaki, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. En primer lugar, no estaba segura de cómo interpretar aquella frase. ¿Había dicho Touya aquello en serio, o existía algún otro mensaje subliminal? ¿Quiso decir: «Mira, eres tan poco atractiva que ningún hombre podría sentir interés por ti, de modo que voy a aprovecharme de ti fingiendo sentirme atraído, y puede que tenga suerte y consiga echar un polvo y reírme de lo lindo a tus expensas»? ¿O quiso decir: «Voy a decirte esto para que te sientas mejor, porque, aunque no sea del todo cierto, no me resultas repelente, y si de verdad terminamos acostándonos, me cercioraré de que estén apaga das todas las luces»?

—Oye, Rika, no ha sido mi intención violentarte o algo así —dijo Touya—. Quiero decir, por lo que te dije en el coche...

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que lo había seguido a ciegas y de que ahora estaban en una de las colas, aguardando para pedir su indigestión diaria. Estaba contemplando el menú con mirada vacía.

—Es que... Tú quisiste que fuera sincero —prosiguió Touya—, y yo... —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo llevé un poco demasiado lejos, como de costumbre. Es posible que haya algunas cosas que no deberían decirse.

—No sé cómo hacer esto —admitió Tomoyo—. Cuando era guapa me resultaba fácil hablar con los hombres, pero ahora...

Touya la estaba mirando, estudiando su rostro desnudo, liso, sus ojos amatistas tan intensos. Era como si la multitud que los rodeaba hubiera dejado de existir, como si ellos fueran las dos únicas personas que había en aquel lugar de comida rápida. Le tocó el cabello y le llevó un mechón suelto por detrás de la oreja.

—El corte de pelo de verdad que es horrible —le dijo.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Sí, creo que ya lo has mencionado antes.

—Pero no es más que pelo.

—Habló el rey de los bien peinados. —Tomoyo alzó una mano y le quitó la gorra de béisbol. El cabello de Touya, como siempre, salía disparado en todas direcciones.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor deberíamos dejarnos el pelo a juego, como dos indios.

Tomoyo tuvo que reírse.

Touya la tocó otra vez, con dedos tibios y ligeramente ásperos en la mejilla de ella.

—Sigues siendo muy guapa —le dijo con suavidad—. Demasiado guapa. Y eso me asusta, porque si alguien te mira un poco de cerca...

—Movió la cabeza negativamente.

Y una vez más, Tomoyo no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Y estás diciendo esto —dijo por fin— porque te mueres por joderme?

Touya lanzó una carcajada.

—Ay, Dios —exclamó—. En serio tengo que vigilar lo que digo. Si he conseguido que tú pronuncies esa palabra que empieza por j, es que debo de utilizarla demasiado.

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieres.

—Bueno, cuando lo entiendas dímelo, porque ni yo mismo lo sé.

—Amigos —dijo Tomoyo cuando estaban a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros al oeste del Mickey Ds en el que se habían detenido a comer. Se volvió para mirarlo de frente—. Eso es lo que quiero yo, Touya. Quiero que seamos amigos.

Touya le dirigió una mirada. Ella lo estaba mirando muy fijamente, con el semblante muy serio, como si temiera que él le dijera que no, que no quería ser su amigo.

—Creía que eso es más o menos lo que somos. Quiero decir, aparte del hecho de que tú todavía no me has perdonado por haberte utilizado como cebo para cazar a Sun.

Tomoyo asintió, todavía muy seria.

—Te perdonaré si tú me prometes que no volverá a ocurrir. Nunca.

Touya le tendió la mano.

—Trato hecho.

Ella deslizó los dedos en los de él con gesto inseguro, y le estrechó apenas la mano antes de retirar la suya. Luego respiró hondo.

—En cuanto a lo que dijiste antes... —empezó.

Touya sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

—Rika, estaba pasado de rosca. De verdad que siento haberte incomodado.

—Para mí sería mucho más fácil en este momento que dejásemos las cosas claras. Me gustaría...

—Soy un hombre adulto —le dijo Touya—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, puedo...

—Dejar el sexo fuera de todo esto.

—Conservar los pantalones abrochados.

—Bien —dijo ella.

—Bien —dijo él, intentando buscar una sola razón por la que la ausencia total de sexo en su relación era ciertamente algo que estaba bien. La mejor que se le ocurrió fue que Rika lo quería así. Y lo raro era que aquélla era una razón lo bastante buena.

Eriol juró en voz baja y apagó la televisión con asco.

—Hay que joderse que la única semana que estoy en el hospital tenga que ser la anterior al comienzo de la temporada de béisbol. No ponen nada decente, sólo programas de entrevistas y carreras de bicicletas de montaña. Si quisiera ver carreras de bicicletas para niños de trece años, habría tenido una familia.

Naoko levantó la mirada de la revista que estaba hojeando.

—Pobre cariñito, estás aburrido.

—Aburrido, maniático y muriéndome por fumarme un cigarro.

Le habían ido quitando casi del todo los medicamentos para el dolor que lo dejaban con la sensación de estar flotando cómodamente por encima de la cama y de su cuerpo. La pierna le dolía y le picaba alternativamente. Estaba harto de la comida del hospital y ya no aguantaba más el que entrasen a todas horas de la noche a tomarle la tensión y a examinarle los vendajes. Coleguita.

—Pobre Eriol. —Naoko dejó la revista y se inclinó hacia delante obsequiándole una sonrisa comprensiva y una vista sin obstáculos de la pechera de la blusa.

Eriol experimentó una punzada de culpa. Ella había sido de lo más amable con él, había pasado con él cada minuto del horario de visitas, tres días seguidos. Había tomado una habitación en un motel cercano al hospital, pagando un precio que probablemente no podría permitirse, sólo para estar con él. Y en cambio, cada vez que la miraba, deseaba que fuera Kaho.

Kaho, que ni siquiera se molestaba en llamarlo por teléfono.

—Yo sé lo que a mí me gusta hacer cuando estoy aburrida —le dijo Naoko con una sonrisa maliciosa. Acercó su silla e introdujo mano por debajo de la ligera sábana de algodón que cubría a Eriol.

—Hum —dijo éste. Sintió sus dedos fríos en su muslo. Bajó una mano para atrapar la de Naoko antes de que ella encontrase el borde del camisón del hospital—. Estas puertas no tienen cerradura.

— ¿Y?

—Pues que estas puertas no tienen cerradura.

—Eso lo hace más emocionante —susurró ella—. Imagínate que podrían descubrirnos en cualquier momento.

—A eso me refiero precisamente.

—Eso no sería aburrido.

—En eso llevas razón, es verdad, pero es que... a lo mejor a mí me resulta un poco «no aburrido».

Naoko se puso de pie y cerró la cortina que rodeaba la cama.

— ¿Qué tal así?

Hablaba en serio. Eriol rió.

— Dios, esto es una locura.

—Es que estoy un poco loca. Creía que ya lo sabías.

Se sentó, esta vez en el borde la cama. Apartó la manta teniendo cuidado con la pierna herida.

—Naoko...

—No irás a decirme que no lo haga, ¿verdad?

Se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo suavemente en la boca, recreándose, al tiempo que le levantaba poco a poco el camisón. Lo besó otra vez. En la barbilla. En la garganta. En el pecho. En el estómago. Le sonrió antes de bajar la cabeza una vez más.

Eriol aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Naoko tenía razón en una cosa: desde luego que ya no estaba aburrido.

Kaho entró en el hospital, con el estómago agitado por la prisa.

Eriol iba a sobrevivir. Lo sabía. Según sus médicos, lo estaba haciendo notablemente bien, se estaba curando adecuadamente, sin señal alguna de infección, con pronóstico favorable. Aun así, sabía que hasta que entrase en su habitación, hasta que lo mirase a los ojos y viera por sí mismo que realmente se encontraba bien, no iba a poder levantarse.

Los últimos días habían sido horribles. Le había llevado cinco días de más tiempo del normal llevar a cabo las triviales tareas que tenía realizar. Durante sus reuniones en D.C., su concentración había estado en otra parte. Su mente se encontraba varios cientos de kilómetros al norte, en el estado de Nueva York.

Se obligó a sí misma a no correr al entrar en el ascensor que lleva a la planta de Eriol.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que la primera vez que Yoshiyuki fue a tu casa ya era un matón? —

Touya estaba comiendo bocaditos de queso de la bolsa, y tenía las yemas de los dedos teñidas de color anaranjado—. Dios, cómo me he puesto. Con esto no hacen falta los tintes. Tendrían que meter estas cosas con el dinero en caso de un robo a mano armada en un banco. Estoy marcado de por vida.

—No era exactamente un matón. —Tomoyo le dedicó una son sonrisa torcida —. Era más bien un rompe pelotas.

— ¿Yoshiyuki? —Touya sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Trabajaba para un bufete de abogados que asistía a algunos de clientes en el cobro de deudas. La primera vez. Que le vi, estando todavía en el instituto, le entregó a mi padre unos documentos para que los firmase, una especie de solicitud de una segunda hipoteca. La tasa de interés era de risa, por lo elevada, pero servía para pagar a la gente que lo extorsionaba. Mi padre no estaba obligado a firmar, pero si no firmaba, el siguiente individuo que llamase a la puerta vendría con un bate de béisbol en lugar de un maletín.

Touya tenía un aspecto casi tan deplorable como Tomoyo. Tenía el mentón cubierto de una sombra que era más que una perilla pero menos que una barba crecida, y los ojos inyectados de sangre. Hacía más de veinticuatro horas que habían efectuado la única parada en el motel, y mientras que Tomoyo había dormido a ratos desde entonces, Touya no. A medida que se fueron acercando a Colorado, Tomoyo se preguntó si él tendría la intención de seguir conduciendo sin parar.

—Así que Yoshiyuki estableció una segunda hipoteca —adivinó Touya—, probablemente llevándose un porcentaje de la empresa hipotecaria y del corredor de apuestas, y terminó saliendo y después casándose con la hija menor de edad del pobre idiota. Menudo trato.

—En realidad, mi padre no consiguió la hipoteca.

Touya apartó la vista de la carretera.

— ¿Ah, no?

—Y Yoshiyuki ni siquiera me pidió salir hasta que cumplí los dieciocho, aunque yo sabía que lo estaba deseando. Estaba loco por mí.

—Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Por lo menos al principio.

—No tenemos por qué hablar de esto, si no quieres. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—De verdad —añadió—. Si te vas a sentir mal, dejémoslo así.

Para ser un hombre cuyo modo por defecto era el humor irreverente, podía ser notablemente sensible, paradójicamente amable.

—No hay tanto que contar —dijo Tomoyo—. Yoshiyuki pagó las deudas de mi padre. A mí me apuntó a clases de locución, me inscribió en un colegio para señoritas...

— ¿Un colegio para señoritas? —Rió Touya—. Dios, no sabía que existieran todavía. Debiste de aburrirte como una ostra.

—Me halagaba que Yoshiyuki tuviera tantas atenciones conmigo. Estaba claro que tenía un alto concepto de mí.

—Te estaba convirtiendo en su pequeña creación —replicó Touya—. Transformándote en el modelo de esposa trofeo.

—A mí no me importaba, por lo menos en aquella época. El día en que cumplí dieciocho años, Yoshiyuki me llevó a cenar y me pidió que me casara con él.

— ¿Y tú... querías...? —Volvió a comenzar—. ¿Tuviste que casarte con él? Quiero decir que la presión tuvo que ser muy fuerte, si él se había gastado todo ese dinero contigo y con tu familia.

—No —se apresuró a decir Tomoyo—. No, yo quería casarme con él. —Al menos, aquello era algo de lo que había logrado convencerse—. Él era todo lo que mi madre llevaba años diciéndome que me convenía. Cuando uno lo oye tantas veces, Touya, acaba creyéndoselo. A mí me habían repetido que la única manera de salir adelante en la vida era valiéndome de mi físico. Casarme con un hombre rico y ser la esposa perfecta para que no me abandonara cuando me hiciera vieja. No era lo bastante lista para hacer ninguna otra cosa, eso también me lo repitieron un montón de veces.

—Y ahora sabes que se equivocaban, ¿no? —Preguntó Touya—. Tú eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Te pasas todo el tiempo leyendo. Jamás he conocido a nadie que lea tan rápido como tú.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Es curioso lo bien que me sienta eso... Ya sabes, oírtelo decir a ti. Cuando estaba en el instituto, si un profesor me felicitaba por un trabajo que había hecho bien, yo pensaba algo así como: «Vale, lo que sea, ¿pero qué te parece esta nueva sombra de ojos que llevo puesta?». —Rompió a reír—. Era verdaderamente idiota, porque no me daba cuenta de que tenía otras alternativas, otras opciones. Nunca se me ocurrió acudir a la clase de escritura creativa del colegio, aunque me encantaba escribir, porque sólo iban quienes sacaban sobresalientes. Así que ni siquiera lo intenté. Jamás se me ocurrió decir: «Un momento, no quiero casarme con Yoshiyuki», y no porque tuviera nada contra él, sino porque no quería casarme. Simplemente, siempre di por sentado que me casaría, no pensaba que pudiera escoger a ese respecto. Y él parecía el hombre perfecto: guapo, rico, bien relacionado... Y de verdad creía que estaba enamorada. Naturalmente, yo era una niña.

—Él era mucho mayor que tú. ¿Eso no te molestaba?

—No hasta más tarde, hasta que me di cuenta de que toda nuestra relación estaba construida sobre la premisa de que él me decía lo que tenía que hacer, y yo lo hacía sin cuestionario. Me casé con él con diecinueve años, pensando que aquello me convertiría en una persona adulta de manera instantánea. Al fin y al cabo, allí estaba yo, una mujer casada. Pero lo único que hice fue prolongar mi infancia durante otros siete años. Prácticamente no tomé ninguna decisión durante mi matrimonio. No tenía voz. Suspiró nuevamente. Había hecho grandes esfuerzos por hacer que funcionase su matrimonio, hasta el punto de descuidar sus necesidades personales. —Pero cuando tenía dieciocho años, Yoshiyuki era mi príncipe azul particular. Era muy guapo y de clase alta, tenía dinero y un trabajo estupendo... o eso creía yo. Sinceramente, no me daba cuenta de para quién estaba trabajando, Touya. —Se corrigió—. Por lo menos al principio.

—Pero con el tiempo sí lo supiste.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Con el tiempo lo supe.

Pero no lo dejaste. Touya no lo dijo en voz alta, pero Tomoyo lo oyó de todos modos.

—Yo le quería —dijo en voz queda—. Pero ¿sabes una cosa, Touya? Él no me quería a mí. Sólo le gustaba poseerme, y cuando me convertí en una persona con defectos, se deshizo de mí.

—Era un idiota. —El tono que empleó Harry no dejaba lugar a la discusión—. Quiero decir, fíjate en lo que hizo. Realizó malas inversiones a diestro y siniestro, y perdió todos sus activos líquidos. Podría haber vendido ese mausoleo al que tú llamabas hogar para reducir sus gastos, pero en vez de eso continuó invirtiendo y perdiendo hasta la camisa. De modo que, ¿qué hace a continuación? ¿Qué solución se le ocurre al genio de las finanzas? Roba un millón de dólares a Spinel Sun. Eso no sólo es morder la mano que lo alimenta, sino que además es una jodida estupidez. ¿Te sorprende que te dejara tirada a ti? No. Porque estaba claro que tenía un tornillo suelto.

—Nuestro matrimonio hacía tiempo que no funcionaba —le dijo Tomoyo—. Si Yoshiyuki no me hubiera dejado, yo lo habría dejado a él. No enseguida, pero me gusta pensar que sí con el tiempo. Habría sido lo bastante fuerte para separarme de él. Pero todavía no estaba preparada para abandonarlo. No sé, quizá tuviera miedo, o puede que estuviera cometiendo otro error más, aguantando cuando ya no había esperanza Tal vez no debería haberme permitido a mí misma amarlo.

—No se puede escoger a quién se ama ni con qué intensidad. Yo lo he aprendido a base de golpes.

— ¿Con tu ex mujer?

—No. —Touya se cambió al carril derecho—. Oye, vamos a parar a comer algo que no me tiña los intestinos de color anaranjado chillón.

—No es justo. Después de todo lo que te he contado yo de Yoshiyuki... No puedes terminar la conversación justo cuando se pone interesante para mí.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Tomó la rampa de salida y se dirigió al aparcamiento de uno más de los interminables McDonald's—. Necesito café. Estoy empezando a ver doble. —Estacionó el coche y se volvió a mirar a Tomoyo—. ¿Quieres conducir tú un rato?

Tomoyo se sorprendió.

— ¿Te fías de mí?

Él extendió un brazo por encima de ella para abrir la guantera y sacar la cartera.

—Si no me fiara de ti, ¿te lo habría preguntado?

—No.

—Correcto. —Le entregó un billete de diez dólares—. La ganadora va por el café, y el perdedor de la gorra de béisbol llama a Nueva York para ver cómo sigue Eriol.

—Touya. ¿Cómo vamos a ser amigos de verdad, si no quieres hablar de ti?

Touya salió del coche.

— ¿Cómo voy a hablar de mí estando tan preocupado por el pobre Eriol, tumbado en esa cama del hospital, probablemente su friendo terribles dolores...? — Cerró la portezuela, pero volvió a abrirla de inmediato—. Oye, tráeme también uno de esos pasteles de manzana, ¿quieres?

Kaho respiró hondo al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Eriol. Oyó sonar un teléfono dentro. Un timbre, luego dos, luego tres. Y cuatro. Si estaba dormido, seguro que el teléfono lo habría despertado.

Pasó por su lado una enfermera llevando una bandeja de medicinas pasillo abajo, y al llegar a su altura se detuvo.

— ¿Necesita algo?

Volvió a sonar el teléfono.

—Vengo a ver a Eriol Hiragizawa —dijo Kaho—. ¿Le están haciendo alguna prueba, o algo así?

—No, está dentro de la habitación. No tiene más que entrar.

Cuando empujó la puerta, por fin había dejado de sonar el teléfono, pero en la habitación reinaba el silencio. Era doble, pero la primera cama estaba vacía.

— ¿Hola?

Hubo un breve revuelo de movimientos furtivos al otro lado de una delgada cortina que rodeaba la cama situada en el extremo más alejado de la habitación. ¿Estaría allí el médico? ¿O una enfermera, cambiándole el vendaje?

— ¿Eriol?

De detrás de la cortina emergió una mujer morena alisándose la falda y arreglándose el pelo.

— ¿Qué ya es la hora del baño con esponja de Eriol? —preguntó.

Aquella mujer no era médico ni enfermera. Ni mucho menos. Era Naoko, la cabaretera. La malvada gemela de Kaho.

Naoko llevaba de hecho una blusa con dibujo de leopardo. Kaho no creía haber visto ninguna igual fuera de un bar barato o un club nocturno. La fina tela se tensaba sobre sus increíblemente generosos senos dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Los pantalones que llevaba eran tan ajustados que podrían confundirse con un tatuaje, y los zapatos lucían un tacón alto y puntiagudo. Zapatos «jódeme», Como los llamaba Eriol. Qué apropiado.

Kaho la dejó a un lado sin pronunciar palabra y se abrió paso a través de la cortina. Y allí estaba Eriol, sentado en la cama, con un tubo intravenoso todavía pinchado en el brazo, vestido con un camisón del hospital y tapado hasta la cintura con una manta. Su delgado rostro se veía recién afeitado, pero tenía el pelo inusualmente revuelto. Además, unas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y su aristocrático labio superior.

Era evidente lo que habían estado haciendo él y Doña Mamada.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Kaho, la cabaretera cogió su bolso del alféizar de la ventana y se retocó la pintura de los labios.

Kaho juró para sus adentros por no haberse esperado aquello, por haberse permitido tontamente hacerse la ilusión de que Eriol estaría esperando su visita, de que se alegraría de verla. Se maldijo a sí misma por meterse en una situación en la que él había conseguido herirla. Otra vez.

—Bueno —dijo. Los años de práctica para ocultar sus sentimientos le permitieron emplear un tono superficial—. Por lo visto, ya estás mejor.

Eriol estaba sinceramente sorprendido de verla. Sorprendido, y también terriblemente mortificado. Estaba sentado en una postura incómoda, tratando de esconder la obvia prueba física de que ella había entrado cuando le estaban haciendo un servicio, por así decirlo, en su habitación, precisamente.

—Es evidente que no.

A su espalda, Naoko se aclaró la garganta. Eriol pareció sentirse todavía más violento.

—Oh —dijo—. Sí. Kaho, ésta es Naoko Yanagisawa. Naoko, Kaho Misuki. Kaho es mí...

—Jefa —intervino ella—. Soy la jefa de Eriol. —Por nada del mundo iba a darle a Morritos Chupones la satisfacción de saber que era la ex mujer de Eriol.

—Encantada de conocerla. —Naoko se acercó un poco más e hizo ademán de ofrecerle la mano, pero Kaho retrocedió y se volvió para mirar a Eriol. No tenía la menor intención de estrecharle la mano a la otra. Demasiado bien sabía dónde acababa de meter aquella mano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Eriol.

—Necesito saber dónde demonios está Touya. —Gracias a Dios que tenía una buena excusa. Se volvió hacia Naoko—. ¿Le importa...?

—Si no hay más remedio...

—Temo que no —replicó Kaho en el tono más amable que pudo. Naoko no se dio ninguna prisa en recoger su bolso. Fue hasta Eriol y lo besó plenamente en la boca. Desde la ventana, Kaho veía la autopista interestatal a lo lejos, y los diminutos coches que circulaban raudos por ella.

—No te preocupes, cariño, ya volveré —oyó susurrar a Naoko.

Seguidamente Naoko se marchó cerrando bien la puerta.

A Eriol le temblaba la mano cuando intentó enjugar discreta mente una gota de sudor que le rodaba por un lado de la cara.

—Esa terapia física tiene que resultar muy dura —dijo Kaho en tono áspero.

—Oye, Kaho. Lo siento, pero no sé dónde está Touya —dijo Eriol en voz baja.

—Es tu compañero, Eriol. Haz un esfuerzo.

—Me parece... no lo sé con seguridad..., que ha ido a ver a sus hijos. Tenía una especie de follón con ellos.

— ¿Puede haberse llevado consigo a Tomoyo Terada? —Preguntó Kaho—. ¿Había algo entre ellos?

—No. Creo que ella quería empezar algo, pero Touya no lo ha permitido. No sé qué diablos le pasa. Sé que a él también le gusta.

—Necesito que le hagas una llamada.

—No tengo su número de teléfono —repuso Eriol—. Y tú tampoco, no figura en su expediente personal. Es un poco paranoico con lo de dar información acerca de dónde están sus hijos.

—Alguien tiene que saberlo.

—No, Kaho, ha tenido mucho cuidado con eso. Incluso cuando los llama por teléfono utiliza un número especial codificado que hace que la llamada salte de un sitio a otro y resulte imposible de localizar, y que tampoco se pueda saber adónde llama ni desde dónde llama. Creo que le cuesta como un millón de dólares el minuto, pero él dice que merece la pena. Dios, ojalá me dejaran fumar.

—Así que no podemos ponernos en contacto con él. —Kaho empezó a pasear—. Mierda.

Eriol cambió de postura en la cama, dolorido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Necesitamos encontrar a Tomoyo Terada —contestó ella Ayer vino un informador a decirnos que ha subido el precio que han puesto a la bonita cabeza de la señora Terada. De forma significativa. Ahora es más de dos millones de dólares.

— ¿Por el millón de dólares que robó su marido, y que se pagó en su totalidad? —Lanzó un silbido bajo—. Eso no parece lo más correcto.

Kaho se detuvo al pie de la cama.

—Ya. Aquí está pasando algo más que nosotros desconocemos. Esto es personal... y suena a desesperación. No podemos dejar que se nos escape esta oportunidad. Si Sun está desesperado, cometerá errores.

—Así que tú piensas que si podemos volver a prepararle un montaje a Tomoyo, esta vez cogeremos a Sun.

—Merece la pena intentarlo. —Comenzó a pasearse de nuevo—. Si te llama Touya, averigua solamente dónde se encuentra. No quiero que sepa lo que está ocurriendo. Si en efecto ha comenzado una relación con la señora Terada...

—Tal vez fuese mejor soltar a Tomoyo—dijo Eriol—. Dejarla desaparecer.

—No creerás que Sun se va a conformar con «dejarla desaparecer», ¿no?

Eriol suspiró.

—No.

Observaba fijamente a Kaho, el semblante serio, sus luminosos ojos castaños ensombrecidos. Estaba guapo con el pelo revuelto. Estaba guapo allí sentado, con los ojos llenos de vida, mucho mejor de lo que estaría dentro de un ataúd. Y Kaho comprendió amargamente en un flash de lucidez que prefería con mucho verlo vivo y teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra que verlo muerto.

—Me alegro de que estés bien. —Tuvo que luchar denodadamente para que la emoción no se le filtrase en la voz.

La voz de Eriol sonó ronca:

—Kaho, tenía la esperanza de que vinieras.

Su mirada era cálida..., demasiado cálida. Como si realmente le importara; como si no fuera él quien la había dejado a ella; y como si el muy hijo de puta no acabara de meter el pene en la boca de otra mujer sólo unos minutos antes.

—Es una lástima que no haya esperado diez minutos, para que hubieras llegado tú antes.

Ella le dirigió su mirada más glacial y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin decir siquiera adiós.

—Eh, ¿no ibas a dejarme conducir?

Touya miró por la ventanilla a Tomoyo, que estaba de pie al lado del coche sosteniendo dos enormes vasos de café. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la cara de Touya.

—Oh, no —dijo—. ¿Es que Eriol...?

Touya sacó un brazo por la ventanilla, cogió los vasos de café caliente y los depositó en los soportes que tenía el automóvil a tal efecto.

—No he conseguido hablar con Eriol.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entra, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomoyo rodeó el coche por delante, se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero y cerró la portezuela. Tenía los ojos más agrandados que nunca, los labios tensos por la ansiedad.

— ¿Cuál es la mala noticia, Touya? Dímelo.

A Touya no se le ocurría ninguna forma de hacerle más fácil lo que tenía que decirle, de modo que lo dijo sin más.

—Han adoptado ya a Nadeshiko, Rika.

Ella se echó a reír.

— ¡Oh, Dios santo! —Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la garganta—. Estaba segura de que ibas a decirme que se había muerto. Pero que la hayan adoptado... Eso es... —Las lágrimas acudieron a sus bellos ojos—. Eso es una buena noticia. — Comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior—. ¿Quién la ha adoptado? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Te lo han dicho?

—No han querido darme el nombre, pero la enfermera con la que he hablado me ha dicho que parecían gente muy agradable.

—Estoy... Estoy muy contenta. —Luchaba con gran esfuerzo contra las lágrimas. Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Tenía los hombros tan contraídos que al propio Touya le dolió el cuello.

Levantó una mano hacia ella.

—Rika...

Touya puso las manos sobre el volante.

—Mira, Rika, es normal que te sientas triste por esto. Sé lo mucho que querías adoptar tú a esa niña.

—Ya —dijo ella con voz trémula—. Como si alguna vez fuera a tener esa posibilidad.

—Lo siento.

—Ya —volvió a decir Tomoyo, desviando la mirada—. Ya lo sé. —Fijó la vista en el paisaje, todavía luchando contra el llanto—. ¿Te importa que no conduzca en este momento?

Touya sentía un deseo tan fuerte de abrazarla que le dolían los dientes.

—No, no me importa.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Genial.

Touya giró la llave y arrancó el coche. Reculó para salir del aparcamiento y del área comercial. En cuarenta y cinco segundos estaban otra vez en la autopista.

Aceleró hasta ciento diez por hora, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la carretera y fingió no ver que a Tomoyo la habían vencido las lágrimas y que estaba llorando en silencio, con la cara vuelta. Quería abrazarla, pero ella había dejado claro que no quería aquella clase de consuelo procedente de él.

Y era una pena, porque en aquel preciso momento también a él podría haberle servido de mucho un buen abrazo.


	13. Chapter 12

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 12**

Yukito abrió la puerta principal esperando encontrarse con el cartero o con un mensajero, esperando a cualquier persona excepto a Yoko Nakagawa.

Pero era ella. Yoko Montaña, más grande que la vida, de pie en el porche para que la viese la clase de octavo curso entera.

La chica sonrió.

—Hola. ¿Quieres ir al parque a lanzar unas canastas?

Yoko estaba siempre empeñada en sacarle partido a su estatura. Jugaba al baloncesto todos los días, hasta cuando llovía. No parecía darse cuenta de que por mucho que practicase, no mejoraba. Era demasiado lenta y desmañada.

—Tengo un par de dólares —añadió—. Podríamos llegarnos después hasta el 7- Eleven a tomar un helado.

Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con menos seguridad, y Yukito se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado. Estaba allí de pie con la boca abierta y colgando, completamente aturdido por la impresión.

En los últimos días se había mostrado amable con Yoko. Se había tropezado con ella en la biblioteca y, en el rincón de atrás, donde nadie pudiera verlos, la había ayudado a entrar en Internet para buscar información acerca de reconstrucciones de la batalla de Gettysburg de la guerra civil. Ella apenas conocía nada de la red, y él se tomó el tiempo necesario para explicarle lo de los buscadores y los sitios web. Hablaron de música, y también del tipo de baile que practicaba.

Le habló de la chica pelirroja que había conocido en California, haciendo que pareciera que era su novia. Incluso le puso un nombre. Ami. Habló de Ami como si estuvieran prácticamente comprometidos.

Creyó que la cosa iba a quedar así, pero hoy Yoko lo buscó después del coro y le prestó un CD de un grupo que cantaba a capela y que pensaba que le gustaría. El ni siquiera le había echado un vistazo, y mucho menos lo había escuchado. Se había limitado a guardárselo en la mochila y salir pitando.

Pero ella lo siguió a casa.

Estaba de pie en el porche de la entrada, con la bicicleta aparcada junto a la verja.

Para que la viera todo el mundo.

Era obvio que la chica creía que él era tan solitario y patético y es taba tan desesperado por tener amigos como ella. Pero no era así. Él no era como Yoko, él no necesitaba amigos. Él no quería amigos. Sobre todo, no quería amigos como Yoko Nakagawa, Dios santo.

—Coge tu bici —le dijo Yoko—. También podemos ir andando, si quieres...

Ahora que sabía que él no era material potencial para servir de novio, estaba mucho más relajada, más segura de sí misma. Eso estaba bien, pero Yukito deseó que ojalá se fuera a otra parte con aquella seguridad en sí misma.

—Esto... hm... —le dijo—. Lo siento, es que... no puedo. —Rápido, piensa en un buen motivo—. Tengo... hm... deberes y... y va a venir a yerme mi padre y tengo que ordenar mi habitación. —Brillante. Auténticamente genial. La visita de un padre constituía una innegable excusa de buena fe.

Yoko sonrió otra vez, pero ya con mucha menos confianza en sí misma.

—Bueno, no me importa ayudarte a ordenar tu habitación. Dicen que cuatro ojos ven más que dos. Y cuando se trata de ordenar, cuatro manos valen más que dos, ¿no? Además, a mí se me da muy bien eso de ordenar y limpiar. Mi madre es la dueña de una empresa de limpieza. Yo la ayudo siempre que se le pone enferma alguna empleada.

Si entrase en casa, su bicicleta se quedaría allí fuera para que la viese todo el que pasara por delante. Lo único que faltaba era que pasara Itsuki o Daisuke, o cualquiera de sus amigos gilipollas, y a la mañana siguiente el colegio entero sabría que Yoko Montaña había pasado la tarde en casa del Pitufo.

Dios santo.

Pero si rechazaba el ofrecimiento de ayuda, Yoko comprendería que lo de ordenar la habitación no era más que una excusa, y eso heriría sus sentimientos.

—A lo mejor. —Se aclaró la garganta—. A lo mejor podrías llevar la bicicleta a la parte de atrás, detrás del garaje. A Sakura, mi tía, no le gusta que dejen bicicletas en la entrada.

Yoko dio media vuelta, y allí estaba el triciclo de Ruby, justo al lado de su bici de diez velocidades. Y cuando volvió a mirar a Yukito, éste comprendió, al ver sus ojos ampliados por las gafas, que ella sabía que la razón por la que él quería que llevase la bicicleta a la parte posterior de la casa no tenía nada que ver con Sakura; y también sabía por qué no quería ir a lanzar unas canastas con ella.

Yukito no quería que lo viesen con ella. No quería que nadie supiera que eran amigos.

La llamarada de dolor que vio en los ojos de Yoko le provocó a Yukito un profundo malestar en el estómago. Dios, él no era mejor que Itsuki y Daisuke. No, él era peor; Itsuki y Daisuke no le habían dado a Yoko falsas esperanzas siendo amables con ella, como había hecho él.

—No me importa trasladar la bicicleta —dijo Yoko. Compuso la boca en una sonrisa vacía—. Esto... Nos vemos en la puerta de atrás, ¿vale?

Ahora Yukito se sintió todavía peor. Yoko sabía la verdad, pero tenía tantas ganas de tener un amigo que estaba dispuesta a dejar que la tratasen como una mierda. Debería haberle propinado un puñetazo en la cara, tirarlo al suelo y escupir sobre los restos sanguinolentos que quedaran de él gritando de rabia. Pero en vez de eso movió su bicicleta sin decir palabra.

Al verla doblar la esquina de la casa Yukito sintió deseos de llamarla, de decirle que esperase, que no pasaba nada si dejaba la bicicleta en la entrada. ¿Qué diablos le importaba lo que pensaran los de más? Pero entonces vio a Keiko bajando por la calle con sus patines, y cerró la puerta rezando para que Yoko moviera un poco tan deprisa su enorme trasero.

Y odiándose profundamente a sí mismo.

Era un completo cobarde, un absoluto perdedor. No le extrañaba que su padre no quisiera venir a verlo.

—Háblame de tus hijos.

Tomoyo conducía sujetando el volante con ambas manos, un poco más despacio de lo que le gustaba a Touya. Éste seguía mirando hacia atrás para ver qué era lo que le impedía a Rika cambiarse al carril rápido. Nunca había coches en él.

Aún tenía los ojos hinchados y con aspecto de cansados por llorar, y la nariz ligeramente enrojecida a pesar de que había dormido por lo menos una hora después de desahogarse llorando.

—Conduces demasiado despacio —le dijo.

—No cambies de tema.

—Acelera. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

—Lo haré si me hablas de tus hijos.

Touya lanzó un suspiro.

—Está bien. Dios. Yukito está en octavo curso, y se parece a su madre. Ruby está en segundo año del parvulario. Se parece a mí, la pobre, es morena y bajita.

Tomoyo lo miró.

—Tú no eres bajito.

—Según Eriol, sí lo soy. Vale, no me importa. ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los hombres bajitos?

—No, y no quiero saberlo, porque será algo grosero, ¿verdad? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero probablemente será gracioso. Está bien, dímelo. ¿Qué dicen de los hombres bajitos?

—Me has pillado. Maldita sea, esperaba que lo supieras tú.

Tomoyo se echó a reír. A él le encantaba hacerla reír. En aquel momento supuso una victoria particularmente agradable, ya que estaba muy triste por la adopción de Nadeshiko.

—Creía que ibas a correr un poco más —le dijo—. Aunque será mejor que te advierta de que el motor está trucado. Si no estás atenta, antes de que te des cuenta se te pondrá a ciento cuarenta.

—Gracias por la información. Pero creía que tú ibas a hablarme de tus hijos.

— ¿Tienes que entrenarte para ser tan irritante —preguntó Touya—, o es algo que te sale de forma natural?

—Es una parte muy pensada de mi tapadera. Rika Sasaki es una persona decididamente irritante. Dios sabe lo mucho que me irrita a mí, así que es justo que te irrite también a ti. —Volvió a mirarlo—. Por eso he decidido hablar así a partir de ahora —agregó en un tono agudo, chillón.

—Olvídalo. No eres tú la que tiene que ser graciosa. El gracioso soy yo.

—No estoy tratando de ser graciosa —replicó ella en el mismo tono—. Sólo intento ser concienzuda, convertirme en Rika Sasaki en todos los aspectos posibles.

—Para ya —dijo Touya—. Dios, ayúdame. Me siento como el doctor Frankenstein... «Cielo santo, ¿qué he creado?»

Tomoyo rió una vez más, y Touya se dio cuenta con un sobre salto de que se lo estaba pasando bien. Estaba recorriendo el país en coche y divirtiéndose. Una paradoja totalmente imposible.

Le gustaba Tomoyo. Era una locura, que le gustase de verdad la señora de Yoshiyuki Terada. Era más de lo que él había creído, mucho más. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que se había equivocado tanto en su primera impresión de una mujer.

El mundo de ella se había terminado. Prácticamente le habían robado la vida. Y sin embargo seguía adelante, se negaba a quedarse atrapada en el dolor o en la profunda injusticia que suponía todo aquello.

—Háblame de tus hijos —le dijo con su voz normal—. Nos estamos acercando, quiero saber lo que tengo que esperar.

Touya se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que quieres saber de ellos. Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía unos labios preciosos, llenos y elegantemente formados.

Nada de sexo. No había que pensar en el sexo. No había que pensar en capturar aquel labio con sus dientes y... Touya desvió la mira da y se puso a hurgar en la guantera buscando el mapa.

—Bueno —dijo ella despacio—. Cómo son físicamente, qué personalidad tienen. Empieza por lo básico. Luego podemos pasar a cuestiones más difíciles, tales como qué tal han llevado la tragedia de perder primero a su madre y a Fujitaka, y después a ti.

Harry se ofendió.

—A mí no me han perdido.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, tan sólo se limitó a mirarlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo él a la defensiva—. No he ido mucho a verlos, pero tampoco es igual que si estuviera muerto y no fuera a volver nunca.

Ella seguía sin decir nada, de modo que Touya volvió a las preguntas fáciles. ¿Cómo son físicamente? No estaba seguro. Ya no.

—Yukito es más bien callado —dijo, pensando en voz alta—. Siempre le ha gustado leer... De hecho prefiere leer. Fujitaka y yo estábamos en el patio jugando con un balón, y Yukito simplemente se sentaba en el suelo con un libro. Era bastante bueno jugando al béisbol. Yo entrené a su equipo para la pequeña liga hace unos años. Es muy rápido, pero no muy bueno en las bases, por desgracia. Sin embargo, es bueno bateando, por la velocidad.

— ¿Juega todavía?

—No lo sé —admitió Touya—. La última vez que hablé con Sakura, me dijo que había conseguido uno de los papeles principales del musical del colegio. —Se echó a reír—. Eso me dejó totalmente alucinado... No tenía ni idea de que el chico supiera cantar, con lo callado que era siempre. Quiero decir, ¿qué hace un chico tímido como él subido a un escenario? Siento habérmelo perdido.

Tomoyo volvió a mirarlo. No pronunció palabra, pero él sabía lo que estaba pensando. Su hijo había obtenido un papel importante en el musical del colegio, ¿y él se lo había perdido? ¿Qué clase de padre era?

Un padre de mierda. De eso no cabía duda.

—Las personas calladas no siempre son tímidas. A lo mejor son calladas porque no consiguen meter baza —dijo Tomoyo—. Yo tuve un tío abuelo que medía uno noventa y cinco y era el hombre más grande, más ruidoso y más gracioso que he conocido en mi vida. Tenía una mujercita diminuta, mi tía Ai, que siempre se limitaba a sentarse a un lado y sonreír, y nunca decía gran cosa. Pasó una Navidad en nuestra casa, pocos años después de que muriera el tío Goro, y recuerdo que me quedé sorprendida al hablar con ella, porque era aún más graciosa que mi tío. Lo que ocurría era que cuando él estaba presente, ocupaba tanto espacio que ella nunca sentía la necesidad de hablar.

— ¿Y tú crees que Yukito era callado porque Fujitaka y yo siempre hacíamos mucho ruido? —Touya sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación, respondiendo a su propia pregunta—. Ya. Ruby también hacía mucho ruido. Sólo tenía dos años, pero yo la llamaba «Bocazas». Era como una fierecilla extraterrestre que siempre estaba ceñuda o riendo, nunca algo intermedio, y... —Le dolió el estómago—. Odio hablar de esto.

— ¿Odias hablar de tus hijos?

—No, quiero decir que odio hablar de cómo era todo... antes. Dios. Mira, me partí el culo para que el divorcio fuera bien, para que todos saliésemos bien parados, para continuar siendo una familia aun que Nakuru y yo ya no estuviéramos juntos. Lo conseguimos pasándolas realmente jodidas, y me acuerdo de que unos días antes pensé que... lo peor ya había pasado. Pero entonces fue cuando me llamaron para que fuera a identificar los cadáveres y... ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Eso debió de ser muy duro para ti. No me imagino lo que tiene que ser perder un hijo. Y Fujitaka era tu favorito.

— ¿Qué pasa, ahora resulta que Rika Sasaki se ha vuelto psicoanalista de pronto? Vamos a dejar el tema, ¿vale? Además, se supone que los padres no tienen favoritos. —Hizo mucho ruido al desplegar el mapa. Pero ni siquiera eso borró el hecho de que Tomoyo tenía razón: Fujitaka era su favorito, resultaba muy evidente.

Touya había fingido que la relación entre ambos era especial por que Fujitaka era el mayor, pero era más que eso. Poseían el mismo sentido del humor, el mismo amor por lo absurdo, los mismos gustos. Los dos intentaban incluir a Yukito en las cosas que hacían juntos, pero aun cuando éste se les unía, era siempre un poco demasiado joven, demasiado fuera de la onda de ellos.

Le resultaba muy difícil enfrentarse a Yukito, porque éste tenía que saber que Fujitaka era el favorito de su padre; tenía que saber que la muerte de Fujitaka había afectado a Touya como jamás lo afectaría la suya. Y el sentimiento de culpa por aquel detalle era casi demasiado para Touya.

— ¿Cómo era? —Preguntó Rika—. Fujitaka, quiero decir. ¿Alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de hablar de él?

Touya negó con la cabeza. No. Procuraba no mencionar siquiera su nombre. Dolía demasiado.

— ¿Quieres hablarme tú de Nadeshiko?

Tomoyo lo miró de nuevo.

—Me encantaría. Apenas tenía una semana de edad cuando la conocí. Su madre salió del hospital pocas horas después de dar a luz y no regresó nunca. Durante los dos primeros meses resultó difícil saber si lograría sobrevivir, pero luego comenzó a ponerse más fuerte, y yo hacía siempre una parada en la guardería para cogerla en brazos y dar le un biberón.

»Veamos. Es morena y de ojos castaños, y tiene una de esas sonrisas que lo hacen a uno sentirse bien. Quiero decir que me miraba como si yo fuera la persona más maravillosa del mundo. —Calló por un instante—. Yo habría dado todo por poder llevármela a casa conmigo.

Volvió a mirar a Touya como diciendo: ¿Lo ves? Yo sí que puedo hablar de Nadeshiko.

—Ya, bueno, Nadeshiko por lo menos está viva —dijo Touya a la defensiva. Lamentó haber dicho aquello en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Sonaba como si dijera:

«Mi dolor vale más que el tuyo», y aquello no era lo que había querido decir—. Perdona —dijo rápida mente—. Es que...

—Me imagino a Fujitaka como una versión pequeña de ti mismo —dijo Rika, dándole una oportunidad para redimirse. Él aspiró profundamente.

—No —dijo—. En realidad no se parecía a mí. Tenía el pelo de un color parecido al que llevas tú ahora. No era un muchacho especialmente guapo, era como si hubiera heredado lo peor de Nakuru y de mí. Mi nariz, su barbilla. Qué pena. Pero siempre estaba sonriendo, y cuando sonreía su cara de pronto cobraba sentido. Entonces sí que era guapo. Era una de esas personas que siempre ven la botella medio llena, ¿entiendes? Un optimista.

Dios, ahora que estaba hablando, ya no podía cerrar la boca. —Además, era un atleta asombroso. Poseía un brazo increíble para lanzar. Era un chico de catorce años, y yo ya estaba soñando con las Ligas Mayores. Quiero decir que no era como uno de esos padres neuróticos con la Pequeña Liga, que se les llena la boca de espuma y hablan con los seleccionadores, pero cuando me permitía tener mis pequeñas fantasías, me imaginaba a Fujitaka jugando con los Mets. —Touya rió—. Siempre fue pequeño para su edad, pero estaba empezando a crecer y andaba con aquella figura desgarbada, sin saber qué hacer con los brazos y las piernas. Se encontraba en un punto en el que estaba pasando de niño a adolescente, ¿comprendes? Ya no tenía cara de niño. Se empezaba a ver algún atisbo del hombre que iba a ser algún día, y... —Se le quebró la voz—. Dios, y así, sin más, va y se muere.

Tomoyo dejó que el silencio los envolviera a ambos, que Touya dispusiera de unos minutos para afligirse y luego recobrar la compostura.

—Parece ese tipo de persona que se sentiría irritada al pensar que tú ibas a desperdiciar el resto de tu vida intentando vengarte.

Touya la miró fijamente, como si Tomoyo acabara de anunciar su intención de unirse a una secta satánica.

—No me mires así —lo castigó ella—. Seguro que jamás te has parado a pensarlo, ¿a qué no? El hecho de que Fujitaka odiase que tú es tuvieras obsesionado por vengar su muerte hasta el punto de no tener ya vida propia.

—Perdóname —dijo Touya—. ¿Acaso te he pedido tu opinión? He debido de perderme la parte en la que te la he pedido.

— ¿Vas a entregar la custodia de Yukito y Ruby a tu hermanastra? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Touya—. ¿Cómo diablos has...? —Pero contestó él mismo a la pregunta—. Te lo ha dicho Eriol. Voy a matar a ese cabrón.

—Son ellos los que te necesitan, Touya. Ya sé que es posible que no quieras oír esto, pero Fujitaka ya no te necesita.

Touya desvió el rostro y miró fijamente por la ventanilla igual que había hecho ella unas horas antes. Al cabo de varios minutos de grave silencio, Tomoyo encendió la radio. Estaba claro que había dicho más que suficiente.

Eriol encendió la luz y cogió los cigarrillos y el libro de la mesilla de noche. Procuró no molestar a Naoko, pero ésta se rebulló.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, cariño? —le preguntó con voz soñolienta—. ¿Vuelve a dolerte otra vez?

No existía ninguna «otra vez». Le dolía, y punto. Era lógico que le doliera la pierna; al fin y al cabo, le habían hecho un agujero en ella. Sencillamente, no había esperado que fuera a dolerle tanto, durante tanto tiempo, incluso después de haber salido del hospital.

De todas formas, no había nada que pudiera hacer Naoko.

—Aún no es la hora de tomar la siguiente pastilla. —Prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada, volviendo la cabeza para no echar le el humo a Naoko—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormirte? Voy a leer un rato... si es que no te molesta la luz.

Naoko se izó sobre un codo y la sábana resbaló de sus senos abundantes y perfectos.

—Si quieres, podría comprarte algo más fuerte que esa birria de receta que te ha dado el médico.

—Perdona, ¿te has olvidado de que estás hablando con un agente federal? No he oído nada —Alargó la mano para coger el cenicero.

—Por lo menos deberían haberte dado Percodán.

—No necesito fármacos. Sobre todo los ilegales, gracias.

La ventana del dormitorio estaba abierta, y el aire de la noche era fresco. Bajo la mirada de Eriol, el cuerpo de Naoko reaccionó al frío y sus pezones se endurecieron y se volvieron puntiagudos. Ella retiró un poco más la sábana para ofrecerle una visión más amplia.

—También podríamos probar con... ¿Cómo decían en ese anuncio? ¿«Un método holístico para controlar el dolor»?

Fue a tocar a Eriol, pero éste le agarró la muñeca con una mano y le levantó d rostro de nuevo a la altura de los ojos.

—Oye, no estaría mal que sencillamente hablemos. Ella parecía totalmente confusa.

— ¿Que hablemos?

—No me interpretes mal —le dijo Eriol—. Me gusta mucho, pero no todo lo que hacemos tiene que terminar siempre en sexo. De hecho, le quita un poco de emoción, tú ya me entiendes.

Naoko no lo entendía.

— ¿No te gusta que te lo haga?

Aquello era algo que ningún hombre diría que no le gustaba.

—No, Naoko. Acabo de decir que me gusta mucho. Muchísimo.

—A mí también.

Eriol rompió a reír.

—Bueno, eso es estupendo. Espero que así sea. Quiero decir que imagino que también te gusta a ti, de lo contrario no lo harías, ¿no?

Naoko miró a otra parte.

Vaya, aquello se ponía interesante.

— ¿Te has fijado en que excepto una o dos ocasiones en nuestra relación, ha sido rara la vez que hemos practicado el sexo de verdad, ya sabes, el coito? Siempre practicamos el sexo oral, y yo no soy nunca el que da. Te toco, tú te apartas, y después me distraes del todo. —La observó fijamente—. ¿No te parece que es un poco injusto?

Naoko seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Desde que te hirieron, me parece que te hago menos daño si... —Se interrumpió y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres que te sea sincera? Lo prefiero así.

— ¿Prefieres haberme proporcionado como unos cien orgasmos, y que yo te haya dado a ti sólo dos?

— ¿Quieres hacérmelo a mí? —Por la forma en que lo dijo, parecía resultarle una idea tan atractiva como si hablara de tortura.

—En este momento quiero hablar.

A Naoko se le iluminó la cara.

—Si quieres, tú puedes hablar, y yo puedo...

—Tengo que reconocer que queda totalmente fuera de mi experiencia rechazar una oferta así —repuso él, no queriendo saber exactamente qué podía ella hacer mientras él hablaba. Naoko era inusitadamente creativa en lo referente al sexo oral, y él estaba ya más que medio excitado. Con todo, no sabía casi nada de aquella mujer que apenas se había movido de su apartamento.

—Pero es casi medianoche —prosiguió Eriol. Aplastó la colilla de cigarro contra el cenicero y depositó éste en la mesilla de noche Me duele la pierna como un demonio, y sólo quiero quedarme aquí tumbado, abrazado a ti y charlando un rato. ¿Podemos hacer eso, por favor?

Los ojos castaños de Naoko se veían enormes en su cara. En silencio, se instaló en el hueco de su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dejando que su mano descansara con cierta rigidez sobre su pecho. Estaba demasiado tensa.

—No sé gran cosa de ti —dijo Eriol, dejando caer la mejilla sobre la sedosa suavidad del cabello de Naoko, acariciándole la espalda con los dedos en un intento de relajarla. ¿De qué tenía miedo?—. Ni si quiera sé dónde te has criado.

—Aquí mismo —contestó ella—. Siempre he vivido aquí, en Nueva York.

— ¿Y nunca has querido vivir en otro sitio? —inquirió él—. Su pongo que una bailarina de tu talento ya estaría a estas alturas camino de Atlantic City. O incluso en Las vegas. No es por criticar, pero el Club de la Fantasía tiene un nivel más bien bajo.

Naoko levantó la cabeza.

—Dios, me encantaría ir a las Vegas.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te retiene aquí?

La tensión que ya la abandonaba regresó de inmediato.

—Nada. Todo. No lo sé. —Volvió a enterrar la cabeza contra el cuerpo de Eriol y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Eriol percibió un destello de alarma.

—Naoko... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Hm... No estarás agarrándote a Nueva York por mi causa, ¿verdad? Porque, y tengo que ser sincero contigo, no ha cambiado nada desde la primera noche que pasamos juntos. Sigo sin... No hay posibilidad de que... No ha cambiado nada. No tenemos futuro.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Naoko volvió a levantar la cabeza y buscó la mirada de Eriol—. Tú todavía estás colgado de tu ex.

Eriol tuvo que echarse a reír.

—De todas las cosas más absurdas... Yo nunca he dicho eso. Ella le apartó suavemente el pelo de la cara.

—No tenías necesidad de decirlo.

Él la miró fijamente durante unos momentos, preguntándose qué más sabría de él.

—Está bien —dijo por fin—. Ya sabes mi profundo, siniestro secreto. Ahora es justo que me reveles el tuyo. ¿Por qué nunca quieres hacer otra cosa en la cama, además de... bueno, lo que ya haces?

Ella se mordió el labio y lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera pensando qué decir exactamente. Optó por lo que tenía que ser la verdad.

—No me gusta... ya sabes, hacer... lo otro. —Se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente... no me gusta.

— ¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, yo... En fin, creo que no he conocido a nadie a quien no le gustara el sexo.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo —le dijo ella en tono sincero.

—Bueno, menos mal. —Eriol la miró. Estaba tendida a su lado, casi desnuda.

Poseía uno de los cuerpos más increíbles que había visto en toda su vida. Era un cuerpo construido para el sexo, todas las posturas, todos los estilos, todo el tiempo.

—Me produce la sensación de no poder respirar —intentó explicarse—. Me asusta, me entra el pánico. No me gusta esa sensación, así que no intento hacerlo. No... Ya sabes, no llego al clímax. Simplemente... lo finjo si es necesario. Pero si tú quieres de verdad...

—No. Por Dios, si te hace sentirte mal, no supone ninguna diversión para mí.

—A algunos hombres no les importa.

—Bueno, yo no soy cualquier hombre.

Naoko esbozó una sonrisa casi de timidez.

—Ya, supongo que no.

—Y entonces... lo otro... Ya sabes, lo del sexo oral. ¿De verdad te gusta hacerlo, o es simplemente la opción menos mala?

Naoko no titubeó.

—Oh, no, me gusta.

— ¿Estas segura de que estás siendo sincera conmigo?

—Me gusta —repitió—. Supongo que me gusta saber que aunque tú seas más grande que yo, soy yo la que tiene... no sé, poder, supongo.

—De modo que tiene que ver con el hecho de controlar —dijo Eriol—. Quieres ser tú la que manda. Eso es... interesante.

— ¿Tú me consideras interesante?

—Sí. Y también pienso que debe de haberte ocurrido algo muy malo, probablemente cuando eras pequeña.

Naoko no dijo nada, pero Eriol vio por la expresión de sus ojos que había acertado justo en la diana.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar de ello —le dijo en voz baja— me tienes a tu disposición. No voy a irme a ningún sitio por el momento.

Naoko afirmó con la cabeza.

—Tengo una pregunta más que hacerte —dijo él, apartándole c pelo de la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Si sabes que Sigo estando colgado de mi ex, ¿por qué estás aquí exactamente?

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón.

—Me gusta que me necesites —le respondió—. Y me gusta mucho que no me necesites demasiado.

—Debería hacerlo.

La voz de Touya sacó a Tomoyo de su ensoñación. Se apartó de las gotas de lluvia que mojaban la ventanilla y reflejaban las luces de los otros coches que circulaban por la carretera, y lo miró.

Touya había dormido un poco. El día anterior, mientras ella conducía. Pero todavía mostraba un aspecto horrible. Las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos eran oscuras y pronunciadas, los ojos mismos estaban inyectados en sangre. Y además, aquel día llevaba el pelo especial mente mal. Su boca era una línea severa, rodeada por aquella aspereza que no llegaba a ser una barba completa.

Pero cuando Touya sintió que posaba en él su mirada en medio de la silenciosa oscuridad, se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa muy leve, de una tristeza conmovedora.

—Quiero decir que no puedo seguir engañándome, ¿sabes? Mis hijos necesitan estabilidad y, bueno, si leyeras mi expediente personal, verías que la palabra estabilidad no es que aparezca con mucha frecuencia.

Estaba hablando de entregar la custodia de los niños a su hermanastra. No, ¿qué era lo que había dicho? Sakura no era pariente suyo ni siquiera por matrimonio. Pero fuera hermana o no, ¿cómo podía estar pensando siquiera en ceder a sus hijos?

—Probablemente, no deberías tomar decisiones importantes estando tan cansado —dijo Tomoyo en tono diplomático—. ¿Por qué no nos limitamos a llegar allí y salir de una vez de este puto coche? Eso ya te haría sentir mejor. Puedes dar un abrazo a tus hijos y luego echar te a dormir y ver si sigues pensando lo mismo por la mañana.

—Puto —dijo Touya—. Has dicho «puto» coche. —Rió—. He ahí otro claro ejemplo de mi perniciosa influencia.

—Si eso fuera un ejemplo de tu perniciosa influencia —lo informó Tomoyo—, te habría sugerido que llegáramos y saliéramos del jodido coche. O quizá, que saliéramos del coche de una jodida vez, lo cual significa algo totalmente distinto, ¿no?

Touya soltó una carcajada, tal como ella esperaba que hiciera.

—Sabes, dicho por ti suena casi educado.

—Vas a tener que vigilar esa lengua cuando estés con tus hijos.

—Lo haré —dijo él—. Lo hago. Lo sé.

Touya volvió a guardar silencio, su risa se desvaneció rápidamente. Los limpiaparabrisas se movían a un ritmo que de pronto resultó demasiado ruidoso en medio de aquella quietud.

—Estoy muerto de miedo —dijo. Se estaban acercando a una salida, y cruzó el coche al otro lado de la carretera señalizando el giro—. Rika, lo siento, pero tenemos que parar. No puedo presentarme delante de Sakura con esta pinta, en medio de la noche. Para cuando lleguemos a Hardy será casi la una y media, y eso no está bien.

Hardy. El nombre de su nuevo lugar de residencia era Hardy, Colorado.

El reloj del salpicadero indicaba pocos minutos pasadas las doce. Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Dios, esperaba que Hardy fuera más sofisticado que algunos de aquellos grupitos de casa prefabricadas que habían visto junto a la carretera y que pasaban por ser ciudades.

—Creo que es una buena idea detenernos a pasar la noche —con vino Tomoyo—. Te sentirás mejor si te afeitas y te cambias de ropa. Si quieres, incluso puedo cortarte el pelo. No es que se me dé muy bien, pero sinceramente, no puede empeorar mucho.

Touya la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Cuando lo dices de esa manera, ¿cómo voy a negarme?


	14. Chapter 13

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 13**

—Oye —dijo Touya—. Se supone que ibas a cortarme el pelo, no a criticar mi guardarropa.

Tomoyo se volvió y le dirigió una mirada que transmitía a la vez compasión y desdén.

— ¿Qué guardarropa? Unos vaqueros de recambio apelotonados en una masa irreconocible, tres camisetas arrugadas, dos pares de calcetines, uno de ellos con agujeros en los dedos y el otro con agujeros en los talones, y dos calzoncillos de seda no constituyen siquiera lo más básico de un guardarropa.

Touya se frotó la cabeza con la toalla y seguidamente se puso a vendarse de nuevo las costillas con sumo cuidado.

—Apuesto a que no sabías que yo era de los que llevan calzoncillos de seda.

Tomoyo se cuidó de no hacer caso, mientras contemplaba con gesto de disgusto las tres camisetas limpias, todas ellas descoloridas y arrugadas, como si ponérselas fuera a proporcionarle un aspecto más presentable.

—Creo que deberíamos comprarte algo nuevo para que te lo pongas mañana. Algo como un pantalón caqui resultaría informal, aunque no tanto como un vaquero. Y un polo, de aire deportivo pero con cuello. Eso te quedaría muy bien. Algo en color rojo...

—Es una buena idea —la interrumpió Touya—. En teoría.

Ella dejó de ignorarlo.

— ¿Por qué sólo en teoría?

—Casi se me ha acabado el dinero. Necesitamos echar gasolina y desayunar, y si no estás muy cansada, esta noche me encantaría tomarme una cerveza o dos. —Incluso con la puerta bien cerrada, Touya oía la música procedente del bar que había junto a la oficina del motel. Alguien estaba tocando música de Travis Tritt a través de un sistema de sonido que estaba a todo volumen—. Cuando estemos en Hardy, podré sacar dinero del banco. Tengo una cuenta a nombre de Sakura a la que puedo acceder. Pero hasta entonces no podemos permitirnos mucho de nada.

Tomoyo no quería rendirse.

—Entonces iremos primero al banco, compraremos la ropa y...

—Sakura tiene mi tarjeta bancaria.

Aquello la detuvo sólo temporalmente.

—De acuerdo, entonces iremos a una lavandería. Podemos permitirnos gastar unos cuantos dólares en lavar tus vaqueros, ¿no? Puedes ponerte unos vaqueros limpios y una de mis camisetas nuevas. Todas son de la talla súper grande para hombre. No estarás maravilloso, pero podrás pasar. Sobre todo después de que te cortemos el pelo.

— ¿Cómo dices? Creía que ibas a cortármelo tú. Si esperas que yo te ayude a...

—Puedes ayudarme sentándote aquí. —Tomoyo sacó la raquítica silla que había delante de una cómoda y un espejo, y la palmeó a modo de invitación.

Touya se sentó.

Tomoyo se puso a examinarlo desde todos los ángulos, entre cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. Él hizo una mueca al verse en el espejo.

Tenía mejor aspecto ahora que se había afeitado, pero no mucho mejor.

—Estoy hecho una mierda.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se encontraron con los suyos en el espejo.

—Será mejor que vayas practicando con un vocabulario menos grosero.

—Estoy hecho un asco.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Eso no es mucho mejor que digamos.

Ahora lo estaba tocando, peinando su cabello aún húmedo, pasando los dedos por él, viendo su longitud. Tenía un tacto increíblemente agradable.

—No sé decirlo de otra manera. Parezco una especie de monstruo sacado de _La noche de los muertos vivientes_.

Tomoyo intentó centrarle la cabeza, concentrada y con el ceño fruncido. Se inclinó desde atrás, y Touya percibió la blandura de sus senos contra la nuca. Si tenía suerte, a lo mejor Rika se quedaba así, sin moverse, para siempre.

—No estás tan mal —le dijo ella—. Sólo cansado. Un poco de Visine, unas rodajas de pepino en los ojos por la mañana...

— ¿Pepino?

—No te muevas. —Se echó hacia atrás.

— ¿Has dicho pepino? ¿En los ojos? —Procuró mantener la cabeza perfectamente quieta, observando a Tomoyo en el espejo mientras ésta tomaba las tijeras que habían comprado en una farmacia de veinticuatro horas.

Empezó a cortarle el pelo, despacio al principio.

—Es un antiguo truco de belleza. Ayuda a reducir la hinchazón y las bolsas bajo los ojos. El preparado H también tiene muy buenos resultados.

— ¡Ah, no, de ningún modo voy a ponerme ungüento para las hemorroides en la cara! Ni pepinos.

—Es posible que mejores durmiendo una noche entera.

—Las posibilidades de que ocurra eso se reducen a cero —replicó Touya—. No debería haber dormido en el coche. Ahora no voy a poder dormirme.

Sobre todo con ella acostada en la cama de aliado. Aquello, combinado con el hecho de saber que iba a enfrentarse con sus hijos a la mañana siguiente... Sin duda alguna, aquélla iba a ser una de las noches más largas de su vida.

—Cuando termine podemos ir a tomar una copa. —Tomoyo barrió parte del pelo que le había caído sobre los hombros desnudos, y Touya sintió el frescor de sus dedos largos y elegantes en la piel. Estaban empezando a crecerle de nuevo las uñas; había dejado de mordérselas, como si la ansiedad hubiera disminuido un poco con la decisión de disfrazarse del todo. Las llevaba muy cortas, pero esmera (lamente limadas—. No tengo inconveniente. Quizás eso te ayude a relajarte.

Touya sabía exactamente de qué manera quería intentar relajarse aquella noche... y tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella lo tocase justo así, pero por todo el cuerpo. Por desgracia, aquello no iba a suceder. Rika quería dejar el sexo fuera de la relación entre ambos. De forma sorprendente, tenía razón en muchas cosas, pero en aquel caso estaba totalmente equivocada.

La suya podría ser una relación sexual perfecta. Estaban cerca el uno del otro, pero no demasiado; se conocían lo bastante bien para ver sus defectos y reconocer sus diferencias, para saber que cualquier cosa que empezasen no podría ser permanente. No habría falsas esperanzas, ni decepciones futuras.

Pero ni siquiera pensaba plantear aquella posibilidad otra vez. Había prometido no presionar, había prometido ser bueno. A menos que fuera ella la que cambiase de idea, aquella noche no iba a tener relaciones sexuales con Rika.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, tendría la oportunidad de meterse en su camiseta. Era una lástima que no fuera ella quien la llevara puesta.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —inquirió Tomoyo.

Touya sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

— ¡No te muevas! —Y se inclinó hacia delante para colocarle de nuevo la cabeza.

Ah, sí. Touya cerró los ojos.

Nadie se fijó en ella.

Cuando Tomoyo siguió a Touya al interior del bar, arrastrando los pies tal como él le había enseñado, unas pocas personas levantaron la vista, pero inmediatamente la apartaron de nuevo y no le prestaron mayor atención. No merecía una segunda mirada.

Trató de decirse a sí misma que aquello era una buena cosa. Había conseguido el anonimato necesario para seguir viva. Con todo, una parte de ella, una parte considerable, sentía ganas de llorar.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? —le gritó Touya para hacerse oír por encima de la música machacona.

Tomoyo odiaba la cerveza. Pero la anodina Rika Sasaki no era de las que se toman una copa de vino, si es que había vino en un lugar como aquél. Se obligó a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

Touya frunció el ceño y dijo algo que ella no logró entender con aquel ruido. Lo miró con gesto interrogante, y él se acercó un poco más.

—Que no sonrías —le dijo. Estaba tan cerca, que ella notaba su aliento en el oído.

— ¿Por qué no?

Pero Touya ya se había apartado y se encaminaba hacia la barra.

El corte de pelo que llevaba estaba bien. Estaba guapo. Un poco cansado, tal vez, pero muy guapo. De hecho, había llamado la atención de más de una mujer de la barra. Aquello sí que era verdaderamente irónico.

Ella le había cortado el pelo lo suficiente para que no importase que se le pusiera de punta. Aquel nuevo corte le favorecía. Destacaba sus ojos y lo hacía parecer un poco peligroso. La camiseta descolorida que llevaba se le pegaba a los músculos de la espalda y de los hombros, y los vaqueros... Los vaqueros le quedaban muy bien.

La mujer que tenía a su lado en la barra era una pelirroja que obviamente había aprendido a maquillarse en la Escuela de Payasos Barnum y Bailey. Se inclinó hacia Touya, sonriendo mientras le hablaba. Él le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ella se volvió para mirar a Tomoyo al tiempo que seguía hablándole, cruzando dos piernas muy poco interesantes de mirar y dejando que la minifalda que llevaba se le subiera un poquito.

Tomoyo miró a otra parte. No quería ver cómo Touya tornaba nota de las piernas de la pelirroja.

Dios, aquello era más difícil de lo que había esperado.

Resultaba mucho más fácil ser Rika Sasaki cuando estaba a solas con Touya.

No la miraba de forma distinta ahora que ya no iba maquillada ni vestida con ropa elegante. De hecho, lo pilló observándola cuando creía que no miraba más ahora que antes. Y sentada en el coche, hablando de lo que fuera, no importaba que no tuviera la imagen de una miss. En el coche, a menudo se olvidaba de que llevaba un corte de pelo horrible. En el coche, cuando Touya le sonreía como si le gustara de verdad, no se sentía asustada y desvalida.

Algo chocó contra su brazo, y al darse la vuelta lo vio de pie detrás de ella, sosteniendo dos jarras de cerveza. Cogió una.

— ¿Quieres sentarte a una mesa? —gritó Touya.

Tomoyo afirmó con la cabeza, tristemente consciente de que la pelirroja los seguía con la mirada todo el tiempo.

El suelo estaba pegajoso. La decoración consistía en madera basta y unos cuantos espejos mugrientos dispuestos aquí y allá. A aquel aspecto general contribuía la mala iluminación. Las mesas eran pequeñas y redondas, con patas desiguales que las hacían bascular a un lado y a otro. Touya depositó su cerveza sobre una que estaba situada cerca de la salida de atrás, junto a los servicios, y retiró una silla para Tomoyo.

Ella se sentó.

—No deberías hacer eso.

— ¿El qué? —Acercó su silla a la de ella. La acercó demasiado... pero lo necesario si querían hablar.

Tomoyo le gritó al oído.

—Que no deberías...

Touya se apartó de repente y estuvo a punto de tirar la cerveza al suelo. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara, le acercó la boca al oído y le dijo:

—No grites. Si te acercas mucho, no tienes necesidad de gritar, ¿de acuerdo?

Touya hablaba en un tono más bajo que el normal, y aquello daba la ilusión de intimidad. Era como si estuviera en sus brazos, como si acabara de levantar la cabeza después de besarla.

—Bueno, ¿y qué era eso que no debo hacer? —continuó Touya. Volvió la cabeza para ofrecerle el oído.

Olía increíblemente bien a pesar de no llevar loción para el afeitado. Puestos a pensarlo, no recordaba que Touya usara dicha loción. Olía al jabón barato que ponía en la habitación del motel, al champú de oferta que había comprado para no utilizar el de marca que gastaba ella. Olía a Touya; limpio y sincero.

—No deberías acercarme la silla, ni tampoco abrirme la puerta —le dijo.

Él se apartó ligeramente para mirarla, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. Incluso con aquella poca luz, Tomoyo vio que tenía los ojos castaños y sólo castaños. No tenían manchas doradas ni verdes, sino tan sólo un color chocolate uniforme.

Touya la estudió con mirada intensa y después volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, proyectando su aliento tibio sobre el cuello.

— ¿No crees que Rika Sasaki se merece esos gestos de respeto?

—Se supone que es invisible.

—Para mí no es invisible.

Una vez más, Touya se retiró un poco y la calidez de sus ojos pareció provocar en Tomoyo un calor que surgía de dentro. Su mirada se posó en su boca, y Tomoyo supo con toda certeza que iba a besarla. Dentro de un momento, iba a atraerla hacia él y besarla. No se le ocurría nada que deseara más.

Cortarle el pelo había supuesto una auténtica tortura. Él estaba allí sentado, sin camisa, con las costillas vendadas, sin darse cuenta de lo sexy que estaba. En más de una ocasión le tocó los duros músculos de los hombros y de la espalda, valiéndose de la peregrina excusa de quitarle los pelos caídos.

En algunas ocasiones... está bien, más que en algunas ocasiones, aquellos pelillos eran imaginarios.

Tocar a Touya era como tocar la electricidad. No quería parar. Tenía el pelo denso y suave, y la piel como seda sobre acero.

Seda. Calzoncillos de seda. Santo cielo. El hecho de imaginar a Touya con sus calzoncillos de seda resultaba abrumador. Pero en realidad no la sorprendía que usara calzoncillos de seda; era lógico que bajo aquella fachada exterior dura y rugosa hubiera algo suave y delicado como la seda.

Sostuvo su mirada durante lo que se le antojó una eternidad. Acordándose de cómo la había besado la vez anterior, casi feliz por la emoción de repetirlo.

Touya se movió, pero en lugar de moverse hacia ella y cubrirle la boca con la de él, se recostó bruscamente en su silla.

No la besó.

Y tampoco la miró. Paseó la mirada por el local, miró su cerveza e incluso bebió un poco, tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa al ritmo de la música chillona.

¿Qué acababa de suceder allí?

Tomoyo siguió la mirada de Touya, creyendo que algo lo había distraído y...

Uno de los espejos estaba situado en el sitio preciso. Tomoyo se miró a sí misma, sus ojos, su cara pálida. Dios, tenía un pelo horrible. Tenía todo horrible. No le extrañó que Touya no hubiera querido besarla.

Pero tener tan mal aspecto era buena cosa, se recordó a sí misma. Excepto que, en aquel preciso momento, le producía una sensación horrible Tenía que acordarse de Kero, acordarse de la mirada de aquellos ojos suyos en el supermercado, acordarse del modo en que apuntó di rectamente a ella con su arma y disparó. Si fuera por Kero, ahora estaría muerta. Andaba por allí todavía, quizás estuviera buscándola en aquel mismo instante. Que la encontrara y la matara... eso sí que era mala cosa. Tener un aspecto horrible no pasaba de ser sólo una incomodidad.

Touya golpeó la mesa con los nudillos, y ella lo miró sobresalta da. Le señaló con un gesto la cerveza sin tocar.

— ¿No vas a beberte eso? —No hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella, Tomoyo le leyó los labios.

Negó con la cabeza y empujó la jarra hacia él. Touya la agarró por el asa con cuidado de no tocar su mano.

Touya tomó un buen trago de la cerveza de Tomoyo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, maldiciéndola a ella, maldiciendo el hecho de no tener bastante dinero para tomar dos habitaciones separadas en el motel. Llevaban en la carretera el tiempo suficiente para haberse relajado. Si Kero se las había arreglado para seguirlos, ya habría aparecido a aquellas alturas. Y si no los había seguido, no iba a encontrarlos precisamente en aquel momento. El coche de Touya era a prueba de rastreadores; era de la marca y el modelo más corrientes que se veían por la carretera. Había cambiado varias veces la matrícula por otra de la colección que tenía en el maletero, y también varió el color en un taller mientras Tomoyo estaba en la peluquería.

Pero todo aquello no era más que paja. No tenía bastante dinero para dos habitaciones individuales. Y Rika no estaba en peligro por Kero; la única persona que estaba en peligro allí era él. Estaba en peligro de ponerse totalmente en ridículo. Una vez más.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta trasera con un porrazo y Touya se derramó la cerveza sobre la pechera de la camiseta. Las luces del local arrancaron débiles destellos al cañón de no uno, sino tres... no, cuatro, rifles.

Estaba equivocado. Rika no estaba a salvo del peligro. Había cometido un error, y probablemente iba a costarles la vida a ambos. La empujó al suelo y se arrojó encima de ella al tiempo que sacaba su arma de la parte de atrás de la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

Cuatro contra uno, no... Seis. Mierda, ¡eran seis hombres armados! Podría haberse enfrentado a cuatro si utilizara de una sola vez su cupo de hacer milagros, ¡pero seis! Tendría que disparar el primero y continuar disparando incluso si lo alcanzaban.

Se dirigían todos directamente a él, llevando el mismo rifle raro y...

Todos llevaban el cañón apuntando hacia abajo.

Touya titubeó, a punto de salpicar la pared con los sesos del primero de ellos, recorriendo sus caras en busca de los ojos claros de Kero.

Pero Kero no estaba allí. Eran todos hombres jóvenes, de veinte pocos años, y no lo miraban a él ni a Rika. Reían...

Pasaron por su lado, y entonces comprendió por qué los rifles le parecieron tan raros.

Eran rifles para disparar balas de pintura. Aquellos payasos no eran hombres de Sun. Eran unos gilipollas que carecían de cerebro suficiente para saber que no debían entrar armados en un bar, aunque fuera por deporte.

Bajó el arma al tiempo que contemplaba cómo el camarero de la barra y otros individuos se dirigían hacia los de los rifles. Los seis fueron acompañados directamente a la puerta principal.

Rika estaba aferrada a él. Touya la había empujado contra la pared y la había inmovilizado con su propio cuerpo.

—Dios mío —jadeó—. Creí que...

—Ya lo sé. Yo también. Dios, he estado a punto de matarlos.

Se apartó de Tomoyo, consciente de que la estaba aplastando, consciente de la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al volver a guardarse la pistola. Desde luego, chocar contra el suelo de aquella forma no era precisamente lo que había querido decir el médico cuando le aconsejó que tratase con cuidado su costilla rota.

Resultaba extraño. Nadie se había dado cuenta. Se habían arrojado inmediatamente al suelo, había sacado un arma mortal, y nadie del bar los había mirado siquiera. Mierda, a lo mejor Rika sí que era invisible.

Rika le tocó el pecho, someramente al principio, luego más fuerte, apretando la mano contra la tela de la camiseta empapada de cerveza.

—Esta vez no llevas chaleco antibalas.

Tomoyo temblaba todavía más que él.

Touya negó con la cabeza.

—Así es.

— ¡De ahora en adelante, ponte uno! —Había más que miedo en sus ojos. Había furia. Tomoyo estaba claramente enfurecida, y gritaba lo bastante para que él la oyera por encima de la música.

Tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, a un paso de perder los nervios. Tal vez fuera invisible y nadie se diera cuenta, pero él no iba a correr aquel riesgo.

Se levantó de la silla y arrastró a Tomoyo consigo en dirección a la puerta trasera.

El aire de la noche era fresco y limpio. El nivel de decibelios disminuyó instantáneamente cuando Touya cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—No he traído ningún chaleco antibalas —le dijo a Tomoyo. El aparcamiento de la parte de atrás estaba tenuemente iluminado por un letrero de neón que parpadeaba sin cesar.

—Entonces será mejor que compres uno. Mañana.

Touya rió ante aquella vehemencia. Grave error.

—No te rías de mí, ¡estoy hablando en serio!

—Rika, no puedo ir sin más a comprar uno al supermercado de la esquina.

— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Si esos hombres hubieran venido a por mí, te habrían matado!

—Pero no venían...

— ¡No se te ocurra nunca, jamás, volver a hacerlo! ¡No te atrevas a morir por mí!

Hablaba en serio. Hacía esfuerzos para no llorar, para que no se le escaparan las lágrimas.

—Prométemelo —dijo acaloradamente. A punto estuvo de golpear el suelo con el pie—. ¡Tienes que prometérmelo, Touya!

—La cosa es —repuso él con cuidado— que se me ocurren cosas peores. Verás, es que siento... siento cierto afecto hacia ti, y... —Se encogió de hombros.

Por fin ganaron las lágrimas, y empezaron a resbalarle en silencio por la cara.

Parecía estar a punto de que se le doblasen las rodillas, y Touya hizo lo único que podía hacer. La rodeó con sus brazos.

—Eh —le dijo—. Eh, vamos, Rika: No pasa nada. Ha sido una falsa alarma. Los dos estamos bien, todo el mundo se encuentra a salvo, y...

—Yo también siento cierto afecto hacia ti —susurró ella, y a Touya casi se le paró el corazón—. No podría soportar que te sucediera algo. Tu amistad significa mucho para mí.

Touya rió. Amistad. Claro. Por un momento había tenido la audacia de pensar que...

Tomoyo se agarró de su cuello, levantó el rostro y...

Por espacio de unos tres segundos, Touya se quedó allí como un idiota, incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de comprender. Entonces, sus sinapsis cerebrales entraron en acción y se dio cuenta de que sí, que Tomoyo lo estaba besando.

Una vez que se hizo la luz en su cerebro, la reacción no tardó en llegar. Atrajo a Tomoyo con fuerza en un abrazo que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la amistad y todo con el hecho de que deseaba estar dentro de ella desde el momento mismo en que la miró a los ojos.

La besó con hambre, ladeando la cabeza para inhalarla por completo, saliendo al encuentro de la explosión de pasión de ella. La sensación de su lengua entrando audazmente en su boca hizo que las rodillas se le aflojaran del todo, y sintió que perdía el equilibrio.

La apretó más plenamente contra él, cerrando las manos entorno a la suave redondez de sus nalgas, besándola aún con más intensidad, más profundidad. Ella emitió un leve sonido que le nació de la garganta, un gemido suave que expresaba con gran exactitud todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Tenía el sabor del fuego, dulce y caliente, como la idea que él tenía del paraíso. Tomoyo deslizó las manos por debajo de la camiseta, frías contra la piel desnuda, al tiempo que se aferraba a su muslo con las piernas, aplastándose contra él, en un mensaje inconfundible.

No era una pregunta, pero él la contestó de todos modos.

—Oh, sí —jadeó.

Oh, sí, un sí fabuloso, increíble, maravilloso. Era la invitación que necesitaba para introducir también las manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella, para tocar la asombrosa suavidad de su piel, para palpar suavemente la plenitud de sus pechos.

Ella hizo otra vez aquel sonido suave, sexy, y se apretó más contra la mano de él.

Tomoyo la arrastró consigo a una zona más profunda de las sombras que bordeaban el edificio, atrapó con los dedos uno de sus ya en tiesos pezones y con la otra mano levantó a Tomoyo contra él. Ella abrió las piernas, él presionó entre ellas, acomodando su dura excitación entre la blandura de su carne, aplastándola contra los bloques de hormigón.

—Oh, Touya —jadeó Tomoyo—. Oh, por favor...

Introdujo una mano entre los cuerpos de ambos, desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros de Touya y le bajó la cremallera de la bragueta antes de que él pudiera impedírselo.

¡Santo cielo, estaban en el aparcamiento!

Pero entonces ella lo tocó. La educada, la refinada Tomoyo, fría como el hielo, le había bajado los pantalones y lo había agarrado con los dedos en medio del aparcamiento de un bar barato. Que alguien lo despertase, tenía que estar soñando.

Pero entonces ella lo acarició, y supo que no era ningún sueño. Era quizá la realidad más maravillosa que había experimentado nunca. Tomoyo estaba lanzada, sin vergüenza alguna, directa a lo que quería, totalmente ajena al resto del mundo.

Cuando lo soltó, fue sólo para desabrocharse ella los pantalones, y Touya se echó hacia atrás ligeramente y la sujetó por las muñecas. Tenía la respiración agitada, y apoyó la frente en la frente de Rika. Dios.

—Touya —susurró Tomoyo—. ¿Podemos ir a la habitación? Porque estoy que me muero por... —Se apretó más contra él—. Ya Sabes...

Touya rió, y seguidamente la tomó en brazos y la levantó del suelo.


	15. Chapter 14

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 14**

Tomoyo cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella, tirando ya de la camiseta de Touya, muy consciente de que él se esforzaba por quitarle a ella la suya, lo cual era prácticamente imposible si se estaban besando.

Pero no podía dejar de besarlo. No quería dejar de besarlo. Ella deseaba. Ya mismo. Sentía ganas de reír y llorar a un tiempo, pero se conformó con besar a Touya.

Jamás le había sabido la cerveza tan rica como en los labios de Touya.

Él encontró el cierre del sujetador, lo soltó y dejó escapar un ge mido al cubrir a Tomoyo con las manos. La tocó con la mezcla justa de suavidad y rudeza, y se liberó del beso para inclinarse hacia abajo y atraerla a su boca hambrienta.

Tomoyo llevaba los vaqueros tan flojos que se le cayeron a los tobillos, pero los de Touya estaban pegados a los muslos. No importaba; le bajó los calzoncillos de seda al mismo tiempo que se quitaba ella las bragas. Y luego volvió a tocarlo.

La sensación que le producían los labios y la lengua de Touya succionando con fuerza su pecho era exquisita, pero no suficiente. Las manos de Touya le recorrieron el cuerpo, ligeramente ásperas contra su piel, tocándola en todas partes excepto donde ella deseaba ser tocada, lo cual la estaba volviendo completamente loca. Tomó la mano de Touya y la situó directamente entre sus muslos, y él alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

A lo largo de los últimos días, ella había pasado bastante tiempo mirándolo a él a los ojos. A pesar de haber tenido un mal comienzo, lo conocía muy bien, quizá mejor que nadie en el mundo. Pero nunca había visto nada remotamente parecido al ardor que vio ahora en sus ojos. Aquella intensidad lo hacía parecer un poco peligroso, le daba la ligera apariencia de un desconocido. Y por primera vez desde que había empezado a besarlo en el aparcamiento, Tomoyo experimentó una ráfaga de agitación.

Pero entonces Touya sonrió, y volvió a ser él mismo. La tocó, con suavidad al principio, luego más fuerte, más profundo, acariciándola con la yema del dedo, y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la miró a los ojos y después miró su cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos.

Una vez más, aquellas caricias resultaba un delirio de placer, pero seguían sin ser lo que ella deseaba. Movió las caderas para atraer lo más hacia su interior, al tiempo que volvía a tirar de sus pantalones.

—Por favor, Touya. ¿Podemos...?

—Claro. Tengo condones en la mochila. —Touya se separó de ella, forcejeó un momento con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos, y se dirigió a saltitos hacia la cama, donde cayó de espaldas en un intento de liberar una pierna.

Pero Tomoyo se había cansado de esperar. Mientras Touya se sentaba para quitarse de una vez los calzoncillos y los pantalones, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca. No se cansaba de besarlo. Pero no quería pensar qué podía significar aquello. Touya la rodeó con sus brazos. No parecía posible que unos brazos tan grandes, con aquellos músculos tan definidos, pudieran abrazarla sin hacerle daño. Pero no era daño precisamente lo que le estaba haciendo.

Tomoyo sintió su excitación entre los cuerpos de ambos al tiempo que lo besaba. Su boca era suave al besar sus labios, su cuello, sus senos. Sólo hizo falta un levísimo ajuste del cuerpo, y Tomoyo se inclinó para rodearlo por completo, para llenarse de él. Aquello era lo que ella quería.

—Eh —dijo Touya—. ¡Eh, Rika, el condón!

Ahora que había llegado hasta allí, ya no estaba dispuesta a parar.

—No necesitamos condón. No puedo quedarme embarazada, ¿no te acuerdas? —Comenzó a moverse encima de Touya, empujándolo cada vez más profundo.

—Oh, Dios —dijo él, recorriéndole la espalda con las manos, moviéndose con ella—. Sexo seguro. Esto no es precisamente sexo seguro. Tengo que ponerme un condón.

—He estado siete años casada. —Si Touya intentaba detenerla, no iba a ser moviéndose de aquella forma. Era una sensación maravillosa, perfecta—. Y tú no has tenido relaciones sexuales desde 1996.

—Ya, pero entre 1995 y 1996, no tengo ni idea de con quién estuvo acostándose mi mujer. —Se llenó las manos con los senos de Tomoyo—. Quiero decir, aparte de mí. Y había una lista bastante larga.

Oh, Dios.

—Debía de ser verdaderamente tonta.

—Eso podría decir yo de Yoshiyuki. Creo que probablemente ya he dicho eso de Yoshiyuki. Excepto que me parece que utilicé la palabra «gilipollas». —Esbozó una mueca—. Nakuru y Yoshiyuki. Vaya par de perdedores. ¿Pero por qué estamos hablando de ellos? Sabes, creo que les debemos a los dos disfrutar esta noche de un sexo realmente incomparable, sólo para demostrar lo perdedores que eran.

Tomoyo le presionó los hombros de forma que él se tendiera de espaldas sobre la cama, y lo llevó a profundidades imposibles, asombrosas de su cuerpo. Se oyó a sí misma gemir.

—Oh, sí —murmuró Touya—. Oh, Dios, haz eso otra vez.

Tomoyo lo hizo.

— ¿Eso?

—Oh, sí. Eso está claramente entre lo que se puede definir como incomparable. Aunque será mejor que lo repitas unas veinte o, digamos, cincuenta veces, sólo para estar seguro.

Tomoyo rió.

— ¿Siempre haces el amor hablando todo el tiempo?

—Te prometo que, si me dejas ponerme ese condón, emplearé la boca para cosas mucho mejores.

Ella se levantó del todo.

—Ve, pero date prisa.

Touya cruzó la habitación casi dando volteretas, y en su prisa volcó todo el contenido de la mochila. Mientras Touya abría el envoltorio de aluminio y se ponía el preservativo, Tomoyo se quedó petrificada al verse en el espejo.

El pelo. Se había olvidado del horrible pelo que llevaba. Le colgaba lacio alrededor de su rostro sin maquillar, y la hacía parecer tan atractiva como un perro de aguas. Señor, debería por lo menos haber entrado en el cuarto de baño a pintarse un poco. Estaba horrorosa.

Se puso de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No tenía nada de malo arreglarse un poco en la intimidad de su habitación, ¿no? Pero la idea de perder quince minutos o más —volvió a mirarse el cabello; decididamente, sería más— en el cuarto de baño justo en aquel momento no le parecía muy buena. Aun así, no era ella la que tenía que mirarla. Era Touya.

Pero éste estaba ya regresando hacia ella, sonriendo de aquel modo en que sólo Touya sabía sonreír. La agarró por la muñeca y se dejó caer con ella sobre la cama.

—Ahora me toca a mí estar encima.

—Apaga la luz —dijo Tomoyo.

Él le estaba besando los pechos, tocándola con la lengua de una forma que la estaba dejando sin aliento.

— ¿Qué?

Tomoyo se zafó de él.

—Ya la apago yo. —El interruptor se encontraba junto a la puerta. Lo accionó, y la habitación quedó totalmente a oscuras. Las cortinas no dejaban pasar nada de claridad procedente del aparcamiento.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para volverte tímida de pronto? —La voz de Touya la rodeó en la oscuridad.

Ella permaneció al lado de la puerta.

—Es que... que...

Touya soltó un resoplido desdeñoso.

—Ya sé lo que significa eso. —Encendió la luz de la mesilla—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te miras en el espejo, y de repente no tengo ni idea de quién eres. Seguro que no es la mujer que veo yo.

—Me miro al espejo, y la persona que veo es tan... —Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación—. Por mi aspecto, no puedo creer que nadie pueda desearme. No como pareces desearme tú.

— ¿Qué parezco desearte? —Touya se miró a sí mismo—. ¿Es esto sólo parecer desearte? Mejor harías en venir aquí y comprobarlo, porque en lo que se refiere a desearte, esto no deja lugar a dudas.

Tomoyo rió suavemente, incrédula.

—Verás, es que... Sé que eres muy amable, por eso...

—Sí, siempre tengo erecciones para ser amable. Ven aquí, y seré más amable todavía. —Touya le tendió la mano—. Vamos.

Tomoyo fue hacia él.

— ¿Podemos apagar la luz?

— ¡No! ¿Estás loca? —No era aquélla la respuesta que esperaba Tomoyo. Touya le sujetó la mano con fuerza para que no se escapara—. Quiero verte —le explicó—. Me encanta mirarte, y acabo de descubrir que mirarte cuando estás desnuda es un placer especial.

Se llevó la mano de ella a la boca y la besó, luego le dio la vuelta y besó la palma, la muñeca, el brazo.

—Hay un par de cosas que deben quedar claras —continuó, mientras le besaba la cara interna del codo, el brazo, el hombro—. Me encanta tu corte de pelo porque te ayuda a esconderte de Sun. Y pienses lo que pienses tú, a mí me parece que estás todavía más hermosa sin maquillar. Así que no podemos apagar la luz. Quiero poder ver tu cara mientras te corres.

Ya había llegado hasta su cuello, y cuando ella alzó la barbilla para facilitarle el acceso, Touya supo que había ganado. Pero, Dios, si aquella mujer creía que no debería hacer el amor con la luz encendida porque no estaba guapa, es que estaba chiflada. La besó en los labios lo más dulce y suavemente que pudo, volviendo a tumbarla con él en la cama. Ansiaba estar de nuevo dentro de ella, pero no hizo más que besarla y recorrer levemente su hermoso cuerpo con las manos. El hecho de que ella lo hubiera deseado antes con tanto ardor, y de que se hubiera mostrado tan atrevida, le había provocado una erección increíble, y quería volver a sentirlo.

Tomoyo no tardó mucho en excitarse completamente de nuevo. Ahondó el beso y atrajo a Touya hacia sí para acunarlo entre sus piernas. Acercó su cabeza al pecho y arqueó el cuerpo en muda súplica cuando él la tocó ligeramente con la lengua.

Introdujo una mano entra ambos y la cerró alrededor de Touya para guiarlo.

—Tomy, mírame —susurró él, y ella abrió los ojos.

Se enterró lentamente dentro de Tomoyo, penetrando despacio en su hogar, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. El leve sonido que produjo ella era de lo más sensual, su voz estaba enronquecida por el placer al pronunciar su nombre.

Touya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan vivo.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo era trémula, pero era una sonrisa. Cuando levantó una mano para tocar la cara de Touya, brillaron las lágrimas en sus ojos. Por supuesto, ella luchó por reprimirlas; a aquellas alturas, Touya no esperaba menos de ella.

Era una mujer asombrosa, una mezcla fascinante de blandura y dureza, de dulzura y fuerza. E inseguridad. No era perfecta, lo cual era verdaderamente irónico. Su constante sentimiento de ser imperfecta constituía su mayor imperfección.

Al contemplarla fijamente, sintió una incómoda opresión en el pecho, pero era más debido al dolor sordo de la costilla rota. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, por mantenerla a salvo.

Incluso morir.

Todavía mirándola a los ojos, comenzó a moverse, despacio al principio, más rápido después, captando lo que ella iba necesitando.

A Tomoyo le gustaba el sexo duro y rápido. Aquello estaba bien, porque a él le gustaba lo mismo. Y estaba mal, porque no tardó mucho en aferrarse con las uñas, más bien con desesperación, al borde del precipicio del orgasmo.

Ella lo besó apasionadamente, acercando la boca de él a la suya, intentando entrar en él igual que él había entrado en ella. Fue un beso de total abandono, de rendición completa, de pasión sin límites. Touya, durante aquel beso, trató de luchar contra su necesidad de desahogarse, trató de sostenerse tenazmente al borde de aquel precipicio, de darle todo lo que ella deseaba, y más. Quería darle la experiencia sexual más increíble de toda su vida, ver cómo se debatía debajo de él, pero cuando ella lo besó de aquel modo, con el corazón en la mirada, con toda la pasión de su alma, no pudo más.

El desahogo lo arrasó igual que una gigantesca ola, lo levantó y absorbió el aire de sus pulmones con su energía. Sintió que ella lo se guía casi de inmediato, sintió cómo se agarraba a él con más fuerza, oyó que gritaba su nombre. Estaba demasiado aturdido para experimentar alivio alguno por el hecho de no haberla dejado tirada del todo. No podía hablar ni pensar con coherencia. Pero poco a poco fue cediendo el estruendo que lo rodeaba, y poco a poco fue cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba aplastando a Tomoyo.

Aunque a ella no parecía importarle.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, ella le sonrió.

Los músculos de la cara eran algunos de los que aún podía controlar, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se habría retirado de encima de ella, pero Tomoyo lo retuvo en el sitio y alzó la cabeza para depositarle un ligero beso en los labios.

Entonces lo supo. Justo en aquel momento. Justo cuando los labios de ella rozaron los suyos, comprendió que tenía un problema verdaderamente serio. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había sucedido allí, había sido mucho más importante que aquellas situaciones casuales, cotidianas, en las que el agente del FBI de vacaciones hacía aquellas cosas con un ex testigo presencial, sólo para matar el aburrimiento.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Rika, besándolo otra vez.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Volvió a sonreír y le tocó la mejilla.

—No sé... Simplemente me parece lo más apropiado que decir después de tres años de celibato. Es una lástima que no tengamos una botella de champán para celebrarlo. —Su sonrisa se tomó más cálida—. Haría un brindis, algo así como «para que no pasen otros tres años sin hacerlo otra vez».

Touya rió al tiempo que rodaba hacia un costado y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Por si acaso no ha quedado lo bastante claro —dijo Tomoyo acurrucándose contra él, suspirando al sentir cómo sus dedos le subían y bajaban por la espalda desnuda—, me declaro a favor de que no esperes otros tres años.

Retirada. Retirada. Una alarma lejana sonó dentro de la cabeza de Touya. Tomoyo se estaba acercando demasiado, estaba dando por sentado que aquello era el comienzo de una relación, y Dios sabía que eso sólo significaría problemas.

Tomoyo levantó la cabeza y le ofreció otra de aquellas sonrisas matadoras.

—De hecho, estoy a favor de que no esperes siquiera tres horas.

Touya la besó. ¿Qué iba a hacer, después de que ella dijera una cosa así, que le ponía el vello de punta ante la perspectiva? ¿Es que podía pasar sin besarla?

— ¿Sabes qué es lo curioso? —preguntó ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre un codo para mirarlo.

Touya negó con la cabeza y se perdió en la calma de sus ojos de color azul mar.

—Desde que empezó todo esto, me he resignado a no llevar el nivel de vida que llevaba antes, ya sabes: una casa enorme, tres coches, montones de dinero. Creí que iba a tener que trabajar duro para no hacer comparaciones y andar siempre con escaseces. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Pero de pronto me encuentro en el mejor sitio que he estado en toda mi vida.

Aquellas palabras deberían haberlo hecho saltar de la cama y echar a correr por las montañas; aquella alarma que oía dentro de su cabeza debería haberle aflojado el cerebro. Pero, en vez de eso, casi se veía ahogada por los latidos de su corazón, por el rugir de la sangre en las venas. Y en vez de desear salir corriendo, lo que deseó fue besarla otra vez.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Sin lugar a dudas, estaba metido en un buen apuro, pero los apuros jamás le habían sabido tan bien.

—No sabe dónde está su compañero. —Naoko cerró los ojos procurando mantener un tono de voz calmado, casi práctico, de pie junto a la cabina telefónica situada a cuatro manzanas del apartamento de Eriol, en medio del aire fresco de la noche—. Si quieres, me quedaré cerca de él, pero yo pienso que...

—No te pago para que pienses. —La voz normalmente suave de Sun se notaba tensa—. Tú pégate a Hiragizawa como una lapa, síguelo a todas partes. Utiliza esa aspiradora que tienes en lugar de boca, día y noche si es necesario. Tarde o temprano, averiguará dónde ha escondido Kinomoto a Tomoyo, y quiero que tú estés encima de él en ese momento.

Con un chasquido, Spinel cortó la comunicación.

Naoko estaba sudando. Tenía empapadas las axilas de su blusa de seda favorita sólo por haber hablado con él por teléfono. Permaneció allí de pie por espacio de largos instantes, todavía con el auricular en la oreja, recuperando su equilibrio mental.

¿Quién era aquella mujer que estaba buscando Sun? ¿Y por qué diablos estaba tan empeñado en encontrarla?

Naoko había visto su foto en un expediente que había sobre la mesa de Eriol.

Tomoyo Terada era una de aquellas rubias hermosas, gélidas y frígidas, era el tipo de mujer que a Spinel le hubiera gustado llevar al lado, aunque fuera la esposa de otro, aunque probablemente se la mamase con el mismo entusiasmo que un hámster muerto.

Su marido había birlado un millón de dólares delante de las narices de Sun. ¿Lo habría hecho porque sabía que su mujer se tiraba a aquel jefe de la mafia? ¿Se trataría de aquello, nada más? ¿Celos y venganza? Spinel había asesinado al marido, Naoko no tenía la menor duda al respecto. ¿Lo habría matado por el dinero, o es que simplemente aprovechó la oportunidad de quedarse con la rubia? Pero ahora Tomoyo había huido con el compañero de Eriol con lo que tal vez pusiera en marcha otro ciclo de celos y venganza.

Naoko conocía a Spinel lo suficiente para saber que huir no era nunca una opción; nadie podía huir lo bastante lejos, nadie podía esconderse para siempre.

Por fin colgó el teléfono y se arregló el cabello al tiempo que se dirigía de vuelta al apartamento de Eriol. Tenía que acordarse de hacer una parada en el supermercado a comprar helado; aquélla era la excusa que le había dado a Eriol para salir en mitad de la noche, y resultaría muy extraño que volviese sin él.

Su vida estaba hecha un lío, no cabía la menor duda. A menudo deseaba ser otra persona, hacerse cargo de su existencia, de su vida, como por arte de magia. Pero hoy estaba contenta de ser Naoko y no Tomoyo Terada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que aquella mujer había significado para Spinel, se escondiera donde se escondiera, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que él quería encontrarla, Tomoyo Terada estaba acabada.


	16. Chapter 15

**Les traigo una nueva historia, adaptada de Suzanne Brickmann la cual se llama el guardaespaldas, no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque al principio si, ya saben los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, ni la novela y esta historia es un Touya Tomoyo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 15**

— ¿Rika? ¿Estás despierta todavía?

Tomoyo sonrió. No dejaba de ser curioso. Estaba empezando a gustarle de verdad que Touya la llamase así.

—Sí.

Estaba acurrucada contra él, y Touya tenía una mano posesiva mente alrededor de su seno y una pierna encima de la suya.

—He estado pensando. —Su voz sonó ronca a causa de la hora que era, su aliento cálido contra la nuca.

Señor, lo único que tenía que hacer era sentir su aliento para desearlo de nuevo.

Notó cómo el pezón se le endureció bajo la mano de Touya.

Pero no era ella solamente. Aquella inexorable atracción era mutua. Sintió el peso de la creciente excitación de él contra la pierna. Touya se movió levemente, como si tratara de ocultarla, pero no había forma de que ella no se diera cuenta. Touya retiró la mano de su seno y volvió a apoyar la pierna en su lado de la cama, cambiando de postura de modo que quedó sentado pero sin tocarla.

Tomoyo se volvió hacia él, echando de menos su calor.

—Ya sé que es un poco tarde para decir esto —empezó. Antes había dejado encendida la luz del baño y la puerta abierta un centímetro, de modo que la habitación no estaba a oscuras del todo. Pero tal como estaba sentado, su rostro quedaba totalmente en sombras—. Y probablemente debería haberlo dicho antes de... en fin, de haber hecho lo que...

—De haber hecho el amor —dijo Tomoyo.

—Eso es —dijo él, cambiando ligeramente de postura—. Verás, bueno, eso es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, porque lo que me ha venido a la cabeza es decir «después de habernos pegado un jodido revolcón», y hay mucha diferencia entre las dos definiciones de la misma cosa. Cuando se hace el amor... hay ciertas promesas que el otro no cumple. Mira, no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de lo que está pasando aquí. Yo no puedo hacerte promesas, Rika. Lo siento, debería habértelo dicho cuando todavía estábamos con la ropa puesta.

Respiró hondo, y ella se limitó a esperar que continuara.

—Me siento mal por decirte esto ahora, ¿sabes? Pero te juro que no ha sido intencionado. Tú me gustas, me gustas de verdad, demasiado para perderte el respeto en ese sentido. Es que... Llevo tanto tiempo deseándote, y de repente tú vas y te entregas a mí. No estaba pensando en las expectativas que pudieras tener tú, no estaba pensando en nada.

No la amaba. Touya le estaba diciendo que no la amaba, y Tomoyo estuvo a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Demasiados hombres le habían dicho aquello de «te quiero». Se valían de eso para atraerla a sus brazos durante una hora, una noche o tal vez más. Lo había oído con tanta frecuencia, ya desde que era una adolescente, que no tardó mucho en saber que no significaba nada. Lo que amaban era su aspecto físico, amaban la idea de ser vistos con una mujer tan guapa como ella. Aunque decían que la amaban, no la amaban a ella.

Pero en toda su vida ningún hombre, ni siquiera Yoshiyuki, con el que había estado casada siete largos años, le había dicho jamás que le gustaba.

Hasta ahora.

A Touya le gustaba de verdad. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto físico, ¿cómo iba a tenerlo, con la pinta que llevaba ahora? Le gustaba a Touya. Le gustaba Rika, la persona que había dentro.

Jamás había sentido el corazón tan henchido.

Y jamás se había sentido tan insegura y asustada. ¿Había encontrado aquella relación potencialmente maravillosa con aquel hombre realista, sincero, dolorosamente atractivo, sólo para apartarla de su camino inmediatamente?

—Desde el principio he sabido que tarde o temprano tendrías que regresar a Nueva York, así que supongo que mi única expectativa era que terminásemos en la cama durante la semana o así que permanecieras en la ciudad —dijo Tomoyo escogiendo con cuidado las palabras. Subió la manta para cubrirse los pechos, consciente de que él la estaba mirando, consciente de que ella no estaba oculta por las sombras—. Pero si no quieres que...

—Eh —la interrumpió Touya—. No he dicho eso. Mientras esté aquí, me meteré todas las noches en tu cama, si tú me dejas. Lo único que no quería era, ya sabes, que tú empezases a escoger la vajilla, porque no es por ahí por donde va esto.

—Touya, créeme, yo no quiero casarme contigo.

No quería casarse con nadie, por lo menos durante unos años. Sería una locura meterse en una relación permanente en aquella etapa de su vida. Ni siquiera tenía una identidad aún. Todavía le duraba la impresión de haber descubierto quién era en realidad, quién iba a ser durante el resto de su vida. Necesitaba conocerse a sí misma antes de poder ser eficaz como pareja de alguien, ¿no? Y además, estaba ocultándose.

—Acabo de pasar siete años casada —continuó—. Y por más que tú me gustes también, tengo la sensación de que nuestra relación se parecería mucho a la que acabo de tener. Por muy tentador que resulte que cuiden de una, no quiero volver a ser la posesión de nadie.

Touya guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

—Bueno, me siento un poco insultado por el hecho de que creas que la relación conmigo se parecería a la que tenías con Yoshiyuki. Pero es una tontería sentirse insultado, porque es un detalle que no viene al caso, ¿no? No vamos a pasar de aquí. —Señaló con un gesto la cama donde estaban tumbados.

—Quizá no debiéramos establecer reglas acerca de lo que vamos o no vamos a hacer —dijo Tomoyo, aún con cuidado—. Quizá podamos ir decidiendo sobre la marcha. A mí me gusta estar contigo, me haces reír y eres muy bueno en la cama. Y tú has dicho que yo también te gusto, de modo que... —Sintió que se ruborizaba al decirlo en voz alta. Le gustaba a Touya —. De modo que pasemos la semana próxima haciendo... Bueno, puedes llamarlo como quieras, yo prefiero llamarlo «hacer el amor».

—Sin promesas —volvió a decir Touya.

Había muchas cosas que ella no quería prometerle. No quería prometerle que no fuera a hacer algo muy insensato y enamorarse de él; no quería prometerle que no fuera a intentar que él también se enamorase de ella. Enamorarse de verdad. Amor verdadero, del que empieza como un simple gustarse y crece basado en el respeto.

La encantaba que Touya la respetase, casi tanto como el hecho de gustarle.

—Voy a hacerte una sola promesa —le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba sobre él a horcajadas dejando resbalar la sábana—: tengo la intención de dejarte dormir muy poco durante la próxima semana.

Touya rió y la atrajo hacia él.

—Ésa es una promesa que puedo aceptar sin problemas —contestó, y acto seguido la besó largamente en la boca.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? —Naoko estaba en la puerta del comedor, con el abrigo de imitación de piel cerrado, mirando fijamente el festín que aguardaba sobre la mesa.

—Vaya, sí que has regresado rápido —sonrió Eriol, extendiendo las manos—. He pensado que, como no puedo llevarte a cenar, podía hacer que la cena viniera a nosotros.

— ¿Cenar? —Dijo Naoko—. ¿Esto es una cena? ¡Jesús, María y José, Eriol! — Cruzó como una bala el pasillo, en dirección al dormitorio.

No era la reacción que había esperado Eriol. Se había imagina do que se llevaría una sorpresa agradable, que se sentiría complacida de ver que él se había tomado tantas molestias para agradarla. Se colocó las muletas bajo las axilas y la siguió.

—Es comida italiana, de La Venitia. A ti te encanta La Venitia.

Naoko giró en redondo para encararse con él, y Eriol se dio cuenta de que debajo del abrigo no llevaba más que un tanga de terciopelo rojo y zapatos de tacón a juego.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte. Salgo del escenario, y me encuentro a Carol con un mensaje de que has llamado, que necesitas que venga a casa inmediatamente, que es urgente. ¡Urgente, Eriol! Me da un ataque al corazón, pensando que te has caído, que se te han abierto los puntos y te estás desangrando. Te llamo, y la puta línea incomunicada. Ni siquiera me molesto en cambiarme, cojo el abrigo y salgo disparada. No he podido encontrar un taxi... y he tenido que venir corriendo todo el camino. —Se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Sus pechos desnudos estaban cubiertos del brillo artificial que se aplicaba para bailar, y lanzaban destellos a cada agitada inspiración. Se sentó y se quitó los zapatos—. Y ahora estoy sudando como un cerdo y tengo ampollas en los pies del tamaño de una patata.

Eriol se sentó a su lado en la cama y dejó las muletas en el suelo.

—Oh, nena, cuánto lo siento. No tenía idea de que fueras a preocuparte tanto. Sólo quería que vinieras rápidamente a casa, mientras la comida estaba caliente.

Bajó el brazo y tomó en sus manos el pie de Naoko. Ella había exagerado sólo un poco respecto de las ampollas. Aunque la piel no se había abierto, se la veía enrojecida e inflamada.

—Deja que te ponga un paño frío —dijo Eriol—. Y me parece que tengo alguna crema en el botiquín.

—Ya voy yo. —Su enfado desapareció tan pronto como Eriol la tocó, y ahora empleaba un tono que parecía que iba a echarse a llorar. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—No, voy yo. Me arreglo bastante bien con las muletas. Además, es culpa mía. Tú siéntate, deja que cuide de ti por lo menos una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió en silencio y se secó las lágrimas que le habían anega do los ojos.

Eriol evitó mirarse en el espejo del cuarto de baño mientras mojaba una toalla con agua fría. Aquella noche estaba saliendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que había planeado. Había querido tener un detalle agradable con Naoko, y en vez de eso la había alterado completamente. Había querido sentarse con ella a la mesa del comedor y charlar, dejar a un lado su relación física en la medida de lo posible. Había querido seguir insistiendo en la idea de que no todas las noches debían terminar con una mamada por parte de ella.

Y en lugar de eso, iba a regresar allí dentro a sentarse en la cama, con Naoko vestida tan sólo con un tanga microscópico. Dios, ya estaba excitado. Ella no tardaría ni una décima de segundo en darse cuenta, y se abalanzaría sobre él.

Y aunque Naoko había insistido en lo contrario, Eriol seguía sin creerse del todo que de verdad le gustara el sexo, del tipo que fuera.

Maniobró torpemente para salir del baño. Naoko se había dejado caer sobre la cama y estaba tumbada mirando al techo, con los pies inmóviles en el suelo. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Eriol cuando éste entró en la habitación, con el rímel corrido ligeramente debajo de los ojos, lo que le daba un aire aún más exótico y sexy que de costumbre.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que estuviera casi desnuda también ayudaba.

— ¿Te he dicho lo total, absoluta, increíblemente arrepentido que estoy? —Le dijo Eriol al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado—. Échate un poco hacia atrás, ¿quieres?

Ella, obediente, se movió hacia atrás en la cama, y él le subió un pie sobre sus rodillas y apretó la toalla mojada contra sus talones.

— ¿Qué tal así? —le preguntó—. ¿Mejor?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Creí que... había sucedido algo horrible —dijo Naoko de nuevo con un hilo de voz. Era una actriz, pero en aquel momento no estaba actuando. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas—. Eriol, ¿te importaría abrazarme?

Bueno, veamos. ¿Le importaría tocar toda aquella piel suave y brillante? ¿Le importaría palpar la suavidad de aquellos senos de diosa contra su pecho? ¿Le importaría besar delicadamente aquellos labios llenos e inhalar el dulce aroma de su perfume? No, A Eriol no le importaba en absoluto. La besó, incapaz de abstenerse de recorrer le la espalda con la mano, hasta más allá de la suave curva de las nalgas. Dios, qué cuerpo.

Siempre ponía mucho cuidado en tocarla con suavidad, siempre con delicadeza.

Ahora que sabía a qué atenerse, en ningún momento la oprimió al abrazarla; se cercioró de que pudiera liberarse de él en el momento en que quisiera.

Dejó que fuera Naoko la que ahondara el beso.

Él continuó acariciándola, pasándole la mano por la espalda y después por el torso, rozando levemente la forma en V de las bragas con la yema misma de los dedos, subiendo hacia la suavidad de su estómago, tocando apenas los senos, dejando sólo una sombra de sensación en el pezón, subiendo luego hacia el cuello, el hombro, otra vez la espalda. Y de nuevo a empezar.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó contra él.

—Eso es muy agradable.

—Mmnn. Podría pasar la noche entera haciéndolo, si quieres.

Notó que Naoko abría los ojos, pues sus pestañas le rozaron el cuello.

— ¿Haciendo esto... solamente? ¿La noche entera?

—Y disfrutaría de cada minuto. —Eriol la besó con suavidad en la frente.

Cuando sus dedos le rozaron los pechos nuevamente, ella emitió un leve sonido de placer y se apretó contra él para que la tocase de ver dad. Pero Eriol no se permitió llenarse la mano, no se llevó el pezón a la boca, como estaba deseando hacer. Lo que él deseaba tendría que esperar.

—Eres tú la que tiene el control, nena —susurró, bajando de nuevo la mano—. Dime o muéstrame lo que quieres que haga, y yo lo haré, justo como a ti te gusta. Y si quieres que pare, pararé.

Se permitió detenerse un instante sobre el suave montículo de las bragas de terciopelo antes de subir de nuevo hacia el estómago. Ella no retrocedió, de modo que deslizó la mano otra vez hacia abajo y volvió a tocarla, aún sin hacer presión, aún por encima de la braga.

Naoko hizo un ruido, que surgió del fondo de su garganta, que podía indicar dolor o miedo, y se apresuró a replegarse hasta el estómago y se puso a trazar círculos alrededor del ombligo.

— ¿Querías que parase? —preguntó—. ¿Es eso lo que querías?

—No —contestó Naoko tan bajito que él casi no la oyó.

Le tocó los pechos de nuevo, esta vez los dos, no tan livianamente como antes, pero todavía con cuidado de ser suave. Los pezones estaban endurecidos por el deseo, y él los humedeció con la punta de la lengua al tiempo que bajaba la mano en dirección a la braga y recorría el borde de la tela con un dedo.

— ¿Puedo?

Naoko estaba temblando, haciendo inspiraciones cada vez más profundas.

—Sólo voy a tocarte así. —Se lo mostró por fuera de las bragas, la misma caricia tenue—. ¿De acuerdo?

Contuvo la respiración, aterrorizado y entusiasmado a un tiempo al ver que Naoko se fiaba tanto de él. Rezó para que no estuviera haciendo aquello porque pensara que era lo que él quería; rezó para ser capaz de hacerla ver que lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado, fuese lo que fuese, no tenía nada que ver con el sexo ni con el placer, sino con el poder y la violencia. Y que aunque pudieran parecer dos cosas similares en la superficie, en realidad constituían dos actos totalmente diferentes.

Eriol no tenía mucho que darle, pero podía darle aquel conocimiento, aquella verdad. Si es que ella se lo permitía.

Continuó tocándola, y ella abrió las piernas ligeramente para él. Sólo un poco, luego un poco más.

—Voy a considerar eso como un sí —susurró, deslizándole las bragas por los muslos. Ella las apartó del todo con los pies, otro signo de aceptación, y entonces comenzó a acariciarla. Levemente. Con suavidad. Tal como le había prometido.

Tocarla era como tocar el satén, suave, cálido, perfecto. Y ella seguía sin retroceder, Le besó los pechos, tirando suavemente de los pezones con los labios. Naoko gimió y levantó las caderas para rozarse contra sus dedos, sorprendiéndolo a él y todavía más a sí misma.

Entonces se quedó petrificada, y Eriol alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Naoko aún tenía la respiración agitada, aún temblaba. Cuando Eriol la miró, se humedeció los labios y le ofreció una sonrisa trémula.

—Dios mío —le dijo.

Eriol le sonrió a su vez, y experimentó una oleada de placer tan intenso que casi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Resultaba verdaderamente asombroso. Tenía una erección del tamaño de la lanzadera espacial, y sin embargo era su corazón lo que parecía explotarle en el pecho.

— ¿Más?

Naoko afirmó con la cabeza.

Presionó más hondo con los dedos, mirándola a los ojos, mientras usaba el pulgar para acariciarla lentamente.

—Oh—jadeó ella. Volvió a humedecerse los labios—. ¿Puedes...?

—Sí —respondió Eriol—. Lo que quieras, nena, sin duda alguna, sí.

Naoko de hecho se ruborizó.

— ¿Puedes hacer que resulte igual de agradable con tu... ya sabes?

Lo sabía.

—Sí.

Rodó sobre su espalda y sacó un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla de noche con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía tocando a Naoko. Se abrió los pantalones y se puso el condón, todo con una mano, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Cuando digas que paremos, paramos —le dijo otra vez al tiempo que la colocaba de costado y se acomodaba detrás de ella. Así no estaría encima, así no se sentiría aprisionada e impotente.

Y no dejó de tocarla, siempre con suavidad, rodeándola con un brazo. Se apretó contra ella desde atrás y la penetró lentamente, sólo con la punta de su excitación, y volvió a retirarse igual de despacio. Repitió el movimiento, un poco más profundo, con cuidado de no moverse demasiado deprisa.

Naoko emitió un leve ruido, y cuando Eriol volvió a hacerlo, se movió a la par que él. No se puso tensa, no retrocedió, no le dijo que parase. Despacio, con una lentitud imposible, Eriol le hizo el amor. Cada caricia parecía durar una vida entera en la que vivía, moría y volvía a vivir.

Naoko empezó a alcanzar el clímax teniéndolo a él dentro, y Eriol sintió que también a él le llegaba el orgasmo, pero se esforzó por no darse prisa. Tenía la sensación de que el cerebro iba a explotarle con toda certeza. La siguiente arremetida lo llevó muy cerca del orgasmo, mientras Naoko seguía temblando alrededor de él, y por fin se corrió en una erupción de placer tan intensa que vio luces y colores tras los ojos cerrados.

Pero su placer físico no fue nada en comparación con la alegría de saber que había llevado a aquella mujer a un lugar que no conocía.

—Dios mío —decía Naoko—. Dios mío. No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea.

Se volvió hacia él con sus bellos ojos castaños arrasados en lágrimas. Estaba temblando, y él la abrazó, todavía suavemente, todavía cerciorándose de que ella supiera que podía liberarse de su abrazo.

Pero Naoko alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro, con la voz teñida por la sorpresa.

—Estás llorando.

Así era.

Lo besó.

—Dios mío, Eriol —susurró, dejando resbalar las lágrimas—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero enamorarme de ti.

Yukito entró en el cuarto de jugar y se encontró con Yoko boca abajo en el sofá, viendo _La isla de Gilligan_.

—Me parece que esta vez sí van a conseguir salir de la isla —le dijo.

Tenía la cabeza colgando por delante del sofá y las largas piernas estiradas contra la pared que había detrás. La gravedad estaba haciendo cosas curiosas con sus senos.

Yukito miró a otra parte, incómodo al pensar que Yoko tuviera senos. En realidad, no pensaba en ella como una chica, no como pensaba en la pelirroja de California.

—El profesor ha construido una radio con cocos —informó Yoko—. Si es listo, lo único que necesita es usar uno de los sujeta dores con aro de Ginger para convertirlo en antena.

Yukito se acercó a la ventana que estaba debajo de los aleros de la entrada, y se agachó ligeramente para no golpearse en la cabeza.

—Odio decirte esto, Yoko, pero no conseguirán salir de la isla.

—Bueno, ¿y para qué iban a querer salir? —contestó ella—. Están en el paraíso. Verás, yo me preguntaba por qué el profesor no elegía a Mary Ann. Quiero decir, ¿a qué estaba esperando? Estaba claro que ella era la persona más agradable de la isla. Pero luego lo entendí: el profesor es homosexual. En todos estos años le ha gustado Gilligan.

Yukito no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a mirar desde el punto aventajado de la ventana del tercer piso, contemplando la calle a la que daba la casa. No había tráfico.

No pasaban coches. Nada se movía.

—Bueno —dijo Yoko. Recuperó la postura boca arriba al tiempo que quitaba el sonido del televisor con el mando a distancia—. Has debido de dejarte el sentido del humor en la cocina.

Yukito no la miró.

—No creo que resulte especialmente graciosa la idea de que alguien sea homosexual.

Yoko guardó silencio, y cuando él se volvió para mirarla, sus ojos eran todavía más enormes que nunca detrás de las gafas. Era extraño. Rara vez se percataba ya del efecto que causaban las gafas en los ojos de Yoko. En los últimos tres días había pasado la tarde en su casa, y ahí estaba de nuevo, el sábado por la mañana. En vez de ponerlo furioso, descubrió que su compañía le gustaba. Le gustaba darse la vuelta y encontrarla allí. Hasta le gustaban los chistes tontos que hacía.

La mayor parte del tiempo.

—No —dijo—. Yo no soy homosexual. ¿Por qué siempre cree la gente que lo soy? —Respondió él mismo a la pregunta—: ¿Porque me gusta bailar? Eso es una idiotez.

—No pasa nada porque lo seas —repuso Yoko suavemente—. Yo seguiré siendo amiga tuya.

Amiga. Yoko era amiga suya y lo sería a pesar de todo, y él seguía obligándola a esconder la bicicleta detrás de la casa y entrar furtivamente por la puerta trasera.

Habían hablado de toda clase de cosas muy personales y particulares, y sin embargo él nunca le había de vuelto más que un cortés gesto de saludo cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos del colegio. Jamás se sentaba con ella para comer, aunque era frecuente que ambos comieran solos.

Tal vez Yoko fuera amiga suya, pero en realidad él no era un verdadero amigo.

Para su completo horror, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y se apresuró a volverse hacia la ventana.

—Estás deprimido porque todavía no ha llegado tu padre —dijo Yoko en el mismo tono de voz.

—No creo que venga —admitió por fin Yukito para sí mismo.

Sí, había jugado a decirse a sí mismo que era fuerte, que era capaz de hacer frente a la realidad, que no se creería que Touya iba a venir a verlo de veras hasta que lo tuviera delante. Pero la verdad era que había albergado la esperanza.

Hasta había rezado.

Había fingido que lo hacía por Ruby, pero realmente era él quien deseaba que viniera Touya; era él quien deseaba que su papá llegara y lo arreglara todo.

Pero Touya no iba a ir.

En cualquier momento sonaría el teléfono, y Touya pondría una excusa y...

— ¡Yoko! —Ruby estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta, gritando lo bastante como para arrancarla de sus goznes—. ¿Estás ahí dentro?

Aunque Yukito estaba más lejos, fue más rápido y llegó antes a la puerta para abrirla.

— ¡No grites! La tía Sakura está trabajando —dijo—. Dios, ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan pequeño pueda hacer tanto ruido?

Ruby se quedó dónde estaba, sosteniendo en las manos una caja que era casi tan grande como ella.

—Vengo a ver a Yoko.

—Oh, Ruby, gracias. —Yoko hizo a Yukito a un lado y tomó la caja—. Me has traído los...

— ¿Álbumes de fotos? — Yukito no se lo podía creer. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era sentarse con su hermana pequeña a ver unas fotos tomadas cuando su vida era algo más que esta insoportable mezcla de tristeza, miedo y dolor. Fotos de su madre abrazándolo, con la risa iluminando las caras de ambos.

Dios, cuánto la echaba de menos. Y también echaba de menos a Fujitaka. Las lágrimas, que últimamente nunca estaban muy lejos de la superficie, se le agolparon en la garganta.

De ninguna manera podía hacer aquello en aquel momento, de ninguna manera podía sentarse con Ruby e inventar más mentiras sobre por qué Touya no iba a verlos más a menudo. Papá la quería, por supuesto que sí, pero es que estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo tan importante. Estaba demasiado ocupado en salvar al mundo, y eso significaba que no podía pasar ni un triste día con ellos, de los trescientos sesenta y cinco del año.

Le tembló la voz cuando se volvió a mirar a Yoko:

— ¿Le has pedido a Ruby que trajera los álbumes de fotos?

Yoko parecía perpleja.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Yukito miró ceñudo a su hermana pequeña.

—Ya sabes que tienes que pedir permiso a Sakura para tocar esas cosas.

—Ha sido culpa mía —terció Yoko—. Quería ver cómo era tu padre.

Él también. Deseaba desesperadamente ver qué aspecto tenía su padre últimamente. Pero maldita la posibilidad que tenía de que sucediera algo así.

—Sentía curiosidad —continuó Yoko.

— ¿No deberías ocuparte de tus malditos asuntos? —Escupió Yukito, dando rienda suelta a su frustración en un estallido de violencia—. Siempre estás aquí, siempre metiéndote en medio, siempre curioseando y metiendo la nariz en todo. La Ballenato, ocupando el doble de espacio en mi sofá. ¡Yo no te he pedido que vengas! ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa y me dejas en paz?

Ruby le tiró de la camiseta.

—No digas palabrotas. No digas palabrotas.

Se zafó de la mano de su hermana con un manotazo, más fuerte de lo que debería.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Ruby? Se suponía que papá iba a venir a vernos, pero no va a venir. Y no es porque tenga un trabajo tan importante, es porque no nos quiere. Probablemente estará tumbado en alguna parte, demasiado borracho para levantarse de la cama. No trabaja para el presidente. ¡El motivo por el que no viene es que es un gilipollas que no se preocupa por nosotros ni una mierda!

—No digas mierda —susurró Ruby con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sosteniéndose la mano golpeada contra el pecho.

—El gilipollas eres tú. —Yoko lo apartó a un lado, tomó a Ruby en brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Yukito sintió un malestar en el estómago y toda su ira se transformó al instante en vergüenza. Dios santo, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Qué había hecho? Sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

La televisión seguía encendida, aún con el volumen bajado, y con los chillones colores de los sesenta, Gilligan hacía gestos a la cámara al tiempo que el capitán le propinaba un coscorrón en la cabeza con su gorra.

Touya no había dormido bien.

Cuando Tomoyo se despertó, con sólo verlo supo que si había dormido algo, había sido sólo a ratos y nervioso.

Aquel hombre se había lanzado sin miedo delante de ella la noche anterior.

Estaba preparado para utilizar su cuerpo para detener las que iban dirigidas a ella, no había pestañeado siquiera al enfrentarse con calma a la muerte. Y había hecho lo mismo cuando saltó delante del fusil de Kero.

Pero a la hora de enfrentarse a sus hijos, estaba aterrorizado.

—Todo va a salir bien —le dijo.

—Puede ser. Pero no va a resultar fácil —replicó él en tono quedo.

Tomoyo le acarició el pelo, admirando el aire sexy que tenía ahora con aquel nuevo corte, incluso revuelto después de dormir. Al menos uno de ellos iba a tener el pelo bien.

—Yo creo que debes ser sincero con ellos en cuanto a por qué no has ido a verlos. Y también creo que deberíais acudir todos a un psicólogo para superar el dolor.

Touya se sentó y sacó los pies de la cama, dándole la espalda a ella. Tomoyo apenas lo oyó cuando dijo:

— ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde?

—Mientras uno esté vivo, no existe ese concepto. —Y lo creía con todo el corazón. Touya no dijo nada, y ella le tocó la espalda—. Si quieres, puedo sostenerte la mano.

Touya cerró los ojos, deseando poder quedarse allí sentado para siempre.

—Ya, puede que te tome la palabra.

Aquello era una sublime tontería. Sus hijos eran niños. Lo único que tenía que hacer era explicarse; bueno, más bien tratar de explicarse. No estaba seguro de que pudiera explicar algo. Pero eran niños, y él era su padre. Lo perdonarían, y entonces podrían empezar de nuevo.

Iría a verlos con mayor frecuencia. Una vez al mes, por lo menos. Y así también podría ver a Rika, podrían continuar su actual no relación casi de modo indefinido. Le gustó aquella idea.

Tomoyo se inclinó hacia él, lo abrazó estrechamente desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Si me necesitas, dímelo.

Touya la contempló mientras ella entraba desnuda en el cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. No había sido sincero del todo la noche anterior, ni con ella ni consigo mismo. La vehemente reacción de Tomoyo a la sugerencia de que tal vez podía sentirse interesada por la idea del matrimonio lo había molestado bastante. ¿Qué clase de pirado era él para decepcionarse cuando Rika tuvo la reacción que esperaba? Pero lo cierto es que se sintió decepcionado, y herido por la absoluta certeza con que Rika le había dicho que no quería casarse con él.

Se había pasado la noche meditando largamente sobre ello, entre sus otras meditaciones sobre Yukito y Ruby. Pensando de modo rea lista, sabía que no podía ser que una mujer como Tomoyo Terada quisiera de un hombre como él nada más que sexo rápido y apasiona do. Desde luego, él no formaba parte de ningún club de millonarios, ni mucho menos. Odiaba su trabajo, y su vida familiar estaba a punto de estallar en pedazos. Con la excepción de su vida sexual recién re verdecida, no había una sola parte de su existencia que no estuviera hecha añicos.

Y también su vida sexual estaba a punto de convertirse en humo, a causa de su soberana estupidez. Sí, estaba al borde de joder la única cosa buena que había hecho. Estaba enamorándose de Tomoyo Terada. De todas las idioteces que podía cometer, sabía que aquélla era la peor. Sabotearía totalmente su amistad con ella.

Si me necesitas, dímelo, le había dicho.

Sí que la necesitaba. Con desesperación. Pero de ninguna manera iba a decírselo.

—Supongo que no ha habido noticias de Touya. —Kaho se sentó en el borde del sofá verde musgo de Eriol. Aquel sofá había sido de los dos, y aquella había sido su sala de estar, antes del divorcio. Allí habían hecho el amor, delante de la televisión, más veces de las que podía enumerar.

Eriol encendió un cigarrillo y miró en dirección a la cocina, donde Naoko estaba preparándoles una taza de té. Té. Era absurdo, la cabaretera haciendo té en lo que había sido su cocina. Pero Kaho habría aceptado hasta una taza de arsénico con tal de que Naoko saliera de la habitación.

—No —respondió Eriol, y bajó la voz—. Pero he estado pensando, intentando acordarme de algo que hubiera dicho. No sé si servirá de mucho, pero en una ocasión, cuando estaba totalmente trompa, mencionó algo sobre Colorado.

—Colorado es un estado muy grande. —Kaho disipó el humo con la mano.

Eriol se alzó de hombros.

—Es lo más que puedo decirte.

—Sigue pensando.

—Lo haré. No tengo mucho más que hacer, aparte de practicar ci sexo pervertido, claro.

Lo decía sólo para fastidiar a Kaho. Esta le dedicó una sonrisa absolutamente impertérrita, vagamente desinteresada.

—Oye, ¿has visto las cortinas nuevas? —Dijo Eriol—. ¿Puedes creerte que por fin tengo cortinas?

En todos los años que habían vivido allí, Kaho jamás había con seguido poner cortinas en la sala de estar. Hacia el final de su matrimonio, discutieron amargamente al respecto. Eriol se lo arrojó a la cara como ejemplo de que ella no estaba nunca dispuesta a dedicar algo de tiempo a mejorar su vida en común. De todas las discusiones más absurdas, aquélla se había llevado la palma.

Las cortinas nuevas eran de un tono verde y blanco sucio que casi hacían juego perfectamente con el sofá.

—Son muy bonitas.

—Ah, ¿te gustan? —Llegó Naoko trayendo tres tazas en una bandeja. La bandeja había sido un regalo de bodas de una tía de Eriol, Jennifer; las tazas eran unas que habían comprado en un mercadillo de artesanía durante la luna de miel. Naoko sonrió a

Eriol, y sus ojos cobraron una expresión dulce—. Me divertí mucho haciéndolas.

— ¿Las has hecho tú? —dijo Kaho, y acto seguido se dio mentalmente una bofetada por haber proferido un evasivo sonido de aceptación.

Eriol se lo estaba pasando en grande con aquello.

—Me gusta coser. También me gusta pasearme desnuda por la noche —explicó Naoko, poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato al tiempo que depositaba las tazas sobre la mesa situada junto a la tumbona de Eriol—, pero me resultaba gracioso hacerlo sin tener cortinas en las ventanas. Tenía la sensación de estar dando un espectáculo gratis.

—No me extraña —murmuró Kaho.

Naoko dejó la bandeja de la tía Jennifer en el centro de la mesita. En ella había también un platito con galletas caseras.

—Por favor, sírvete tú misma. No estaba segura de si querías azúcar o limón.

Miró a Eriol, de nuevo con aquella expresión de dulzura. Era como si él se hubiera convertido de repente en Elvis, o en Dios, o en alguien equivalente.

—A Kaho le gusta solo —dijo Eriol devolviendo a Naoko una sonrisa que implicaba secretos compartidos—. Me parece que ella cree que así le saldrá pelo en el pecho.

Naoko tenía los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Y para qué quieres tener pelo en el pecho?

—Yo también me he preguntado eso mismo —musitó Eriol—. Coge una galleta —le dijo a Kaho—. Son increíbles. Naoko es una cocinera genial. —Se volvió hacia Naoko—. A Kaho se le da bien poner a hervir el agua.

Cuando Kaho se levantó, se volvió hacia Naoko y mintió:

—Lo siento, voy a tener que saltarme el té. Ha sido... un placer volver a verte.

¿Puedes hacerme el favor de dejarme otro minuto a solas con Eriol? Ya sabes, todos esos secretos del FBI...

— ¿Por qué no pides comida china para el almuerzo, nena? —su giró Eriol—. Puedes usar el teléfono del dormitorio.

De hecho le dio una palmadita en el trasero cuando ella pasó junto a su silla, y de hecho a Naoko pareció gustarle.

Kaho se reclinó en el sofá y esperó a oír que Naoko cerraba la puerta del dormitorio antes de volverse hacia Eriol.

—Bueno, me has hecho sentirme mal de verdad, está claro que ella es todo lo que yo no fui nunca. Excepto, ¿sabes qué, Eriol? Que no me siento mal. Me importa un carajo. Así que has encontrado a Trixie Amita de Casa. Cocina, cose, se desnuda, folia..., todo a la vez. Estoy segura de que para ti eso es estupendo, pero mírame a los ojos y lee mis labios. Para mí no significa nada. Enhorabuena, esta vez has conseguido hacer daño a alguien, sólo que ese alguien no soy yo. Es Naoko.

Eriol permanecía allí sentado, con el semblante vacío de toda expresión, la pierna herida extendida y el cigarrillo entre los dedos, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Has terminado?

—No. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando te canses de este juego? Es evidente que está loca por ti, que espera que te cases con ella. A no ser que seas tan retorcido como para continuar representando esta farsa hasta que la muerte os separe, vas a destrozar emocionalmente a esa chica. Y no me gusta nada decirlo, Eriol, pero tengo la impresión de que es una buena chica, una tonta, pero en el fondo es buena. Sé un hombre por una vez en tu vida y sé sincero respecto a lo que estás haciendo.

Eriol sonrió.

—Que sea un hombre. Resulta curioso. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser un hombre, tú siempre me robabas ese papel.

Frustrada, Kaho se volvió con intención de marcharse.

—Kaho.

Se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. No podía soportar mirarlo, no podía soportar mirar lo que se habían hecho el uno al otro con tanta ira y tanto dolor.

—Soy una mierda —dijo él con suavidad—. Me oigo a mí mismo decir cosas que sé que van a hacerte daño, y no puedo evitar decirlas. Pero lo que tengo con Naoko ya no tiene nada que ver contigo y conmigo. Tenías razón, así fue como empezó, pero luego, ella... hm... En fin, estos últimos días han sido... Dios. —No pudo enfrentarse a la mirada de Kaho—. Maldita sea, estoy en un lío, Kaho, y necesito hablar de ello contigo.

Oh, Dios. Estaba enamorado de aquella cabaretera. Kaho sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle poco a poco.

—Esta noche tiene que actuar —prosiguió Eriol—. Su pase comienza a las diez y media. ¿Puedes venir diez minutos antes de esa hora?

Quería decirle que él y Naoko iban a casarse. De eso se trataba.

—Tendré que consultar mi agenda —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta manteniendo un tono neutro, profesional, como si sus últimas esperanzas de reconciliarse con el único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida no acabaran de esfumarse para siempre.

—Esto es importante.

—Estoy segura de que así lo crees tú —repuso ella, y salió del único sitio que había considerado su hogar.

**Notas: creo que hubo dudas con respecto a por que Touya llama Rika a Tomoyo, recuerden que Tomoyo está en el programa de protección a testigos y les cambian el nombre Kaho la llamo bárbara y Touya Rika, si tienen más duda díganme, ya saben dejen review y se despide eta loca gatita****.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

No era de extrañar que la buena de Sakura intentase fingir que la situación era completamente normal.

Touya se apoyó en la barandilla del porche, con las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón en la garganta, incapaz de apartar los ojos de Ruby.

La niña estaba sentada junto a Sakura, medio escondida detrás de su tía, contemplando en silencio a su padre como si fuera el mismo diablo en persona. Era preciosa. Todavía era muy pequeñita, pero ya había perdido una buena parte de su aire de bebé. Ahora era una niña, pero, igual que cuando gateaba, su expresión seguía siendo de ferocidad. Se le veía la carita sucia y cruzada por algunos surcos claros, rastro de algún reciente llanto. Muy reciente. Todavía se estaba sorbiendo.

—No debería resultar muy difícil encontrar un apartamento en esta época del año —estaba diciendo Sakura a Rika—. En el centro hay una universidad pequeña, y algunos estudiantes ya no regresan después de las vacaciones de primavera. El resto se irán al mes siguiente, así que los caseros que disponen de una vivienda vacía están más bien desesperados.

Touya le dirigió a Ruby una sonrisa interrogante.

Pero la pequeña se replegó detrás del brazo de Sakura.

Touya sabía que era demasiado esperar que la niña saltara a sus brazos, pero aquello resultaba ridículo. No se habría olvidado de él completamente. ¿O sí?

—Algo me dice que voy a necesitar un trabajo antes de poder encontrar un apartamento —dijo Rika. Touya iba a tener que decirle que trabajase más el tema de la voz; pronunciaba demasiado bien. Y por la forma en que se sentaba, tan recta, con las piernas cruzadas...

— ¿A qué te dedicas? —inquirió Sakura.

Touya consultó su reloj.

— ¿Y qué le ha pasado a Yukito?

—Ruby, tesoro, vete corriendo a ver por qué no viene tu hermano —ordenó Sakura a la niña en tono amable.

—Ha dicho «mierda» —los informó Ruby—. Y «gilipollas». —Miró a Touya como si estuviera calibrando su reacción, o quizá para insinuar que él lo era. ¿Quién podía saberlo, siendo tan pequeña?

Touya mantuvo el semblante perfectamente compuesto.

—Por favor, ve a buscarlo —le dijo Sakura.

— ¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó Ruby, casi esperanzada.

—No, no le pasa nada —contestó Sakura con aquella paciencia que el propio Touya había tenido en otro tiempo—. Tú ve a buscarlo y nada más, vamos.

Ruby miró una vez más a Touya al tiempo que abría la puerta de rejilla, y la dejó cerrarse de golpe tras ella.

Touya levantó la vista y se encontró con que Rika lo estaba observando sin poder disimular una sonrisa. Él también habría sonreído, pero le dolía demasiado el estómago.

Lo más probable era que Ruby no lo hubiera reconocido. No había nadie a quien culpar de aquello excepto él mismo, había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Dos años era media vida entera de Ruby.

—Supongo que Yukito es tu hijo —dijo Rika.

—No lo sé muy bien. —Dirigió una mirada desafiante a su hermanastra agarrando la barandilla que tenía detrás con las dos manos—. ¿Qué dices tú, Sakura? ¿Yukito sigue siendo hijo mío?

—Creo que mejor deberías preguntárselo a Yukito. —Sakura se volvió hacia Rika, como si estuvieran sentados en una fiesta en el jardín—. Perdona, ¿qué has dicho que haces?

—Bueno... No estoy segura —admitió Rika. Miró a Touya con cara de preocupación por él—. Me encuentro en una especie de período de transición, acabo de salir de una... una mala relación. Me temo que no poseo muchas cualificaciones, ni estudios, y... —Se esforzó por sonreír—. Supongo que estaba pensando en algo como vendedora... o tal vez camarera...

Dios santo, ¿por qué tardaba tanto Yukito? ¿Es que no le importaba que Touya estuviera allí? Rika seguía observándolo, consciente de que la pequeña charla de Sakura lo estaba poniendo enfermo. Depositó sobre la mesa su vaso de limonada y se levantó para ir junto a él. Deslizó una mano en la suya y se la apretó ligeramente.

Hasta el momento aquello estaba siendo horroroso. Touya no necesitaba expresarlo en voz alta, sabía que Rika se lo veía en los ojos. Ésta asintió levemente y le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Lo sabía.

Sakura lo sabía también, pero su manera de afrontar la tensión consistía en adoptar una actitud normal. Y lo normal era charlar un poco con Rika.

—La madre de uno de los amigos de Yukito es propietaria de Merry Maids, una empresa de limpieza —dijo—. Siempre está buscando ayuda. Es un trabajo duro, pero el sueldo es mucho mejor que el de las vendedoras o incluso las camareras. La mayoría de los pues tos de camarera están en la zona universitaria, y créeme, los estudiantes no dan buenas propinas. Yo doy clases en ese centro, por si Touya no te lo ha dicho.

—Así que un servicio de limpieza, ¿eh? —rió Touya. Lo absurdo que sonaba que Tomoyo Terada limpiara las casas de otras personas para ganarse la vida hizo que se olvidase de su disgusto, y miró a Rika esperando verla divertida ante aquella idea. Pero en lugar de eso, ella estaba asintiendo a lo que había dicho Sakura.

—Pues no —dijo, una clara invitación a proseguir la charla, igual que hacía Sakura—. Me ha dicho que eras escritora.

—Es posible que no lo supiera —replicó Sakura—. No he conseguido el puesto de profesora hasta el mes de septiembre pasado. Naturalmente, ha transcurrido casi un curso escolar completo.

— ¿El nombre de esa empresa que busca empleadas es Merry Maids? —preguntó Rika, tal vez intentando desviar la conversación del agujero apenas disimulado en el que se había metido Sakura.

—No puedes hablar en serio —intervino Touya.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos tenían exactamente el mismo tono de azul que el cielo.

— ¿Por qué no? Necesito un trabajo. No tengo dinero, Touya. Tengo que hacer algo.

— ¿Pero limpiar casas? —Se echó a reír—. No sé, Rika. Ni si quiera has visto el pueblo. ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que vas a querer que darte?

—Tenía entendido que el plan consistía en que me quedase —replicó ella en tono tranquilo—. Ya sé que ni tienes que marcharte pronto, pero...

— ¿Tienes que marcharte pronto? Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

El niño que abrió la puerta de rejilla era casi tan alto como él. Touya se lo quedó mirando, y tardó varios segundos en asimilar el hecho. Yukito. Aquel adolescente larguirucho al que le estaba cambiando la voz era Yukito.

Ruby volvió a sentarse en el columpio, cerca de Sakura, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión acusadora.

Touya estaba sin habla.

Yukito, no.

—Bueno, Touya, ¿y qué tal estás? —dijo el chico, con su rostro casi demasiado apuesto contraído en una expresión de hostilidad, y sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Nakuru, con una mirada de dureza tras unas gafas de montura metálica. En lugar de tenderle la mano para que se la estrechara, se cruzó de brazos y escondió adrede las manos en las axilas—. Ha sido un detalle por tu parte dejarte caer por aquí. —Consultó su reloj con un gesto teatral—. Pero, oh, vaya, no quisiera entretenerte. Ya llevas aquí diez minutos, eso es por lo menos el doble de lo que estuviste la última vez. Hasta dentro de un año, papá.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó bajando los peldaños del porche.

A Touya le entraron ganas de vomitar. Se merecía la furia de Yukito.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. Ya sé que en estos años he cometido unos cuantos errores, pero si te vas sin hablar conmigo no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de arreglar esto.

Yukito giró en redondo y se encaró con él.

— ¿Unos cuantos errores? Has cometido un montón de errores, uno por cada maldito día que no has estado aquí...

—Yukito, no hables así a tu padre. —La voz de Sakura impuso autoridad—. Por lo menos delante de Ruby y de mí.

El chico guardó silencio al instante, pero estaba claro que tenía mucho más que decir.

—Déjalo hablar —dijo Touya.

—No de ese modo —replicó Sakura en tono severo—. Yukito, habla como es debido o cierra la boca.

El genio de Touya salió una chispa.

—Puedo tratar yo solo con mi hijo, muchas gracias.

— ¿De verdad, Touya?

— ¿Crees que ese es el problema? —preguntó, hecho una furia y deseando que Sakura no lo estuviera mirando con tanta preocupación, tanta dulzura, tanto amor, maldita sea. ¿Cómo podía amarlo y sin embargo querer quitarle a sus hijos?—. ¿Crees que ya no soy capaz de tratar a mis hijos, y por eso quieres la custodia legal? —Rika le puso una mano en el brazo, él sintió sus dedos fríos en contraste con el calor de su piel. La apartó con un empujón—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Cómo diablos has podido hacer esto, Sakura?

—Ha sido idea mía.

Touya se volvió y se quedó mirando a su hijo. ¿Idea suya?

Yukito mostraba una sonrisa amarga.

—Tía Sakura intentó convencerme de lo contrario. Yo habría presentado la petición para el cambio de apellido hace seis meses, pero ella me dijo que esperase, que hablase primero contigo. Pero por lo visto tú no querías hablar conmigo, así que... —Se encogió de hombros—. Fui a ver a un abogado por mi cuenta.

— ¿Cambiar de apellido? —repitió Touya estúpidamente—. ¿Quieres cambiarte el apellido?

—Ruby ni siquiera sabe que su verdadero apellido es Kinomoto. Llevamos tanto tiempo siendo Yukito y Ruby Novick, que supongo que bien podríamos hacerlo legal. Pero el abogado me dijo que no podía hacer nada sin tu permiso. Entonces fue cuando surgió el asunto de la custodia. Me dijeron que aunque soy menor de edad, podría presentar una demanda para la transferencia de la custodia, sobre la base de abandono.

—Abandono. —Touya no podía respirar. No había sido Sakura la que había presentado aquellos papeles. Había sido Yukito. Su propio hijo.

—Una palabra desagradable, ¿verdad, Touya? —Los ojos de Yukito brillaron de desprecio—. Pero describe muy bien la situación, ¿no crees? A no ser que tú tengas una excusa mejor para haber desaparecido durante dos años.

Touya no podía hablar. ¿Qué iba a decir? Detrás de él, en el columpio, Ruby había empezado a llorar en silencio. Sus sollozos apagados constituían una banda sonora apropiada para aquella escena, al tiempo que Touya miraba fijamente el semblante implacable de Yukito.

—Yo... lo siento —dijo por fin en un tono que era poco más que un susurro.

—Oh, eso lo cambia todo —dijo Yukito con sarcasmo.

—Yukito, no sé...

—Yo sí —le dijo su hijo—. Sé que ya es demasiado tarde. Sé que ya no quiero ser un Kinomoto. Y sé que no quiero que tú seas mi padre.

Demasiado tarde. A pesar de lo que le había dicho Rika, Touya había llegado demasiado tarde.

—De modo que vuelve a meterte debajo de la piedra de la que has salido y déjanos en paz a Ruby y a mí. Estamos mejor sin ti.

«Estamos mejor sin ti.»

Fue la puñalada final para aquel corazón ya herido. Era una verdad que Touya no podía negar. Estaban mejor sin él, en todos los sentidos.

Miró a su alrededor, la pintura de la barandilla que empezaba a desconcharse, el doloroso azul de aquel cielo perfecto de primavera, a Sakura que abrazaba a Ruby contra sí, con la cabeza gacha e inmóviles ambas en el columpio. A Rika, que estaba pálida como la cal y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, esperando a ver qué iba a decir él, qué iba a hacer.

No había nada que pudiera hacer. Era demasiado tarde.

Bajó los escalones, pasó por delante del duro semblante de Yukito, y se dirigió a la calle, donde estaba aparcado el coche. No lo había cerrado con llave, pues en aquella parte de la ciudad no era necesario. Se cercioró de ese detalle antes de comprarle aquella casa a Sakura, hacía dos años.

Sacó la mochila del asiento de atrás y abrió la cremallera del bolsillo delantero, extrajo los documentos de la custodia, los separó y estampó su firma en la línea de puntos.

—Touya. —Rika echó a andar hacia él, con una expresión de total consternación en los ojos.

Él dejó caer los papeles al suelo, en el camino de entrada.

—He terminado —dijo.

Ni Yukito, ni Sakura ni Ruby se movieron. Los tres parecían estatuas, de lo inmóviles que estaban. Por otro lado, Rika se lanzó hacia él como un tren de mercancías.

Touya subió al coche y arrancó el motor, con la esperanza de poder introducir la marcha y salir disparado antes de que Rika consiguiera llegar a él. Dios, bien podría dejarla también a ella.

Pero no fue lo bastante rápido, y Rika se arrojó al interior del automóvil una fracción de segundo antes de que él pisara el pedal del acelerador.

Salió como una bala, dejando enormes marcas de neumáticos en la calle, con el único deseo de alejarse de allí.

— ¡Por Dios, Touya! —Tomoyo se vio empujada contra él. Consiguió a duras penas volver a su asiento y ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? —Agitó los documentos de la custodia que había recogido del suelo—. ¿Cómo has podido firmar para abandonar a tus hijos?

Touya no contestó. Se limitó a meter la marcha siguiente, avanzando de forma peligrosa por las calles de aquella zona residencial.

— ¡Touya maldita sea, frena!

Él no la miró, no aminoró la velocidad, no hizo nada más que fijar la vista en la carretera con el ceño fruncido, la mirada dura, la boca en una mueca severa, el semblante enfurecido.

—De modo que ya está, ¿no? Firmas los papeles, te vas y no miras atrás.

—Eso es.

— ¡No me puedo creer que te rindas así sin luchar!

—Pues créetelo. —Tomó una curva cerrada para entrar en una calle principal haciendo chirriar los neumáticos traseros. En lugar de reducir la velocidad, pisó aún más el acelerador, tomando las curvas demasiado deprisa.

—Touya, por favor. Aquí el límite de velocidad es...

—Si no te gusta, puedes salir del jodido coche.

Derrapó e invadió el carril contrario al doblar una curva, y apareció un camión que tuvo que hacer un viraje repentino y que pasó de largo tocando furioso el claxon.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó Tomoyo, furiosa con Touya por poner en peligro su vida, furiosa consigo misma por creer que podría convencerlo de que la escuchara, de que siquiera se tomaría la molestia de es cuchar—. ¡Para este coche ahora mismo! ¡Puedes matarte tú si quieres, pero yo quiero seguir viva!

Si algo había aprendido en las últimas semanas, era que deseaba intensamente, indiscutiblemente, seguir viva.

Touya hizo otro viraje para entrar en el aparcamiento de un restaurante situado en la ladera de la colina y frenó derrapando en la gravilla. Se quedó con la vista fija al frente, a través del parabrisas, con los músculos de las mandíbulas contraídos.

—Si no te gusta mi forma de conducir, como te he dicho, sal del coche. Se estaba deshaciendo de ella. Tal cual, iba a abandonarla igual que había abandonado a sus propios hijos.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? —dijo Tomoyo con voz trémula—. ¿Cómo puedes simplemente marcharte y dejar a tu familia? — podía abandonarla a ella, ahora que acababan de empezar?—. ¿Cómo has podido pasar dos años, dos años enteros, sin ver a esos niños tan guapos, para dedicarte a un trabajo que yo sé que odias? ¿Es que no los has visto? ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo especiales que son? ¿Sabes siquiera lo fuerte y valiente que ha tenido que ser Yukito para enfrentarse a ti de esa forma? ¿Has mirado siquiera a Ruby a los ojos, no has visto lo mucho que deseaba que la agarraras y le dieras un abrazo? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Ya estaba llorando. No podía evitar llorar—. ¿Cómo es que no comprendes que esos niños deberían ser lo primero sin duda alguna en tu lista de prioridades? Dios, yo vendería mi alma al diablo por tener un hijo, y tú, que tienes dos, estás dispuesto a deshacerte de ellos. ¡Lucha por ellos, Touya! ¿Cómo puedes no luchar? Has luchado tanto y durante tanto tiempo para vengar a tu hijo muerto, ¡y sin embargo no vas a hacer nada por los que tienes aún vivos! Es mucho lo que tienes, pero no lo ves, tú sólo te fijas en lo que no tienes. Yo no tengo ninguno, no tengo nada, literalmente, ahora no tengo nada; pero ¿sabes una cosa? Aun así tengo más que tú, porque tengo esperanza. Miro al futuro, y veo la posibilidad de cosas mejores. Sueño con cosas mejores. Tú tienes esas cosas mejores en tus propias manos, y las tiras para ponerte a perseguir fantasmas del pasado.

Se detuvo sólo para tomar aliento, lista para continuar. Estaba dispuesta a hablar sin parar hasta que se le pusiera la cara azul, con tal de hacer comprender a Touya que estaba cometiendo un tremendo error.

Pero él la cortó:

— ¿Qué sabes tú de pérdidas? —Se volvió y la miró, y ella vio en sus ojos una abrumadora carga de dolor y rabia—. ¿Cómo te atreves a sentarte ahí y fingir que sabes lo que es perder a un hijo?

—Tienes razón —susurró Tomoyo—. No sé nada de eso. Pero sí sé que me aseguraría muy bien de que perder a uno no significara perder a los tres. Me aseguraría muy bien de que no significara pasar me la vida echando por tierra todo lo bueno que se me presentara por delante.

Touya soltó una carcajada áspera.

—Oye, tú has sido algo bueno, pero no tanto.

Tomoyo se encogió como si le hubieran asestado un puñetazo.

Touya no sabía por qué aquellas palabras tenían que molestarla tanto; ella acababa de decirle que no tenía nada ni nadie en su vida, de modo que estaba claro que no consideraba que la noche anterior hubiera sido nada especial ni que él fuera alguien importante para ella.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta del coche, y en cuanto lo hizo Touya supo sin una sombra de duda que, a pesar de lo que acababa de decir, lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era que ella se apeara del coche.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas, demasiado tarde para poner freno al torrente de palabras teñidas de furia que salió de su boca.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó—. ¿Que vuelva y obligue a Yukito a aceptar mis excusas? Ya has oído lo que ha dicho. No basta con decir lo siento.

Tomoyo buscó un pañuelo de papel en los bolsillos y sacó las manos vacías.

—Pues averigua lo que debes decir. —Su tono era calmo, como si aquella asquerosa mentira que él había dicho de que ella no era tan buena le hubiera restado fuerzas para luchar—. Consulta a un psicólogo. Te dolerá, y te llevará tiempo, y será mucho más difícil que huir, pero por Dios, saldrás conservando tu familia intacta, en lugar de des trozada, como ahora. —Por fin se rindió y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

Touya no podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí, quizá después de que atrape a Sun...

Entonces Tomoyo volvió a enfurecerse y alzó la voz.

— ¡Y después de Sun será otra persona, otro tipo que podría haber estado allí, que podría saber algo de la conspiración que terminó matando a Fujitaka! ¿Cuándo vas a parar?

—Rika, necesito atrapar a ese tipo.

Ella estuvo a punto de escupirle.

—Sí, ya sé lo mucho que necesitas atraparlo. Yo misma fui casi una víctima de tu último intento. Ahora estás dispuesto a sacrificar a tu familia. No sé por qué me sorprende tanto, supongo que no aprendo nunca. Mira, a estas alturas, no me sorprendería en absoluto des cubrir que me has preparado otro montaje para intentar de nuevo cazar a Sun.

—Yo no haría eso. Te prometí que...

— ¿Y lo que les prometiste a tus hijos? Por el solo hecho de haberlos traído a este mundo, les hiciste promesas que no estás cumpliendo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con las promesas a mí mismo?

Tomoyo cogió su bolso del asiento trasero.

—Ésas son siempre las primeras que deberían estar comprometidas, las que nos hacemos a nosotros mismos. Porque Dios sabe que nuestras motivaciones no son siempre puras.

—Tengo que regresar a Nueva York dentro de una semana o así.

Ella se puso la correa del bolso sobre el hombro.

— ¿Y por qué esperar? Márchate hoy. Ah, y no te molestes en buscarme si alguna vez vuelves por aquí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, volver andando desde aquí? —preguntó Touya, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Rika sin más, a hacer frente al ultimátum que ella le había dado. No quería no volver a verla, pero era cierto que tenía que regresar a Nueva York.

—Sí.

—Está más lejos de lo que crees.

—Iría andando a la luna antes de volver a meterme en este coche contigo.

—Hablo en serio, Rika. Hay por lo menos seis kilómetros, sin acera.

Ella le devolvió su expresión de princesa de hielo. Aunque no funcionó demasiado bien con aquellos ojos llorosos y la nariz colorada.

—Bueno, en ese caso, puede que tarde un poco en llegar. Pero alegaré. Al contrario que tú, yo no echo a correr a mitad de camino, cuando las cosas se ponen feas.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios...

—Que tengas una vida feliz, Touya.

Cerró la portezuela de golpe y echó a andar en dirección al restaurante. Touya introdujo la marcha y la siguió al tiempo que se inclinaba para abrir la ventanilla.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vas a ponerte a trabajar limpiando casas?

—No parece que tenga mucho donde elegir aquí. —Aunque no dejaba de caminar, continuaba hablándole.

Rika, espera, No me dejes. Pero no pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras; resultaba demasiado duro, lo dejaba desnudo.

—No deberías limpiar casas. Deberías escribir. Escribes bien.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

— ¿Y eso lo sabes sólo con haber leído dos renglones de mi diario?

Oh, mierda. Intentó encogerse de hombros y ocultar la verdad.

—Bueno, sí.

Ella no se dejó engañar ni por un segundo.

—Has leído mi diario. —Ni siquiera era una pregunta.

—Sólo un poco. Diez páginas.

— ¿Diez páginas?

—Ese cuento que escribiste sobre Nadeshiko...

— ¡Eso era particular!

—Era muy bueno. —Sabía que estaba equivocado, y eso lo hizo enfurecerse de nuevo, contra ella, contra sí mismo, contra el entero. Quería que Rika se quedara, y a la vez no quería—. Deberías dedicarte a escribir —dijo otra vez—. Limpiar casas... Es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida.

Tomoyo estaba tan enfadada que temblaba.

—Sí, no soy famosa por ser superinteligente. Fíjate a quién he es cogido como amigo. No podría estar más equivocada contigo, Touya. Me alegro de haber descubierto la verdad antes de cometer alguna tontería auténtica, como enamorarme de ti.

Touya no pudo responder a aquello. ¿Qué iba a decir? Su rabia se transformó al instante en algo más frío, más duro. Algo que provocaba un profundo daño.

—Estaba... hm... pensando en darte algo de dinero —le dijo, asombrado de poder hablar a pesar del dolor que sentía en el pecho—. Ya sabes, para poder empezar, para pagar el primer mes de alquiler de un apartamento.

—No quiero tu dinero —replicó ella al tiempo que echaba a andar de nuevo—. No quiero nada de ti.

—Pero...

—Puedo vender mis anillos de compromiso y de boda. Ya no los necesito.

—No, Rika, por favor. No hagas eso. Yo te daré el dinero.

Ella dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia él.

—Ya no soy responsabilidad tuya —le dijo—. Vaya, qué fácil ha sido, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera te ha hecho falta firmar nada para librarte de mí. —Se apartó del coche—. Vete, Touya, no te necesito. Como ha dicho Yukito, estoy mejor sin ti.

Y se alejó, y esta vez Touya la dejó marchar.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

—Se está haciendo tarde. ¿No tienes que marcharte dentro de poco? —Eriol alzó la voz para que Naoko lo oyera desde la cocina.

La chica asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Esta noche libro. He cambiado el turno con Paulette, de modo que mañana haré un turno doble.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Eriol. Aquella era la noche en que por fin había convencido a Kaho de que viniera a hablar con él. Le había llevado casi una semana volver a hablar con él, y varios días encontrar una fecha que a ella le viniera bien y en la que Naoko tuviera que trabajar.

Iba a llegar en cuestión de minutos.

Naoko volvió a asomar la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Odio que tengas que hacer turnos dobles —se inventó a toda prisa.

—Pobrecito. —Naoko le mandó un beso—. Estoy haciendo palomitas. ¿Quieres unas pocas?

—Eh... sí —dijo Eriol, buscando frenético el teléfono inalámbrico entre los papeles y las revistas que había esparcidas sobre la mesa de centro. Lo agarró a toda prisa y marcó el número de Kaho, pero al cabo de dos timbres saltó el contestador automático. Aguardó el pitido y luego habló en el tono más bajo que pudo—: Soy yo. No vengas. Cambio de planes. Llámame.

Existía una posibilidad, si bien muy remota, de que Kaho escuchara los mensajes del contestador antes de salir.

—¿A quién estás llamando esta vez? —inquirió Naoko, viniendo de la cocina con una bolsa de palomitas para el microondas y dos botellas de cerveza.

—Es... uno de los casos en los que estaba trabajando. He intentado llamar a uno de los otros agentes, pero... no estaba en casa.

Naoko se sentó a su lado y le entregó una de las botellas.

—¿Se trata del caso en el que estabas trabajando cuando te dispararon? El de…cómo se llama, ese jefe mafioso de Long Island. ¿Sun?

Eriol sonrió y volvió a dejar el teléfono encima del desorden que atestaba la mesa.

—Ya sabes que no me permiten hablar de eso.

—Pero es muy emocionante. Quiero decir, podrían haberte matado. ¿No me merezco saber aunque sea sólo un poquito?

—Ya te has enterado de demasiado a base de fisgar en mi despacho.

Naoko fingió sentirse insultada.

—¡No estaba fisgando! Vi ese expediente por casualidad.

—Te está creciendo la nariz.

Ella alzó una pierna y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las rodillas de Eriol.

—Eso resulta muy gracioso. —Lo besó, y sólo con hacer eso desapareció toda diversión. Cuando se apartó para mirarlo, él sabía exactamente adónde se encaminaba la cosa. Y él se moría por ir en la misma dirección, excepto por el hecho de que Kaho estaba a punto de presentarse.

Tocó a Naoko en la cara deslizando los dedos por la suave curva de su mejilla.

—Nena, estás acabando conmigo.

Ella sonrió. Fue una sonrisa muy juvenil, muy tímida, que a Eriol le provocó una cierta opresión en el pecho. Dios, cuando lo miraba de aquella forma...

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto Spinel Sun? —le preguntó.

Ella desvió la mirada y su sonrisa se esfumó.

—No lo sé. He oído cosas acerca de él. Es peligroso. Me asusta un poco pensar que podría hacerte daño a ti. Me asusta bastante.

—Y eso es todo —dijo Eriol—. ¿No hay otro motivo?

Naoko lo miró y aspiró profundamente como si fuera a decir algo. En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Era un momento de lo más inoportuno.

—Mierda —dijo Eriol.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Naoko.

—No. —Embustero... Ayudó a Naoko a levantarse y se estiró para coger sus muletas.

Naoko corrió a la puerta.

—Ya abro yo.

—¡No! —gritó él, y Naoko se quedó petrificada. Al ver su mirada de sorpresa, se aclaró la garganta—: Quiero decir que me dejes a mí. Por favor. No me gusta que abras tú la puerta a estas horas de la noche.

—Por Dios, Eriol, siempre me haces sentir tan segura. —Espió por la mirilla y a continuación se volvió hacia él con una expresión ceñuda de sorpresa—. Es tu jefa.

Eriol se obligó a fruncir el ceño y parecer perplejo.

—¿Kaho? ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? —Embustero... Abrió la puerta—. Kaho, vaya, qué sorpresa. —Elevó el tono de voz—. Sí, Naoko, tenías razón. Es Kaho. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas, Kaho, cuando no te esperaba en absoluto?

Kaho estaba guapa. Viniera de donde viniera, iba vestida con ropa de salir, no ropa de trabajo sin más. Un vestido negro que le daba un aire más femenino y que destacaba aquel cuerpo fibroso y atlético que normalmente ocultaba debajo de trajes de chaqueta. Llevaba pelo más informal que de costumbre, hueco y con laca, y se había puesto perfume, uno que a él siempre lo había encantado.

Kaho arqueó una ceja perezosamente y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Menos mal que no he usado mi llave —dijo en un tono apenas audible.

Eriol compuso una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento —articuló sin emitir sonido alguno.

Naoko se asomó con cara alegre por detrás del hombro de Eriol.

—Hola, Kaho. Menos mal que no has llegado cinco minutos más tarde, porque probablemente nos habrías encontrado desnudos.

Y Eriol no habría acudido a abrir la puerta, y Kaho habría encontrado con su llave. La llave que no había devuelto después de mudar- se. Aquello habría sido horrible.

—Estás muy guapa —continuó Naoko—. Esta visita no puede ser de trabajo...

—De hecho, sí —se inventó Kaho rápidamente—. Estaba por la zona y vi que tenías la luz encendida. Tengo un archivo de ordenador que quería volcar, es demasiado sensible para enviarlo por correo electrónico. —Extrajo del bolso una pequeña caja de disquetes y la abrió, y entregó uno de los discos a Eriol con una sonrisa serena—. ¿Cuándo crees que tendrás un momento para echarle un vistazo?

—Mañana por la noche —respondió él—. Sin duda alguna. Noako tiene un turno doble que empieza a las... ¿A qué hora, nena?

—A las seis y media.

—Eso es, y dura hasta las dos de la madrugada.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de cómo está mi agenda —dijo Kaho—, pero si estoy libre.., te daré un toque por teléfono.

—Estupendo —dijo Eriol—. Porque, verás, mientras Naoko no esté en casa, no practicaré el sexo salvaje, así que no interrumpirás nada. —¿Pero por qué había dicho eso? Se había prometido a sí mismo que se había terminado lo de atormentar a Kaho. Y no quería alejarla, quería acercarla. Tenía que hablar con ella.

—Bueno —dijo Kaho secamente—. Eso es bastante más de lo que necesitaba saber. —Le dedicó una breve sonrisa a Naoko—. Buenas noches. Siento haberos molestado.

Eriol se guardó el disquete en el bolsillo de la camisa y después cerró la puerta con llave.

—¿No te parece que ha sido mucha coincidencia? —Naoko estaba de pie cruzada de brazos y con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

—Hum —dijo Eriol-. ¿No? —Le estaría creciendo la nariz...

—Resulta que precisamente estaba por la zona —musitó Naoko—. ¿Por casualidad va arreglada de arriba abajo y decide que precisamente ahora es el momento de traerte un disquete?

Eriol sonrió débilmente.

—Ya, bueno... Ya sabes... Trabaja todo el tiempo. Por eso es ella la jefa, en vez de serlo yo.

—No —dijo Naoko en tono decisivo—. Aquí hay algo más. ¿Sabes qué creo?

Eriol alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—¿Qué crees?

—Creo que está loca por ti.

Eriol se ahogó.

—Eso es absurdo.

—No, hablo en serio. Creo que tu jefa quiere hacérselo contigo. He visto cómo te mira. ¿Y cuántos jefes cruzarían el estado entero para ir a ver a uno de sus empleados al hospital? —Sacudió negativa mente la cabeza—. No, Eriol, estoy segura; mejor será que tengas cuidado con ella. Se muere por pillarte a solas en el ascensor.

—No sé —dijo Eriol, usando sus muletas para maniobrar hasta el sofá. Naoko no tenía ni idea de que Kaho y él habían estado casados, y las chispas que había creído ver eran de furia, no de deseo. Bueno, tal vez un poco de deseo, sí; Kaho y él siempre habían tenido sus mejores momentos en la cama después de una pelea.

—Yo creo que esta noche ha venido con la esperanza de que yo no estuviera en casa.

—Y yo creo que te equivocas —mintió él. Naoko se giró de repente.

—¡Te está creciendo la nariz!

Eriol se sintió culpable.

— Yo no...

—En eso estábamos cuando nos interrumpieron de forma tan brusca. —Naoko le sonrió con dulzura, ignorante de todo, gracias a Dios. Su sonrisa se tomó pícara—. ¿No ibas a hacerme nose que con esa nariz tan larga?

—¡Ahí viene otra vez! —La señora Gerty estaba asomada por la ven tana del frente—.

Es uno de esos coches japoneses pequeños. De color rojo oscuro. Y el conductor parece un auténtico gamberro.

Tomoyo no tuvo que acercarse a la ventana para saber quién iba en el coche, pero miró de todos modos para tranquilizar a la anciana.

—Es sólo Touya.

Llevaba casi una semana entera siguiéndola.

—Te está acechando —insistió la señora Gerty—. No, no toques las cortinas, se dará cuenta de que lo hemos descubierto.

—No es ningún asesino. Es una especie de... guardaespaldas.

—Touya nunca salía del coche; se limitaba a quedarse repantigado detrás del volante y la seguía a dondequiera que iba.

Había entrado en una rutina diaria. Se despertaba temprano, salía de su diminuto apartamento amueblado situado encima del garaje de los Yurgen e iba andando a la oficina de Merry Maids. La propietaria, Natalie MacGregor, tenía la suerte de verse abrumada por solicitudes de clientes, y la minúscula oficina se encontraba en un permanente estado de caos.

Tomoyo pasaba aproximadamente una hora todas las mañanas organizando los pedidos por su proximidad y cerciorándose de que las camionetas estuvieran cargadas.

Luego salía en una de las camionetas y corría de un encargo a otro hasta que regresaba a casa a eso de las siete, se daba una ducha y se dejaba caer en la cama con un libro. E intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no echar de menos a Touya.

Durante la pasada semana, él no se le había acercado, ni siquiera le había dicho una sola palabra. Sólo la había seguido.

Aún estaba furiosa con él. Cuando lo descubrió por primera vez siguiéndole los pasos, se atrevió a albergar la esperanza de que, como todavía se encontraba en la ciudad, estuviera intentando arreglar las cosas con sus hijos. Pero se tropezó con Sakura en el supermercado, y ésta le dijo que Touya no se quedaba con ellos. No había ido a verlos, ni había llamado, ni había pasado por allí. Se quedaba en el motel que había cerca de la carretera.

Excepto que Tomoyo sabía que en realidad no dormía allí, pues lo veía sentado en su coche cuando regresaba a casa por la noche, y se guía estando allí, exactamente en el mismo sitio, cuando se despertaba por la mañana.

Por lo visto, su único objetivo consistía en cerciorarse a fondo de que Tomoyo se encontraba a salvo. Al parecer, hablaba en serio cuando firmó los papeles en los que cedía la custodia de sus hijos.

Por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Echaba de menos su incesante conversación, su basto sentido del humor. Hasta echaba de menos lo mal que hablaba. Pasaba la mayor parte de los días y todas las noches completamente sola. Excepto por el hecho de que estaba trabajando mucho, la falta de compañía era muy similar a cuando estaba casada con Yoshiyuki. Éste se ausentaba durante el día, y cuando estaba en casa por la noche hablaban muy poco. Él pasaba gran parte de su tiempo leyendo o viendo la televisión. Si hablaban algo, era acerca de compromisos sociales y de la agenda de trabajo de él.

Sí, había pasado siete años con muy poca conversación, y cierta mente nada de confrontaciones ni discusiones. Resultaba curioso que tan poco tiempo después echara tanto de menos aquello, que echara tanto de menos a Touya.

Pero no pensaba —en absoluto— realizar ningún acercamiento a él. Si él quería venir a ella y pedirle disculpas, bien, podría ser. Pero ir ella a él... No, no pensaba hacer tal cosa. Era lo bastante fuerte para no hacerlo, lo bastante fuerte para saber que por mucho que lo echara de menos, no lo necesitaba en su vida. Estaba mejor sin él. Él llevaba un excesivo bagaje emocional a cuestas, y cualquier tipo de relación que superase una simple amistad resultaría un completo desastre. Y antes de alejarse de él, había estado muy a punto de barrer totalmente toda pretendida casualidad.

No iba a permitirse enamorarse de él. Por nada del mundo.

—He comprado galletas de mantequilla en la panadería. —La señora Gerty abrió

una lata de galletas que era casi tan grande como ella, y Tomoyo terminó de fregar los platos—. Necesitas comerte unas cuarenta, así engordarás un poco.

—Oh, no, gracias —dijo Rika—. No puedo, soy... —Alérgica. Se suponía que no debía decir a nadie que era alérgica a la leche y a la mantequilla—. No tengo hambre —terminó sin mucha convicción.

La señora Gerty no la creyó.

—Voy a ponerte unas cuantas en una bolsita para que te las lleves. Hoy no podrás tomarte un café conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, pero no. Pero gracias de todas formas Tomoyo terminó de limpiar el fregadero y se quitó los guantes de goma que la señora Gerty insistía en que usara para protegerse las manos. Tenía que ir corriendo al siguiente trabajo y luego al siguiente, o de lo contrario no llegaría a casa hasta pasadas las ocho.

Se sentía mal por no poder quedarse a hacer compañía a la anciana. Estaba claro que la señora Gerty deseaba tener a alguien con quien conversar tanto —o quizás incluso más— como deseaba que alguien le limpiara la casa. Pagaba ese servicio cuatro veces por semana. Rika ya había ido tres veces aquella semana, y la vivienda estaba inmaculada.

—Supongo que tampoco podré convencerte para que des un paseo con _Hunter _y conmigo —suspiró la señora Gerty.

—Lo siento, no.

La señora Gcrty pesaba unos cuarenta kilos, medía uno cincuenta y era como un pajarito. Su enorme perro, _Hunter_, pesaba casi diez kilos más que ella. Y aunque Rika no sabía de qué raza era exacta mente, estaba claro que era un perro de presa. Tenía que pasar junto a su patio cercado para llegar a la puerta de la señora Gerty. La primera vez que fue a aquella casa, paró en seco al ver al perro. Habría dado media vuelta y habría pedido que asignaran aquel cliente a otra persona de la empresa, pero sabía que Touya la estaba observando desde el coche.

Tenía que ser fuerte y dura. Tenía que demostrar que era capaz de hacer cosas que fueran difíciles. Tenía que mostrarle a él que no era de las que salen corriendo, como algunas personas que conocía.

De manera que contuvo la respiración y pasó por delante de _Hunter_, y sobrevivió. Sobrevivió otras siete veces. Cuatro viajes al interior de la casa y tres viajes al exterior de la misma. Y aunque sabía que no era lo mismo que dejar que un perro le lamiese la cara, para ella suponía un paso muy importante.

—Señora Gerty, esta noche voy a cenar a casa de una amiga. Sakura Novick, ¿la conoce? Es profesora de inglés en la universidad. Íbamos a pedir una pizza y ensalada, y tal vez alquilar una película. Seguro que la encantará que usted nos acompañe.

La anciana se volvió, fingiendo estar totalmente ensimismada en quitar las hojas muertas a sus violetas africanas.

—Oh, es que no puedo...

—Seguro que sí puede. —Tomoyo sabía lo que era estar sola—. No pienso aceptar un no. La recogeré a eso de las siete. —Tendría que pedir prestada la camioneta a Merry Maids, pero ya lo había hecho el día anterior para hacer la compra, y Natalie no había tenido ningún problema al respecto. Tendría que ir andando a casa de noche desde el aparcamiento de Merry Maids, pero con Touya siguiéndola, estaría perfectamente a salvo—. ¿Cuento con usted?

La señora Gerty de hecho tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Suena... maravilloso. Gracias,

—Mis amigos me llaman Rika —dijo ella—. Hasta las siete.

Salió de la casa, y al pasar junto a donde estaba _Hunter _se obligó a sí misma a detenerse y mirar al perro a los ojos. Eran de un marrón oscuro y estaban llenos de inteligencia y posiblemente... ¿amistad? El animal ladeó la cabeza en un gesto interrogante, se acercó trotando a la cerca y meneó la cola.

Parecía reconocerla, incluso apreciarla.

Pero entonces se puso a ladrar, y ella dio un salto atrás con el corazón disparado.

Echó a correr por el camino de entrada, se subió a la camioneta y cerró de un portazo.

Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros, pero en aquel momento levantó el trasero del asiento porque se dio cuenta de que se había sentado encima de algo.

Era un sobre. Un sobre muy grueso.

Dentro había una tarjeta de la Seguridad Social con el nombre de Rika y casi cuatro mil dólares en billetes nuevos de cien, orgullosos y crujientes.

En el reverso del sobre había una nota escrita a mano: «No vuelvas a usar nunca tu número de la Seguridad Social». No había ningún «Querida Rika» ni «Te quiere, Touya», pero supo que provenía de él.

Vio a Touya por el espejo lateral, estacionado a unos quince metros detrás de la camioneta. Tomó la tarjeta de la Seguridad Social y la guardó cuidadosamente en la guantera junto con la cartera, y acto seguido se apeó de la camioneta y se dirigió hacia él con paso resuelto.

Le arrojó el sobre a las rodillas a través de la ventanilla abierta.

—No quiero tu dinero.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Pensé que a lo mejor agradecerías poder tomar un apartamento en una zona del pueblo que sea un poco mejor.

—Resulta que mi apartamento me gusta, gracias. —Era suyo, completamente suyo. Ella sola y nadie más lo había escogido, y ella sola era la responsable de pagar la renta. Era una sensación agradable, poderosa. Poco le importaba que no fuera el Taj Mahal.

—Me sentiría mejor si cogieras unos cuantos pavos y pusieras cierres en las ventanas y quizás un pestillo en la puerta. Ese sitio es una pesadilla, por lo que se refiere a la seguridad.

Tenía un aspecto horroroso. Los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro casi grisáceo por el cansancio. Parecía llevar una semana sin dormir. Y des de luego, tampoco se había afeitado en todo ese tiempo.

—Ya, muy bien, pues es una pesadilla mía —le dijo ella en tono tenso—, no tuya.

Touya la miró, se fijó en su camiseta de Merry Maids que le venía grande, en los vaqueros sucios, en el pañuelo que llevaba atado a la cabeza para retirarse el pelo de la cara.

—Estás trabajando mucho. Tienes un aspecto que da pena.

—Tengo un aspecto de pena porque ésa es mi tapadera, ¿no te acuerdas? Por Dios, Touya, tú siempre sabes exactamente qué decir, ¿verdad? Y si estoy trabajando mucho o no, no es asunto tuyo. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de seguirme a todas partes?

—Oye, no es precisamente que yo quiera seguirte, sino que... necesito estar seguro de que te encuentras a salvo. Perdóname por ser diligente y hacer mi trabajo.

—Estoy a salvo. Además, dejé de ser tu «trabajo» cuando me fui de Nueva York.

—Nueva York. —Touya se pasó la mano por la cara y se frotó los ojos—. Tengo que volver, pero... —Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y emitió un ruido de profunda exasperación—. No sé por qué tengo la extraña sensación, como un sexto sentido, de que va a ocurrir algo. Ya sabes, presiento que va a suceder algo malo. Me está volviendo loco. No hay forma humana de que Sun te siga hasta aquí, pero aun así...

Se frotó la frente con una mano, como si sufriera un tremendo dolor de cabeza, y la furia de Rika se ablandó.

—Puede que ese sexto sentido no tenga nada que ver conmigo —dijo—. Puede que sea porque sabes que si te vas, jamás podrás arreglar las cosas con Yukito. Mira, Touya, esta noche voy a cenar en casa de Sakura. ¿Por qué no...

El levantó una mano.

—No empieces —dijo—. Tú... regresa al trabajo, Rika. No puedes salvarme. Fuiste muy inteligente al dejarme. Voy a... Sí, decidida mente voy a marcharme el lunes. Tú estarás bien. Voy a esperar sólo unos días más.

El lunes. Faltaban cuatro días para el lunes.

—¿Vas a...? —Tragó saliva y tuvo que empezar de nuevo—. Es pero que vuelvas pronto, para ver a tus hijos. —Y a mí. No pudo decir aquello en voz alta; era demasiado orgullosa, tenía demasiado amor propio.

Touya sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa que expresaba dolor.

—Ésa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, Rika. Aunque una situación ya no ofrezca la menor esperanza, tú todavía encuentras un modo de que la tenga.

—Touya, tu situación no es...

—Voy a despedirme ahora —dijo él—. Creo que así será más fácil.

Naoko paseaba por la sala de estar mientras Eriol dormía una siesta. Hacía más de tres horas que había ido a la habitación a echarse un rato, y aún continuaba profundamente dormido.

Naoko quería despertarlo. Iba a despertarlo. Pronto. Le quedaban sólo unas horas antes de regresar al trabajo, y tenía que hablar con él.

Tenía que hablarle de Spinel Sun.

Iba a ser sincera. Iba a contarle cómo Spinel la obligó a acercarse a Eriol en el Club de la Fantasía. Iba a decirle que al principio sólo estaba trabajando, pero le haría comprender que todo cambió cuando se enamoró de él.

Eriol lo entendería. Sabía que lo entendería. La besaría dulce mente, como hacía siempre, y le sonreiría, y por primera vez en su vida todo iría bien. Eriol idearía un modo de mantenerla a salvo de Spinel. Si había alguien capaz de hacerlo, ése era Eriol.

Completó otro circuito alrededor de la sala de estar y aminoró el paso al acercarse a la estantería de libros de Eriol. Tenía toneladas de libros, veinte veces más de los que ella había leído en toda su vida, tal vez. Tenía libros de todos los temas: libros de medicina, libros de pistolas, libros sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, todos esmeradamente colocados en grupos según el contenido. Sonrió. Eriol tenía una balda entera de libros sobre Star Trek. Era un apasionado de la ciencia ficción. Debería habérselo imaginado.

Había otra estantería dedicada a lo que parecía una colección de álbumes de fotos, y otra llena de libros sobre salud y dietas. Uno de los títulos le llamó la atención: Consiga unas nalgas más firmes en treinta días. Vaya, ¿se habría comprado aquel libro simplemente para mirar las fotos de traseros femeninos, o es que deseaba en secreto mejorar su figura?

Sacó el libro y se puso a hojearlo. Decididamente, era un libro escrito para mujeres, y las fotos no eran nada especial. Cualquier catálogo de Victorias Secret provocaba emociones mayores. Pero entonces vio algo escrito a mano en la portada... una nota. Lo acercó a la luz.

—Para Kaho, el mejor trasero de la agencia. Feliz aniversario. Tu marido, E.

Naoko se quedó mirando la nota, deseando que no significase lo significaba.

Kaho. E. Eriol. Aniversario. Marido.

Oh, Dios.

Podría estar equivocada. Tal vez lo estuviera. Aunque de pronto todo empezó a encajar. Kaho dejándose caer por allí a todas horas del día y de la noche. Los comentarios mordaces que se hacían el uno al otro, la vibrante tensión que había entre ellos.

Y la noche anterior...

La noche anterior Kaho había llegado esperando que Noako no estuviera en casa, porque Eriol le había dicho que no estaría.

Eriol la estaba engañando con su ex mujer, la mujer de la que había confesado seguir colgado. La mujer a la que aún amaba.

A lo mejor estaba equivocada.

Cogió los álbumes de fotos con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista. El primero contenía fotos de unas vacaciones. Paisaje. Montañas y valles. ¿Quién diablos iba a molestarse en hacer fotos sólo del paisaje?

Cerró el álbum de golpe luchando contra las lágrimas para no llorar; después de todo, podía estar equivocada. Lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio y sacó otro que tenía las cubiertas de color blanco. Blanco, boda... Se trataba de un álbum profesional, con un fino papel que protegía las fotos. Retiró el papel y... aparecieron Eriol y Kaho, mirándose a los ojos. George impresionantemente guapo con un traje negro, y Kaho, la muy zorra, con un vestido blanco y un velo.

¡Dios! Era de Kaho de quien Eriol todavía estaba enamorado. Excepto que su relación era tan perversa y retorcida que tenía que servirse de Naoko para poner celosa a Kaho y hacerla desear que él volviera. Eriol no amaba a Naoko, nunca la había amado y nunca la amaría.

Noako siguió mirando fijamente la foto, y todas sus esperanzas de que todo se arreglase por fin quedaron destrozadas.

Yukito encontró a Yoko en las pistas de baloncesto que había al lado del colegio.

Estaba jugando sola y, para su sorpresa, encestaba la mayoría de los lanzamientos. Supo exactamente cuándo ella lo descubrió: cuando empezó a fallar los tiros.

Le había dicho cosas horribles. Ya había transcurrido más de una semana, y ella todavía no había aparecido por su cuarto de jugar. Ahora era ella la que lo esquivaba en el colegio, y echaba a correr si lo veía acercarse.

Yukito sabía que había destruido la amistad que ambos tenían. Con las cosas que había dicho, había rebasado el punto en el que aún era posible el perdón. Sabía que era posible —no, era probable— que ya no pudiera decir nada para enderezar de nuevo las cosas.

Pero tenía que pedir perdón. No soportaba la idea de que Yoko se pasara el resto de su vida creyendo de verdad que había dicho aquellas cosas en serio.

Yoko continuó lanzando, continuó fallando, mientras él aparcaba la bicicleta y penetraba en la cancha.

—Deberías tener cuidado —dijo ella, lanzando por encima de la cabeza de él—. Podrían verte hablando conmigo.

—No me importa.

—Ya. Bueno, a lo mejor a mí sí que me importa que me vean ha blando con un perdedor como tú.

¿Qué podía contestar a eso?

—Yo...

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Yoko, fuertemente agarrada a la pelota, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no arrojársela a la cabeza a él... Pero no—. Suéltalo. Si vienes para decirme que lo sientes mucho, dilo de una vez, y así podré mandarte a la mierda y seguir practicando.

—He traído unas fotos de mi padre para enseñártelas.

No era aquello lo que Yoko esperaba oír, y parpadeo con sus enormes ojos, callada de momento.

Yukito le tendió el álbum de fotos para demostrar lo que decía y Yoko se acercó un poco. Él abrió la tapa, y ella se situó ligeramente detrás para mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Éstas son de cuando Ru cumplió dos años —le explicó—. Touya y mi madre ya estaban divorciados por entonces, pero estuvieron juntos en la fiesta. Fueron muy agradables el uno con el otro, pero yo sabía que no existía ninguna posibilidad de que volvieran a estar juntos, porque mi madre ya pasaba mucho tiempo con otro hombre, Tim. Tim... ya sabes, se quedaba muchas veces a dormir.

Yoko tocó el plástico transparente que protegía las fotografías y señaló una que mostraba a Touya sosteniendo a Ruby en un brazo mientras con el otro abrazaba estrechamente a Fujitaka. A Yukito, con casi doce años y aún muy pequeño, se le veía cerca de ellos.

—¿Éste es tu padre? —le preguntó.

Él afirmó con la cabeza. En la foto, Touya estaba riendo. Estaban riendo todos... excepto Yukito, que tenía una expresión melancólica.

—Y ésta es mi madre. —Había otra foto debajo en la que se veía a Nakuru con Yukito en brazos. Yukito nunca forcejeaba por soltarse, como hacían otros niños que tenían casi doce años; quería mucho a su madre.

—Éste eres tú. —Yoko pasó el dedo por la cara de la foto—. Sí que eras bajito. Ahora eres el doble de grande. —Volvió la página para mirar las demás fotos, todas tomadas durante la misma fiesta.

Yukito y Fujitaka jugando a la pelota con Ruby. Todo el mundo haciendo muecas frente a la tarta de cumpleaños que habían decorado entre todos. Touya llevando a hombros a Fujitaka. Ruby y Yukito colgados de sus piernas.

—¿Quién es éste? —preguntó Yoko señalando a Fujitaka—. ¿Un primo?

—Era mi hermano Fujitaka. —Yukito no levantó la mirada, pero notó el cambio que se produjo en Yoko: se había quedado muy quieta al oír la palabra «era». En pasado. Lo decía todo sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras fatídicas, horribles, como «murió». Yukito sabía que Yoko no iba a pedirle detalles, pues nadie lo hacía. Era como si, ahora que Fujitaka ya no estaba, nadie quisiera mencionar su nombre.

Todo el mundo quería apartarse de la muerte, mantenerse a distancia. El problema era que la muerte había llegado y se había instala do de forma permanente en el jardín de Yukito. No había modo de evitarla; estaba allí para él, todos los días, delante de sus narices cuando se despertaba por la mañana y se daba cuenta, con un profundo dolor, de que Fujitaka y su madre estaban muertos.

Muertos. No se habían ido, ni habían fallecido, nada de un verbo amable, sino que habían muerto violentamente, de una forma horrible.

—Mi madre y él murieron cuando un camión se estrelló contra su coche — explicó—. Ocurrió unos meses después de hacer estas fotos.

—No lo sabía —susurró Yoko.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? No te lo he contado.

—Oh, Yukito. —Sus ojos gigantescos se llenaron de enormes lágrimas.

Él se obligó a sostenerle la mirada.

—No es excusa para las cosas que te he dicho. —Tampoco era excusa para las acciones de Touya. Ruby necesitaba a su padre, él mismo lo necesitaba también. Pero Touya había dejado que ambos superasen solos aquel trago.

—Es posible —le dijo Yoko—, pero hace que sea mucho más fácil perdonarte.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal está Touya? —preguntó Sakura—. Tenía un aspecto horrible. ¿Está bebiendo? Su madre bebía mucho.

—Desde que yo lo conozco, sólo se ha tomado un par de cervezas. —Rika jugaba con la masa de su pizza. Sakura, bendita fuera, su fría intolerancia a la lactosa y había pedido una de las pizzas sin queso, lo cual salvó a Rika de cenar sólo ensalada—. Pero no duerme bien. Está... obsesionado.

—Me tiene preocupada —dijo Sakura—. Las pocas veces que lo he visto por el pueblo, tenía pinta de no poder tenerse en pie. Si lo ves, hazme el favor de decirle que he empezado a dejar el contestador puesto por las noches y a quitar el timbre del teléfono. He tenido una serie de llamadas de bromistas en mitad de la noche. De estudiantes, supongo. Estoy bastante segura de que el año que viene no voy a dar clases. De todas formas, tú díselo, ¿quieres?

—En realidad, hace tiempo que no hablo con él —dijo Rika.

Sakura volvió la vista hacia la sala de estar al oír la risa de Ruby. La niña había hecho migas instantáneamente con la señora Gerty. Annarose Gerty. Allí todos se conocían por el nombre de pila.

Yukito y Yoko habían subido al piso de arriba, al cuarto de jugar, y estaban viendo la televisión. Yukito había estado lacónico durante toda la cena; Yoko, nerviosa.

El hijo de Touya era bailarín, precisamente. El próximo fin de semana Sakura iba a llevarlo a él y a Ruby a Denver, a una audición en una compañía de danza de verano que iba a instalarse en el centro universitario de Hardy. Según los profesores de Yukito, éste tenía casi garantizado que lo eligieran para un anuncio.

—No tengas reparo en decirme que me meta en mis asuntos —dijo Sakura—, pero me resulta un tanto raro que vengas hasta aquí con Touya para que luego él se marche y tú te quedes. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que él está tan locamente enamorado de ti como tú de él.

—Oh —dijo Rika—. Oh, no. —Rió—. Estás equivocada, no somos... no somos más que amigos.

—Ah —dijo Sakura—. Perdona, entonces.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Touya estaba sentado a oscuras, con la ventanilla del coche abierta, escuchando los leves ruidos de aquella templada noche de primavera.

La luz del apartamento de Rika había apagado hacía horas, y todo estaba en completo silencio.

Sabía que debía regresar al motel y dormir un poco; sabía que había llegado al punto del agotamiento físico. Se quedaría dormido en el mismo momento de tocar la cama. O más bien sería así si pudiera sacudirse aquella sensación de pánico que lo había acompañado duran te toda la semana.

Algo andaba mal. Aquella sensación se cernía sobre él sin descanso. Era la misma sensación que tendría si se hubiera dejado el fuego encendido al salir de casa. La amenaza de un desastre inminente lo incomodaría constantemente hasta que regresara para comprobarlo. De alguna manera, una parte de su cerebro sabía que había algo que había quedado pendiente, que había algo que se le había pasado por alto.

La vida de Rika dependía del hecho de que ahora no se le pasara nada por alto.

Sabía con seguridad que lo había hecho todo bien; sabía que Rika estaba perfectamente oculta de Sun. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía quitarse de encima aquella sensación?

Podría ser que la fatiga tuviera algo de culpa. Y también podía tener mucho que ver el hecho de que la echara tanto de menos. Aquello, sumado a la vergüenza de saber que las acusaciones de su hijo habían dado justo en el clavo. Era cierto que se había hecho cargo de las necesidades económicas de Yukito y Ruby —se había asegurado de que tuvieran una casa donde vivir y de que alguien los cuidara y les diera de comer—, pero había abandonado a sus hijos en el aspecto más básico, más emocional.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar el pasado, ninguna forma humana de deshacer lo hecho.

Así que, en vez de eso, se separó de sus hijos para siempre. Sabía que si podía hacer eso, dejar a Rika sería pan comido.

Salió del coche con cuidado de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido. Empezó a pasear lentamente alrededor del garaje; la vivienda de Rika estaba situada en la segunda planta de aquella construcción exterior. La puerta del apartamento era barata, y la cerradura ridícula. Cual quiera podía echarla abajo de un buen empujón. Y si quisieran entrar sin hacer ruido, podrían trepar con facilidad hasta una de las ventanas, pues ninguna de ellas tenía cierres.

Debería haber insistido en que alquilara un apartamento que dispusiera de algún sistema de seguridad. Debería haber insistido en que cogiera aquel dinero.

Debería haberle dicho la verdad: que una vez que se fuera no volvería nunca.

Debería haberle dicho que dejara de tener esperanzas. Pero esperar que Rika dejase de tener esperanza era tan ridículo como creer que podría dejar de respirar. Si había algo que ella poseía en abundancia, era esperanza.

Él sí había dejado de tenerla. La había consumido toda el día en que lo llamaron para que fuese a identificar los cadáveres de Nakuru y de Fujitaka. Durante todo el camino hasta el hospital, esperó que se tratase de un error, que fueran la ex esposa y el hijo de otra persona los que habían ingresado cadáveres.

Pero esperó en vano.

Así que ya no perdía el tiempo en albergar esperanzas. Eso quedaba fuera de la ecuación. No esperaba no volver a hacer daño a Yukito y a Ruby; lo había resuelto definitivamente quitándose de en medio. Del mismo modo, había salido de la vida de Rika. No debía esperar que Sun no la encontrase; debía saber que aquello no iba a ocurrir.

Pero aquella incómoda duda persistía, y al contemplar la ventana abierta de su dormitorio, descubrió que esperaba —fervientemente— que todo aquello se debiera a que estaba agotado, que en alguna parte, de algún modo, no hubiera dejado un quemador encendido, a punto de explotar en llamas.

—Linguine con limón y pimienta —dijo Touya con una sonrisa, posando su mirada cálida en los labios de ella justo antes de inclinarse para besarla.

Tomoyo sabía que no debería derretirse contra él, sabía que debía advertirlo, decirle que tenían que huir.

Estaban otra vez en el supermercado, y en cualquier momento iban a disparar a Eriol. Pero entonces se oyó el fuerte estallido del disparo, y fue Touya el que se estremeció, fue Touya el que cayó herido. Era la de Touya la vida que ella estaba intentando salvar desesperadamente.

—No me hagas esto —le rogó mientras la vida iba abandonando su cuerpo a través de un tremendo agujero en el pecho. Su sangre la cubría. No había modo de parar aquello, no había modo de salvar a Touya—. No me dejes, ¡no me dejes!

—Voy a despedirme ahora —le dijo él—. Creo que así será más fácil.

Señaló hacia el techo, y Rika levantó la cabeza.

Allí estaba _Hunter_, el perro de la señora Gerty, subido en lo alto de las estanterías, de pie sobre las pilas de comida en lata. Meneaba la cola y parecía sonreír, pero en aquel momento le cambió la cara y dejó de ser el amistoso _Hunter _para convertirse en _Pinkey_, el pero de Spinel Sun. Rugió y ladró, mirándola con expresión furiosa aquellos ojos endemoniados, tensó el cuerpo y saltó enseñando los dientes.

Y Tomoyo chilló y chilló.

—Es una pesadilla, Rika. Vamos, despierta. Estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos y vio allí a Touya, allí de verdad, a salvo y de una pieza, inclinado sobre su cama a la luz de la luna. Extendió las manos hacia él, y él la atrajo a sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

—No pasa nada —murmuró—. No te pasa nada. Cielo santo, me has dado un susto de muerte. Te oí gritar desde la calle.

Sus brazos eran tan cálidos, su pecho tan sólido, que Rika no podía hablar. No podía hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a él y esperar que no la soltase nunca

.

—Ese perro te ha dado hoy un buen susto, ¿eh? —le dijo—. Vi cómo corrías.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le pasó los dedos por él una y otra vez. Era una sensación mareante. El olor de él le resultaba familiar, y sus brazos eran como sentirse en casa. ¿Cómo podía dejarla? ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en dejarla? Sintió deseos de llorar.

—Estás temblando —le dijo Touya —. Ha debido de ser verdaderamente un mal sueño, ¿eh?

Ella asintió.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —le preguntó—. ¿Un vaso de agua, o… ¿O qué?

—Quédate conmigo. —Se le rompió la voz al pedirle aquello... No, no se lo estaba pidiendo; se lo estaba rogando. Era fuerte, sabía que era fuerte. Había pasado toda la semana anterior siendo fuerte, demostrándose a sí misma y a Touya que podía apañárselas sin él. Y así iba a ser. Pero eso no la hacía desear menos a Touya. De modo que le rogaría si hiciera falta—. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Esta noche y para siempre. Pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

Pero ni siquiera la suavidad de la luz de la luna podía disimular la desesperación que asomó a su rostro.

—¿Es eso inteligente? —preguntó él, escrutando sus ojos.

—No —contestó ella, y lo besó.

Touya hizo un ruido semejante a un neumático al deshincharse, pero entonces la besó a su vez apoderándose de su boca como si también él hubiera pasado la semana despierto por las noches, recordando cómo habían hecho el amor, recordando todos los detalles íntimos, uno a uno.

—Tengo que cerrar la persiana —susurró. Se apartó de Rika y se acercó a la ventana. Por ahí debió de ser por donde había entrado. De alguna manera había trepado hasta la segunda planta—. Creo que la he roto —explicó—. No he tenido mucho cuidado al entrar.

—Cierra sólo la ventana —le dijo Rika, pero él se quedó allí, como si estuviera pensando en la posibilidad de irse, en aquel momento, por donde había venido—. Touya —susurró Rika—. Por favor.

La claridad de la luna arrojaba una luz plateada y brillante al interior del dormitorio. Rika distinguió el rostro de Touya desde el otro lado de la habitación, y supo que él también podía verla con la misma nitidez, pues la luz que penetraba por la ventana situada sobre la cama se derramaba sobre ella igual que un potente foco.

Se desabrochó los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama y, por una vez, él guardó completo silencio. Rika lo dejó resbalar por los hombros y a continuación sacó las piernas del pantalón y tiró las dos prendas al suelo.

Contaba con el hecho de que él le hubiera dicho la verdad; dependía del hecho de que Touya la encontrase irresistible, porque allí estaba, a plena luz. Sin esconderse, sin excusas. Tal vez no le gustase lo que veía cuando se miraba al espejo, pero le gustaba lo que veía reflejado en los ojos de Touya. A él sí le gustaba, aun con el pelo hecho una pena.

Touya cerró la ventana.

Pareció tardar una eternidad en regresar a ella en aquella diminuta habitación.

Acto seguido, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se limitó a mirarla, a tocarla sólo con el ardor de su mirada.

Y continuó silencioso. Igual de silencioso.

Ella sacó un preservativo de la mesilla de noche y se lo tendió. Al ver su mirada interrogante, explicó:

—Tenía la esperanza de que volvieras.

Entonces sí la tocó, sólo con un dedo en la mejilla.

—Tú nunca pierdes la esperanza, ¿verdad? Aunque una situación sea totalmente desesperada.

—Pero has vuelto, ¿no es así?

Él rió asombrado.

—Debería irme, aunque fuera sólo para demostrarte que estas equivocada.

—Espero que no lo hagas. —Se movió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, empujándolo contra la cama—. Naturalmente, siempre está bien ayudar un poco a la esperanza en la medida de lo posible.

Tomoyo lo besó apasionadamente, tirando de su camiseta, apretándose contra él. Y supo que para Touya, el hecho de estar sentado allí, sin tocarla, había consumido hasta la última gota de control. En aquel momento Touya explotó, atrajo a Tomoyo contra él y empezó a tocarla por todas partes, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, gimiendo al llenarse las palmas con sus senos.

—Sí, decididamente esto ayuda. —Se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y después procedió a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Se puso el condón en un instante y acto seguido tomó a Rika de las caderas y la situó encima de él.

Su silencioso «Oh, sí» fue un eco del asombro de ella al ver que encajaban de modo tan perfecto el uno en el otro, incluso se le humedecieron los ojos. Touya se marchaba el lunes. Iba a dar la espalda a algo que parecía increíblemente perfecto.

Rika lo besó otra vez al tiempo que se movía encima de él, inundada por la sencillez de la verdad que había negado durante tanto tiempo. Amaba a Touya. Lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Era su amigo, su amante, su único verdadero amor. Llenaba su corazón y le alegraba el alma. Sin él se encontraba bien, pero ¿cómo iba a conformarse con estar bien sin más, sabiendo que con él podía disfrutar de aquel placer irreemplazable, de aquella irrepetible sensación de felicidad?

La intensidad de aquel sentimiento debería asustarla, el amor siempre había sido algo opresivo. Había amado a Yoshiyuki, por lo me nos al principio, y él la había aislado del mundo. Había tomado su amor y le había dado a cambio sólo cosas materiales, y la había trata do como si fuera una posesión.

Sabía que para Touya ella no era ninguna posesión, él jamás la trataría de aquel modo. La respetaba demasiado. Y, quizá por desgracia, él tampoco era una posesión de ella.

Y como no había cadenas que lo retuviesen, él estaba decidido a marcharse.

Touya gimió mientras se movía debajo de ella, tan cerca de su orgasmo como estaba ella del suyo. Cuando Rika bajó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, cuando vio sus sentimientos reflejados en su rostro, supo una verdad más, una verdad más dura de afrontar.

Simplemente, no se trataba de hacer que Touya se enamorase de ella. Porque aunque él la amara, no se quedaría. Amaba a sus hijos, es taba segura, y sin embargo también iba a dejarlos a ellos. Era la situación más desesperada en la que se había encontrado nunca.

Touya introdujo una mano entre los cuerpos de ambos para tocar la y llevarla hasta el borde del clímax, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella los mantuvo abiertos y le permitió ver todo lo que estaba sintiendo, la dulce intensidad del placer que él le procuraba, la pasión sin límites que sentía por él, la fuerza de su amor. No se atrevía a expresar todo aquello en voz alta, pero si él quería, lo tenía a su disposición allí, en sus ojos.

Touya alcanzó el orgasmo casi de inmediato, y aunque él también le sostuvo la mirada, Rika cerró los ojos. No quería ver su verdad: Que a pesar de todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos encontraría jamás aquella perfección, él ya se había ido.

Aun así, mientras mantuvo cerrados los ojos, todavía albergó la esperanza de que Touya se quedara.

Eran poco antes de las dos y media de la madrugada cuando Naoko entró en el apartamento de Eriol. Estaba lloviendo, no había podido parar un taxi, le dolían los pies, y aquella noche la habían tocado los clientes de manera inapropiada no una sola vez, sino dos. Tuvo que intervenir el gorila de seguridad, y pasó un rato desagradable.

La sala de estar estaba oscura, de manera que avanzó sin hacer ruido, pensando que Eriol ya se habría acostado. Pero cuando colgó la gabardina en el ropero de la entrada, oyó su voz procedente del dormitorio.

Estaba hablando por teléfono.

—No, todavía no ha llegado a casa. Y no voy a preguntarte donde has estado tú, nena, a estas horas.

Rió, una risa grave e íntima, y a Naoko se le rompió el corazón. Nena. Estaba hablando con ella. Con Kaho. Se dirigió al dormitorio con la intención de decir a Eriol exactamente lo que pensaba de él, el muy hijo de puta, que jugaba a dos barajas.

—Ya, estabas trabajando —dijo Eriol—. Vaya sorpresa. De todos modos, gracias por devolverme la llamada, Kaho. Creo haber ciado con una forma de encontrar a Touya.

Touya. El compañero de Eriol. El que había huido con Tomoyo Terada.

Allí estaba. Aquélla era la información que llevaba semanas esperando conseguir. Naoko se quedó congelada en el sitio, de pie junto a la puerta del dormitorio. No quería escuchar, no quería saber nada. No deseaba tener que traicionar a Eriol, aunque fuera un hijo de puta que jugaba a dos barajas.

—Estaba viendo una birria de película de última hora de la noche, sobre una batalla por la custodia de un hijo, y de pronto me acordé. Justo antes de ir a Paul's Rivei Touya recibió una carta de unos abogados que le decían que se había presentado una petición al juzgado para poner en tela de juicio la custodia de sus hijos. También decía algo acerca de un cambio de apellido. Esa petición tendría que contener datos públicos, ¿no? Habrán utilizado los verdaderos apellidos de los niños, Yukito y Ruby Kinomoto, y su dirección figurará en la petición, ¿no? Eso tiene que ser fácil de encontrar, quiero decir, sólo hay que buscar en los archivos del condado. Ya sé que Colorado es un estado muy grande, pero seguramente tendrán los archivos informatiza dos... Y cuando encontremos a Touya...

Eriol guardó silencio por espacio de unos instantes, y cuando volvió a hablar su voz había adquirido un extraño tono grave.

—Será mejor que esto me valga un ascenso, jefa. —Rió, pero sin humor—. Ya, está bien, infórmame de lo que suceda.

Colgó el teléfono, y Naoko se apresuró a retroceder y apartarse de la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Entró en la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y miró su interior como si estuviera buscando algo de comer.

Eriol se quedó parado en seco al verla, en precario equilibrio sobre sus muletas.

—Naoko. Vaya, ¿cuándo has llegado? Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

—Ah, hola, cariño. Acabo de llegar. Vengo muerta de hambre.

Él permaneció en silencio, observándola.

—Estoy pensando en salir a comprar unas rosquillas.

—Oh —repuso él—. ¿En serio? ¿No está lloviendo? Además, tenemos las galletas ésas que te gustan...

Naoko miró la nevera con el ceño fruncido.

—No, creo que me apetecen rosquillas.

Delante de las tiendas de rosquillas abiertas las veinticuatro horas había una cabina telefónica. Podría llamar a uno de los hombres de Sun mientras aún tenía la información fresca en la cabeza. Yukito y Ruby Kinomoto. Una petición al juzgado.

Cambio de apellido, custodia. Colorado. No quiso pensar en lo que aquella llamada telefónica su pondría para Tomoyo Terada; sólo podía pensar en lo que Spinel le haría a ella si se enterase de que tenía la información y se la había ocultado. Y es que iba a enterarse. Siempre se enteraba.

Eriol se sentó pesadamente junto a la mesa de la cocina, como si volviera a dolerle la pierna.

—¿Así que vas a, digamos, volver a salir a estas horas de la noche? ¿Lloviendo? ¿Por unas rosquillas?

Naoko cerró el frigorífico.

—¿Quieres tú?

—No —respondió él en voz baja. Se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa, y cuando volvió a levantar la vista hacia Naoko, ella habría jurado por un momento que iba a echarse a llorar.

No era posible que supiera que había oído la conversación por teléfono, aquella conversación con su ex mujer, Kaho, de la que aún se guía enamorado, con la que hablaba y se reunía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. El muy cabrón. Merecía que lo traicionaran, ¿no?

—Regresaré antes de que te des cuenta —le dijo.

Se apresuró a ir hasta el ropero a sacar la gabardina, cogió las llaves de la mesa que había junto a la puerta y salió del apartamento.

La escalera que partía del cuarto piso estaba profusamente iluminada, igual que la calle mojada. La lluvia había disminuido hasta convertirse en una leve llovizna, y de camino a la cabina telefónica Naoko se volvió a mirar las ventanas del apartamento de Eriol. Lo vio allí de pie, sólo una silueta recortada, viendo cómo se iba. Eriol alzó una mano en lo que pudo ser un saludo, pero ella se dio la vuelta rápida mente, se ciñó el cuello de la gabardina y fingió no ver nada, no inmutarse por nada.

Tomoyo mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando despertó, con el fin de mantener alejada la realidad durante tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

Touya no iba a estar allí, todavía en su cama, todavía tendido a su lado. Pero mientras mantuviera los ojos cerrados, podía fingir que sí estaba.

Escuchó unos instantes, pero en el apartamento reinaba el silencio. No se oía el agua correr en el cuarto de baño, la cocina no producía el típico chisporroteo de calentar el agua en el hervidor, no tenía nadie a su lado que se agitara ni suspirara.

Abrió los ojos.

Tal como esperaba, Touya se había ido.

No había ninguna nota, ninguna señal de que hubiera estado allí; tan sólo la levísima rozadura de su rostro sin afeitar en la barbilla de ella, tan sólo su aroma y el cálido recuerdo de su contacto en la piel.

Había perdido. Si él había podido marcharse después de aquella noche, había perdido definitivamente.

Y pronto Touya partiría para Nueva York, y no regresaría. Puede que no regresara jamás.

Incapaz de contener las lágrimas, Tomoyo se metió en la ducha y se lavó, deseando que fuera igual de fácil lavarse a Touya del corazón.

Touya supo exactamente el momento en que Rika lo descubrió.

Estaba acercándose al cruce de Gulch y Main cuando él llegó a su altura, y ella pisó el freno de la camioneta de Merry Maids un poco demasiado fuerte.

La parada siguiente de Rika era una amplia casa de estuco en la avenida Killingworth. Permaneció largo rato sentada en el interior de la camioneta, como si aguardase a que él se acercara.

Pero Touya no se movió.

No podía moverse. Si se acercara, echaría totalmente por tierra el objetivo de aquella especie de vigilancia. Además, ¿qué podía decir a Rika? ¿Gracias por otra de las experiencias sexuales mejores de toda mi vida?

Tras una mirada al coche de Touya, Rika por fin llevó el carro de la limpieza hasta la puerta principal y desapareció en el interior. Pasó por lo menos una hora y media hasta que salió de nuevo, y volvió a mirar a Harry con ademán titubeante, como si esperara verlo salir de su coche y dirigirse hacia ella a charlar.

El siguió sin moverse.

Por la forma en que Rika se subió a la camioneta y por el modo en que tomó de nuevo la calle, dedujo que estaba enfadada.

La parada siguiente fue al doblar la esquina. Esa vez, en lugar de sacar el carro de la limpieza de la parte trasera del vehículo, Rika se bajó de la cabina del conductor y se encaminó hacia el coche de Touya.

Ah, mierda.

—¿Acaso pretendes fingir simplemente que lo de anoche no ha ocurrido? — Hablaba en tono tajante, con el rostro en tensión, mirando por la ventanilla abierta del coche—. Así, sin más, hemos vuelto a esta supuesta normalidad, ¿no? Tú te mantienes a distancia, y no hablamos a no ser que tú... que tú... me jodas, ¿verdad?

Las últimas palabras terminaron siendo un susurro. Rika estaba tan alterada, tan destrozada, que Touya tuvo que cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de protegerse así del sentimiento de culpa, pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada. Sabía que no debería haberse quedado con ella la noche anterior. Sabía que sería un error tremendo.

—Mira, fuiste tú el que me dijo que me quedara, fue idea tuya.

Pero debería haberse ido, sin embargo había sido totalmente incapaz de hacerlo.

Toda su fuerza de voluntad desaparecía completa mente ante aquella mujer, y eso lo tenía aterrorizado.

—¿Ibas a seguirme todo el tiempo hasta el lunes y luego marcharte? —le preguntó Rika, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de esperanza a la vez, como si de verdad creyera que Touya podía decir que no. No, esa noche iba a ir a su casa a cenar, ¿y qué más? ¿Confesarle que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, y que a pesar de eso, o precisamente a causa de eso, seguía pensando irse a Nueva York? Y, dejándose llevar ya por la fantasía, luego le explicaría amablemente su obsesiva necesidad de llenar el horrible vacío que le había dejado la muerte de Fujitaka persiguiendo a Spinel Sun, y se lo explicaría de forma que ella lo entendiera.

Pero Rika no lo entendería. No lo entendería nadie. Ni siquiera lo entendía él mismo.

Contempló fijamente el rostro claro, contraído, de Rika, y supo que si no se enfadaba iba a romper a llorar.

—No estoy seguro de lo que quieres que haga —le dijo en tono áspero—. ¿Mandarte flores? No es mi estilo. ¿Proponerte que nos casemos, quizá? ¿Mentir y prometerte mi amor inquebrantable? No veo de qué sirve jugar esos jueguecitos. El lunes me largaré de aquí, y ya me he despedido.

Vio cómo moría totalmente la esperanza en los ojos de Rika, y supo sin lugar a dudas que había ido demasiado lejos. Finalmente, había matado lo que ella sentía por él. Rika dio media vuelta, con movimientos rígidos, y Touya supo que aunque ella ya le había dicho anteriormente que no se molestara en regresar, esta vez, si lo dijera, lo diría en serio.

Y claro, ella se volvió y dijo:

—Esta noche tendré puestos cierres en las ventanas. —Y seguida mente se fue hacia su furgoneta sin mirar atrás.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo ****19**

—¿Dejo un poco de sitio para que se ponga crema en el café?

—No, gracias —respondió Touya—, pero si le sobra algo de cafeína que añadir, tal vez un sobre de cafeína en polvo que tenga por ahí...

La chica que estaba detrás del mostrador lo miraba como si fuera un asesino en serie suelto, a punto de sacar su colección de orejas humanas del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Es broma —dijo Touya—. No ha sido más que una broma. Pagó el café, encontró una tapa de plástico y un manguito de cartón para no quemarse y salió al fuerte resplandor del sol del mediodía.

Atinó a ver su reflejo en la puerta de cristal. Dios, tenía una pinta horrorosa.

Llevaba más de una semana sin afeitarse, y no se había duchado ni cambiado de ropa desde la mañana anterior. Ya le estaba volviendo a crecer el pelo, perdiendo la forma que le había dado Rika, y le salía tieso y de punta, como si tuviera siempre los dedos metidos en un enchufe. Ciertamente, tenía el aspecto de ir a sacarse una colección de orejas humanas del bolsillo.

La camioneta de Rika estaba aparcada enfrente del taller de Renny Miller. Había estado limpiando la trastienda, y ahora charlaba con Renny junto a las grandes puertas de la entrada. El lenguaje corporal de Renny era inconfundible. Constantemente intentaba acercarse, apoyando su cuerpo alto y larguirucho contra la pared, haciendo casi todo excepto abrazar a Rika.

Rika parecía sumamente incómoda y hacía todo lo que podía para apartarse, pero Renny seguía agobiándola.

Touya estaba deseando ir allí y largarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Pero Rika llevaba todo el día actuando como si él fuera invisible, y sospechaba que si intervenía, sería él quien terminaría recibiendo un puñetazo. Y con razón. No podía tener las dos cosas.

Se apoyó en el coche y tomó un sorbo de café dejando que le que mase la garganta. No se acordaba de cuándo había comido por última vez. Llevaba demasiado tiempo a dieta de cafeína.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Touya se volvió y allí, viniendo por la acera, corriendo hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, estaba Ruby.

Ruby.

No podía creerlo. La pequeña, hostil y ceñuda Ruby le sonreía. Por alguna razón se había acordado de él, por alguna razón había establecido la conexión de que él era el individuo que había jugado con ella a la pelota en el patio, en Nueva York. Era él el individuo que le había dado de comer tan tarde por la noche y que le había cambiado tantos pañales. Era él quien le había cantado aquella nana que no había con seguido dormirla porque los dos se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Mira mis botas de vaquero! —chilló Ruby. Llevaba una cola de caballo de la que se escapaban unos cuantos mechones de pelo castaño oscuro que le caían sobre los ojos, exactamente igual que cuando tenía dos años.

Touya se incorporó, dejó el café sobre el techo del coche y se acercó a ella, dispuesto a alzarla cuando ella saltara a sus brazos, tal como hacía al verlo llegar para la visita diaria, después del divorcio.

Pero la pequeña no lo hizo. Pasó de largo, esquivándolo igual que un jugador de rugby profesional, y entonces Touya se dio cuenta de que no se había dirigido a él; de hecho, ni siquiera lo había reconocido. Su sonrisa se esfumó y, por un instante, cuando Ruby volvió a mirarlo, vio una chispa de miedo y desconfianza en sus ojos.

Se quedó allí de pie, contemplando cómo Ruby corría en dirección a las grandes puertas del taller de Renny, gritando:

—¡Rika! ¡Sakura me ha dejado montar un caballo grandísimo!

Había dicho Rika, no papi. Dios, su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada.

Mientras él se quedaba allí mirando, como un completo idiota, su hija se lanzó a los brazos de Rika.

Y Rika se había dado cuenta. Lo miró por encima del hombro de Ruby al tiempo que abrazaba a la pequeña, sabiendo que él pensaba que su hija había ido hacia él corriendo para que le diera un abrazo.

Pero Ruby no lo había reconocido en absoluto. Para ella sólo era otro desconocido de la calle, otro peligro potencial. Alguien de quien debía huir, no alguien hacia el que echar a correr. Y eso le dolía a Touya más de lo que hubiera pensado. Por primera vez lo hizo ser consciente del verdadero coste que le habían supuesto las dos últimas semanas.

Había detenido a Frank Riposa y a Thomas Huang; el uno estaba muerto, el otro se enfrentaba a acusaciones criminales que lo meterían en la cárcel para el resto de su vida. Pero Rika había estado en lo cierto desde el principio. Aunque no había sido él quien disparó la bala, vio morir a Riposa, vio cómo se le escapaba la vida a borbotones sobre una acera de Nueva York. Pero eso no le había devuelto a Fujitaka, tan sólo lo había puesto enfermo.

Se había permitido a sí mismo creer que el solo hecho de mirar a Yukito y a Ruby le iba a doler demasiado. Tenía miedo de que el solo hecho de mirarlos le recordara todo lo que había perdido. En su mente, superponía el rostro de Fujitaka al de ellos, y había creído que haría lo mismo cuando estuviera con ellos, había creído que todos se limitarían a fingir que Yukito ocuparía el lugar de Fujitaka, algo totalmente imposible desde todo punto de vista. Yukito no era Fujitaka, pero Fujitaka nunca se había parecido a Yukito. Durante la pasada semana, Touya había estado obsesionado no con Fujitaka, sino con la imagen de Yukito, de pie allí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, lo bastante fuerte y duro para decirle que se fuera a la mierda, para decirle que ya estaba harto de él. Fujitaka jamás habría hecho algo así, ni en un millón de años, dado el caso de que se invirtieran los papeles. No tenía agallas para ello.

Había sido culpa de hombres como Riposa, Huang y Sun que hubieran perdido las vidas de Fujitaka y Nakuru, pero Touya era el único responsable de la pérdida de sus otros dos hijos.

Siempre había culpado a aquellos jefes mafiosos del desastre en se había convertido toda su vida, pero la verdad era que su propia incapacidad para hacer frente a la tragedia, su rechazo a seguir adelante, su obsesión por la venganza y su total pérdida de esperanza le habían provocado un daño mucho más profundo.

Solo él era el responsable de la completa devastación de su vida.

Un hijo que lo odiaba a muerte.

Una hija que no lo reconocía por la calle.

Una mujer que podría haberlo amado, que podría haberle de mostrado la noche anterior cuánto lo amaba, darle el más preciado de los regalos, un regalo que él no quería ver, y mucho menos aceptar.

Ahora esa mujer lo estaba mirando, pero sólo con una expresión de lástima en los ojos. Había desaparecido el amor; él lo había matado completamente.

Se dio la vuelta, temiendo ponerse a vomitar en medio de la calle.

Entonces vio a Sakura a su espalda. Ella también lo había visto todo. Retrocedió, consciente de que ella le estaba diciendo algo, pero incapaz de oír nada por encima del estruendo de sus oídos.

Abrió la portezuela del coche, entró y arrancó el motor. Tenía que huir de allí, inmediatamente.

Salió del aparcamiento y la taza de café cayó hacia delante, chocó contra el capó y se rompió igual que un globo lleno de agua, salpican do de café el parabrisas.

Pero Touya no se detuvo. No podía detenerse. Se limitó a conectar los limpiaparabrisas y prosiguió su marcha.

Aquella tarde el camino de vuelta a casa, a pie, desde la oficina de Merry Maids fue especialmente largo. Rika estaba agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, y la bolsa de la compra que acarreaba le resultaba más pesada a cada paso.

Touya se había ido.

No lo había visto en toda la tarde, después del incidente en el taller de Renny Miller. Cielo santo, la expresión de su rostro había bastado para que le entrasen ganas de pasarse llorando una semana entera.

Había pensado que tal vez él se le acercase, que tal vez se sentase allí mismo y se presentase a Ruby para empezar a reconstruir lo que había perdido. Pero en lugar de eso había salido huyendo.

Esta vez estaba segura de que se había ido definitivamente.

Se negó a preocuparse. No iba a preocuparse. No iba a...

En aquel momento vio el coche de Touya aparcado en un ángulo torcido junto al bordillo de su apartamento. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le aceleró el pulso. Se detuvo un instante, cerró los ojos brevemente y se obligó a recordar. Y una porra. ¿Qué más daba que Touya siguiera allí? No le importaba.

Pero a medida que se fue acercando, vio que el automóvil estaba vacío. Touya no se encontraba dentro, repantigado detrás del volante.

Se negó a preocuparse, pero no pudo evitar apretar el paso. No le importaba, pero para cuando dobló la esquina ya iba corriendo.

Entonces vio a Touya, sentado en los peldaños de madera que conducían a la puerta del apartamento. Estaba recostado contra la barandilla, como si estuviera demasiado cansado para mantenerse erguido. Con todo, se enderezó al verla.

Rika se paró en seco.

Tenía un aspecto horrible, peor que cuando lo había visto en el centro urbano horas antes. Tenía el semblante grisáceo y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Había estado llorando. El intentó ocultarlo, pero le temblaban las manos.

—Qué tal, Rika —dijo, como si estar allí fuera algo cotidiano, ni rutinario, en lugar del milagro increíble que era.

Rika dejó la compra en el suelo.

—Touya.

En persona habría interpretado la desesperación que ardía en aquellos ojos como una invitación a rodearlo con sus brazos. Pero con Touya, no podía suponer nada, no podía arriesgarse a despertarse al día siguiente y descubrir que se había equivocado.

Otra vez.

De manera que se quedó allí mirándolo.

Touya no le sostuvo la mirada. Paseó la vista alrededor, y sólo ocasionalmente se topó con los ojos de ella, y unas pocas veces abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar.

Rika aguardó, con la esperanza, Dios lo quisiera, de que Touya no se levantara y se fuera.

Touya se balanceaba adelante y atrás levemente, igual que un corredor a punto de iniciar un sprint, se aclaró la garganta y por fin habló:

—Tú me dijiste en cierta ocasión... —Se le rompió la voz y volvió a aclararse la garganta, contrayendo con furia los músculos de la mandíbula para apretar los dientes— . Me dijiste que... hum... que...

Su mirada se clavó en la de ella, y por espacio de una fracción de nada Rika vio más allá de aquella fachada de tipo duro, aquel lenguaje soez, aquella actitud despectiva, el hombre desnudo y perdido que había dentro.

—Que cuanto te necesitara, te lo dijera —terminó en un susurro apenas audiable. Se obligó de nuevo a levantar la vista, se obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos a pesar de que ahora le temblaban más que las manos, a pesar de que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

—Te necesito, —susurró—. Te necesito de verdad.

Rika le puso delante la sopa. Touya tomó la cuchara, pero no porque tuviera hambre, sino sólo porque ella parecía desear que comiera algo.

Rika estaba en silencio, sentada al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, esperando a que él le hablara. Para eso estaba allí, ¿no? Para hablar con ella, para estar con ella, para que ella lo abrazase.

Dios, cuánto deseaba que lo abrazase.

Pero Rika había tenido mucho cuidado de no tocarlo, de no acercarse demasiado, mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y lo conducía al interior de su casa.

Su casa. Aquel minúsculo apartamento era un hogar. Llevaba allí poco más de una semana, y los muebles eran todos de segunda mano, pero de algún modo se las había arreglado para transformar aquel lugar en su casa. Había libros por todas partes, los carteles de las paredes despedían color y calidez. Hasta el aire olía a ella.

Touya dejó la cuchara y volvió a cogerla, pues necesitaba desesperadamente algo a que agarrarse.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo Rika en voz queda, librándolo de la responsabilidad de tener que hablar el primero—. Pero tengo que ser sincera contigo, Touya. Lo que necesitáis en realidad es la ayuda de un profesional; tú, Yukito y Ruby. Y Sakura. Ella también forma parte de esto. Tienes que averiguar qué es lo que quieres...

—Ya sé lo que quiero. —Alzó la vista hacia ella y agarró la cuchara con tanta fuerza que le tembló la mano—. Quiero recuperar mi vida.

—No puedes —replicó Rika con sus ojos azules llenos de compasión—. Pero puedes volver a empezar. No es tan malo, ¿sabes?

Touya no lo sabía, pero ella sí. Ella lo había hecho. Era increíblemente fuerte, increíblemente valiente, increíblemente dura. Mucho más dura que él.

—Nunca vas a volver a tener con Yukito y con Ruby la misma relación que tuviste hace dos años —continuó Rika—, pero puedes tener otra nueva, otra que podría ser incluso mejor que lo que tenías para empezar. Mira, yo tengo amigas aquí, en Hardy —le dijo, como si aquel hecho aún la sorprendiera—, Sakura, Natalie y Annarose Gerty. Y estoy... estoy escribiendo un libro. Sólo voy por la página diez porque he estado muy ocupada trabajando, pero... —Sonrió tímidamente, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Touya—. Digo yo que por qué no intentarlo, ¿no?

—Eso es estupendo, Rika —dijo Touya sintiendo que las lágrimas le escocían los ojos. Dios, por favor, no podía echarse a llorar—. A mí me parece maravilloso.

Rika lo miró de nuevo, y fue como si hubiera decidido conscientemente dejar que viera su interior.

—Yoshiyuki se habría reído de mí —dijo—. Si alguna vez le hubiera dicho algo así, se habría reído y quizá me hubiera dado una palmadita en la mano.

—Si yo alguna vez te doy una palmadita en la mano —le dijo Touya—, tienes mi permiso para pegarme un tiro.

Aparentemente aquello lo había dicho mayormente en broma, pero lo que implicaban aquellas palabras daba miedo. Si yo alguna vez... Implicaban que ciertamente habría alguna vez.

Sabía que ella había captado aquel mensaje implícito, pues se quedó muy quieta por espacio de unos instantes. Pero luego volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Touya? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Tu… —Touya tuvo que parar a aclararse la garganta y reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Procuró parecer impasible, dar la impresión de que la respuesta a aquella pregunta no iba a desgarrarle el corazón. Pero por mucho que lo intentó, le tembló la voz al decir—: ¿Tú crees que Yukito y Ruby me perdonarán alguna vez? —Lo perdonaría ella, Rika. No podía preguntarle también aquello, no podía arriesgarse a que ella le respondiera que no.

Rika extendió el brazo por encima de la mesa y le cogió la mano.

—Estoy segura de que sí —dijo—. Son tus hijos, Touya. Va a ser difícil, y llevará un tiempo, pero te perdonarán. Sobre todo si tú no les dejas otra opción. —Su sonrisa era decididamente acuosa—. Creo que deberías irte a vivir con ellos. Es tu casa, son tus hijos... Múdate. —Se le quebró la voz—. Es decir... si es que has decidido quedarte.

—Quiero atrapar a Sun —dijo él, con la necesidad de ser sincero aunque ella no lo entendiera—. Quiero cazarlo, Rika, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

Le estaba agarrando la mano a Rika con tal fuerza que también a ella debían de dolerle los dedos, pero no intentó desasirse.

—¿Quieres atraparlo más de lo que deseas recuperar a tus hijos?

—No, pero casi —admitió Touya—. Ya sé que está jodido, pero... —Llevaba tanto tiempo alimentándose de la rabia y la venganza a modo de combustible, que no podía dejarlo sin más. Quería pescar a Sun, ardía en deseos de cazar a aquel bastardo.

Pero Rika no lo condenaba, se limitaba a dejarle su mano.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó otra vez.

—Soy muy bueno en lo que hago —le dijo él—. Aunque en realidad odio trabajar para el FBI. Pero soy muy bueno, lo sé, por eso resulta muy difícil pensar en dejarlo. ¿No es una putada?

—No —contestó Rika.

—Sí lo es. —Fue él quien soltó la mano por fin—. Se me dan muy mal las relaciones personales, desde siempre. ¿Y qué estoy pensando hacer? Abandonar algo que sé que se me da bien para hacer algo en lo que nunca he conseguido actuar correctamente.

—No se te dan mallas relaciones...

—Sí. No hay más que fijarse en mi historial. Nakuru. Dios, todo mi matrimonio fue de chiste. Mira, no supe si Ruby era hija mía hasta que nació e hicimos las pruebas de paternidad. Nakuru me dijo que yo tenía la culpa de que ella hubiera empezado a acostarse con otros, de que estuviera buscando la intimidad que yo no le daba.

Rika guardó silencio y lo dejó hablar.

—No sé qué es lo que quería —prosiguió Touya, manteniendo las lágrimas a raya con la cólera—. Quiero decir, sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de qué era lo que yo no le daba, y eso me tiene muerto de miedo, porque significa que voy a seguir cometiendo siempre el mismo error con todas las personas con las que intente tener alguna relación, ¿entiendes? Fujitaka era la única persona con la que yo podía simplemente estar, la única persona con la que no tenía que estar constantemente fingiendo.

Y lo mismo había ocurrido con Rika, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

—A lo mejor era culpa de Nakuru —dijo Rika con suavidad—. A lo mejor, tú has sido estupendo en la relación y era Nakuru la que tenía problemas. O también puede ser que se tratara de algo intermedio, en parte culpa tuya, en parte de ella. Desde luego, tiene todo el aspecto de que ella tenía parte de la culpa, porque, según mi experiencia, la manera de fortalecer una relación no es lanzándose a la cama de otro.

—Tengo la sensación de estar desembrollando algo —dijo Touya. Nunca había hablado de aquello con nadie.

—En cierta ocasión me dijiste que ya era hora de que me despojarse de Tomoyo Terada. Bueno, pues es posible que ya sea hora de despojarse un poco de Touya Kinomoto.

Touya sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. No estaba seguro de poder hacer tal cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer de verdad? —volvió a preguntarle Rika—. ¿Qué deseas en realidad, Touya? Se trata de tu vida, te toca a ti decidir. Quédate o vete, pero si te vas, te pido que me hagas el favor de irte ahora.

Touya la miró, sentada delante de él. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos e iba sin maquillaje. La camiseta le ocultaba el cuerpo y los vaqueros se los había comprado en las rebajas de los grandes almacenes.

Rika no quería que se fuera. En aquel gesto de la barbilla de fingida indiferencia, vio que en realidad tal indiferencia no existía. ¿Qué quería? Quería no serle indiferente a ella, eso seguro.

—Quiero quedarme —dijo, y la verdad desnuda de aquellas palabras reveló todavía mucho más de sí mismo—. Por favor. —Le tembló la voz como a un niño de cuatro años—. ¿Puedo quedarme?

—Me parece que por fin se ha dormido —dijo Rika a Sakura—. Se ha dado una ducha y se ha afeitado, y lo he obligado a que comiera algo. Él quería ir ahí esta misma noche a hablar con Yukito, pero lo he dicho que no creía que te fueras mañana a Denver hasta eso del mediodía. Creo que lleva más de una semana sin dormir, y francamente, tiene un aspecto horrible. Le he dicho que temía que diera a Yukito un susto de muerte. Es más probable que parezca humano por la mañana.

Sakura guardó silencio durante unos instantes en el otro extremo.

—Hemos estado unas cinco horas hablando —le dijo Rika—. Sabe que Yukito necesita algo más que una excusa, y al parecer está abierto a lo que haga falta. Si conoces algún consejero familiar, quizás alguien de la universidad, con quien Yukito se sintiera cómodo, para acudir con Touya...

Ella y Touya habían hablado durante largo rato acerca de las diversas formas de reconstruir la relación con sus hijos, pero no habían tratado en absoluto la cuestión de qué iba a suponer para ellos el hecho de que se quedase en Hardy.

—No puedo prometerte que Yukito vaya a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos — dijo Sakura por fin—. Pero me cercioraré de que esté en casa mañana por la mañana. Que Dios te bendiga, Rika. ¿Podrás traer a Touya a eso de las diez?

—Yo no soy la responsable de esto —le dijo Rika a su amiga—. Touya va a ir porque quiere ir. Y... agárrate fuerte, Sakura, porque está pensando en irse a vivir ahí.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —La voz de Sakura se oía enronquecida por las lágrimas—. Y gracias a ti. Puede que no creas que eres la responsable de esto, pero eres una buena amiga para él.

Una buena amiga. Cuando colgó el teléfono, Rika sabía que tenía que tener cuidado de no ser demasiado buena amiga de Touya. Éste estaba durmiendo en su cama y, por su propio bien, esa noche tendría que acampar en el sofá. No pensaba acostarse con él; no podía arriesgarse a hacerse daño a sí misma de nuevo.

Sacó la ropa de Touya de la lavadora de la cocina y la metió en la secadora. Se vistió el pijama en el cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes. A continuación entró en el dormitorio para coger una manta del armario y llevarse una de las almohadas de la cama. Se movió sin hacer ruido, aunque Touya estaba completamente exhausto y Rika no creía que fuera a despertarse con nada.

Pero se equivocaba.

Touya se rebulló y se dio la vuelta, como si se hubiera obligado a sí mismo a permanecer por lo menos semidespierto, escuchándola a ella, esperándola.

—Rika, ¿puedo abrazarte?

En su cabeza resonó el eco de las palabras que había pronunciado Touya la noche anterior. ¿Es eso inteligente? Una vez más, la respuesta fue un sonoro no. Pero a veces lo correcto no era lo más inteligente.

Se deslizó en la cama al lado de Touya, con la necesidad de sentir sus brazos tanto como él necesitaba abrazarla.

Touya la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella lo oyó suspirar.

Y sin pronunciar otra palabra, se quedó dormido.

Y Rika permaneció tendida en la oscuridad, amándolo, aun cuando sabía que no era lo más inteligente qué podía hacer.


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Dios, no debería estar allí.

Touya tenía el rostro enterrado en el cabello de Rika, las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, los brazos aún fuertemente enroscados alrededor de ella, cuando la claridad matinal iluminó las paredes del dormitorio.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí?

Entonces se acordó. Había venido la noche anterior, hecho un total desastre. Ella lo había llevado adentro, le había dado de comer y lo había lavado, y después lo había dejado hablar y despotricar durante horas y horas. Rika escuchó, hizo preguntas y lo ayudó a escoger entre las diversas opciones, lo ayudó a trazar un plan de batalla para dar comienzo al resto de su vida. Había hecho todo aquello por él, incluido meterse con él en la cama cuando se lo pidió. Lo había hecho aunque no le debía nada... excepto tal vez una buena patada en el trasero.

Rika se agitó, se volvió hacia él al tiempo que abría los ojos, y de repente se quedó petrificada, como si Touya fuera la última persona del mundo que esperaba encontrarse en su cama de nuevo.

—Hola —dijo él. Una obertura brillante. Ingeniosa, pero concisa.

Rika llevaba uno de aquellos tontos pijamas de franela que tanto parecían gustarle, pero él había deslizado la mano por debajo de la camisa para posarla en la suavidad de su espalda. A aquella distancia, las pecas que le salpicaban la nariz y las mejillas resultaban tan adorables, y el azul de sus ojos tan cerca de la perfección, que estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón.

Rika lo miró a los ojos durante largos instantes, escrutando, y luego movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Touya, no quiero...

Él la besó, pues no quería saber qué era lo que no quería. Rika se resistió por una centésima de segundo antes de derretirse contra él. Y cuando Touya profundizó en el beso, ella lo acompañó.

No era muy adecuado por parte de él obrar de aquel modo, no era muy adecuado que le quitase aquel pijama de franela para sentir la suavidad de su piel contra su cuerpo. No era muy adecuado que la tocase como la estaba tocando, que la besara con más pasión, más profunda mente, que se situase entre sus piernas y la penetrase con un único y suave impulso al tiempo que ella levantaba las caderas, invitándolo a hacer precisamente eso.

Entonces se apresuró a retirarse de inmediato. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En lo que aquella mujer se refería, perdía absolutamente el control.

—Un condón —dijo.

—En el cajón de arriba —respondió Rika.

Si existía un récord mundial del Guiness en ser el más rápido haciendo aquello, Touya debió de batirlo, sin duda alguna.

Con todo, Rika lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella como si hubiera tardado diez años en lugar de diez segundos, y en cuestión de breves momentos lo tuvo exactamente donde lo tenía antes de que la cordura se hiciera cargo de la situación. Comenzó a moverse debajo de él, despacio, con languidez. Era una delicia, un ritmo soñoliento y perfecto para aquella hora de la mañana. Touya se movió junto con ella, pero igual de despacio, dentro de su cuerpo, y Rika se ciñó más fuerte a su abrazo.

—Sí —susurró.

Una cosa que tenía Rika, en lo que respectaba al sexo, era que sabía lo que quería y no era nada tímida a la hora de obtenerlo. Aun así, Touya la interrumpió antes de que hablara.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, alzando la cabeza para mirarla—. Dime lo que ibas a decir.

Ella tenía los ojos semicerrados y emitió un suave gemido de placer cuando él la penetró de nuevo.

—Iba a decir que no quiero hacer el amor contigo en este preciso momento —le dijo, y sonrió traviesamente—. Creo que no está de más suponer que no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

Touya titubeó.

—¿Estas segura, Rika? Porque...

¿Por qué? ¿Porque le importaba más de lo que la había hecho creer? Porque aquello no era simplemente sexo sin pensar, era hacer el amor, lo había sido desde el principio. Simplemente, él había estado demasiado ciego para verlo.

Estaba enamorado de aquella mujer, totalmente, perdidamente enamorado. La noche anterior había estado hablando de quedarse en la ciudad, de lo difícil que era para él renunciar a la caza de Spinel Sun, de cuál sería la mejor manera de recuperar el cariño y la confianza de Yukito y Ruby. Pero había sido demasiado gallina para expresar sus sentimientos hacia Rika, le dio demasiado miedo preguntar qué podía hacer para recuperar la confianza de ella y, tal vez, ganarse su amor; le dio demasiado miedo decirle que la quería, mencionar el matrimonio, temía que ella lo mirase de nuevo con aquella expresión de compasión en los ojos.

Así que no dijo nada en absoluto.

Rika lo apretó más contra sí, hacia el interior de su cuerpo, y a Touya le entraron ganas de llorar de placer.

—Bésame, Touya —murmuró.

Touya así lo hizo, con tanta dulzura y ternura como le fue posible, con la esperanza de que con aquel beso ella supiera cuán verdaderamente la amaba.

Yukito se detuvo en seco al entrar en la cocina.

—Buenos días —dijo Touya.

De todas las personas que esperaba ver sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, su padre ocupaba probablemente el número ciento cuarenta y dos de la lista.

Su reacción de sobresalto fue dar media vuelta y salir de allí para regresar al piso de arriba, pero en vez de eso fue hasta el armario y lo abrió, fingiendo una calma total para decidirse entre los Cheerios, Raisin Bran o FrostedFlakes, cuando en realidad no tomaba nada más que Cheerios en el desayuno.

—¿Quién te ha dejado entrar? —preguntó aún vuelto de espaldas.

Oyó a Touya removerse en su silla.

—En realidad, tengo una llave. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Lo cual es muy apropiado teniendo en cuenta que voy a mudarme a vivir aquí.

—¿Aquí? —Yukito se volvió para mirarlo de frente.

—Sí. —Estaba claro que Touya había hecho un esfuerzo para asearse antes de venir. Llevaba el pelo recién cortado, la cara cuidadosa mente afeitada y los vaqueros todavía rígidos por estar recién lavados.

—¿Vas a vivir aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres decir... siempre que estés en la ciudad?

—Sí.

Yukito volvió a los cereales. Por supuesto que era aquello lo que había querido decir. Y por supuesto, Touya estaba en la ciudad sólo una vez al año.

—Sí, claro.

—Lo cual va a suceder todo el tiempo de ahora en adelante —agregó Touya—,teniendo en cuenta que el lunes voy a enviar a mi jefe un fax para comunicarle que dimito.

Todo el tiempo. Yukito sintió que lo inundaba la esperanza, pero la aplastó sin contemplaciones. Si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos años, era que la esperanza sólo acentuaba el dolor de la decepción.

Bajó los Cheerios del armario, y con movimientos rígidos abrió la caja y vertió una porción de ellos en un cuenco.

—Vas a dejar tu trabajo, ¿y se supone que así va a arreglarse todo? ¿Te trasladas aquí, y nos convertimos en una familia feliz? Así sin más, te conviertes en el jefe de la pandilla de Ruby y, ah, sí, claro, incluso podrías ser el entrenador de mi equipo de béisbol.

—Lo haré, si es eso lo que quieres.

Yukito golpeó el cuenco contra la mesa y los cereales salieron volando.

—No, papá, no es eso lo que quiero, porque no tengo ningún equipo de béisbol. El que jugaba al béisbol era Fujitaka. Siento decepcionarte, pero yo no soy Fujitaka. Yo soy bailarín, da la casualidad de que me gusta bailar. —Sacó la leche del frigorífico y echó un poco en el cuenco, derramándola por los bordes—. Y no, antes de que me lo preguntes, el hecho de que baile no significa que sea homosexual, ¿de acuerdo? —Se sentó a la mesa y empezó a meterse cucharadas de ce reales en la boca.

—Ve más despacio —dijo Touya—. Ésa es una buena forma de provocarse un dolor de estómago. Ya sé que eres bailarín, y supongo que como sólo tienes catorce años, todavía está fuera de lugar preguntarte por tus inclinaciones sexuales. Pero a lo mejor estoy equivocado, yo soy el primero en reconocer que no he mantenido mucho el contacto.

Yukito lanzó un bufido.

—¡Qué forma tan fina de decirlo!

Touya se aclaró la garganta; tal vez aquello no fuera tan fácil como fingía que era.

—Tengo entendido que hoy tienes una audición en Denver para una compañía de danza de verano.

Yukito lo miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Te has enterado de eso? - Touya asintió.

—Ya sé que no eres Fujitaka. No quiero que seas Fujitaka. Él era... —Se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a sonreír—. Era una de esas personas que lo tenían todo fácil, ya sabes. Toda su vida. Para él todo era siempre pan comido: el colegio, los deportes, las relaciones sociales. Nunca tenía que luchar por nada, y por eso nunca fue particularmente bueno en nada. Si había algo que uno le deseara, era que tuviera un poco de fricción en su vida. Resulta fácil dejarse llevar cuando todo sale como uno quiere, pero cuando hay que plantar cara y pelear... entonces es cuando uno se hace hombre.

Hizo una pausa, aguardando hasta que Yukito levantara la cabeza, hasta que se enfrentase a su mirada.

—Eso lo veo en ti, hijo —continuó—. A ti no te asusta mirarme a los ojos. Diablos, ni siquiera te da miedo escupirme a los ojos. Y eso es bueno. Me siento orgulloso de ti por eso. Ojalá hubiera estado aquí para ayudarte a pelear, pero tú lo has hecho más que bien por tu cuenta. Y tengo entendido que eres uno de los mejores bailarines del norte de Colorado. También estoy orgulloso de eso.

Yukito apartó su silla de la mesa y dejó el cuenco de cereales en el fregadero.

Cogió un trapo y limpió la mesa, haciendo tiempo, temiendo que se le rompiese la voz, temiendo hacer ver a su padre lo hondo que habían calado aquellas palabras.

—Bueno, eso resulta conmovedor, Touya, pero dos años es demasiado tiempo para que ahora puedas comprar tu derecho a volver Con sólo una perorata emotiva.

—Soy consciente de eso —dijo Touya en voz baja—. Ya sé que no va a ser fácil, pero yo también soy un luchador, Yukito, y te digo que vamos a ir a un consejero familiar. Si es necesario, pienso luchar contra esa mierda de petición que has presentado para cambiar de apellido y de custodia. Estoy en casa, lo siento, y no te quepa duda de que vamos a solucionar esto, aunque acabe con nosotros.

Yukito luchó contra las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos, luchó contra la esperanza que seguía intentando crecer dentro de él.

—No sabes cuánto deseo creerte.

—No tienes por qué creerme. Estoy aquí. No voy a irme a ninguna parte.

—No hagas esto a medias —le dijo Yukito con voz trémula a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerla firme—. Si vas a hacerlo a medias, si vas a volverte a Nueva York la semana que viene o el mes que viene, o incluso el año que viene, vete ahora mismo, ¿vale?

—Te estoy diciendo que no voy a...

—Justo después del accidente, justo después de que murieran mamá y Fujitaka, cuando nos trasladamos aquí con Sakura, no podía dormir por las noches —dijo Yukito a su padre—. Sabía que tú estabas en Nueva York, persiguiendo a los hombres que habían matado a mamá y a Fujitaka. Y estaba muy asustado. Me pasaba las noches despierto, torturándome con la preocupación de que tú también ibas a morir. Pasé como un año casi vomitando cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, porque estaba seguro de que iba a ser la llamada que nos comunicaría que habías muerto. Pero entonces comprendí que en realidad no importaba, porque ya no estabas aquí. La parte de ti que era mi padre murió el mismo día que mamá y Fujitaka. —Se le rompió la voz de nuevo, y se detuvo para respirar hondo y aclararse la garganta—. Todavía no puedo quitarme esta extraña sensación cada vez que te veo. Es como una obsesión programada, una visión anual de un fantasma del pasado.

—Eso duele —dijo Touya. No se molestó en ocultar las lágrimas que le humedecían los ojos.

—Sí —dijo Yukito en tono seco—. A mí también me duele aún. —Aclaró el cuenco bajo el grifo—. Así que si has pensado exhumarte y mezclarte entre los vivos, será mejor que te quedes hasta que Ruby termine la secundaria. Si no puedes hacer eso, márchate ahora.

—Estaré aquí cuando regreses de Denver —le dijo Touya.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea. —Yukito se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Perdona, tengo que preparar la bolsa de viaje.

—Que tengas suerte, hijo —dijo Touya—. Te quiero. -Yukito se detuvo un momento, pero no miró atrás.

—Eso está todavía en tela de juicio.

—¡Touya espera! —Estaba entrando en el coche cuando Sakura salió al porche, bajó las escaleras y vino corriendo por el camino de hormigón—. Me parece que debes entrar a oír una cosa.

—¿No puede esperar? Iba precisamente a recoger mis cosas del motel y liquidar...

—Hay como dos docenas de mensajes para ti en el contestador. Anoche desconecté el timbre del teléfono y dejé el contestador puesto, porque de vez en cuando recibo llamadas de broma de algunos de mis estudiantes. No he vuelto a conectarlo hasta ahora, y...

Lo que decía no tenía lógica.

—¿Mensajes? ¿Para mí? Nadie conoce este número, nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

—Era alguien que llamaba de la oficina del FBI. Deberías estuchar los mensajes, Touya.

Lo que implicaban aquellas palabras lo hicieron, literalmente, tambalearse sobre los talones. Menos mal que tenía allí el coche, porque de lo contrario se habría caído al suelo. De algún modo, alguien del FBI había dado con su paradero. ¿Pero cómo? Se empujó a sí mismo hacia delante y corrió a la casa.

—Hubo llamadas para ti cada media hora —continuó Sakura, siguiéndolo-. La última ha sido hace sólo unos minutos. Dicen que es urgente.

Dios, no tenía importancia cómo habían dado con él. Lo importante era que si el

FBI había conseguido encontrarlo, Spinel Sun no tardaría en hacerlo también. Cielo santo, tenía que ir a buscar a Rika.

—Mete a Yukito y a Ruby en el coche ahora mismo. No hagas maletas, no hagas nada, sólo meteos en el coche y marchaos. —Touya llamó a gritos mientras subía las escaleras—: ¡Yukito! ¡Ruby! ¡Bajad aquí ahora mismo! Es hora de irse. —Se sacó del bolsillo el montón de calderilla que llevaba siempre y se lo dio a Sakura—. Compra lo que necesites, pero no utilices ninguna tarjeta de crédito. No te quedes en el hotel donde tenías previsto. No vayas a la audición de Yukito...

—¿Qué? —dijo Yukito descendiendo los escalones. Ruby venía detrás de él, todavía en pijama y con el pelo enmarañado alrededor de su carita, con un gesto de recelo.

—Vete a Denver, a la oficina del FBI —prosiguió Touya—. Solicita protección, diles quiénes sois y que yo temo que Spinel Sun pueda utilizaros para llegar hasta Rika. Se llama en realidad Tomoyo Terada, y Sun quiere matarla. Ha puesto a su cabeza un precio de dos millones de dólares. —Se volvió hacia Yukito—. Lo siento, hijo.

—¡Dijiste que ibas a dejarlo!

—Y así es —replicó Touya—, pero alguien ha olvidado decírselo a Spinel Sun.

—¡No me creo ni una palabra de esto!

Touya agarró a Yukito por el brazo y tiró de él hacia el coche de Sakura.

—Por favor —le dijo—, necesito que me ayudes. Sun os cogerá a ti y a Ruby y matará a Sakura sin pestañear siquiera, sólo para de mostrarme que va en serio. Tenéis que iros ahora mismo. No os paréis, id directamente hasta Denver. ¿Lo entiendes? -Yukito asintió con la cara pálida mientras Sakura ayudaba a Ruby a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Touya estrechó a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Iré justo detrás de vosotros con Rika y cuando lleguemos allí lo explicaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yukito se apretó contra él.

—Ten cuidado, papá.

—Lo tendré. —Se inclinó hacia el interior del coche y tocó brevemente a Ruby en el pelo. La niña alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Rika es el presidente? —preguntó.

Touya no tuvo oportunidad de responder, no tuvo oportunidad de pensar siquiera por qué había hecho Ruby aquella pregunta. Sakura arrancó para salir del camino de entrada, y Touya corrió a la casa para llamar a la oficina del FBI en Farthing y averiguar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Rika fue andando al centro urbano cot la esperanza de encontrar a Anna roseGerty antes de que saliera del supermercado. Había ido a casa de la anciana para decirle que iba a tener que anular sus planes esa noche, pero no estaba en casa. En circunstancias normales, Rika no habría cambiado de planes, pero aquello no era muy normal.

Sospechaba que tras su conversación con Yukito, Touya iba a necesitar la compañía de un alma amiga. Desesperadamente. La señora Gerty lo entendería. Y Rika —qué idiota era— terminaría de nuevo en la cama con él esa noche, definiendo de nuevo la palabra «amiga». Lanzó un suspiro.

Iba a tener que decírselo, iba a tener que decirlo en voz alta. Te quiero. Y luego él podría ayudarla a hacer frente al hecho. Pero aún no. Hasta que él tuviera controlada la relación con sus hijos. Sería una crueldad lanzarle encima otra bomba emocional de neutrones.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, rezando para que Yukito no hiciera pedazos a Touya y lo dejara completamente irreconocible.

Vio a _Hunter _tumbado tranquilamente en la acera, delante de la puerta del supermercado, atado apenas aun parquímetro. Bien. Eso quería decir que la señora Gerty estaba dentro y que...

En aquel momento la sangre se le heló en las venas.

En el pasado, siempre que oía aquella expresión le parecía exagerada.

Pero no lo era.

La sensación le provocó un ligero hormigueo en las manos y en los pies, pero por algún motivo no se quedó petrificada en el sitio; por algún motivo continuó caminando a pesar de ver allí a Kero, al otro lado de la calle, enfrente de la tintorería.

Kero. El pistolero de Spinel Sun. Inconfundiblemente alto, con unos pómulos inconfundibles y unos ojos inolvidables. Salía de un sedán negro de lujo junto con otros cuatro hombres. Se separaron y cada uno tomó una dirección distinta, Kero directamente hacia ella.

—Por el amor de Dios —dijo Eriol—. ¿Me estás diciendo que ésta es la primera vez que lo oyes? ¿Que nadie de esa oficina te lo ha notificado?

—No me lo han notificado aún —rugió Touya al teléfono—. He intentado llamar al número que dejaron en el contestador, pero la jodida línea estaba ocupada. Tengo que ir a buscar a Rika. Dime sola mente, y rápido, ¿es muy grave?

—Es grave —respondió Eriol—. Hemos dado con tu paradero por medio de...

—Los datos del juzgado —terminó Touya—. Las peticiones que presentaron los abogados de Yukito. Los datos son de orden público. Mierda. Lo sabía. Sabía que algo había fallado, algo de lo que no me di cuenta. ¡Maldita sea!

—Se supone que el equipo de Colorado debería ofrecerte protección —le dijo Eriol—. Vigilancia. Todo. Otra trampa con Tomoyo Terada como cebo. Dios, voy a matar a Kaho. Touya, ya hemos filtrado tu paradero a Sun. Ese hijo de puta está totalmente descontrolado. No tiene ninguna lógica, pero ha subido el precio por matar a Tomoyo a tres millones. Si sus hombres no están ya ahí, lo estarán pronto. Se supone que los agentes de la oficina local deberían estar esperándolos.

Touya no se despidió. Sólo colgó el teléfono y echó a correr.

A Rika le latía el corazón con tal fuerza que no oía el ruido de los coches que pasaban por la calle.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Kero se detenía un momento esperando un hueco entre el tráfico, antes de cruzar. Se dirigía hacia ella. Agachó la cabeza y encorvó los hombros, tal como le había enseñado Touya.

Oh, Dios, ¿cómo podía haber dado con ella? Touya estaba con vencido de que se encontraban a salvo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Kero la miraba directamente. Vio que la miraba de nuevo, con mayor interés y entornando ligeramente los ojos.

El cielo tenía un color azul más intenso y más oscuro de lo que nunca había visto en Nueva York. El sol de la mañana le daba directa mente en el rostro, el aire era fresco y limpio, un hermoso día de primavera. Hacía un día perfecto, y Tomoyo hizo una inspiración tras otra, consciente de que cada una de ellas podía ser la última. Santo cielo, no quería morir.

Kero giró levemente para encaminarse recto hacia ella e introdujo la mano en el bolsillo, tal vez para coger su pistola.

No, no quería morir.

Entonces lo vio.

_Hunter._

Atado a un parquímetro justo delante de ella.

El perro se levantó al verla acercarse y tiró de la correa. Ladró solamente una vez, pero una vez fue suficiente para enseñar sus dientes afilados como cuchillas.

Aun así, Rika no se dejó amilanar. Luchó contra todos sus instintos de huir y fue hacia el perro, sabiendo que aquel animal, el objeto de las más terroríficas pesadillas de su infancia, tenía el poder de salvarle la vida.

Y, santo Dios, ella quería vivir.

Se arrodilló junto a Hunter y se abrazó a su cuello, cerrando los ojos mientas el perro acercaba su enorme boca con aquellos enormes dientes.

Y entonces la lamió. Su lengua le resultó áspera y graciosa, y al abrir los ojos vio que Hunter parecía sonreírle.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Kero se desviaba. Sabía que Tomoyo Terada tenía más miedo a los perros que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Lo que no sabía era que Tomoyo le tenía más miedo a él que a los perros.

Abrazó a _Hunter _con más fuerza.

—Gracias —le susurró.

_Hunter _le lamió la oreja.

Rika se incorporó y le hizo una última caricia en la cabeza, procurando parecer natural, como si acariciar a perros en la cabeza fuera parte de su vida cotidiana. Y acto seguido, con movimientos lentos, empleando la forma de andar de Rika Sasaki, con los hombros encorvados y arrastrando los pies, se encaminó en la dirección contraria a Kero.

Logró dejar atrás el taller de Renny Miller y llegar casi hasta la es quina de la calle MacDouglas. Habría seguido andando, y estaría ya en terreno libre y despejado, pero en aquel momento...

—¡Yuju!

Oh, Dios, no. Era la señora Gerty.

Rika no se dio la vuelta. Agachó aún más la cabeza y arrastró los pies un poco más deprisa.

—¡Yuju! Rika!

Aquélla era la razón por la que Touya había querido que adoptase un nombre como Bárbara. Bárbara no se parecía nada a Tomoyo, era completamente distinto.

Era un nombre seguro.

Rika se detuvo al llegar a la esquina, rezando por que cambiara el semáforo para poder cruzar, prometiendo a Dios que si le permitía seguir viva, se cambiaría el nombre por el de Bárbara.

—¡Yuju! ¡Rika!

Vio su imagen reflejada al pasar por delante del gran cristal del escaparate de la farmacia y también a la señora Gerty agitando la mano, y que no había nadie en la acera entre ellas dos.

Vio que Kero se había dado la vuelta y que ahora echaba a andar en dirección a ella, volviendo a meter la mano en el bolsillo, apretando el paso.

Rika no esperó a que cambiara el semáforo. Giró hacia la calle MacDouglas y corrió para salvar la vida.

Touya vio primero a Kero.

Bajaba corriendo por la calle principal, haciendo gestos, y enseguida descubrió al menos a otros dos hombres al otro lado de la calle. Kero les estaba diciendo que fueran a buscar el coche, y Touya comprendió que tenía que darse prisa.

Entonces la vio a ella.

Rika, corriendo por MacDouglas como si disputara el oro olímpico.

Touya dobló la esquina al mismo tiempo que Kero.

Kero sacó la pistola, frenó en seco, la equilibró con ambas manos y apuntó a Rika. Touya hizo lo único que podía hacer. Decidió interceptarlo, subió el coche a la acera y se interpuso al disparo de Kero.

La bala se incrustó en el coche con un ruido sordo, y Rika se volvió alarmada, pero su alarma se convirtió rápidamente en alivio al ver que era Touya el que estaba detrás del volante. Éste detuvo el automóvil con un chirrido, abrió la portezuela de un empujón y Rika se lanzó al interior. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta de nuevo él ya estaba pisando el acelerador a fondo.

—Oh, Dios —decía Rika—. Oh, Dios. Oh, Touya, ¡es Kero!

—Ya lo sé. —Tenía que tomar una decisión: dirigirse a la comisaría de policía o tomar la autopista para ir a la oficina del FBI en Farthing. La comisaría era muy pequeña, no tenía más de dos agentes de servicio. No era posible que estuvieran equipados para hacer frente a Ivo y a dos de sus hombres. O más. Existía la posibilidad de que Kero llevara consigo a más de dos hombres—. ¿Has visto cuántos pistoleros lo acompañaban?

—Había cuatro más.

Cuatro. Dios santo. De acuerdo, la autopista. Llevaba cierta ven taja, él conocía aquellas carreteras mejor que ellos, podría llegar a la oficina que tenía el FBI en Farthing en menos de tres horas.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —le preguntó Rika. Tenía una expresión muy rara en la cara—. Me refiero a que yo te he dicho: «Es Kero», y tú has contestado: «Ya lo sé». ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Mierda —dijo Touya cuando apareció un coche grande y negro en el espejo retrovisor, avanzando demasiado deprisa para ser un coche cualquiera—. Rika, ¿No habrás visto qué coche conducía Kero?

Ella se volvió a mirar.

—Ése —dijo.

—Sujétate. —Touya puso una velocidad más larga y se movió por la calle residencial como si ya estuviera rodando por la autopista. Su coche compacto tenía claramente ventaja sobre los demás, pues podía adelantar a otros coches, incluso con tráfico en contra, con solo esquivarlos hábilmente. No resultaba nada divertido para los que adelantaba, pero fue aumentando la distancia que lo separaba del transatlántico negro con ruedas que conducía Kero.

Aun así, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de adonde se dirigían. Por supuesto, existía un cincuenta por Ciento de probabilidades de que Ivo pensara que iban hacia Denver en vez de a Farthing, situada al este.

Tomaron la entrada a la autopista sobre dos ruedas rozando casi una camioneta que estaba ya allí y arañando el guardafango. Rika se agarró a la asas para las manos, con el semblante pálido.

Una vez en la autopista, Touya pisó a fondo. Su automóvil corría mucho, y tomó una delantera de muchos kilómetros a Ivo. El motor trucado se bebía la gasolina, pero bien merecía la pena en ocasiones como aquélla. Podía coger los ciento cincuenta sin pestañear y...

—Mierda.

Rika cerró los ojos por un instante y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Odio que digas eso. Nunca significa nada bueno.

—Esta mañana tenía el depósito lleno —dijo él—. Pero ahora la aguja señala que está casi vacío, y se ha encendido la reserva. Esa bala ha debido de alcanzar la parte de abajo del depósito. Llevamos quince kilómetros perdiendo gasolina.

Y seguían perdiéndola, muy deprisa.

Touya miró alrededor. Estaban en medio de ninguna parte, adentrándose en las colinas de las jodidas Montañas Rocosas. La siguiente salida al este de Hardy se encontraba por lo menos a veinte kilómetros. No conseguiría recorrer veinte kilómetros, por lo menos yendo a casi ciento cincuenta por hora. Y tampoco iba a recorrer veinte kilómetros yendo más despacio, si es que quería evitar que él y Rika acabasen cada uno con una bala de Kero en la cabeza.

—¿Y dónde están los refuerzos? —preguntó Rika en tono tenso—. ¿No se supone que ahora es cuando deberían llegar los refuerzos y terminar con esto?

—Ojalá. Me temo que estamos solos.

—¿No hay refuerzos? —Estaba furiosa. Totalmente cabreada. No la censuró por ello.

—No. Vamos a tener que perderlos en...

—¿Me estás diciendo que has vuelto a organizarme un montaje, hijo de puta, y no has preparado refuerzos?

Dios, ¿es que ella pensaba que...

—Rika, te juro que yo no he tenido nada que ver con...

—¿Y yo debo creerte? ¿Que ahora tú no tienes nada que ver, aun que es exactamente igual que lo que sucedió la otra vez?

En aquel momento se disparó la alarma sonora de la reserva de gasolina, una serie de pitidos demasiado agradables, teniendo en cuenta lo apurado de la situación. Hicieran lo que hicieran para salir de aquélla, tenían que hacerlo ya.

—Está bien, Rika —dijo Touya—. Vamos a salirnos de la carretera. Necesito que te concentres en esa idea y te sujetes bien.

—¡Dios, te odio! ¡No puedo creer que me haya fiado de ti!

Por la izquierda se aproximaba una colina especialmente grande, una Montaña Rocosa pequeñita. Touya se acercó a ella yendo todavía a ciento cincuenta por hora, buscando un ensanchamiento del arcén, uno de esos sitios en los que daban la vuelta los patrulleros. Vio uno, pero no aminoró lo suficiente y dejó un buen rastro de neumático en la calzada. Metió la marcha atrás y reculó haciendo gemir al motor. No había tráfico en el otro lado de la autopista, y aunque lo hubiera habido, se habría metido de cabeza en él. El barco negro de Kero podía aparecer en cualquier momento por el cambio de rasante, y entonces estarían muertos.

Atravesó ambos carriles y salió del asfalto de la carretera resbalando en un parche de hierba suave, y se lanzó hacia el monte a toda velocidad.

Si tenían muy buena suerte, buena de verdad, Kero y sus pistoleros continuarían hacia Denver y no pararían hasta llegar allí. Si tenían sólo un poco, Kero y sus gorilas enfilarían hacia el este, pero pasarían de largo. Estarían a medio camino de Farthing antes de darse cuenta de que no iban a alcanzar a Touya, porque Touya ya no estaba delante de ellos.

Pero Touya tenía que contar con la perspectiva peor: que Kero se imaginara que habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y viera las marcas de los neumáticos que se dirigían hacia el monte y encontrase el coche. Rika y él tenían que escapar monte arriba y apartarse del coche lo más rápido que pudieran.

Se apeó para abrir el maletero, y se llenó los bolsillos de la chaqueta con abundante munición, luego cogió los prismáticos y una bolsa que siempre llevaba llena de barritas energéticas y chicle con cafeína.

—En la guantera hay un mapa. Cógelo —ordenó a Rika. Rika, que lo odiaba. No la censuró; en aquel momento él también odiaba. Debería haberlo sabido. En cuanto vio aquella carta (le los ahoga dos y leyó la frase «petición al juzgado», debería haberse dado cuenta de que ahora cualquiera, incluido Spinel Sun, podía dar con sus hijos, y así dar con él y por consiguiente con Rika.

En el maletero había dos jersey de más. Lanzó uno a Rika se ató el otro alrededor de la cintura. Allí hacía frío por las noches, y cabía pensar que todavía andarían por allí cuando se pusiera el sol. Si es que para entonces no estaban muertos.

Rika se puso el jersey en silencio. Le alargó el mapa a Touya con gesto austero para que él se lo guardara en el bolsillo. En silencio, y con gesto austero, lo odiaba.

—Yo no te he preparado ningún montaje.

Su expresión no cambió.

Tal vez aquello fuera culpa suya, pero iba a costarle mucho con vencer a Rika de que no le había organizado ningún montaje. Y en aquel preciso momento necesitaba concentrarse en otra tarea: la de seguir vivos.

Revisó su arma.

—Vamos.

Echó a andar monte arriba y le tendió una mano a Rika para ayudarla a subir.

Ella no la aceptó.

En realidad no había previsto que la aceptara.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Las ramas de los árboles iban golpeando en el rostro de Rika mientras intentaba avanzar al ritmo de Touya.

Él subía sin esfuerzo por una cara de la empinada colina, como si escalar montañas fuera algo que hacía todos los días. Como si prepararle montajes a su amante fuera algo que hacía todos los días.

Rika no podía creerse que hubiera vuelto al punto de partida, que le hubieran arrebatado la vida que había intentado reconstruir, que es tuviera de nuevo huyendo para sobrevivir.

No se creía que hubiera sido tan tonta como para cometer dos veces el mismo error.

Touya se detuvo al alcanzar la cumbre de un repecho, y aguardo a que ella llegase a su altura mientras enfocaba los prismáticos en la autopista que se veía allá abajo.

—En este punto, imagino que se habrán dirigido primero hacia Denver —le dijo cuando ella se le acercó—. Me da en la nariz que darán la vuelta después de unos veinticinco kilómetros, cuando vean que no dan con nosotros. Kero no sabe que mi coche tiene el motor trucado... Bueno, por lo menos cuando tiene el depósito de gasolina intacto.

Hablaba como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, como si fueran un par de amigos que habían salido a pasar el día montando en bicicleta por los bosque, como si ella no estuviera a una fracción de segundo de perder los nervios, partirle la cara, empujarlo montaña abajo y romper a llorar.

—Estará pensando que es una mierda de coche —dijo Touya— que probablemente no es capaz de correr a más de noventa sin empezar de desmontarse. Así que dará la vuelta y se dirigirá a Farthing. Sólo quiero verlo pasar, y luego podremos regresar a Hardy haciendo auto-stop.

—¿Y después, qué? —preguntó Rika, incapaz de evitar que le temblara la voz.

Touya apartó los ojos de los prismáticos para mirarla.

—Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero creo que tendremos que volver a ponerte bajo custodia, por lo menos durante un tiempo...

—No. Prefiero coger el dinero ahora —le dijo ella—, el dinero ese que querías darme. Lo cogeré y desapareceré. —Ahora sí podía hacerlo, sabía cómo hacerlo.

Touya la miró otra vez.

—Rika, si te encontrasen cuando...

—Te han encontrado a ti, Touya. Aunque estoy segura de que han recibido cierta ayuda, ¿no es así?

—De mí, desde luego que no. Espera, ahí vienen. —Touya se llevó los prismáticos a la cara de nuevo.

Rika vio cómo se acercaba el coche negro, el único que circulaba por la carretera en uno u otro sentido. Avanzaba rápidamente por el carril derecho, y pasó de largo.

Gracias a Dios. Touya y ella estaban a salvo, al menos de momento. Rika se dejó caer sobre el tronco podrido de un árbol.

—Mierda.

Rika cerró los ojos.

—No —dijo—. No digas eso.

—Se han parado —informó Touya—. Y... Maldita sea, están dando marcha atrás.

Rika se levantó. Así era, estaban dando marcha atrás hasta el lugar de la carretera en que Touya y ella habían dado la vuelta.

—¿Cómo lo han sabido?

—Por las huellas de los neumáticos. —Touya habló con voz tensa. Cuando pisó los frenos para dar la vuelta, había dejado unas marcas de caucho reciente en el pavimento que brillaban como si fueran balizas—. Son como auténticas flechas que señalan en esta dirección. —Se sujetó los prismáticos.

—Tal vez no vean el coche.

—Y tal vez los extraterrestres les hayan borrado la memoria con sus armas avanzadas. —Touya la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella colina arriba—. ¡Vamos, hay que moverse!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Naoko entró en el apartamento con cautela, pero Eriol estaba solo. Se encontraba en la sala de estar, gritando al teléfono.

—Me importa un bledo que Kaho esté en una reunión importante, ni aunque estuviera en una conferencia privada con Dios en persona. Interrúmpala. Llámela por el busca. ¡Haga que se ponga a este teléfono ahora mismo!

Paseaba arriba y abajo frente a las ventanas, valiéndose de una sola muleta pero cojeando mucho. No vio a Naoko, no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

Estaba muy alterado. Quería hablar con Kaho.

—No, no puede devolverme la llamada. Si usted me cuelga o me pone en espera, iré en persona. Y créame, amigo, no le va a gustar que vaya. -Después permaneció en silencio, escuchando a alguien al otro extremo de la línea, o esperando. Naoko también esperó. Se quedó pegada en el sitio, debido a un deseo enfermizo de enterarse de que era lo que Eriol tenía tanta urgencia por decir a su ex mujer.

Mientras ella lo miraba, Eriol tensó los hombros y pareció agarrar el teléfono con más fuerza.

—Maldita —dijo en un tono de una aspereza poco habitual—. Me dijiste que se estaban ocupando de todo en Colorado. Me prometiste, incluso me juraste que esto no volvería a fallar, pero acaba de llamarme Touya. No hay ningún montaje. Lo que ha habido es un intento sin ningún entusiasmo de ponerse en contacto con él, y ese intento ha fallado, y ahora está solo.

Lo que estaba diciendo Eriol era tan distinto de lo que Naoko había esperado que dijera, que tardó unos instantes en comprenderlo.

—¿Qué pensabas? —escupió Eriol—. ¿El plan consistía en dejar que Tomoyo Terada muriera? ¿Creías que ibas a obtener mayor notoriedad con este caso si la acusación era de asesinato en lugar de simple conspiración para cometerlo? ¡Dios, he terminado contigo para siempre! Sé que estas dispuesta a sacrificar nuestra relación por tu carrera, pero no tenía ni idea de que estuvieras dispuesta a dejar morir a alguien. Dios santo, y no una persona sola, sino dos. Porque tú sabes tan bien como yo que Touya está con ella, y que cuando empiecen a silbar las balas no va a echar a correr para ponerse a salvo.

Calló un instante y escuchó brevemente antes de interrumpir:

—Y una mierda. Ya sé por qué no estoy yo allí, pero ¿por qué no estás tú? ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? —Se le quebró la voz e hizo una pausa—. No lo sabías. Eso no es suficiente, Kaho. Este caso era tuyo, se supone que debías saberlo. —Otra pausa—. Si me entero de que sabías esto, y me enteraré, eres historia, nena. Escúchame bien, porque no pienso repetirlo. Si has tomado parte en esto, más vale que recojas tus cosas de la oficina ahora mismo. Márchate mientras puedas, y vete muy lejos, porque yo no quiero verter la cara nunca más.

Pulsó el botón para cortar la comunicación, y acto seguido se volvió y arrojó el teléfono al otro extremo de la sala. El aparato se estrelló contra la pared a escasos centímetros de donde estaba Naoko.

La expresión de Eriol era terrible, nunca lo había visto tan alterado. No pidió disculpas por haber tirado el teléfono, no dijo nada; se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, con la respiración agitada y mirándola fijamente a ella.

Naoko no sabía qué decir. Le daba miedo hablar, revelar de algún modo que sabía demasiado acerca de aquel caso, acerca de la pobre, la desdichada Tomoyo Terada.

—Me parece que tal vez haya contribuido a matar a mi compañero —dijo Eriol—, y también a Tomoyo. —Rió, pero su risa se pareció más a un sollozo—. Bonita manera de devolverle el favor, ¿eh? Ella me salva la vida, y yo me aseguro a fondo de que muera.

Se dio la vuelta, y Naoko dio un paso hacia él. Sabía que no era el momento oportuno, pero tenía que saberlo.

—Eriol... ¿Le has dicho que has terminado con ella?

Él se volvió con una mirada y un tono de voz curiosamente inexpresiva.

—Sí —dijo—. Claro. ¿Por qué no esparcir un poco el dolor? Se me ha olvidado decirte que Kaho es mi ex mujer. Ya sabes, la que me tenía colgado aún. Excepto que ya llevo un tiempo curado de ella. —Rió de nuevo, otra expulsión de aire teñida de dolor— Ahora sólo tengo que pensar en una forma de curarme de ti.

Aquello era una locura. Touya estaba literalmente arrastrando a Rika montaña arriba, con cinco asesinos profesionales pegados a sus talones.

Era cierto que aquella montaña era grande y que aquellos bosques eran muy extensos, pero Touya sabía que no sería demasiado difícil que les siguieran la pista, teniendo en cuenta que estaban dejando un rastro del tamaño de un elefante a través de la vegetación.

Y eso, si Kero no había contratado a un rastreador del lugar para incorporarlo a su equipo. Y probablemente lo habría hecho. Tanto Kero como Spinel Sun eran hombres meticulosos, no se les habría pasado por alto la posibilidad de que la caza de Tomoyo Terada terminase en las montañas de Colorado. Y si uno de aquellos otros cuatro hombres era realmente un rastreador, sería capaz de seguirlos por mucho cuidado que pusieran ellos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —inquirió Rika, jadeando mientras subía—. En realidad no crees que podamos dejarlos atrás, ¿verdad? Y son cinco. Seguramente se separarán.

—No tenemos muchas alternativas. —Touya la ayudó a saltar por encima de un tronco caído. Rika ya no rechazaba su mano, lo cual podía ser buena o mala señal; probablemente mala, pues había hablado de coger el dinero y desaparecer... si es que salían vivos de aquélla.

Dios quisiera que salieran vivos.

—Podríamos escondernos —dijo Rika.

—Nos encontrarían —replicó Touya.

—Bueno, podríamos buscar un sitio, no sé, una cueva o algo así, donde pudiéramos mantenerlos a raya con tu arma.

—¿Y esperar que el FBI nos encontrase antes de que ellos regresaran al coche a sacar el lanzagranadas que llevan en el maletero?

Rika guardó silencio durante unos instantes y se concentró en continuar subiendo, sirviéndose de ambas manos para ascender por aquella interminable pendiente.

—Entonces, ¿qué opciones tenemos, exactamente?

—Seguir andando.

—¿Eso es todo? —Le faltaba poco para que su enfado saliera a la superficie, y tuvo un repentino acceso de rabia—. ¿Jodes todos los casos de esta manera, o es que yo tengo algo que hace que muestres tu lado incompetente?

—Yo no he preparado nada de esto —le dijo Touya por enésima vez—. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría refuerzos. Créeme.

—He dejado de creerte. Te he creído dos veces, ¿y conoces el dicho? «Si me engañas una vez, vergüenza para ti; si me engañas dos, vergüenza para mí.» Yo he inventado una tercera parte que dice: «Si me engañas tres, pégame un tiro».

Touya rió. Pero fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

—¿Te parece divertido? Es casi seguro que vamos a morir, ¿y a ti te parece divertido? —Estaba furiosa—. Me dijiste que aquí estaría segura, y te creí. ¡Hice más que creerte, me acosté contigo, una vez, y otra, y otra! Oh, Dios, durante todo ese tiempo tú probablemente te reías y...

—Rika, tienes que creerme, yo no he preparado esto. Lo ha hecho Eriol. Eriol conocía la existencia de la carta que recibí de los abogados, y probablemente se imaginó que en el juzgado habría expedientes en los que figurarían los nombres y la dirección de Yukito y de Ruby. Y este desastre me huele también a Kaho Mitsuki. Pero te juro que yo no sabía nada. Por nada del mundo te prepararía yo un montaje. Y tampoco era mi intención acostarme contigo. Quiero decir que no fue algo planeado y que...

Ya, y eso tampoco estaba sirviendo precisamente de ayuda. Parecía que los momentos de amor que habían compartido hubieran sido una especie de accidente, algo así como «vaya, lo siento, ¿cómo es que he terminado con la polla ahí dentro?».

Seguramente no había nada que pudiera decir para lograr que Rika lo creyera. Pero quería que lo creyera. Era muy probable que los dos acabaran muertos, y Touya no quería que Rika muriera odiándolo.

Cuando coronaron la montaña, Touya divisó un retazo de azul por debajo de ellos.

Un río.

Allá abajo había un río.

Quizá, sólo quizá, por lo menos Rika no tendría que morir.

—¿Sabes nadar? —le preguntó Touya.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Maldita sea, Rika, limítate a contestar a la jodida pregunta. Ella se encogió, y Touya experimentó una punzada de remordimiento. Tenía la intención de mejorar su forma de hablar, pero nunca se había puesto a ello en serio. Ahora era probable que ya no tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Perdona —dijo en voz baja—. Rika, siento mucho todo esto. Creí de verdad que aquí estábamos seguros. Ya te lo dije, yo no arriesgaría de este modo las vidas de mis hijos. Ni tampoco arriesgaría la tuya, porque...

Rika lo estaba mirando, y Touya advirtió aquella familiar chispa de esperanza en sus ojos; esperanza de que él dijera las palabras que tenía atascadas en la garganta. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, Rika deseaba creerlo, y Touya sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era decirlo.

—Yo no te prepararía un montaje así —dijo otra vez, exprimiendo las palabras, esperando que el hecho de hablar le proporcionara el impulso que necesitaba— porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Touya la quería.

Touya la amaba.

Rika asintió con un gesto y miró al lugar por donde habían venido, montaña abajo, por donde Kero y sus hombres podían aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Sí, ya sé —dijo Touya, agarrándola de la mano y arrastrándola consigo hacia la otra ladera de la montaña—. Necesito perfeccionar mi sentido de la oportunidad, pero es que he creído que no iba a haber...

—No. —Rika se negó a dejar que continuara—. No vamos a morir. No te atrevas a renunciar, Touya. Vamos a conseguirlo. Porque yo también te quiero.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó, un beso suave pero demasiado corto.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo—, pero tenemos que seguir avanzando.

Rika afirmó con la cabeza. Sentía deseos de abrazarse a él, de besarlo intensamente, de sentir sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo. Pero aquello tendría que esperar. Con todo, era mucho mejor que pelearse. Mucho mejor. Dios del cielo, creía a Touya.

Cuando Touya se volvió hacia ella, vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos

—Mira, no quiero parecer catastrofista, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente, Rika. Ojalá fuera lo único que necesitáramos, pero...

—Podemos salir de ésta. —La voz le tembló por la fuerza de su esperanza.

—Sí. —Touya aspiró profundamente—. Es posible que salgamos de ésta. — Soltó la mano de Rika y se sacó el mapa del bolsillo, lo desplegó y continuó bajando la colina—. ¿Así que sabes nadar?

—Sí —contestó ella—. Sé nadar. No muy bien, pero lo bastante para flotar.

—Tenemos una nueva alternativa. —Aminoró la marcha para señalar una delgada línea azul del mapa y luego montaña abajo—. Nos dirigimos a este arroyo. ¿Lo ves en el mapa? No es muy importante, pero llega hasta Hardy si lo sigues en dirección este. Y si vas andando por el agua, no dejarás ningún rastro que ellos puedan seguir. Si hace falta, nada. Cuando llegues a Hardy, ve directamente a la policía.

—Aguarda. Lo dices como si fuera a hacerlo yo sola. ¿Es que no vas a venir conmigo?

—Yo me dirigiré más hacia el oeste, hasta esas montañas, dejando un rastro para esos tipos.

—Pero... ¡si te encuentran, te matarán!

—Es posible, pero no te matarán a ti, y en este momento ésa es mi prioridad. — Resbaló de nuevo sobre las hojas secas—. Dios, bajar es casi tan duro como subir. —Se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo y volvió a agarrar a Rika de la mano—. Mira, Rika, si no dejo yo otro rastro, supondrán que los dos hemos seguido el río. De esta manera, por lo menos tú tienes una posibilidad de escapar.

Rika hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener el tono de voz calmo y controlado.

—Sí, pero a quien persiguen es a mí. Eres tú quien debería seguir el río.

A Touya le resbaló un pie, y a punto estuvo de arrastrar consigo a Rika ladera abajo antes de conseguir frenar.

—Lo siento, ésa no es una opción.

Rika tiró por la ventana la calma y el control. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviesen hablando de aquello?

—Pues yo digo que sí lo es.

—De ninguna manera pienso dejar que mueras por mí —le dijo Touya—. Dios santo.

—Ah, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Se supone que yo sí debo dejar que mueras tú por mí? Olvídalo, Touya. O lo hacemos juntos, o no lo hacemos.

Touya resbaló de nuevo, y esa vez los dos cayeron al suelo. Sujetó a Tomoyo intentando protegerla de las ramas que los golpeaban a su paso y de las piedras que alfombraban el lecho del bosque, mientras se deslizaban colina abajo.

Tropezó con otro árbol, uno más grande, directamente en las costillas, y a través de la neblina de dolor consiguió rodearlo con su brazo libre. Dios, otra vez las costillas.

La misma costilla. Por supuesto. Precisamente ahora que empezaba a sentirse mejor. Pero entonces se acordó: Rika lo amaba. El dolor era cosa insignificante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a Rika. Ella tenía el pelo delante de los ojos y los brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Dejó escapar una exclamación, Touya forcejeó para incorporarse y...

—Oh, mierda.

Un metro más, y los dos se habrían despeñado por el borde de un precipicio.

Touya se agarró al árbol al tiempo que sujetaba a Rika y miró hacia el vacío.

Se trataba de una pared vertical de roca que descendía unos cien metros en picado hasta el río que brillaba al fondo con la luz del sol. No era un arroyo pequeño que uno pudiera vadear con sólo mojarse los pies; la delgada línea azul del mapa resultó ser engañosa.

Era un río ancho y profundo, de rápida corriente y aguas bravas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era el típico río en el que uno podía ahogarse, el típico río cuyas aguas podían cubrirlo a uno por encima de la cabeza y arrastrarlo al fondo...

Rika le tiró del brazo.

—Vamos —le dijo—. Tenemos que encontrar otro modo de bajar.

Era asombroso, ciertamente. Resultaba increíble, pero Touya la amaba aún más por aquello. Rika era capaz de ver el río y seguir teniendo esperanzas. No lo veía como el final del camino, el final de sus posibilidades... como lo veía él. Rika no lo veía como lo que él sabía que era: el final de las vidas de ambos.

Eriol estaba sentado en el sofá sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos. Naoko sabía que no le quedaba otro remedio: tenía que decírselo. Eriol tenía que saber que lo que le había sucedido a su compañero y a Tomoyo Terada no era enteramente culpa de él; era principalmente culpa de ella.

Resultaba de lo más irónico. Estaba preparada para hablar a Eriol de las exigencias de Spinel Sun, pero no lo había hecho porque creía que él aún estaba enamorado de Kaho. Sintió celos —punto final— y lo traicionó.

Tomó asiento a su lado, pero él no levantó la cabeza.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa que he hecho —dijo en voz baja—. Es algo de lo que estoy avergonzada.

Eriol siguió sin alzar la vista. Era mejor así. Ya iba a ser bastan te duro decírselo incluso sin tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Oí tu conversación con Kaho —le dijo—. Cuando le dijiste cómo encontrar a tu socio. —Eriol levantó la cabeza, y entonces fue Naoko la que miró para el suelo—. Pasé esa información a Sun —confesó—. El me dijo que si no le contaba todo lo que había oído, me haría desear estar muerta. Ya sé que debería haber acudido a ti y pedirte ayuda, pero... no lo hice. Tenía mucho miedo y estaba muy celosa. Creía que te estabas viendo otra vez con Kaho y...

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y por fin encontró valor para mirar a Eriol con la esperanza de ver compasión y comprensión en sus ojos.

Pero no vio nada. Ninguna emoción, ninguna luz, ningún calor, nada.

—Lo sé —dijo Eriol—. He sabido todo el tiempo que trabajabas para Sun. ¿Por qué crees que te permití mudarte aquí?

Naoko estaba sin habla. ¿Eriol... lo sabía?

Eriol sonrió, pero sus ojos no se alteraron.

—Sorpresa, nena. Estando aquí, todo este tiempo, creías estar utilizándome, pero en realidad el que utilizaba era yo. ¿La llamada telefónica que oíste? Se trataba de un montaje. Estábamos suministrando esa información a Sun a través de ti. Yo sabía que estabas en casa, y sabía por qué tenías tantas ganas de comer rosquillas. Hiciste justo lo que yo esperaba que hicieras. Espero que te haya pagado bien.

Eriol lo sabía...

—Recoge tus cosas y márchate —le dijo Eriol en tono inexpresivo—. Será mejor que te lleves el dinero que hayas obtenido de Sun y te vayas de la ciudad. Desaparece. Debería ponerte las esposas y detenerte. Y si vuelvo a verte, eso será precisamente lo que haré. —Se puso de pie—. Voy a darte cinco minutos, y después iré a por las esposas.

Naoko no podía creerlo, no podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo.

—Pero... yo te quiero. Y tú me quieres a mí. Sé que me quieres.

—Sí —dijo Eriol, colocándose las muletas bajo los brazos y saliendo de la habitación—. Esta vida es una auténtica mierda, ¿a que sí?

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Rika.

Touya negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que hubieran llegado tan lejos.

Habían descendido trabajosamente hasta un estrecho saliente situado a unos seis metros por encima de la corriente del río y, sin duda alguna, no había adonde ir después de eso.

—Tenemos que regresar —dijo Touya—. Probar una ruta distinta.

Aquello de tener esperanzas resultaba contagioso, y mucho más agradable que la alternativa, que consistía en tumbarse en el suelo a esperar a que Kero y sus colegas les metieran una bala en el cerebro.

Con un poquito de esperanza, podía fingir que Rika y él tenían futuro. Con un poco más de esperanza, veía ya sus días y sus noches llenos del calor y la belleza de Rika. Y de amor. Dios, ella lo amaba. ¿Cómo no iba a tener la esperanza de vivir felices para siempre, durante más tiempo que los cuarenta minutos que había calculado en un principio que tardaría Kero en alcanzarlos?

Teniendo esperanzas, podía fingir que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que pudieran regresar a Hardy. Se mudaría a casa de Sakura, Yukito y Ruby, y dejaría que creciera su relación con Rika. No se darían ninguna prisa, y tal vez dentro de un año o así, cuando Rika es tuviera preparada, se casarían.

Dios, esperaba que ella quisiera casarse con él. Esperaba pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Rika.

Lo cierto era que, si salían vivos de aquélla, tendrían que marcharse de la ciudad. Sun sabía que estaban en Hardy, de modo que tendrían que esconderse de nuevo, en algún lugar distinto. Yukito y Ruby se enfadarían, y también Sakura, probablemente. Iba a ser más difícil que nunca ganarse de nuevo su confianza. Y en cuanto a Rika... Ya le había dicho, sin discusión, que no quería casarse con él.

Aun así, podía albergar esperanzas.

Pero entonces sucedió. Un disparo. Una bala se incrustó en la repisa. Touya tiró de Rika contra la pared del precipicio y la protegió contra las esquirlas de roca que salieron despedidas. Una de ellas lo hirió en la pierna y le provocó un fuerte escozor. Pero el escozor no era nada comparado con el dolor agudo que sintió al ver destrozadas sus esperanzas.

No había salida. Había fallado a Rika. Estaban temporalmente protegidos por la pared que se elevaba por encima de ellos, y él disponía de munición suficiente para mantener a raya a quienquiera que descendiera hasta aquella repisa, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Kero enviase un tirador de élite a la montaña, a la otra orilla del río. Desde allí, un hombre armado con un rifle de gran potencia podría apuntar a Touya y a Rika como objetivos de una cancha de tiro.

No había esperanza. Estaban muertos. Con todo, extrajo su pistola y efectuó un disparo de advertencia hacia el estrecho sendero que conducía a aquel saliente.

—Supongo que no podemos dar marcha atrás —dijo Rika, casi en tono resuelto—. Así que tendremos que ir hacia delante.

¿Hacia delante? Delante no había nada.

Rika debió de percibir el escepticismo en los ojos de Touya, porque le dio un beso.

—Podemos saltar al río.

—¿A ese río? Ningún ser humano que esté en sus cabales saltaría a ese río. — Volvió a disparar.

—De eso se trata. No nos seguirán. Desde luego, si saltamos desde más arriba de donde están ellos.

—Nos ahogaremos.

—No —replicó ella—. No necesariamente. Yo nado lo bastante bien. Me quedaré contigo.

—No —dijo Harry—. No, de ningún modo.

—Al menos tendremos una posibilidad. Si nos quedamos aquí, nos matarán de un tiro. —Lo besó de nuevo—. Ya sé que te asusta, y tienes razón, podríamos morir. Pero yo prefiero la posibilidad de morir a la seguridad de morir. Al menos, si saltamos, hay esperanza.

Esperanza.

Al menos había esperanza.

Ciertamente, era una esperanza completamente absurda, imposible. Saltarían de aquel precipicio a aquel río y tal vez, sólo tal vez, lograran sobrevivir.

Touya miró a Rika a los ojos y vio brillar aquella loca esperanza. Y ya que iba a aceptar, bien podía arriesgarse a pedir a lo grande:

—Cásate conmigo. —Ella lo miró como si hubiese hablado en chino—. Saltaré si te casas conmigo.

Rika rompió a reír y se tapó la boca con la mano, como si se encontraran al borde de una situación imposible, como si creyera de verdad que existía alguna posibilidad de que algún día se casaran.

Kero había dejado de dispararles, probablemente para ahorrar munición. Touya sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que enviase uno de sus hombres a cruzar el río. Y entonces ya no tendría forma de proteger a Rika, ningún sitio donde esconderse.

Ninguna esperanza.

—¿Lo deseas de verdad? —quiso saber ella.

—Sí—contestó, y maldito fuera si aquella esperanza no se le quedaba metida en el pecho y lo impulsaba a creer que aquello era verdaderamente posible.

Rika afirmó con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría casarme contigo. —Había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando le sonrió.

Touya la besó apasionadamente. Podían lograrlo. Guardó la pistola en su funda, respiró hondo y agarró a Rika de la mano.

Ella sonrió.

Él asintió.

Y juntos saltaron al vacío.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Rika se ciñó un poco más la manta, sentada en la sala de interrogatorios de la oficina del FBI en Farthing, mientras contemplaba los carteles de personas buscadas que colgaban de las paredes.

Uno de los rostros le pareció familiar, pero no recordaba dónde lo había visto.

Era un hombre moreno de pelo corto, con ojos oscuros y unos pómulos muy pronunciados. Decididamente, era de herencia hispana. ¿Sería uno de los hombres que había visto con Kero en Hardy?

Señor, aquello era justo lo que necesitaba: la culpa y la responsabilidad de haber metido al enemigo público número cuatro en un soñoliento pueblo como Hardy, Colorado.

Se estremeció. Tenía frío, estaba cansada, tenía hambre, y los ojos inexpresivos del Hombre Más Buscado de América le ponían el vello de punta, pero cuando Touya entró de nuevo en la habitación y le sonrió, se sintió más feliz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido nunca.

Touya tenía el aspecto de estar tan mal como ella. Completamente desaliñado y medio ahogado. Tenía la ropa mojada y las deportivas le hacían un curioso ruido al andar.

Estaba maravilloso.

Otro hombre le salió al paso y se lo llevó a un aparte para decirle algo en voz baja al oído. La sonrisa de Touya se desvaneció.

Rika no oía lo que decía, pero logró leerle los labios. Mierda.

Ay, señor, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora?

—Kero y sus chicos se han escapado —le dijo Touya a bocajarro al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa junto a ella—. Ha sido una jod... Perdona. Ha sido una persecución tremenda por todo el estado, y ni si quiera hemos dado con el coche que conducía Kero.

—Le tomó la mano—. Esto significa que la cosa no ha acabado. No tenemos a Sun, y él sigue buscándote.

Bajó los ojos hacia los dedos entrelazados de ambos, y cuando volvió a mirar a Rika, su mirada era seria.

—Necesito pedirte una cosa —dijo—. Pero antes quiero que sepas que, respondas lo que respondas, no tiene nada que ver contigo ni conmigo, y no va a cambiar lo que yo siento por ti. Sólo necesito que contestes con sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo?

Rika afirmó con la cabeza.

—Existen muchas especulaciones sobre la razón por la que Sun no ha renunciado a eliminarte —dijo. Era obvio que estaba escogiendo con cuidado las palabras—. Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de un informador de Nueva York de que el precio de tu cabeza ha ascendido a cinco millones de dólares.

Rika no podía creerlo.

—¿Cinco millones? ¿De dólares?

Touya asintió.

—Esto no es el típico golpe de castigo que uno ve todos los días. Aquí está ocurriendo algo más, y la gente piensa que ha de haber alguna relación personal entre tú y Spinel Sun, alguna especie de relación íntima.

—No, Touya —dijo Rika, comprendiendo lo que le estaba preguntando-. No la hay, ni la ha habido. Yo no he tenido ninguna relación personal con él. No pude haberla tenido, ni querría tampoco. El estaba casado, y yo también.

Touya le apretó la mano.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que preguntártelo.

—Es una pregunta válida. ¿Por qué querrá gastar cinco millones de dólares en verme muerta?

Touya sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—¿Es posible que Yoshiyuki tuviera alguna información que te pasó a ti de algún modo? Pero no, eso no serviría de nada ante el tribunal, no sería más que un rumor. ¿Hay algo que hayas visto u oído, algún documento, alguna cinta que tuviera Yoshiyuki...?

Entonces Rika experimentó la revelación como un fogonazo, y se puso de pie.

—Enrique. Enrique no sé qué.

—¿Quién?

Rika señaló los carteles de los hombres que buscaba la policía, en concreto el del hispano.

—Ahí es donde lo he visto. —No había más que añadirle un bigote fino y dejarle crecer el pelo hasta la altura de la barbilla. Sí, sin duda alguna—. En la oficina de Spinel Sun. Yo me marchaba, y él estaba intentando escapar. Iba esposado y sangraba mucho. Creo que le habían disparado, además de darle una paliza. Tenía la cara... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Me manchó de sangre la blusa y el pantalón. Me dijo que se llamaba Enrique algo. ¿Montone? ¿Montoy?

Touya fue hasta la pared, a los carteles que la cubrían, superpuestos unos a otros.

—¿Enrique Montoya? —Arrancó el cartel de la pared y se lo dio a Rika—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Enrique Montoya estaba en la oficina de Spinel Sun cuando tú fuiste allí?

Rika afirmó con la cabeza y pasó los dedos rápidamente por las letras impresas en el cartel. Una recompensa de cien mil dólares por conducir al arresto y el procesamiento de la persona o personas responsables de la muerte del agente del FBI Enrique Montoya. Montoya desapareció en Florida a mediados de marzo y apareció muerto varias semanas más tarde en Nueva York. Los informes de la autopsia sitúan la fecha de su muerte el...

Rika levantó la mirada hacia Touya.

—Murió el mismo día en que yo estuve en la oficina de Spinel.

Touya ya estaba al teléfono.

—Necesito hablar con Chiharu Mihara. Sí, hola, Chiharu. Soy Touya Kinomoto. Sí, todavía estoy coleando. —Hizo una pausa—. No, por favor, no me llames señor. De acuerdo, muy bien, llámame señor, pero contéstame a una pregunta, ¿vale? —Otra pausa—. Necesito información acerca de los bienes personales de Tomoyo Terada.¿Quedó algo en la casa de Farmingdale después del incendio? ¿Algo de ropa en los armarios que pudiera haber retenido restos de material explosivo y se haya guardado como prueba? —Hizo un gesto de asentimiento—. Estoy buscando un pantalón y una blusa que tienen manchas de sangre y...

—Miró a Allie—. ¿De qué color?

—No —dijo ella, comprendiendo de pronto por qué se lo preguntaba—. No estaban en la casa. Tenía tan poca ropa que no podía tirar esas prendas, de modo que las llevé a la tintorería. Aunque la dependienta me dijo que no iba a poder sacar las manchas del todo. Han pasado semanas, pero es probable que todavía esté allí la ropa.

—¿Qué tintorería es?

—Huff's. Está en Main Street, cerca del antiguo cine.

—Chiharu —dijo Touya al teléfono—. Ve a una tintorería que se llama Huff's, en Main Street de Farmingdale, y recoge el pedido de Tomoyo Terada, una blusa y un pantalón de señora. Mételos en una bolsa para pruebas y llévalos al laboratorio. Que hagan las pruebas del ADN en las manchas de sangre que encuentren. Estamos bastante seguros de que esa sangre pertenece a Enrique Montoya. Sí, eso he dicho. Es de Montoya. Infórmame de lo que averigües. —Colgó el auricular y se volvió hacia Rika—. Con esa prueba y tu testimonio, por fin tenemos pillado a Sun.

Eriol tiró el informe sobre la mesa de Kaho.

—Noako Yanagizawa. Retira los cargos de conspiración que pesan contra ella. Ahora mismo.

Ella lo miró con frialdad.

—Dame una buena razón para ello.

—Porque yo te lo pido.

—Bueno, bueno. Está claro que te importa mucho esa chica.

—Sólo hazlo, Kaho. Si no lo haces, jamás te permitiré borrar el de sastre de Tomoyo Terada.

Kaho sólo consiguió parecer aburrida.

—No fue culpa mía. Andrew Beli, de la oficina de Washington, creyó que saldríamos beneficiados al dar a conocer públicamente que habíamos detenido a Sun por una acusación de asesinato. Por su puesto, él afirma que tomó la decisión de no ofrecer protección basándose en el hecho de que Terada había rechazado la protección en el pasado.

—Fue un montaje. Filtramos información porque creíamos que habría allí un equipo especial para interceptar el atentado. Deberías haber hecho un seguimiento del caso, y lo sabes. Has tenido mucha suerte de que Tomoyo y Touya Kinomoto no hayan resultado muertos. Y también tienes mucha suerte de que Touya deje el FBI. Si volviese aquí, tendría todo el derecho del mundo de darte de patadas en el trasero y para que lo vieran todos los de esta oficina.

Kaho tuvo por fin la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

—Sí, bueno, es verdad que tengo suerte, ¿eh? Yo misma me lo repito todo el tiempo.

Habló con amargura. Pero a Eriol no le importó. Lo que ella lamentase de su vida, incluido el hecho de perderlo a él, se lo había hecho a sí misma. Se colocó las muletas y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Eriol.

Se volvió de nuevo.

—Considera retirados los cargos contra Naoko —dijo Kaho en voz baja—. Ya puedes sacarla de donde la tengas escondida.

Él movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación

—No, se ha ido. Yo... le dije que se fuera.

Y ella se había ido. Igual que Kaho, Naoko lo había abandonado sin luchar en absoluto.

—Lo siento —dijo Nic—. Creía que ella y tú... Bueno, la noche en que me pediste que fuera a verte, la noche en que me dijiste que pensabas que Naoko tenía algo que ver con Sun... Antes de que me contaras eso, estaba segura de que ibas a anunciarme que te casabas de nuevo. Ya sabes, con Naoko. Parecíais muy felices juntos.

—Sun le estaba pagando para que estuviera conmigo. Lo sospeché prácticamente desde el principio. Todo fue puro fingimiento.

Sí, y tal vez, si lo repetía lo suficiente, él mismo acabaría creyéndoselo.

—Pero tú parecías...

—¿Feliz? —Eriol soltó un bufido—. Vamos, Kaho. Estaba viviendo con una mujer como un tren que me la mamaba con sólo chasquear los dedos, mientras otra persona pagaba la factura. ¿Por qué no iba a parecer feliz?

—Creo que tenías la esperanza de que ella no le pasara la información a Sun.

Kaho había dado en el clavo. Eriol había rezado para que, llegado el momento, Naoko no lo traicionara. Pero en lugar de encararse con ella para hablar de su relación con Sun, la puso a prueba. Esperó hasta que la oyó entrar en casa, y entonces fingió estar al teléfono con Kaho, dejando que Naoko oyera una información que querían pasar a Sun. Y efectivamente, ella había salido inmediatamente a pasar dicha información. Tenían grabaciones de su conversación telefónica con uno de los ayudantes de Sun.

Había albergado la esperanza de que Naoko acudiera a él; había creído que ella lo amaba. Pero nunca lo reconoció, sobre todo ante Kaho.

—Creo que esa chica ha conseguido hacerte daño —le dijo Kaho. Sus ojos mostraban una expresión muy triste, como si estuviera sinceramente apenada. Debía de ser un efecto de la iluminación—. ¿Es posible que tengas corazón, después de todo?

—¿Quién, yo? —dijo Eriol, y echó a andar para salir del despacho—. Ni por lo más remoto. Tú y yo, nena, somos dos desalmados.

Touya seguía al teléfono cuando Rika salió de la ducha.

Era un extraño _déjà vu_; alguien le había dejado un pijama sobre la cama, igual que la primera vez. Se lo puso y salió a la sala de estar secándose el pelo con una toalla.

—No —estaba diciendo Touya—, Yukito, no es culpa tuya. Tú no tenías ni idea de que el hecho de presentar esa petición pudiera... —Calló unos instantes—. Sí, ya sé que es un asco, y siento que tengas que dejar a tus amigos. Pero a lo mejor podemos sentarnos todos juntos a pensar dónde queremos vivir y... —Suspiró y se frotó la frente—. Sí, Sakura también. De acuerdo. De acuerdo, sí, hasta mañana. —Colgó el teléfono con un suspiro—. Yukito está muy enfadado. No quiere empezar desde cero en una ciudad nueva.

—Yo también voy a tener problemas con eso.

—Lo siento —dijo Touya.

—No es culpa tuya.

—Ya lo sé, pero de todos modos lo siento. Ha llamado Eriol, y él también lo siente.

—¿Qué tal está? —preguntó Rika, mirándose en el espejo. Le estaba creciendo el pelo. En realidad, ya empezaba a parecer humana, y eso quería decir que era hora de cortárselo otra vez. Esta vez, quizá con un aire despeinado, revuelto. Una vez, cuando era pequeña, le cortaron el pelo de aquella forma y le quedaba horrible.

—Ya tiene la pierna mucho mejor. Le he dicho que eso era estupendo, porque pensaba ir a verlo para romperle la otra. Por lo visto, le ha parecido bien.

Rika lo miró.

—¿No pensarás ir a Nueva York de verdad?

—No —contestó rápidamente—. No, sólo estaba, ya sabes, metiendo un poco las narices en sus cosas. Para hacerle saber que lo he perdonado.

—¿Diciéndole que ibas a romperle la pierna?

—Estaba muy alterado. Temí que si nos poníamos demasiado sentimentales nos echásemos a llorar en cualquier momento. —Touya permaneció inmóvil, contemplando a Rika durante largos instantes. Por fin esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. Naturalmente, puede que yo me eche a llorar de todos modos. Todavía no puedo creerme que de verdad lo hayamos conseguido.

—Yo sí. No lo dudé ni por un segundo. —Rika reflexionó un momento, reconsiderando, recordando el miedo que había pasado en aquel río helado, sabiendo que Touya no aguantaba mucho nadando—. Bueno, salvo quizá cuando caímos al agua.

Touya se aclaró la garganta y desvió el rostro ligeramente.

—Oye, Rika, quiero que sepas que no pienso hacerte cumplir la promesa que me hiciste estando en aquella repisa. Quiero decir, en aquel momento creía seriamente que íbamos a morir, y fue una especie de fantasía, ¿entiendes?

Rika tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que Touya estaba hablando de la propuesta de matrimonio.

—¡Ah! —dijo—. No. Cuando dije que quería casarme contigo, lo dije en serio. Pero si tú no lo dijiste de corazón... —Aspiró profunda mente—. Yo no puedo tener hijos, acuérdate, de modo que si querías...

—No —replicó Touya—. Dios, no es eso lo que he querido decir. Yo... me muero por casarme contigo, pero mi vida es un completo desastre. Llevo más o menos una hora en el paro, y mi vida familiar es un circo. Uno de mis hijos me odia, el otro no me reconoce por la calle.

—Yukito no te odia.

—No le gusta nada marcharse de Hardy. Contaba con entrar en esa compañía de danza y... —Movió la cabeza negativamente—. Creo que lo que intento decir es que no soy precisamente un buen partido.

—Yo tampoco soy un buen partido —repuso Rika—. Y menos mal. Ya lo he sido antes, un trofeo para otra persona, y no resultaba nada divertido. —Fue hasta el bar y abrió una botella de agua tónica—. En cuanto a lo de tener niños, ya sabes que siempre he tenido la esperanza de poder adoptar...

—Oye, eso es perfecto, porque por lo visto mis hijos quieren ser adoptados.

—Me refiero a un bebé.

—Ya lo sé, sólo he hecho un chiste malo.

—Yo no puedo bromear con esto, Touya. Puede que sea hipersensible a causa de lo que ocurrió con Yoshiyuki, pero no podría soportar de nuevo algo parecido.

—Rika.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Touya no se había movido. Estaba allí de pie, junto al teléfono, con los vaqueros empapados y la camiseta ya casi seca, el pelo hecho un desastre y el corazón abierto de par en par ante ella, reflejado en sus bellos ojos castaños.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo porque te quiero —le dijo—, no porque esté buscando una máquina de hacer niños. Quiero que seas mi amante y mi amiga, no un trofeo que poner en una estantería, y deseo desesperadamente que me ayudes con el lío que tengo con mis hijos. Quiero que sean los hijos de los dos. Y si decides que quieres un bebé dentro de un año, o de cinco, o de diez, yo te ayudaré a adoptar uno, y lo querré tanto como quiero a Yukito y a Ruby. —Sonrió—. Y que conste que yo personalmente estoy deseando no tener que volver a usar jamás ningún anticonceptivo, durante el resto de nuestra larga vida.

Rika aguardó para ver si había terminado.

No había terminado.

—Va a suponer mucho trabajo. No quiero quitarle importancia al asunto. No resulta fácil vivir conmigo. Y sé que en este momento tampoco es fácil vivir con Yukito, y que...

—Hablas como si quisieras disuadirme —dijo Rika.

Touya permaneció en silencio por espacio de unos instantes, y cuando volvió a mirarla no intentó disimular la incertidumbre que se leía en sus ojos.

—Me da miedo decepcionarte.

Rika le tendió la mano.

—Ya has saltado de un precipicio conmigo hoy mismo. Vamos, Touya. Vamos a lanzarnos otra vez.

Touya rió.

Y le cogió la mano.

Y la besó.

La caída libre nunca fue tan agradable.


	24. EPILOGO

**Epílogo**

Yukito buscó a Touya y Tomoyo detrás del escenario, después de la función.

No vio a Touya, pero en el otro extremo de la sala divisó a su hermana Ruby, de ocho años, que todavía era lo bastante pequeña para ir a hombros de su padre. La niña lo saludó con la mano y le hizo el gesto de «pulgares arriba».

Aquella noche había bailado especialmente bien.

Tal vez fuera por el hecho de saber que su familia se encontraba entre el público, o quizá por haber regresado a Hardy por primera vez en más de cuatro años. Siempre había deseado bailar sobre el gran escenario de la universidad, y por fin lo había conseguido.

No había visto gran cosa del pueblo cuando llegó en el autobús de los Maestros del Zapateado a altas horas de la noche. Y había pasa do la mayor parte del día ensayando. Estuvo bien, habían hecho unas cuantas gracias en el número inicial. Pero quería pasar por la antigua casa, tal vez bajar hasta las canchas de baloncesto...

—¿Yukito Novick?

Giró en redondo.

—Dios mío, eres tú.

La joven que tenía a su espalda era casi tan alta como él, que medía cerca de metro noventa. Tenía el cabello castaño, largo y abundante, que le caía en cascada sobre los hombros, un cuerpo de diosa y los ojazos más increíbles que había visto en sus dieciocho años de vida.

—Kinomoto —replicó, - me apellido Kinomoto.

—¿Pero antes era Novick, no? No podría haber otro Yukito como tú, que baile igual que tú... —Sonrió, y a Yukito se le secó la boca. La joven tenía una sonrisa asombrosa—. Te has puesto lentillas. Yo también.

Yukito la miró a los ojos más detenidamente y...

—¿Yoko?

—Recibí tu carta —le dijo ella—. Te habría contestado, pero no me diste tu dirección.

—No podía —dijo él—. Lo siento.

—Ya lo sé. Me explicabas lo de ese hombre que perseguía a tu padre y... bueno... quisiera haber podido escribirte también, eso es todo. —Lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada—. ¿Estoy estropeando tu tapadera al reconocerte aquí?

Yukito sonrió.

—Spinel Sun, el mafioso, murió unos tres meses después de ir a la cárcel. Desde entonces nos hemos acostumbrado a usar nuestros nombres reales. —Calló un momento—. ¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sigues viviendo en Hardy?

—Sí. He venido a casa a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero dentro de unas dos horas tengo que tomar el avión de regreso a la universidad. Obtuve una beca para la UCLA. —Le obsequió con otra de aquellas sonrisas asombrosas—. Estoy en el equipo femenino de baloncesto.

—Eso es genial. —Yukito no podía dejar de sonreírle—. Sólo tienes dos horas, ¿eh? Qué lástima.

—De hecho, mi madre ha ido al aparcamiento a recoger el coche. Tengo que irme. —Le tendió la mano—. Me alegro mucho de haber tenido la oportunidad de verte. Ha sido una actuación estupenda.

De ninguna manera iba a estrecharle la mano. Yukito la atrajo a sus brazos. Fue precisamente lo correcto. Yoko lo abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo, y cuando se apartó estaba riendo.

—Dios, en octavo curso estaba colada por ti. Si me hubieras dado un abrazo como éste, me habría muerto y habría ido al cielo.

—Me porté fatal contigo. No puedo creer que no me odies.

Ella le tocó la cara.

—Te perdoné, ¿no te acuerdas?

Yukito no quería soltarla.

—Sí, me acuerdo.

—¿Arreglaste las cosas con tu padre?

Yukito asintió.

—Sí, estamos genial. Touya lo está haciendo muy bien, está aquí. Y también están Tomoyo, Ruby y Hien, mi nuevo hermano. Touya y Tomoyo acaban de adoptar un bebé.

—¿Tomoyo?

—Mi madrastra. Tú la conociste, trabajaba para tu madre, limpiando casas.

Yoko asintió.

—Ah, sí, es verdad.

—Ahora es escritora. Su segundo libro saldrá en junio. Éste va a ser importante, lo presiento, ¿sabes?

—¿Así que Tomoyo se casó con tu padre? Eso es genial.

—Hace cuatro años —explicó Yukito—. Nada más marcharnos. Es una mujer increíble, yo estoy loco por ella. A veces desearía que Touya no se hubiera casado con ella, para poder casarme yo.

—Hum —dijo Yoko, entornando los ojos al mirarlo—. ¿Eso quiere decir que sigues sin ser homosexual?

Yukito tuvo que echarse a reír y miró a Yoko con intención.

—¿Tú que crees?

Yoko se sonrojó, pero le cogió la mano izquierda y le escribió su número de teléfono en la palma.

—Me encantaría verte otra vez. ¿Me llamarás si alguna vez vas a Los Ángeles?

—Puedes estar segura de que iré a Los Ángeles, de que te llamaré y de que sigo sin ser homosexual.

—Y tú puedes estar seguro de que todavía estoy colada por ti. —Le dedicó otra de aquellas sonrisas de un millón de dólares al tiempo que desaparecía entre la multitud.

Yukito la observó marcharse hasta que llegó a la salida. Entonces se volvió y le hizo un saludo con la mano. Mira tú por dónde. Yoko Nakagawa.

—¿Has apuntado su número? —le preguntó Touya a su espalda.

Yukito alzó la mano izquierda.

Touya le choco los cinco.

—Has estado magnífico. —Dio un fuerte abrazo a Yukito—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —Retrocedió un poco para mirarlo—. ¿Ocurre con mucha frecuencia? ¿Que las mujeres te persigan y te escriban su número de teléfono en distintas partes del cuerpo?

Yukito rió y tomó a Ruby en brazos para abrazarla.

—Por lo general, no dejo que me escriban nada encima.

—Ésta es diferente, ¿eh?

—Touya —dijo Tomoyo, pasando a Hien al otro brazo—, ¿no la has reconocido? Era Yoko Nakagawa.

Touya miró a Tomoyo y después a Yukito.

—¿Esa era tu amiga Yoko, la de las gafas?

—Me acuerdo de Yoko —dijo Ruby— Olía siempre muy bien.

—Sí, y sigue oliendo muy bien —dijo Yukito a su hermana.

—¿Sigue jugando al baloncesto? —inquirió Tomoyo.

—En la UCLA.

—Vaya con Yoko. Siempre supe que superaría aquella etapa torpona. —Tomoyo se volvió a Touya—. Tú no llegaste a conocerla de verdad, pero era una niña que no se rendía nunca. Era la peor jugadora de baloncesto del mundo, pero practicaba mucho y jamás perdía la esperanza. —Dio un beso a Yukito en la mejilla—. Llámala enseguida y pídele que se case contigo.

Yukito rió.

—Sí, mamá.

Touya había rodeado a Tomoyo con un brazo. Incluso después de cuatro años, no podía estar cerca de ella sin tocarla. Hacían que estar enamorado pareciera algo ciertamente estupendo.

—Gracias por venir —les dijo Yukito—. Sé que no ha sido fácil venir hasta aquí con el bebé y el apretado horario de trabajo de Touya.

La empresa de servicios de seguridad de Touya estaba despegando por fin.

—Esto me ha venido bien —dijo Touya—. Estoy aprendiendo a delegar.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Has estado increíble —dijo Touya a su hijo—. Como si no lo supieras. Aun así, no nos lo habríamos perdido por nada del mundo.

Yukito sonrió y abrazó a su padre otra vez.

—Ya lo sé.

Fin


End file.
